I Run To You
by scolli20
Summary: This time our favorite couple meet as young adults. From the moment they are thrust together by chance neither can resist the force drawing them together. Both have dark shadows in their past they will have to overcome if they hope for a future together.
1. Chapter 1

**I Run To You **

_By: Shannon Collins_

_**Summary**__: __This time our favorite couple will meet as young adults. From the very moment they are thrust together by chance when they spot one another in a college hallway, neither can resist the undeniable force drawing them together. Though utterly spellbound, Sully can't understand why Michaela continues to resist her feelings for him, remaining emotionally distance. What he doesn't know are the shadows of her past that left indelible marks on her heart. Having survived an abusive relationship that left both emotional and physical scars, letting a man back into her heart proves more challenging than she could have imagined. Having a past of his own full of heartache, Sully stops at nothing to prove his love for the woman he knows to be his soulmate._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the characters or names of characters. Both are property of the creators of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, Beth Sullivan, and the CBS network._

_**Author's Note:**_ _I would like to point out quickly that though this chapter deals with violent material that is angst-filled this will not be a frequent occurrence throughout the piece. Though it was important to establish this character's past, most of this story takes place in the present to which the toxic relationship described in this chapter no longer exists._

_Secondly, I would like to personally thank Linda, my incredible beta reader, for all the encouragement, support, and wonderful thoughts and words she's contributed to making this piece a success. I feel so blessed to have such a talented writer in my corner as I strive to create another successful work on a lovestory that has touched us all._

_Now without further ado, the journey begins…._

**Ch.1 **

Zipping the metallic zipper of her turquoise hooded sweatshirt, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes gently as the heaviness of exhaustion quickly set in. Opening them again, she flipped the light-switch down before climbing into the full-sized bed in the corner of the room. Looking down at the small braided ties dangling from the hood, she tried to fill her mind with memories of when she had received it, for her twenty-first birthday seven months ago. Grabbing the blankets and pulling them up over her, she glanced around the room, feeling her heart thumping in fear as it always did when she found herself surrounded by darkness.

Telling herself over and over, _'This is totally irrational… Only children are afraid of the dark…'_ she willed herself, as she did every night, to try to ignore the feelings deep inside of her. Sighing deeply she fought off her exhausted body long enough to take a few small steps towards the bathroom, quickly switching the light on.

Upon returning to bed she shook her head slightly, knowing how ridiculous she was being. Even though she had given into her fears and switched that small light on, she knew those dreams would still haunt her, as they did every night. However, at least she wouldn't see his face lurking in the darkness before she drifted off to sleep. And as her head hit the pillow, she prayed for one night free from the pain.

Finally, allowing her eyes to shut tightly, she wished with everything inside of her that those flashes of utter terror wouldn't invade her dreams, but she knew they would. They always did….

* * *

><p>"I've gotta take her home. I'll hit ya up when I get back man," David called out towards the open front door with a wave, as he walked along the tiny concrete path to the driveway, one arm around Michaela.<p>

After waving in his friend's direction one last time, he watched as the wooden front door closed completely. The second the door clicked shut, she could see the light leave his eyes. In one swift motion, he retracted his arm from its gentle position around her shoulder and violently clamped his fingers around her right wrist, tugging her along behind him.

She winced at his painful grip, wanting to cry out but knowing how dangerous that was. As he dragged her forcefully closer towards the driveway, she couldn't help but realize how amazed she was by how quickly he could turn a loving, almost intimate touch into one that was so painful she had to clench her teeth powerfully to keep from crying out.

Once he reached the door of his silver BMW Z4 convertible, he yanked her arm so hard she thought he could possibly have dislocated her shoulder, and she couldn't control the small moan that escaped her lips. Throwing her forcefully against the car door, she felt her head spinning slightly as she tried to concentrate on every breath she took rather than her body's reaction to his assault. Releasing his grip on her wrist, he placed both hands on either side of her face, his body pressing into hers. Feeling the icy cold metal against her back, she wished more than anything that she could stop herself from shuddering in fear. Feeling his body pressed so closely against hers only served to heighten the completely hysterical panic rising inside. He looked on in what she could only describe as pleasure, as her eyes widened through their own accord the second she felt his body's natural excitement upon being so very close to her.

As she stared into those menacing eyes full of hatred, she took a deep breath, willing herself to remain calm. It was when she panicked that it truly was the worst. She would never forget the night he had shown her that…

It was the night of his fraternity's winter formal… Every year it took place at the same hotel four hours out-of-town in order for the underage parties to drink freely without worrying about repercussions from campus authorities. Rather than plan to make the long four-hour drive back to campus, he had arranged to stay at the hotel overnight. Thinking she would allow him to manipulate her in any way he wished, he had pushed her too far.

From the very start she was uncomfortable with the idea of staying overnight at this hotel _alone_ with him, however, he hadn't given her any choice. Her suspicions proved to be founded when the second he had her alone with the door locked, he had forcefully shoved her onto the bed, sitting directly beside her. At first she had willingly played into his plans, until he had wanted to go further than she felt comfortable with. The second he had unzipped her dress in one quick movement, she had immediately reacted, quickly prying his hands from her back as she jerked her head back swiftly.

She had asked him to stop, explaining that he was making her uncomfortable, but his dark side quickly began to rise to the surface. He simply ignored her and the second their lips connected again, she felt his hand on her shoulder pushing down the tiny strap on her dress. At first she had let it slide thinking he wouldn't continue to push, but once again she had underestimated him. And as he attempted to slide his hand down the front of her dress, she had abruptly pulled back again and out of instinct alone, slapped him across the face. She instantly regretted her action the second he looked over at her, knowing she had awoke a sleeping tiger.

He hadn't responded with words, rather he had forced her backward, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. Visions of him pushing her over the ultimate edge, only served to make her more hysterical, as she cried out for him to stop in unmitigated terror. He had found her immobilizing fear highly entertaining and had continued to provoke her, kissing her slowly as he inched further and further from her lips and closer to the black lace edge of her strapless bra, as she sobbed pleading for him to stop. When she had become so hysterical she was convinced she was hyperventilating, she had shouted out in anger that she truly hated him with ever fiber of her being.

Upon hearing her outburst, he no longer found the situation so humorous. Releasing his grip from her wrists, he had wrapped his ice cold hands around her neck, squeezing until she could feel her heart pounding in her ears as the blood rushed to her head. And as she watched the world close in around her, he hissed bitterly in her ear, "I swear to you I will _show _you what it feels like to not be able to breathe. I will take the last breath from your lips if you _ever _say that to me again. Make no mistake about this Michaela. I can and I _will_ take your life if you make me."

Then, releasing his hold on her and allowing her head to crash back onto the mattress as she gasped and choked for air, he looked on in amusement anxious to see how she would respond the second she was able to breath regularly once again. Bringing her hand up gently to her neck where his hands had been seconds ago she had replied in anger, "I don't care what you do to me David. Kill me if you want to. I'm never going to give into you willingly, _ever." _

He had stared back at her completely astonished by the words that had so freely left her lips with no hint of fear, only stubborn defiance. She had looked on as that astonishment in his eyes quickly shifted back to domination. "Well let me put it this way…" he had started a sly grin gracing his face. "If you don't do exactly as I tell you, I'll make sure that stupid blond-haired brat never takes another breath again…"

Her eyes had grown wide instantly the second he said those words as the cold terror coursed through her veins. "Brian?" she questioned softly thinking of her pledge sister's sweet little brother David had met just that morning.

"You know how easy that would be? Step up behind him and twist that little neck, and he's done for in two seconds flat. Could you live with yourself knowing it was _your _fault? If anything happens to him his death will be on your hands. And make no mistake about it Michaela if you say a word to anyone, if you continue to disobey me, I _will_ do what I have to…" he sneered maliciously.

She had looked back at him in complete awe for several moments almost unable to comprehend his words. Though she wished he was merely spouting off and truly wasn't capable of such an act, she knew that wasn't true. She had seen him take the life of another living thing… She had watched as he had viciously killed that defenseless animal with his bare hands… Her body had visibly shuddered at the memory, and giving her one more menacing glare, he had grabbed her forcefully by the arm and thrown her onto the floor. After smacking her across the face, claiming she deserved it for striking him first, he proceeded to brutally kick her in the ribs until he had stumbled back to the bed and passed out from too much alcohol.

After that night she swore she would never show him that uncontrolled panic ever again for fear of what he would do. He had shown her what he was truly capable of, and she never doubted his words, as the tone in his voice and the hatred in his eyes had lasted long past the bruises he had left.

Now as he pressed her up against the car, she tried to steady her breathing, as she knew he could sense her fear. He seemed to feed off of it, as he watched her chest heave deeply in and out. She tried desperately to remain composed, feeling the tears hiding behind her eyelids threatening to burst forth the second he made his next move.

As he leaned in even closer, he cupped her face gently in his hand. Feeling his warm breath against her cheek, she closed her eyes tightly knowing he would strike out any second. With her eyes clenched closed so tightly it was almost painful, she could hear her own gasping, shaking breathes ring through her ears. Knowing the waves of pain emanating from her wrist were only the beginning, it took everything inside of her not to cry out as the chilling panic ripped her apart.

Tonight he was absolutely livid with her. She's seen it in his eyes numerous times throughout the evening, and the fact that he felt comfortable showing part of his dark side out in the open like this was a very bad sign of what was to come. Swallowing hard, she prayed with everything inside of her that he at least left her alive.

"Open your eyes da** it!" he whispered in her ear bitterly.

Knowing that obeying was the only course of action if she hoped for any amount of mercy at all, she immediately flashed her eyes open. Staring at the cold, unfeeling brown ones before her, she truly wondered how she had ever felt any love for this man at all. That raw hatred of another human being burning in his eyes was the worst sight she had ever seen in her entire life. He obviously was incapable of feeling anything but anger, hate, and lust. Lust that he seemed to confuse with love…

"You really are a sexy bi***. You know that?" he spat out with a malicious laugh.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she willed herself not to say anything back. Any words on her part at all would most likely be considered defiance. Fidgeting slightly underneath him, she asked God, like she did every single time, to stay by her side as this man viciously attacked her.

"What? Not gonna answer me?" he bit back, his tone indicating he was somewhat surprised by her reaction.

Pressing his lips hard against hers, she squeezed her eyes shut as she willed herself not to throw up as he forced his way into her mouth. Every time he kissed her, she felt that same feeling of loathing and revulsion rise from the depths of her heart, wishing she didn't have to ever feel his wet, cold, utterly disgusting lips again. And each time he plunged his tongue deep inside of her, she felt violated all over again. She had always thought she would eventually get over those feelings, as he kissed her like this at least once a day, but it never felt any different.

Lost in thoughts of how much she wished she had the power to stop him, she was completely caught off guard the second he gripped her right thigh. As he forced it outward, she could feel the hot tears leaking from her closed eyes. She wanted to scream '_please, please not again'_, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. The more she fought, the harder he punched back. Often she thought she sensed a deeper level of enjoyment from him when she did fight. She wasn't entirely certain if that were true, but she had learned long ago that the less she fought the faster it was over.

As he gripped the material of her skirt tightly in his hand and forced it upward, the white-hot fear was so strong she knew she couldn't contain it much longer. Feeling his fingers sliding underneath her black lace panties was more than she could take, as her mind screamed at her '_You are out in the open on one of the most crowded streets on campus, and you think no one has noticed this? Even if it is two in the morning, someone is bound to see this…'_ That complete embarrassment of someone watching him assaulting her like this was simply too much to ignore. Knowing she would pay dearly for her actions, she almost resisted the deep urge to violently shove him away, but feeling his fingers violating her in public was something she couldn't stand by and comply with. No, she had to fight back.

As she threw her arms violently against his chest, sputtering a simple 'mmmm!' the very second his lips left hers, he stumbled backward, clearly unprepared for what she had done.

"Not _here_…" she returned almost timidly as she glanced back into his eyes piercing her with their coldness like a snake's venom.

Glaring back at her with dark hatred he angrily retorted, "You are going to pay for that I hope you know. Just like you're going to pay for embarrassing me in there tonight." Gripping her upper arms so aggressively she gasped in pain, he watched as she bowed her head meekly.

"Look at me Michaela!" he commanded. "Look into the eyes of the man you belong to you **ore!"

Dutifully looking up at him, she knew he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks; the ones she couldn't keep hidden any longer.

"Crying for mercy are we? Well you da** well won't get any here! I just tried to love that disrespect out of you, and you lashed out at me! So you know what that means don't you? I'll just have to smack it out of you!" he yelled spitefully.

Then, releasing one arm from his grasp, he drew back his hand and slapped her across the face so hard she felt her tunnel of vision closing in around her as her cheek stung with throbbing pain. Letting go of her forcefully, he watched as she fell to the ground holding her bright red cheek. After giving her a swift kick in the thigh, he watched as she writhed in pain at his feet. Laughing in malicious amusement, he grinned to himself as he realized how much control he truly had over _the _Michaela Quinn.

The second his foot collided with her thigh, she knew this was going to be a long and terrible night. She wished more than anything else in the world that _someone, _anyone, would help her… stop him… But after all this time she knew better. She knew that David was a master at what he did… He knew how to isolate her completely from everyone… No one was going to help her, and it was pointless to hope for some kind of prince to save her… She knew better than to believe in things like that. Fairy-tales with princes coming to the rescue were simply stories to amuse children, nothing more. She was all alone to fend for herself as she had always been, and always would be… However, she knew she had to bite the bullet and endure it, because as David knew she would never allow him to hurt the ones she loved _- __no matter the cost._

Hearing his laughter ring through her ears, she chided herself once again for letting him drink that much. From the very beginning of the evening, she had tried to stop him from drinking at all, knowing the rest of the evening would be one of the very worst on the chart if she didn't. She had tried every trick in her book from trying to keep him as far from the kitchen as possible, seeking out friends located far from the entrance to the room full of liquor infested countertops, even offering to makeout with him in an upstairs room.

Her mistake had come when she had offered to hold his cup when he greeted a few close friends. He had immediately handed it over to her, and thinking no one would notice, she had attempted to pour out a large portion of it into the trashcan behind his back. Unfortunately, she had forgotten that he watched her like a hawk, and though she was probably only detectable out of the very corner of his eye, he had seen her do it. Initially, he hadn't said anything, as there were too many witnesses around. He had merely poured himself another plastic cup full of liquor and gently led her from the room.

She hadn't even realized he knew until he had forcefully shoved her into the hall closet, closing the door behind them. Pinning her neck against the wooden door with his forearm, she could barely breathe through the force he was exerting on her windpipe as he informed her he had caught onto her plan. Pulling a small pocketknife from his pants, and brushing it against her arm ever so slightly, he had whispered "Da** it Michaela! I swear I'll stab that pretty blond airhead friend of yours with this very knife until she's lying in a pool of her own blood if you don't stop playing games with me!"

Then, declaring that he planned to drink twice as much to make up for her little attempts, he demanded that she drink the very same contents as he did. Even though she couldn't see his eyes through the darkness, she could feel the grave tone in his voice, and she knew that her life, as well as her friend's, was hanging in the balance if she dare push him again that evening.

Though the alcohol intoxication often made his abuse more bearable, she couldn't defend herself nearly half as well as if she hadn't been drinking. Most of the time she didn't do much in the way of defending herself, knowing that would only make his anger worse, and therefore she would suffer more in the end. However, she _never_ let him abuse her in the one way he had tried so so many times. He had done everything around that, but she had never ever let him take her completely, and she vowed that she never would. If she had to give her life to stop him from taking that one smidge of dignity she had left, then that's exactly what she would do, while she held onto hope that one day soon this nightmare would be over. Knowing she would have to fend off his attacks to take the one thing she still hadn't allowed him to have, she had tricked him into believing she was drinking as much as he was.

That part of the evening hadn't been as difficult. When he handed her a drink, she took a sip and walked away with a group of girls quickly tossing it aside before he even knew where she'd gone. When she noticed his drink was empty she would offer to refill it, only adding liquor to his leaving her cup merely containing whatever chaser they were using in the moment. And thankfully rum was clear as was tequila, so handing him a shot, hers merely water, had also worked to her advantage. Though with every drink she handed him, she knew she was only digging her own grave. However, there was no avoiding it tonight, as she had already walked that tightrope of danger once that evening and had fallen. She couldn't risk falling again, knowing he wouldn't let her survive the next time…

She clamped her lips tightly to keep from moaning in pain. It was as if he was determined to literally pound that weakness out of her, and the more she whimpered in pain the harder he hit. Feeling his presence hovering above her like an ominous cloud, she opened one eye ever so slightly knowing he would strike again any second. And before she even had a chance to realize what he was planning, he had jerked her hand away from her face and placed it on the cold pavement below. She tried to retract it, but he was too quick and his foot clamped down on it powerfully, the tread of his boot digging into her flesh.

"So, you thought you could keep me from having fun tonight, huh? Thought you could keep me sober like those da** freshmen up in the dorms? Well you _failed_ Michaela. Just like you fail at everything else you ever attempt. The only thing you have ever succeeded at in your entire pathetic life was seeking me out. You wanted me Michaela, and now you've got me. Well you know what? I'm not going to put up with your little games any longer…" he screamed in hatred as he pressed down harder and harder on her tiny hand below his strong stand.

She cried out in agony, as she felt his weight crushing down on her hand. The sharp, throbbing pain gripped her like a vice, as the intensity only increased by the second. He was going after something that meant more to her than anything else, and they both knew it. She could tell by the shooting pain blazing through her hand that he only needed a bit more pressure to break her entire hand. If he broke her hand, she would flunk out this semester. There was absolutely no way she could dissect anything with only one hand. That was abundantly clear to both parties. He knew what her grades meant to her, and he knew how hard it would be for her to get into medical school if she had to explain a semester of straight F's. Even if it was due to injury, that would be something they would have to let her in the door to explain, and she knew more than likely they would just close it in her face right off the bat.

"David, I'm sorry…" she cried hoping to command his attention. It wasn't too often that she apologized like this to him. It was only in situations so dire she saw no other way to get herself out.

"What was that?" he mocked as he relented a tiny bit of pressure he was afflicting on her hand.

"I'm sorry… You're right. I'm an utter failure in life…" she stammered the words making her sick inside.

"And?" he probed again relenting a large amount of pressure from his stance on her hand.

"And the only thing that makes me successful in life is your…" she returned knowing she would have to add the one word that made this sentence one of the worst things she had ever said.

"My?" he challenged with a nasty gleam in his eye.

"_Love_…" she spat out, the words tasting bitter upon her lips.

"Say it!" he demanded forcefully, knowing she wouldn't fight him any longer. He had won.

"No…" she mumbled hating the words he wanted to hear almost more than she hated him.

"I'm not going to ask you again! You are begging for my forgiveness here! Don't make me hurt you. I don't want to punish you Michaela, but you are leaving me with no other choice. Remember what happened last time?" he sneered.

Resisting the urge to allow even more tears to gush down her cheeks at the pain he had inflicted upon her that very instant he was referring to, she let out a few chocking sobs knowing he had successfully backed her into a corner once again.

"I love you David!" she cried in the tone of a desperate child begging for pity, rather than a grown woman in love with the man of her dreams.

"So, are you going to let me love you then?" he questioned.

She wanted to scream out '_No! No!'_ over and over until her voice gave out, but though the pressure was incredibly light at the moment, she knew he would crush her hand without a care in the world.

"Yes…" she returned hating herself more than she had ever thought possible.

"Well, then stop acting like a dirty bi*** and get up off the ground, and I'll take you home…"

She hadn't really seen this complication coming, and though she knew how wrong it was, how much her father would hate her for doing it, and how she would never forgive herself if something happened, she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Seeing she was going to obey his request, he retracted his foot completely and pulled her to her feet. Feeling the tears falling down her face so violently she could hardly see, she tried to hold her hand as steady as possible, though the pain was excruciating. Praying to God it wasn't broken, she climbed into the front seat of the car as he held the door open for her. Making sure her seatbelt was secure, she begged over and over for God to keep them safe on the short ride down the block. She knew he had no business driving, as he had clearly had far far too much to drink. However, she also knew that if she fought him on this she would end up with more than just a broken hand. So, fixing her eyes forward, she watched as carefully as she could for anything she may need to warn him against such as oncoming cars or students walking home from late night parties.

Feeling her hand still throbbing in pain as they drove down the deserted street, she knew it deeply wrong to wish this, but a big part of her felt like it would be wonderful if they were to get in an accident right about now. She would most likely be killed, as would David considering he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. She would never have to worry about him hurting her or the ones she loved again…. She would finally be free from his hold forever… Resisting the urge to reach over and jerk the steering wheel, knowing she could injury not only herself and David but other innocent parties as well, she took a deep breath and tried to gain control. With every fiber of her being she hoped against all odds that he told her goodnight quickly and left her free until the morning. Looking down at her small delicate, silver watch she knew that even if he left her alone in a few minutes that would mean only six hours free from his torment… But it was six hours more than she had at the moment, and she never took any second away from David for granted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

******_Author's Note: _**_I would like to point out quickly that this chapter also deals with violent material in which an abusive relationship is explored in order to establish a character's past. _

Though it felt like the longest three minutes of her life, he pulled up safely into the driveway of her sorority house. Opening her door and wrapping his arm around her, Michaela knew he was back to playing the gentlemen again, and the façade was so fake she just wanted to scream. As they approached the front door, she maneuvered herself out of his grasp slightly, to retrieve her key from her purse. Before she could pull the door open with her one uninjured hand, he thrust his free hand in front of her directly blocking the knob. "Look at me!" he hissed under his breath, and like a scolded child she immediately looked up into the eyes of the man who held more power over her than she had ever thought possible. Seeing her obey him once again, he whispered softly, "You had better stop holding your hand like that. If these bi****s in here think something is wrong, I'll make sure something _is _wrong. You got that?"

She merely nodded in reply and regretfully dropped her hand to her side, and though the blood flowing directly downward into it was piercing, she knew she had to endure in for at least a few minutes.

Smiling at several of the girls as she walked into the house with David in tow, they all immediately bombarded her with questions about the party.

"So, how was it?" Peyton, a tiny blond with a stunning smile and charm to match, asked in excitement.

"Did Ethan end up showing up?" Vanessa questioned in reference to the star basketball player rumored to attend the fraternity house party.

"Gosh, don't you two look cute!" Kimberly chimed in focusing her eyes directly on David.

The very second her eyes landed on Peyton, she swallowed hard over the lump in her throat, remembering David words from mere hours ago. Looking into the girl's bright blue eyes, she felt all traces of doubt leave her fully. She was doing the right thing, and no matter how many times she lied to them, deep down inside she knew that to be true.

"It was fine," Michaela replied almost robotically. She had learned long ago how to play this very game. Knowing she had to portray the very essence of the perfect couple to everyone around her, she had learned how to lie through her teeth. There had only ever been one of her sisters that didn't fall for her words. And she didn't appear to be home at the moment, which definitely worked to Michaela's advantage.

"And you didn't miss anything Vanessa. I didn't see Ethan at all," David returned flashing her a warm smile.

"Oh, all right then," she returned, captivated by his smile and the way he held Michaela close in his arms.

Slowly releasing his grip, he gently strode over to Kimberly's side and pulled her into his arms. "How's my sweetheart's little sister?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh I'm pretty good. Though I would have _loved_ to be invited to your party tonight… Where was my invitation?" she challenged.

"Hmmm must have gotten lost in the mail. Next time I'll have to hand deliver it myself," he added, and she simply shook her head in amusement.

Michaela gritted her teeth together the entire time to keep from lashing out that very instant. She despised when he flirted with her 'little sister' right in front of her eyes like that. It wasn't out of jealousy but protectiveness. She _knew_ how truly dangerous he was, though the rest of the world was in the dark. And after being Kimberly's pledge sister a year ago, she had promised to guide and protect her, and something about him going near someone she cared for so deeply simply set her on edge. Kimberly truly had no idea that David had not only threatened her life multiple times, but the life of her young brother. The memories of his piercing words literally made her sick to her stomach. And watching him run his hand softly up and down her sister's arm only increased that feeling, as it truly was one of the most sickening sights she had ever seen, and she prayed for the strength to remain silent.

Before she could stare any longer as the two batted their eyelashes at one another playfully, Peyton turned towards her declaring with a wink, "Oh and Michaela, Grace is spending the night in my room tonight, if you two are still planning on having some _fun_."

Feeling the deep nausea rising up inside of her, she knew she could contain it no longer. A look of terror mixed with deep shock flashed in her eyes, before she took off for the bathroom.

Within seconds she could feel the vomit rising up inside of her, as she had never been backed this far into a hidden corner before. This was another complication she hadn't planned on, as having a roommate was always the sure fire way to get rid of David. She always told him Grace would be back in minutes or in the room at the time, anything to let him know it wouldn't just be the two of them. That had always worked to get him to leave without too much complaint. However, her _sisters_ had just ruined it.

She had always thought Grace had more of her relationship with David pegged that anyone else and had always assumed she would be the perfect scapegoat. With David living in the fraternity house, she likewise could always escape, claiming he had too many roommates.

Taking several deep breaths and standing back on her feet again, she stared deeply into her reflection in the mirror as she ran her hand under the piercing cold water. Looking at the woman before her, all she could see was a scared and helpless little girl. A girl that was deeply wounded and was now trapped in a circle of violence to which she couldn't escape. Wanting to simply lock herself in the bathroom and never come out, she seriously considered climbing out the window onto the shingled roof ledge and jumping off. The only thing stopping her was knowing she wasn't up high enough. If she jumped from that ledge of the roof she more than likely wouldn't die, merely just injure herself, and that certainly wouldn't solve the problem.

Trying to imagine herself alone in her room in what might only be a few hours away, she prayed for the strength to survive what was headed her way. As she stepped into the hall, she felt as if she were walking towards an oncoming train. Everything inside of her was screaming at her to run the other way, yet she simply stared at the bright light ahead, walking towards it slowly, knowing she would probably die from the impact.

"Michaela?" he called from the other room, trying to fake concern for her. She knew in reality he just wanted to make sure he knew exactly where she was. He _always _had to know where she was…

"Michaela, are you throwing up? Do you need me to hold your hair?" Kimberly called from the other room.

"No, I'm fine…" she returned, using every ounce of self control she possessed to keep herself from begging them for help, while slowly approaching the side of the monster towering before her.

"Oh God you're _so_ lying…" Vanessa said with a giggle. "It's written all over your face girl. Don't lie to us; we _know_ when you've been throwing up! When are you going to remember we saw you during that week before initiation? God remember how much she threw up after they made her drink like what was it six shots of tequila?"

"No, it was ten! I still remember holding that hair of hers out of the way… Michaela, do you still have that t-shirt they made us? What did it say?... I can't remember… Something about I'm not just a college student, I'm a Phi Alpha Zeta girl…" Peyton chimed in.

"And I just wanna have fun!" Vanessa finished with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! Why did they make her drink that many? They only made me take five…" Peyton added.

"Because she stupidly confessed that she'd never drank before," Kimberly supplied having heard this infamous story before.

"Oh that's right! Man, we should dig out those pictures again! That night was crazy!" Vanessa returned before turning her eyes back to Michaela, whom she realized hadn't said a word.

"Honey, are you okay? You really don't look good…" Vanessa questioned in concern.

"Oh, she just had a lot to drink… She'll be just fine tomorrow. I'll take her to breakfast," David said with a charming wink, wrapping his arm around her tighter.

"All right…" Vanessa answered, quickly won over.

"Sorry to hold you two up," Peyton said with a wink. "Goodnight Michaela."

Giving her an undetectable nudge from behind, she knew he expected her to answer and _fast_.

"Goodnight," she replied flashing all three girls a smile.

Standing firmly rooted in her spot in the hallway, she wasn't going to make the first move up those stairs unless he forced her. Smiling at the girls one more time, he took her gently by the hand, leading her from the room.

But before he touched the first step, Peyton called out to him, "Oh and David?"

Shoving her forward slightly, motioning for her to climb the stairs, he turned his eyes back towards Peyton's sparkling blue ones.

"Yeah?" he replied in curiosity.

"There's _supplies_ in that hall closet if you need them. We all play it safe in this house…" Peyton added with a sly grin.

"Thanks honey, but I'm covered," he answered flashing her a sexy grin.

"Oh I _bet_ you are," she said with a giggle watching him wink at her again before running to catch up with Michaela.

As she continued to climb the staircase, she could feel her jaw start to shake slightly, her mind in total and complete agony. She wanted more than anything to fall to her knees and beg them for help… Scream at them to save her from the monster they had just allowed to escort her upstairs… Feeling the rage boiling inside of her, she tried to squash it back down, knowing this wasn't their fault. _They don't have any idea Michaela… You can't be mad at them for not keeping you from spending the night with your_ _prince charming__… They see him as the dashingly handsome class president… That's the picture __**you've**__ painted for them… They truly have no clue…no clue that you're sacrificing yourself to save them… _

Forcefully shoving her into her room that had once been a sanctuary from his hold, he closed the door behind him and turned to face her fully.

"We're all alone," he said with a sly grin realizing that for the first time in a very long time, she had nowhere to run.

Swallowing hard she continued to back further and further away from him, totally unsure what to do. She began to frantically play through all her options, though every single one came up as ineffectual. If she screamed the other girls would come running, but they knew David. Or at least they were convinced they did… He would reason it away that she had been drinking too much, and that he was worried about her and wanted to keep an eye on her. Odds were they would believe that and leave without a care in the world, leaving her to fend for herself as he enacted his revenge for that betrayal.

If she ran from him, again the girls would merely assume that she was acting strangely from the alcohol. That, however, may be the very plan that would get him out of the house, but then she would have nowhere to run to tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that… Eventually, she would pay for it…as would they… And it was a long shot anyway… More than likely they would tell him to sleep on the couch, because she was totally out of it. However, he would definitely wake her in the early hours of the morning when all the girls had finally gone to sleep. And these doors had no locks…

The bottom line was she couldn't risk the other girls believing she had lost her mind entirely…And more importantly she couldn't risk _their lives... _ Even if they believed her and made him leave, he would kill each and every one of them in the following days. He would follow them through the campus courtyards in the evening, sneak into the house in the late hours of the morning and take their lives in the darkness of the night… She knew he had her in the palm of his hand, and it was written all over his face that he knew the very same… Though she was in a house full of girls, she was isolated and completely cut-off from all assistance. Just the way he liked her…

"Come here…" he called with a seduction that terrified her. During the entire almost two years she had known him, all the times she had been truly terrified of what he planned to do to her, she had never felt this horrendous all consuming horror.

He quickly pulled her towards him, placing his arms around the small of her back. Looking into her eyes that held no love, only terror, merely added to his excitement. As he pushed her backwards onto her bed she attempted to catch herself, but the sharp pain in her hand prevented this action. Ending up looking submissive and defenseless, she couldn't have felt any less powerful. Pinning her hands above her head, he climbed on top of her so fast she didn't even have a second to decide if she should indeed run from him.

Ripping her shirt from her body and tossing it to the floor, he snapped the clasp on her pink lace bra in one fluid motion. Shutting her eyes tight under his piercing gaze, she felt her cheeks flush instantly as she imagined what was running through his head. In all the times that she had imagined what she would do if he ever strongly attempted to force himself upon her, she had never considered the paralyzing fear that would reach out and grab her so forcefully she didn't think action on her part was physically possible. As he stared at her with lust in his eyes, he began to painfully grope her upper body.

She couldn't stop her tears from flooding, as she knew this night had finally arrived. The night she had successfully avoided for years now… He wasn't going to back down this time, and within seconds she was going to have to summon that deep fight within her that didn't seem to be there when she needed it the most. As he released his grip on her hands, confident she wouldn't fight him, and moved his to the waistband of her skirt, she felt her body trembling violently as he pulled the material down her thighs.

"David, if you ever loved me please stop…" she pleaded hoping to reach even a little part of the humanity inside of him.

"I'm not going to stop a da** thing. I've waited for you for far too long now… You're lucky I didn't take you in the back of my car with how hard you've made this for me. Well I couldn't have been any more da** understanding, and you told me tonight you would let me love you. You _belong_ to me, Michaela," he declared vehemently as he gazed down at the tiny diamond promise ring on her third finger.

Turning her eyes towards the ring as well, she couldn't help but remember the _one_ time she'd taken it off. She had quickly learned to never make that mistake again, as her ankle still carried the scar from that misstep.

"I'm not backing down this time…" he finished before tossing his shirt to the floor.

As he removed her last item of clothing, she honestly couldn't believe what was happening. The total humiliation crept over her, as she felt more vulnerable then she had ever felt before. She literally wished she was dead as she watched his eyes dance across her completely exposed form, knowing he thought no more of her than a woman displaying herself for money in the cheap magazines he kept under his bed. Knowing that she meant nothing to him and was only an object of sexual desire made her feel even more used, if that were possible… Though his physical abuse had seemed unbearable this was far worse… He had humiliated her and degraded her before, but she had never felt less like a human being than in this very moment…

She knew he was watching the mortification flash in her eyes, but rather than find that uncomfortable as most would, he seemed excited by it. That thought only made the stabbing degradation even worse as she heard the same voice in her head echo over and over _it's not suppose to be like this…_ In all honesty, she didn't know what felt the worst, the embarrassment, the betrayal, the haunting thoughts of what would come, or the illusion of the shattered dream of what her very _first_ time would be like.

She had always vowed to fight to the death to keep him from violating her in this very last way… When they had first entered her room moments ago, she had thought this would be the night she died. Until this very moment there had never been a doubt in her mind that she would fight him until she gave her very last breath. But now with him on top of her like this, she just couldn't summon the strength to fight any longer. As much as she wanted to, she was completely immobilized by full and heart-stopping terror.

Glancing towards the poster to her left with a single rose in the center, she willed herself to mentally check out completely. She knew that was the only way she was going to make it through this. Focusing on the red petals that slowly faded to a shade of almost pink as they approached the center of the rose's depths, she wondered if this new level of abuse would hurt… Hurt worse than his physical attacks… She had survived endless nights of torment and bodily assaults from him… This was just another level she was going to have to endure, as this was the only way to save the lives of the people she loved… Shutting her eyes tight, she tried with all of her heart and mind to block out her surroundings completely.

The second he saw her eyes clamp shut, he snarled "Open your eyes you worthless bi***! I want to see the look in your eyes when you finally become _mine!_" determined not to let her mind save her from the agony he knew she was experiencing.

Part of her wanted to ignore him, knowing nothing could be worse than this… But he had trained her so well, she couldn't resist… The ingrained fear inside of her demanded compliance. Snapping her eyes open in defeat, she knew she was powerless to stop him. Even if she fought him he would probably still take her innocence before he killed her. No matter what she did David Lewis was going to have his way with her. David Lewis always got what he wanted without fail, and she was foolish to ever think she would be the exception to this fact. And as she felt his bitterly cold touch, his fingers rudely caressing a part of her no man had ever invaded, she gasped in shock knowing this was only the beginning…And now that she let him get away with it once, it would be never ending…

* * *

><p>Shooting straight up in a cold sweat, she could feel her chest heaving as she gasped for air. Looking around the room, she ran her fingers through her hair in panic before her mind slowly focused again on where she was. "<em>It's over… It's been over for a long time… He can't hurt you anymore…"<em> she repeated to herself over and over, as she felt the panic in her chest ceasing with every breath.

Tossing the blankets aside and striding the few feet to the bathroom, she knew what would happen any second. It happened every time she awoke from a flashback of those terrible terrible memories. She wished more than anything that they had only been a dream, though she knew that wasn't true. It was a dream of her past… A past that seemed to follow her no matter where she went….

And as she couldn't stop herself from becoming physically sick, she could feel the tears leaking from her eyes. She had prayed and prayed for those memories to go away… She had prayed that they would stop haunting her dreams as they haunted her every waking moment already. No matter how much she wished she could erase those two years, the truth was she couldn't. Her heart was riddled with the emotional scars he left, her body covered in physical ones… And now her mind was plagued with scars even in her sleep. But she knew she couldn't change the past, she just had to keep moving forward.

After wiping her mouth with a hand towel, she bounded to her desk and removed the black leather-bound journal. Thumbing through the pages to the first blank one, she pulled a pen from the drawer and started writing, as she did every time she awoke with such fear. Though writing in this journal never changed anything, as she had never summoned the strength to send him the hundreds of letters she had written, somehow it always seemed to make her feel better. It was almost as if this were the outlet to really let him know what he had done to her without having to feel his wrath or feel her guilt over harboring so much anger.

Starting at the very top of the page scrawling_ David _in her perfect cursive handwriting, she began to pour out her heart and soul, declaring how torn apart she was inside, and how memories of the pain he had caused her still racked her daily.

_David,_

_Every night that I wake up plagued by horrible memories of our time together, I can't help but ask myself 'why'? Why did you treat me that way? In all honesty, why? I never did anything but show my love for you until your anger and abuse spiraled so far out of control I no longer felt anything for you but hatred. Do you ever think about those years we spent together? I think about them almost every moment of every day. I can't get you out of my head David Lewis…And not because I love you, or because I miss you, or even because I hate you… It's really because I don't understand you… _

_How could you treat someone you claimed to care for so violently? You tortured me David. Every moment you could you beat me physically, emotionally, and eventually sexually. I feared for my life, but more than that I lived in constant terror that you would hurt the ones I loved. I just don't understand how our love became so out of control… _

_When did your love for me cross over into such contempt and will to dominate and manipulate at all costs? You were the first man I loved, and I can't seem to forget that… My love for you died long ago, as well as my respect, for what true man can ever strike a woman? But that doesn't stop those questions streaming through my mind as the 'whys' circle through my dreams, heart, and head. _

_I truly feel that I can never put this behind me… And I know that your answers won't solve this, but I'm still dying to know why… Why you threatened my life every chance you had… Why you inflicted as many physical scars __as you could, leaving me branded with a lifetime of painful reminders… Why you threatened the lives of the people closest to me…Why you forced yourself upon me when I begged you not to… Why a slap from you was as common as breathing, as I received them so often...? _

_That night in my bedroom at the sorority house, I looked at you with such mortification and terror… But instead of backing down you only came at me stronger… Why was that David? Did you find my misery enjoyable or did you simply block it out? _

_Did you realize that you were leaving me with scars I could never erase? Fears of intimacy that would last a lifetime? Or was that the true plan all along? Did you ever see the two of us together in the future, or was I just the punching bag of the moment? _

_I wish more than anything that I could truly understand you. I feel like if I was finally able to comprehend your actions somewhat with concrete motivations maybe I could finally move forward… _

_Lastly, if you could do it all over again would you? If you could start our relationship over from day one how would you do things differently this time around? Would you still act in that same destructive manner, or have you finally realized that what you did was wrong on so many levels? _

_Because of you I'm damaged… damaged in oh so many ways…and I don't think I can ever truly forgive you for that… The pain you caused me didn't just last two years, but will last every day for the rest of my life…Somehow I'm guessing you knew that all along… _

_I know that even if I send this, you will have no intention of responding. But I want you to know that even though I'm damaged, I'm not broken beyond repair. Some day I will find the strength to finally glue each and every piece of my life and myself back together. Know that you didn't win David. You didn't win…. _

As she swiped away at the tears falling down her cheeks, she wished with all of her heart that this wasn't how she spent the early hours of almost every morning. Maybe one day that would change, but for now her heart was still burdened by an anger and hatred she couldn't seem to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**_**Author's Note:** I encourage you to open the following link __in another window during the section I have indicated. _**_(The editing tool wouldn't allow me to paste the link directly, so simply type in you tube into your browser with the following text after .com/watch?v=sh2qr-KgGvo )_

Flipping the mirror on the visor upward, she gently tousled her hair slightly and took one more quick look at her makeup. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes slightly, she snapped the mirror closed and turned the dial on the radio down. Grabbing the dark navy messenger bag from the passenger seat, she quickly draped it over her left shoulder. Then, gently pulling her light brown braid out from underneath the thick strap, she took one quick look at the digital clock blinking back at her. Turning her eyes back to the passenger seat, she swiftly grabbed the small stack of textbooks before pulling her keys from the ignition. Stepping out onto the concrete pavement, she knew she had just enough time to stop by the Biochemistry building to see if her test score had been posted before walking down to her Art History class.

Locking her car door behind her before starting down the long sidewalk towards the building she was after, she couldn't help but smile to herself thinking of others' reactions to her declaration that she was taking an Italian Renaissance Art History class as an elective. The rest of her graduating class was so focused on their advanced courses in pre-med, they took freshman introductory classes in nonverbal communication and computer operations. Anything really, that would require the least amount of work possible to earn another 'A' towards their GPA. She had chosen the senior level class based on what she stood to gain from such an experience rather than opting for the easiest option. But that was something most people just didn't understand… That innate passion for learning wasn't something many were born with, so they just couldn't comprehend that quality in others.

Turning her wandering gaze to the left, she immediately wished she hadn't…. The bright yellow flyer hanging in the center of the plastic announcement board was absolutely impossible to miss. Clenching her jaw she forced herself to continue down the sidewalk, trying with all her might to prevent her mind from wandering to those memories she had tried so hard to suppress… She often thought it would have been best if she had switched schools. After all almost everything here was a constant reminder of _him, _and the miserable year of pain under his hands. That flyer giving details for the Omega Chi Delta Fraternity's annual founder's day party was one of those reminders that always seemed to drag her back to a life she had long escaped… And as she stared down at the ground, her feet crunching leaves beneath, her mind quickly delved into the last time she had been to that very party, the fall of her sophomore year… The one in which she had been drugged… And the worst part was that it had been at the hands of the very man that claimed to love her. He had forever damaged her reputation and image, but he had been after much more that night. He had wanted to take her physically in a way she could never undo... And although he had failed in that respect, the humiliation he had inflicted that night still followed her to this day…

* * *

><p>"So, then he just walked me the entire way home, and as soon as we ran out of casual things to say at the door he asked me to this party…" Vanessa explained. "Michaela?"<p>

"Yeah?" she returned softly as she gripped the hard granite countertop, leaning onto it slightly.

"Are you okay? You really don't look good… Kind of out of it…" Vanessa said gently.

Blinking her eyes hard several times, she tried with all her might to concentrate on what Vanessa had just said to her, but it was nearly impossible. Closing her eyes completely, she took a deep breath before raising her hand up to her forehead in an attempt to cease the spinning sensation in her head.

"Michaela?" she questioned again as she set her plastic cup onto the countertop, placing both hands on her swaying friend's shoulders.

"What?" she managed to mumble as she opened her eyes long enough to glance into the concerned hazel ones starring back at her.

"Answer me honestly now. How much have you had to drink?" she questioned somewhat sternly.

"What?" Michaela uttered again as she tried to concentrate on matching the sounds ringing through her ears with the set of lips moving before her.

"Alcohol Michaela. How much have you had?" she asked again speaking slightly slower this time around.

Taking a few deep breathes to completely focus her thoughts she returned, "Nnnone. I haven't had annny."

Vanessa sighed in frustration, as she felt Michaela sway to the side slightly under her grasp. Sitting her down in a kitchen chair, she looked her directly in the eyes one again saying, "Michaela, come on be serious here. I really think you've had too much. I'm cutting you off."

She knew that Vanessa was speaking directly to her, and she was vaguely conscious of what was being said, but it was almost as if she was underwater… She could hear the conversations taking place around her, but the words seemed distant and almost inaudible. With intense focus she could make out a few words here and there, but the extreme effort required to concentrate so fully was making the spinning feeling in her head even worse. Turning her gaze from Vanessa's face to the patio door directly behind her, she watched as the dark-haired figure entered the room, immediately fixing his emanating stare directly onto her. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, she attempted to stand in hopes of leaving the room. But before she was even halfway standing, Vanessa had stood in a rush, quickly forcing her back down.

"Don't get up. I'm afraid you're going to fall and hit your head. You're swaying even when you're sitting still…" Vanessa commanded before noticing Michaela's eyes were still fixed on something behind her.

"What are you staring at?" she questioned completely puzzled by Michaela's actions.

Michaela watched as Vanessa quickly spun around and ran into the set of outstretched arms ready to embrace her. And as the two locked lips, she still found herself focused on the pair. She had no idea why she couldn't seem to look away… It was almost as if she were dreaming, and she wasn't in control of where her gaze wandered, or what she said, or even what she did… She could feel her breathing increase drastically as she struggled to overcome this feeling of being completely out of control. Attempting to steady her gaze and thoughts, she focused her eyes back on Vanessa accepting a red plastic cup from the dark haired figure, whom she still couldn't connect a name with.

Blinking her eyes hard several times, she became more distraught by the second as her vision quickly became almost pixilated like a low-resolution computer image. Shutting her eyes tight, she tired to sort out what in the world had caused her to feel this way. She hadn't been lying to Vanessa; she really hadn't had any alcohol all evening. But for the life of her she couldn't deduce why she felt so out of touch with reality…

Reaching out for the edge of the table, she drew in a sharp breath as she watched her hand simply float through what she had believed to be the edge of the table… She tried again to grip the wooden edge, but once again it appeared as if her hand had merely flown directly through the object as if she were a ghost. Trying to set her hand in the middle of the table on her third try, somehow she strangely ended up gripping the edge after all. Completely baffled and becoming more panicked by the second, she began to stand slightly.

"Michaela, I told you not to move. Randy is going to find David so he can take you home," she explained, pushing her gently back down into the wooden chair before brushing a strand of hair out of Michaela's concerned face.

"Who's Randy?" she wondered aloud.

"The guy I came to this party with… The one you met earlier tonight…I just finished telling you how he asked me out… " she explained watching for comprehension to flash across Michaela's features, but it never did.

"The guy that was just in here… The one I was _just_ talking to…" she tried hoping something would trigger in her friend's mind.

"Oh, okay... Listen Vvvanessa… pplease stay away frommm that guy…" she returned with the upmost sincerity.

"What are you talking about?" she replied dumbfounded.

"There's sommething not rrright with himmm…" she answered as each word slipping from her lips felt somehow uncomfortable.

"Honey, you're really starting to scare me…" Vanessa returned softly as she watched Michaela's eyes locked on her boyfriend once again.

"Look at hhhim," Michaela requested. "Don't you sssee those ffflames in his eyes? He's nnnot a good guy Vvvanessa…"

"What the he** are you talking about? What flames? Are you sure you've just been drinking? You seem like you're hallucinating…" Vanessa returned; her anger quickly squashed as she immediately realized Michaela was far too out of it to truly mean anything she said at this point.

Before Michaela could force herself into a deep enough level of concentration to respond, Grace had come up behind Vanessa, placing her hand softly onto her friend's shoulder.

"Hey girl, I need your help for a second," she explained staring at Michaela intently.

"Whatsup? I can't really leave Michaela… She's beyond drunk Grace. She's almost hallucinating here…" Vanessa returned in concern glancing back at her friend, who had buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Lawd, is she really that bad? She_ does_ look _awful_…" Grace replied jokingly, though somewhat troubled by Michaela's appearance. "I guess I'll just handle it… It's just that Peyton is table dancin' in the other room, and I'm afraid she ain't gonna stop there… _if you know what I mean. _And you and I _both _know she only really listens to _you_…"

"Oh geez…" Vanessa responded with an eye-roll. "This has already been like the most exhausting night ever. And I'm guessing you probably can't just describe where in the world she is…"

"Girl, this place is so dang _big, _it'd be a whole lot easier to just show ya… But we probably shouldn't leave _her_…" she responded gesturing towards Michaela.

"Michaela," Vanessa spoke slowly and sternly, taking her by the arms and shaking her slightly.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled in return.

"I need you to promise me that you won't move. Do you understand me? This is very important. You need to stay sitting in this very chair. Okay?"

She nodded a bit too vigorously in reply, and immediately brought her hands up to steady her head as the dizziness only increased each passing second.

"I swear to you I will be right back. And Randy went to go get David for you…"

"Who's Randy?" she muttered in confusion, and Vanessa quickly flashed Grace a look of increased concern.

"Never mind. Just promise me that you won't move from this spot."

Fidgeting and tugging at her ear, she squinted her eyes in concentration trying to make out even one word that Vanessa had said. As she felt the deep nausea rising up inside of her, it took everything she had not to burst into tears. Lost in a world that didn't seem to make sense anymore she desperately wanted to cry out to them for help, but she didn't seem to be in control of her own words at all… It was as if she was merely watching a three-dimensional movie… She felt like she was experiencing some things around her, but she wasn't an active participant… She was only allowed to observe and utter the lines on the script… nothing more.

"Michaela, I'm not leaving until you promise," Vanessa requested again doing her best to hold back her own tears as her level of concern was dramatically rising, her level of patience falling.

Grace glanced over into Michaela's eyes that still read as if she had no clue at all as to what Vanessa had said, and she too felt her concern growing by the minute.

"Vanessa…" she started waiting for her friend to turn her gaze away from Michaela.

"Yeah?" Vanessa returned still watching Michaela out of the corner of her eye.

"It ain't a good idea to leave her… who knows what she'll do… Even if she promises you _now_ that she won't move, at the rate she's goin', she's liable to _forget_ that promise in about two minutes…" Grace explained.

"Yeah, you're right… But we can't just leave Peyton either…"

"Aw heck fire, there's nothin' for it but to bring her with us," Grace returned. "We'll just make sure we don' let go of 'er."

"Come on Michaela," Vanessa said softly, taking her right hand and helping her stand.

"Where are wwwwe goooing?" Michaela questioned, as the second she had been pulled upright her vision only became worse as colors around her began to blur together completely.

"Don't worry about it…" Vanessa answered vaguely knowing Michaela wouldn't understand her anyway.

She turned her eyes towards Grace, hoping she would provide a more detailed response. Seeing the pleading in her multi-colored eyes, Grace knew she had to say _something_ more.

"To find Peyton, honey," she answered slowly hoping Michaela at least comprehended the word 'Peyton'.

That time she could only make out the name 'Peyton', and though she had no clue as to where exactly they were taking her, she also knew they would keep her safe. They had never failed her before… Trying to calm her racing heart and very frazzled nerves, she concentrated with every ounce of her being to attempt to figure out why she felt this way… She _knew_ with absolute certainty that she hadn't had any alcohol at all... But the girls were right there was something terribly wrong with her… Every time she tried to make sense of it, she just felt more lost and confused, feeling so light-headed it was almost as if she were floating.

With every step she took she felt like she was walking on the moon… That feeling of weightlessness terrified her, as she wished more than anything that she knew what exactly was wrong, but she honestly had no clue…

As they stepped into the small dining room, all three sets of eyes immediately landed on the blond circling her hips as she held her light locks on top of her head, crouching down lower and lower by the minute, edging closer and closer to the guys staring up in awe. Bending at the knees, she crouched down in front of the gawking row of males before her, making direct eye contact with the dark-haired man directly in her line of sight. Smiling down at him, she dropped her blond hair in an instant, and as the strands cascaded down her shoulders, she reached for a bottle of liquor directly to her left. Pouring it into the stranger's open mouth, she then gently shoved his head backward, standing once again with a sultry smile on her face.

Grace and Vanessa were caught off guard for a few moments; the sight utterly astounding them both. Although they knew Peyton often played on the wild side of things, this was something neither had ever thought they would see.

Staring forward in shock as she watched the blond in front of her parading her many assets for the world to see atop a dining room table, she blinked several times trying to steady her vision, as it seemed to come in and out of focus. Finally recognizing that the girl was Peyton, she marveled at how low her inhibitions really were… While part of her knew this behavior was wildly inappropriate, she couldn't stop staring at the reactions her friend was eliciting from every male in the room… Though it was the _wrong _kind of attention, she couldn't help but feel a tad jealous… _She_ had never been looked at like _that_… She sort of admired that adventure seeking quality Peyton possessed… Shaking her head that was viciously throbbing every second from the pounding music, she couldn't help but wonder where these thoughts were coming from… She had never really been one to contemplate things like this before, so why now?

Wishing she were stuck in a room full of deafening silence ringing through her ears rather than this very room, she gently retracted her hand from Vanessa's grasp. Clenching her teeth and drawing in a sharp breath, she tried to imagine herself _anywhere_ but here… Feeling her hand slowly slide out of Grace's grasp, rather than look up she shut her eyes tighter. The nausea inside from the ringing in her ears, the throbbing in her head, and the pitch-black darkness behind her eyelids was only growing at an uncontrollable rate. In combination with the screaming thoughts of confusion, terror, and anxiety it was all just too much… Letting out a frustrated sob, she just wanted to block out the world completely…

Opening her eyes and lowering her hands slightly, she quickly spotted the hand on her right shoulder as she could barely make out the male voice stating, "You okay? Vanessa and Grace said you weren't feeling well…"

Turning around in a swift instant, she almost lost her balance entirely. However, he reached up gripping both of her shoulders tightly to steady her. The inner panic subsided the second she realized it was David. Although that relief was very brief, as alarm rose inside of her once again as she realized she didn't even notice his hand on her shoulder… She didn't even feel his touch until she saw it with her own eyes… It was as if she was somehow detached from all physical sensations…

Rather than respond to the alarm in her eyes, he pulled her fully into his arms, kissing her deeply. As soon as his lips touched hers, rather than feel the passion and fire she usually felt, something was almost _wrong_… She didn't know if it was due to whatever was horribly wrong with her, the fact that anything she touched or was touched by didn't feel quite the same, or if it was the _way _he was kissing her…

Pulling back gently, she whispered, "David…" completely unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Yeah?" he returned as he held her close in his arms.

Before she could attempt to answer him, she had turned her eyes to where his gaze was fixed… Watching as Vanessa dragged Peyton down from the table, she couldn't believe the sight before her… As Vanessa and Grace dragged Peyton from the room, she started to panic slightly, as she felt the heart-wrenching fear reach out and grab her. Having so little power over the world around her was very dangerous…Without them by her side, she somehow sensed she was in deep trouble… She really couldn't understand why they had simply left her alone, when moments before they seemed to understand how much she really needed their help…

"That was some dance Peyton did…" David enunciated slowly with a disturbing gleam in his eyes.

"Huh?" she tried again only able to make out the 'Boots and Boys' lyrics ringing through the room.

_Click on the video now. ;) (Type this into your browser, but take out the extra space in there between the w and y. www. /watch?v=sh2qr-KgGvo )_

"Peyton…" David stated loudly into her ear.

"Yeah?" she tried knowing he had said Peyton.

"Her dance… That was so _sexy_…" he enunciated slowly, placing emphasis on the word 'sexy'.

Looking back at him with a completely incredulous gaze, she couldn't seem to believe what he had just said… It wasn't necessarily the words, but the way they had fallen from his lips… She had always known Peyton was extremely attractive and often gained male attention wherever she went, but she didn't know _David_ thought of her that way… Something inside of her screamed, 'that's not fair!' over and over as they mixed with the boom of the stereo. The thought that she somehow wasn't good enough for him, that she was somehow being compared to Peyton, made her more uncomfortable then she had ever felt around him before…

Taking her silence as a hint that he could continue, he expressed steadily, "Why don't _you_ do something like that for just me? I know _you _could do that much better than she did…"

Again that uncharacteristic jealousy threatened to tear her apart… Peyton had everything… And she wasn't going to have _him _too… Besides David was right… She could do that better than Peyton if she really wanted to… It wouldn't be the first time she had beat Peyton at something either… Besides this was just for David, not a room full of people…

She tried to give him a sultry smile, though not quite accomplishing it, closing her eyes for a minute again, hoping her vision would clear any second.

"So, is that a yes?" he ventured making sure she heard ever word correctly.

She shrugged her shoulders shyly, still not sure she wanted to follow through with this. Taking her speechlessness as compliance, he gently waved his palm over her eyelids, encouraging her to close them. Quickly acquiescing she felt her feet leave the ground in one split second. Throwing her arms around his neck, and burying her head in his chest, she felt safe for the first time in hours. Though she honestly just wanted him to take her home.

Hearing him speak directly into her ear, he said "Okay, open your eyes now."

Still hearing the driving beat of the music that was the very last thing she wanted to do… But she knew she couldn't keep her eyes shut forever… Opening them both, she quickly realized he had set her down on the edge of a table… Slowly lowering her arms from around his neck and back down to her side, he looked directly into her eyes and said with a smile "Show me you're better than she is…"

Glancing behind him, she couldn't make sense of the sight before her… It appeared as if they were in the same dining room Peyton was dancing in moments before with the blue carpets and floral wallpaper… But now it was just her and David… Looking at him in confusion, he stared back as if he knew what she couldn't seem to say with words.

"Honey, no one's in this room… Just you and I… This room is upstairs, and it's blocked off from the rest of the party…" he explained slowly watching her face for signs of comprehension.

Smiling back at him softly, she wasn't entirely sure she could stand really… But as he nudged her playfully, she felt herself falling into his request… Not entirely sure why she felt compelled to listen, she found herself standing on the table all the same. Looking back down at him, she simply stood still for a few minutes, trying to keep the dizziness in her head at bay, and figure out what exactly she was supposed to be doing…

Seeing her hesitation, he knew she needed another push. Climbing onto the table, and standing beside her, he took both of her hands in his and smiled back in encouragement. Following his lead she began to swing her hips to the beat of the song, watching as his eyes lit up with what she could only describe as a mix of excitement and approval.

"There you go," he mouthed slowly before gently releasing her hands.

She watched him sit down on the edge of the table before jumping down to the floor, and before she even knew what was happening she felt herself completely overcome by the pounding rhythm of the song. Her normal actions altered by something she still couldn't explain, she began to feel her body become more relaxed as she allowed herself to fully let go of any inhibition holding her back. And as she swung her hips in circles, holding her hair on her head exactly as she'd seen Peyton do, she quickly spiraled out of control into a realm in which actions had no consequences…

Seeing David motioning for her, she slowly shimmied down exactly as Peyton had done. Looking into his eyes, she flashed him a quick lopsided grin before he pulled her lips towards his. And as he kissed her with a fierce intensity she had never felt before, she _knew _it was working… He had long forgotten about Peyton… Michaela was the only girl on his mind now; exactly as it should be. And as she felt him pulling her sequined tank top over her shoulders, she wondered if maybe she should stop him… But all thoughts of stopping his actions changed immediately the second she saw the way he looked at her… He'd never looked at her like that before…

Giving her a slight push of encouragement, she stood once again throwing both arms above her head as she mouthed the lyrics to the song, knowing them by heart. And as she thrust her chest forward, she couldn't get over how powerful she felt… She hadn't even know she could move her chest like that… Perfectly combining upper body and lower body movements, she knew she was embodying that very essence of physical attractiveness that only the very best dancers could execute. Feeling herself finally tap into that feeling of being completely free, she couldn't have stopped herself even if she had wanted to. Closing her eyes and turning around, she continued to dance in that exact same fashion, knowing his eyes would be glued to his other favorite aspect of her figure…

Enable to resist watching his face for too long, she turned back around, running her hands through her hair as she thrust her chest forward. Seeing the look on his face, she knew he would give anything to kiss her at the moment. Immediately sitting down on the edge of the table and spreading her legs far enough apart for him to get as close to her as possible, she locked her arms around his neck. And as he kissed her she tried to catch her breath from the pure adrenaline rush, still wishing her mind didn't feel quite so foggy. Feeling his lips leave hers and move down her neck, she smiled in utter satisfaction knowing _she _was the only woman he wanted now.

Feeling the icy cold hand grip her shoulder, she quickly snapped her eyes open, somehow knowing that wasn't David's touch…

Her eyes growing twice their normal size instantaneously, she shoved David back in alarm. Then, propelling herself backward with her palms, she stated at the second male gazing at her in awe. Turning her gaze downward, she felt herself gasping for air the second she took in the sight of her bare chest covered by only a tiny lace bra… Feeling the blood rush to her face immediately, she knew it was flaming intensely red literally glowing like a live charcoal, as she quickly wrapped her arms over her chest, grasping her shoulders tightly. She knew it was a rather pathetic attempt to cover herself from the eyes gazing at her, but before she had a chance to truly make sense of what in the world had happened, the strange male had grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her face towards his.

Pushing against him with every bit of her failing strength as he forced himself upon her, she heard him growl the second his lips left hers, "Man, you're one _sexy_ bi***!"

Watching as David swung his arm backward, his fist making contact with the blond haired male's face, she could feel the tears pouring from her eyes as dots of color began to appear out of nowhere as the room swirled around her. Snapping her eyes shut and then open again, she could feel her stomach literally turn over as she instantly realized they weren't alone at all… They never had been… They had never left that very first room…As she saw what had to be at over fifty sets of eyes staring back at her in amusement, she had never felt so mortified in her life… She literally wanted to crawl into a hole and die, as she still didn't know how to get herself out of this mess… And though she still couldn't make sense of much of her surroundings or thoughts, she couldn't shake the voice that screamed inside of her head that she felt this way because of _him. _

Running her hands through her hair, she struggled to breathe as the terror of what she had done flooded through her… Wishing over and over that she were simply dreaming, she pleaded with God to get her out of this situation… To make this not as it appeared to be…

Before she had a chance to throw herself any further into a panic, she felt a pair of hands pulling hers down from her face… Trying to resist but falling short again, she prayed it wasn't another guy…

She had never felt so relieved to see Grace's face staring back at her. And as she felt herself being pulled down from the table, she quickly collapsed into her friend's arms.

Hearing Vanessa's words ring through her ears asking her why in the world she wasn't wearing a shirt, she still couldn't believe how real everything had become in the blink of an eye. With the room swirling, she almost didn't see him approach them… However, the second her brain registered what her eyes had seen she forced herself to remain conscious long enough to make sure she was okay… She didn't trust him to get her home safely as he had already taken advantage of whatever was wrong with her… Crying out in anguish, she moaned, "No, ggget him awwwway from mmmme! Ppplease Grace dddon't let him nnnnear mmmme!"

Feeling her body visibly shake at the memory, she could still recall the look in his eyes right before she lost consciousness that night… It wasn't concern, love, or sympathy… It was raw hatred… He had _hated_ her for spewing those words… Both Grace and Vanessa had listen to her pleas and told David to call her in the morning before taking her home.

That night should have been her sign to stay away from him. It was a blinking red sign flashing a warning in her face. But like many of the other warning signs she had received of his abusive behavior to come, she had totally ignored it. She hadn't wanted to see what was right in front of her until it was too late… He had insisted when she had finally agreed to talk to him that he had tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen to him. He had explained that he had tried to get her down from the table numerous times, but that all the other guys in the room kept him from getting close enough to pull her down. Lastly, he had argued that what she remembered from that night had been altered from her intoxicated state. And like the gullible girl she was, she had believed him. Remembering how he had punched that guy that had taken advantage of her had helped squish the doubts in her mind. However, she would later learn how wrong she was that day she had said she forgave him… She hadn't remembered a single thing incorrectly, and the worst part really wasn't even that night, but the evidence that haunted her for months afterward. The evidence of her unwise decision that had forever tarnished her reputation…

Jolting herself back to the present, she realized she was only a few feet from her destination. As her eyes landed on the stark white sheet of paper taped securely to the wooden door, she stopped dead in her tracks, squeezing her eyes shut. As the intense nerves throbbed inside of her, she said another quick prayer that this had gone well. She had stayed awake for an entire weekend studying, and the thought that she had achieved anything less than an 'A' made her sick to her stomach. She knew that these ridiculous standards for perfect achievement only came from inside of her, but that honestly made no difference.

She knew how her heart would plummet if she was told in a split second by a stupid sheet of paper that she had blown something so important. Watching others approach the sheet and leave with angry scowls or utterly crestfallen expressions, only made her more terrified to look. Finally willing herself to look knowing she didn't have much time before her class started, she slowly approached the door, holding her breath in anticipation.

As he taped the last printed sheet onto the door, he took a step back to evaluate his work. Satisfied that he had finished his task sufficiently, he turned to walk back to the tiny office at the other end of the hall. The very second he turned his body slightly to the left, his breath literally caught in his throat. Staring in complete awe, he couldn't help but fix his eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Watching her eyes dance across the sheet with a slight look of concern on her face, he felt his heart fall slightly.

He had seen countless students come and go in the last twenty minutes alone, highly disappointed by their results from what he only assumed had been an extremely difficult test. He had felt sympathetic towards each, knowing how terrible such a feeling was, having found himself in that very situation once or twice. However, knowing that this stunning girl before him would soon receive such devastation was crushing to him.

Seeing countless beautiful girls walking across campus daily, he had no idea why this one captivated him so, but all the same he knew he had to meet this girl. Watching her gently toss her golden brown braid behind her shoulder, he felt more drawn to her by the second. Although he knew now probably wasn't the best time knowing how anxiety ridden she would be momentarily, he still couldn't stop his head from frantically trying to conjure a reason to approach her.

As her eyes frantically scanned the four digit numbers looking for hers, she simply became more nervous by the second. Squinting her face slightly in concentration, she was surprised to discover that rather than listing the numbers in numerical order, they were listed in what she could only assume was alphabetically by the student's last name to whom they belonged. After what seemed to be the longest ten seconds of her life, her eyes landed on 1273. Holding her index finger up to the sheet, and following the invisible line across the page to her score, she swallowed hard over the lump in her throat, knowing this was it…

Hearing the loud crash echo through the hallway, she immediately shook her head slightly, turning her eyes away from the sheet before her. Jumping back a tad in alarm, she stared back at the pair of vivid blue eyes gazing at her in awe. Before she had a chance to say a word, he filled the silence between them with his warm words. "You okay? You dropped these…" he explained, holding the small stack of books in one hand.

Rather than answer she simply stared back like a star-struck teenager, unable to form words of any kind. Utterly stunned someone had rendered her so tongue-tied, she gaped back at him entranced by the dazzling smile across his face. He only found his smile growing wider as he looked into the most beautiful sparkling eyes that could have been bestowed upon any woman. Realizing she was at a loss for words, he gave her another push stating, "Did the test not go well?"

"Hmm?" she replied trying to pull herself out from underneath the spell this man's eyes seemed to have her under.

"The test? Did you do poorly?" he questioned again.

"Nnn..No…" she stammered in return watching as his eyes lit up with excitement at her words.

"Did you do incredibly well then? Which number is yours?" he wondered prying his eyes from her figure long enough to glance back at the sheet.

Normally she never would have answered a question like that, always feeling test scores were private as well as knowing what kind of jealousy they often elicited. However, there was something about him… And she didn't know why but she was dying to share it with him…

"1273…" she answered softly.

His eyes quickly sought out the four-digit number, and they soon landed on the accompanying score. Turning back to meet her eyes, he said in amazement, "You got a 98?"

"Yeah…" she said with a nod, turning her eyes to the floor, slightly embarrassed by his completely stunned reaction.

"Wow that's incredible! I've never seen anyone score that high on one of Dr. Montgomery's exams…"

"Really?" she responded excitedly unsure whether he was being honest or merely flattering her.

"Yeah," he said with a small chuckle enamored by her excitement. "Didn't you see everyone's expressions that walked past this door? They look just like that every year with every single test…"

"Every year?" she said slightly puzzled wondering how exactly he knew that to be true.

"Yeah, every year," he returned with a wink.

Seeing her blush slightly at his words, he found himself even more attracted to this brilliant young woman…

"Congratulations," he returned gently offering her books back to her.

"Thanks," she answered softly. And as she accepted the two heavy books, she felt his warm hand brush up against hers. She couldn't help but notice that he let his hand linger against hers for much longer than necessary. Immediately feeling anxious, she quickly pulled her hand away in a split second.

Though slightly stunned by her somewhat violent reaction, he simply responded with, "My name is Sully by the way…"

"It was nice to meet you," she returned politely detached, before turning and walking away from him so fast he was momentarily taken aback.

Quickly regaining his composure, he realized she hadn't provided her name… Breaking into somewhat of a run, he quickened his pace to reach her before she was out of sight. Upon arriving at her side, he said gently "Hey you didn't tell me your name…"

"I know," she answered her gaze fixed forward.

"Why not?" he questioned astonished by her reply.

"It's better if you don't know. Just forget you ever saw me," she said in that same reserved tone before quickening her pace in an attempt to lose him.

Stopping in his tracks, he watched her walk away in a frenzied stride. He desperately wanted to follow her and beg her to tell him her name at the very least, but something told him to leave it alone. However, he had absolutely no intention of forgetting about her. Though he didn't have her name, he did have something very important to unlocking her identity. He knew it was somewhat wrong to use his privileges for that, but this wasn't just any girl… From the moment he laid eyes upon her only a few moments ago, he knew she was special. He wasn't about to give up on her that easily. No, he was going to find her again. That he was sure of without a doubt. And as he took off towards the tiny office, he repeated 1273 over and over in his head, knowing he would have a name to go with that in a few minutes time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 **

Taking the very last hardback book from the metal cart and filing it on the shelf, he straightened a few books beside the green covered novel. Turning to push the cart back to the counter to retrieve another stack, he felt his heart jump in a way he had only felt once before… days ago… the very first time he had seen her…

There she was only a few feet away, face buried in a stack of books that probably weighed more than she did. Smiling to himself, he knew he couldn't let this opportunity slide. Though he had successfully looked up her name, that hadn't really helped him _find _her again… Yes, he could have used the system further to locate her phone number, but he knew that would appear beyond disturbing to her. However, hovering around the biochemistry classroom had also proved ineffective.

Taking a deep breath, he confidently approached her wondering how long it would take for her to notice his presence. Stopping just in front of the opposite side of the small table, he watched her eyes scan across the page, as she was clearly oblivious to his existence. He had never seen someone read that intensely before in his life. Suppressing a laugh, he opened with, "Wow, that must be one really interesting book there… On what is that? Molecular Evolution?"

Glancing up in shock, as she clearly hadn't be aware he had been standing there for several minutes, she gaped back at him, obviously too stunned for words.

"What?" he returned playfully as he found her shocked stare endearing.

"What do you want?" she questioned in an unmistakably guarded tone.

"Nothin'. Just wanted to say hi that's all," he explained.

"That's all?" she returned in disbelief.

"Yep, that's all."

"All right…" she answered skeptically before turning her eyes back to the book before her.

Pulling a wooden chair out from the table, he took a seat directly facing her, propping his chin up on his fists.

"What are you doing?" she questioned looking into those blue eyes that still made her heart beat faster every time she looked into their spiraling depths.

"Sittin' down. What are you workin' on?" he ventured, gesturing towards her enormous stack of textbooks.

"Well nothing at the moment, as you won't stop talking," she bit back in what he couldn't decide was either playful or spiteful.

"Okay, okay," he relented, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "I can take a hint. I'll go and leave you alone again," he responded before standing slightly.

Looking back at her, he smiled to himself as he watched her purse her lips together trying to fight the will to say something. He only hoped she was questioning whether or not she should stop him.

Knowing she needed to stay away from him, she pressed her lips together tightly, trying to resist the voice inside of her screaming _'don't let him go'_. She didn't know why it was so hard to fight against the strong urge to throw herself into his arms… He hadn't been the first to attempt to break through to her…But long ago she had built up this fortress to protect herself, and she knew she couldn't let anyone in, _ever_…. Especially not him…

"Sully was it?" she found herself questioning softly against every warning inside of her.

"You remembered; I'm impressed," he answered, flashing her a charming smile.

Waiting for her to respond, he quickly realized she didn't plan on saying another word. Whatever was holding her back was doing a fine job of resisting his attempts to connect with her.

"Well I hope to see you around stranger..." he offered before turning slightly to leave.

"Yeah, okay," she mumbled distractedly, purposely trying to avoid his eyes, hers locked on the book's text once again.

"You sure you won't tell me your name?" he tried once more.

As she turned her eyes upward towards his, he could tell by the look in them that she was very close to giving in and sharing it with him. But before she could say anything a young man whom neither had noticed even arrive at the table, slammed his stack of books down directly to her right. The crashing sound pulling her out of the daze he had once again dragged her into, she shook herself slightly before turning her eyes to the right.

Taking a few steps backward, he still couldn't turn his eyes away completely. Looking on as the dark-haired male stared at her utterly charmed, he couldn't stop the fierce jealousy from pulsing through him. He couldn't really deduce whether the two of them where _together _or not, but the fact that it could be a possibility stung so badly he almost couldn't stand it. There was a strong chance that maybe she had been so reserved and guarded from him because she had already given her heart to the man on her right…

Feeling another painful stab in his chest, he still didn't fully understand why he was so enamored with her to the point that he couldn't think straight when clearly she didn't feel the same. Even if she wasn't involved with that guy, she still didn't seem the least bit interested in him as even a friend. Clenching his jaw and trying to wipe the scowl off his face, he persisted in observing the two from afar. She continued to bury her nose and eyes in that same textbook, while her friend seemed to lock his eyes on her rather than his own book… His heart skipped a beat as he realized there was still a small bit of hope here… Though the guy was clearly mesmerized by her, she didn't seem to feel the same… Nor did she even seem to notice… He knew it was a long shot, but he desperately hoped he was right because for reasons unknown this mysterious woman had already stolen his heart.

* * *

><p>After shutting down the computer, he glanced down at his watch; happy to see he had just enough time to go grab his jacket from the office before he would be done for the day. As he started his decent down the wooden staircase towards the small office at the other end of the large library, he couldn't resist the urge to walk past that very table she had been sitting at only hours earlier. He knew there was no way she would still be there, but something deep inside just pulled him over there…<p>

He drew in a sharp breath the very second he saw her… Blinking a few times in total shock, he still couldn't believe his eyes… Nor could he believe the fact that he was still standing. Seeing her run her fingers through her hair in what he could easily tell was a mix of exhaustion and total aggravation, he felt his feet moving forward before he had a chance to stop them. Before he could talk himself out of this ridiculous plan to approach her again, she looked up at him, her face instantly appearing calmer…

Flashing him a small smile, she met his eyes before looking away shyly.

"So, you're _still_ workin'?" he wondered in awe.

"Well yes…" she returned a tad shocked by his surprise.

"I never thought in a million years that I would see you still sittin' here…"

"Then why did you wander over here again?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Well…" he stammered unable to come up with a quick answer, as he truly didn't know why he felt compelled to venture over that way.

"Mmm hmm that's what I thought," she said in return with a gleam in her eyes. "So, why are you still here? I haven't seen you with a book even once today…"

"You've seen me more than once?" he challenged flashing her a warm smile.

Watching her face turn bright red as she realized what she had just admitted to she mumbled, "No" in return.

"All right my turn to say mmm hmm," he responded with a laugh. "I work for the school, and often times that puts me in the library all day. And yes that means without a book in hand most of the time," he explained.

"So, like work study then?"

"Exactly," he returned, once again thinking about how grateful he was to have the opportunity to work for the school in exchange for a break in tuition fees.

"You look a tad stressed there…" he started wondering how much longer she would answer his questions before withdrawing again.

"Well perfection has its price…" she admitted.

"So, you're perfect then?" he speculated with a chuckle.

"Well I wouldn't say that…"

"But your grades are?"

"Pretty close…" she confessed.

"I see…" he said still captivated by her shy smile. "Well to be entirely honest with you, I see countless students spendin' the entire night in here studin', and frankly it doesn't do them any good to lose sleep like that. They would retain so much more if they went home and slept a few hours before going at it again."

"Yes, you're probably right…" she agreed closing a few textbooks sprawled out across the wooden table.

"So where did the guy go?" he asked unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

"I beg your pardon?" she returned in what he couldn't decide was either shock or anger.

"The guy that was studin' with you…" he tried again though this time he spoke the words more casually.

"Oh William? He left a few hours ago… Something about wanting to eat an actual dinner..." she answered with a small laugh.

"His name is William?" he replied his voice not hiding his obvious contempt for this man.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" she replied somewhat caught off guard by his tone.

"Just unusual to hear someone go by William instead of Will or Bill that's all…" he explained hiding his true feelings a bit better.

"Oh okay…" she said realizing he must see William as competition. Something about the thought of Sully 'competing' for her made her heart soar. And although she knew that was intensely wrong, she couldn't change the way she felt no matter how much she attempted to deny it to everyone, including herself.

Proceeding to close several of her books and gently place them securely in her bag, he closely watched every move she made. He wanted more than anything to ask her more about this William character, but he knew there was a good chance that would end poorly. Deciding he would have to just let it go for now, he questioned, "So you goin' to listen to my advice and take off?"

"Yes, I think so…" she replied, closing the clasp on her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Let me walk you to your car then…"

"No!" she cried in alarm catching him off guard completely.

There was something in her voice that he couldn't quite pin down… And as he stared deeply into her eyes, it hit him like a bolt of lightening. It was _fear_… Something about the thought of him walking her out to her car had her utterly terrified…

"Okay, I won't…" he said calmly, sensing her tension. "I just don't want you walkin' alone in the dark even if you are parked close…"

"Thanks, but don't worry about it. I'll call for one of the security escorts," she explained grabbing her last few books from the table.

"I can call them for you…" he politely offered.

"No, really don't worry about it. I'm used to taking care of myself. I'll be fine," she responded her unease around him becoming more apparent by the second.

With the way she spoke those words with a hint of fear and complete defiance, he knew he needed to back off though that went against his every instinct. He wanted to explain to her that he just wanted to keep her safe, and that he had no intention whatsoever of doing anything that would make her uncomfortable. However, he knew he was walking on very thin ice. If he pushed her here, she would probably run the other way and never ever let him break through to her. He was simply going to have to let it go and trust that she would be fine on her own…

"Well alright if you're sure…" he returned though very unconvinced he should merely stand by and do nothing.

"I'm sure. Goodbye Sully," she said sweetly before turning to head for the exit.

"Have a great night Ann," he said with a smirk, knowing she was bound to react to that.

"What did you just call me?" she returned in surprised alarm.

"Well you still refuse to tell me your name and any goodbye without it seems odd. I figured you looked like a girl to which that name could belong," he explained, smiling deep inside knowing it was her middle name.

She opened her mouth to respond, but he had once again rendered her speechless. Locking eyes with him in an enraptured stare for the second time that day, she tried to figure out how in the world he could have guessed that. She started racking her brain again trying to figure out if she said anything, or if it was written anywhere… But she knew that it wasn't… She never wrote her middle name for any reason… Maybe he knew someone that knew her… But again how did her middle name come up? And why would he use that instead of her first name?

Rather than reply with words, she smiled slightly before turning and walking towards the exit. And as she made her way towards the door, she felt herself biting down on her lip hard to suppress a smile. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was dangerously drawn to him…Shaking herself slightly, she knew she had to keep her focus and stay as far away from him as possible. Obviously she lost much of her control over her actions and words around him, so she just needed to make sure she wasn't near him, period. Attraction like that was fatal, and she knew it. No, she needed to keep herself safe at all costs even if that included keeping a football field's distance between them. Feeling a tear fall from her eye, she wished more than anything that she was still emotionally innocent like Vanessa and Grace and didn't realize the damage a man like him could do if she gave him her heart. However, she wasn't and she knew what men were capable of when she fell deep into their hands. And she wouldn't allow herself to fall this time no matter what.

* * *

><p>Taking a seat at that very same table for the fifth time that week, he pulled the large textbook and spiral notebook from his backpack. Opening the book, he attempted to begin reading the latest assigned chapter, though he continued to fail miserably. His eyes were taking in every word in front of him, but his mind was a thousand miles away. His mind was on her…<p>

Ever since she had walked out of the library days ago, he had been unable to resist trying to run into her again. He had sat at that very same table every day since, whenever he had a chance to study for a few hours. Though he never made much progress, as his mind always wondered if she would sit down beside him any second. Unfortunately, that had yet to happen. It was possible that she wouldn't even sit at this same table again, but he had learned over the years that people were creatures of habit. Often they sat in the very same place each and every time, thinking of it as 'their spot'. He had assumed that this was her spot, though he may have been very incorrect in that line of thought.

Glancing down again at the complicated text to which he would have understood much better with an illustration, he closed his eyes momentarily knowing he needed to focus. He absolutely had to finish this in the next hour, as he wouldn't have even a spare second that evening. And falling behind never ended well.

"What are you doing?" a sweet female voice questioned.

Looking up immediately, he was floored to see her standing before him in a dark grey over-sized cardigan sweater, dark jeans, and black suede boots. His face quickly broke out into a large grin as he stared up at her in this simple shirred-front sweater that she almost appeared to be drowning in. And while he knew some girls would wear something like that in an attempt to make some sort of fashion statement, he could tell the very opposite was the case here… After all the days he had imagined her approaching him at this very table, his mental picture had failed horribly at capturing her beauty that always seemed to lie just underneath the surface, as well as the way he would feel as he gazed up at her.

As she raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly to encourage him to respond, he had to force his mind to focus on forming words rather than how much he wanted to kiss those perfect lips.

"Studyin'," he answered vaguely.

"But…" she began before abruptly cutting herself off.

"But what?" he tried, hoping to encourage her to continue.

"You're in my seat…" she explained once again turning her eyes away from his.

"_Your_ seat, huh?" he questioned playfully.

"Yeah… You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"If you're asking if I intentionally sat in the very seat in the library you wanted, then the answer is 'no'. But if you're asking if I sat here on the off chance that I may get to see you again, then answer is 'yes'," he explained with a cheeky grin.

Then, pulling the wooden chair directly beside him backward, he slid his books down the table.

"What are you doing?" she questioned again, clearly baffled.

"Movin' over," he answered as he slid into the other chair. "You said I was in your seat."

"Well, I didn't mean you had to move…" she said softly before striding the short distance to the opposite side of the table, taking a seat directly across from him.

Staring back at her in complete bewilderment, he couldn't understand why in the world she had chosen to sit across from him rather than beside him… Before his mind had a chance to conjure a way to question her action, he instantly remembered something very important.

"Oh, I've got somethin' for you!" he explained in excitement retrieving two sturdy cardboard coffee cups from the side pouches of his backpack.

Sliding one across the table to her, she merely looked at him in awe as he picked up his cup gently, taking a small sip.

"You do drink coffee, right?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah…" she replied softly as she took the cup into one hand.

The very instant she saw the black sharpie letters scrawled across its surface, she felt herself instantly panic as she realized he knew what she had been trying to hide…

"This cup has my name on it…." she whispered in complete shock.

"Yeah, it's for you…" he returned casually.

"How did you know my name?" she managed to stammer.

"Okay guess I have to come clean…" he started hoping that the truth didn't alarm her. "Well I told you I worked for the school…."

She nodded in reply, encouraging him to continue on.

"And I'm sorry to say that I remembered your number Miss 1273 and looked up your name…" he admitted sheepishly.

"So, you abused your privileges as an employee of the university in order to steal my name from the school's database?"

"Well yes…" he stammered. "Man, you make it sound so terrible…"

"I'm just a little blown away that's all…" she confessed.

"Why? Because I was interested enough to take action and not stand by the sidelines and hope we were somehow thrust together again? Or because your efforts to maintain your distant from me are clearly failing?" he asked in amusement.

"Both…" she reluctantly divulged.

Turning her gaze back to the cup in her hand, she wondered aloud, "How did you know I would be here?"

"I didn't. I've been buyin' you a cup of coffee every day this week hopin' one day you would turn up in this very spot again…" he disclosed with a grin.

"So, you know my last name too then?" she asked before swallowing hard over the lump in her throat, knowing what was coming…

"Well yeah…"

"And?"

"And what?" he returned totally perplexed.

"And you don't have anything to say about that?" she challenged, raising her chin in unconscious defiance.

"Say about what? Your last name is Quinn. What about it?" he answered shooting her the most puzzled look in the world.

"My name is Michaela Quinn, and that doesn't bother you?" she asked, equally puzzled.

"Why would it bother me?" he asked becoming more confused each passing second.

"Never mind…" she quickly returned utterly dumbfounded by his response.

_Everyone knew who she was… Especially after they heard her name… Either he was incredibly good at pretending like he really didn't know, or maybe he really didn't…. She didn't see how that was possible though, as it seemed at times that everyone in the state knew her by name… And clearly he was a student at the college, and nothing about him would lead her to believe that he was a freshman… So he should know then… Maybe he was just pretending not to know because he truly cared for her that much… _Though that in and of itself was a very frightening thought.

Before she could think on it any further he gently interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Can I ask you something?"

"No…" she returned feeling more and more unsure of herself in his presence.

"Come on," he urged. "I bought you coffee, and you won't even answer one question for me? I promise just one…"

"What is it? I can't promise I'll answer until you ask it…" she returned her heart and mind fully guarded.

"Fair enough. All right what I want to know is why are you so afraid of me?" he ventured gently.

"Afraid?" she repeated.

"Yes, afraid," he confirmed.

"What makes you think I'm afraid?" she challenged, turning the questioning back on him.

"I don't think, I _know_. And if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I just thought that whatever it was about me that made you so uncomfortable I could change…"

"It's not you…" she answered quickly shaking her head to emphasize her point.

"It's not?" he replied in surprise.

"No, it's me… And there' nothing you can do to change it…" she reluctantly confessed.

"Okay…" he stammered a little unsure how to respond to that. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you're fine. But you have to stop talking or neither of us will get any work done."

"Alright," he returned before turning his eyes back to the text in front of him.

After a half an hour of failed attempts to get at least part of his work done, he finally closed the book gently, knowing he had lost this battle. He couldn't help but gaze over at her every few minutes, mesmerized not only by her beauty but her intense level of concentration. A few times he had even caught her out of the corner of his eye glancing over at him. It was always very discrete and hardly noticeable, but he couldn't help but think every time she did it that she had never looked at William that way.

Seeing her flip through a large stack of flashcards yet again, he questioned, "Wow that's a ton of cards there…How many is that? At least a hundred right?"

As she heard his gentle voice floating through her ears, she could feel her heart jump slightly knowing another conversation was forthcoming. Dropping the stack of cards onto the table, she buried her head in her hands, wanting more than anything not to be here at this very moment. She had known this would be too difficult… She simply couldn't ignore this innate need to be closer to him…to know him better… She had tried with all of her might to remind herself over and over how dangerous it was to play with fire like this… If she kept this up she would get burnt… No doubt about it.

Watching her bury her face in her hands in frustration, he assumed it was the stress of what he could only guess was an attempt at memorizing hundreds of flashcards. Picking up the enormous stack, he looked down at the tiny printout of what he knew was a famous painting of some sort. Flipping the card over, he saw her tiny perfectly formed cursive letters listing the title of the painting, the date in which it was created, the artist, and the patron that commissioned the work. Smiling to himself, he could clearly recall many nights of studying these exact same facts for architectural design history. Quickly devising a plan, he knew it would involve a tiny bit of deception, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Nudging her arm gently, he watched as she raised her head slowly, once again getting lost in the depth of his gaze.

"Havin' a hard time? I can help…" he ventured softly.

"No, it's not that… I mean I am having a hard time cramming all of those cards into my head, but I'll be fine…" she uttered in what he would describe as one of the most unconvincing tones he had ever heard.

"Well it always helps if you have someone to study with…To hold up the cards for you," he said with a smirk holding one up to her with a questioning stare.

"The truth is I'm not the best with dates…Everything else including the Italian names I'm fine with…" she explained staring down at her fingernails, knowing that wasn't the true reason why she was frustrated.

"Alright, that I can work with. Like I said, let me help you…"

"No, you're not even in the class. Thank you, but I would probably be better off working with someone else who needs to learn the material as well," she returned.

"Well the fact of the matter is I would be extremely helpful…" he quickly returned as he caught a glimpse of the book on her left. "It's Italian Renaissance Art History, correct? I took that class last fall," he explained though that was far from the truth. He had taken many courses in Art History, specifically ones that dealt with Architectural History, but he had never taken the course she was in at the moment.

"Yes…" she answered in shock as he had once again surprised her. "So, you've taken this course before, then?"

"Yeah. I think it was with a different instructor though, as the professor that taught my section retired," he responded, thinking quick on his feet.

He knew she was extremely intelligent and would probably ask several follow-up questions on what the exam material was like, and he wouldn't be able to answer a single one. Well with this story in place all he had to do was quickly study up on the material a bit, and he would be more than capable of helping her. Which would give him another guaranteed opportunity to see her again…

"So, what do you say? When is your test?" he returned knowing she was about to relent.

"Monday…"

"Great that gives us plenty of time," he responded as he pondered what time he should suggest.

In one respect he wanted to leave the power of the decision in her hands, but at the same time he knew only specific nights and times would work for him. If he let her suggest just any time, there would be a good chance he would have to tell her that wouldn't work. That would give her a large enough opening to run from him again, and after how much ground he felt he had gained with her he certainly wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Most afternoons work for me. Or if you rather work at night, I could meet you tomorrow night," he tried.

She knew he had completely backed her into a corner. She truly did need help, and if he had taken the course he would definitely be the one to ask for assistance. Most of the students in her class spent the entire hour on Facebook or didn't even show up for that matter. It would probably turn into a situation where she spent all of her time teaching them the material, rather than studying it herself. Taking a deep breath she knew she was about to take that flame into her hand again, but she was totally unable to resist. Repeating to herself over and over, '_you're only agreeing to study with him in a public place, nothing more'_ she hoped she had the strength to continue to resist the pull he seemed to have over her.

"Tomorrow night would be great," she returned shyly, realizing only one other man had ever made her feel the way he did… And those feelings hadn't even been half as strong as the ones _this man _seemed to always bring forth…

"Perfect. Do you want to meet here at _your _table then? About 7:00?" he suggested with a lighthearted gleam in his eyes.

She nodded slightly in return, though still refusing to meet his gaze, as she now knew how very dangerous that was for her. Seeing her nod in return, he knew that was all the confirmation he needed. Taking a quick peak at his watch, he knew he needed to be on his way, or he wouldn't make it to class on time. Regretfully closing a few books, he watched her turn to look questioningly in his direction. Flashing her another smile, he explained, "I've got to head out to class. I'm so glad I chose _your_ seat to sit in, Michaela. See you tomorrow night."

"Yeah, tomorrow night…" she returned softly as she watched him sling his backpack over his shoulder.

Before she had a chance to say another word, he had thrown her a friendly wave and taken off for the exit. Clenching her teeth tightly, she knew it had been a grave mistake to agree to meet him again. She had successfully avoided him for a week, as she had refused to go to the library between classes. Somehow she had known all along he would be waiting for her when she did finally set foot in the old stone building once again. However, instead of listening to the nagging feeling inside of her that told her to stop this now, she had given into the other feelings that desperately wanted to see him again…

Pushing the braided leather bangle with a gold cross emblazoned across its surface up her arm, she gazed down at the physical reminder of what it felt like to be burned literally and metaphorically… That scar from what seemed like another lifetime ago was something she could never truly erase… It would haunt her forever and more importantly it had taught her the danger of love.

Though people, books, movies, and film seemed to focus on the light, wonderful, and joyful side of love no one ever seemed to touch on the dark side she knew it had… Maybe it was the other side of the coin that often didn't turn up in the draw, but when it did it left an indelible mark on the souls it had touched. Knowing she now had that coin in her hand, she had to get rid of it at all costs. Yes, she could toss it and hope it came up on that light and sweet side, but there was always a chance that it wouldn't. And that was a risk she wasn't willing to take. After tomorrow night she had to stay away from him at all costs… Even if it tore her to shreds inside it was better than countless scars from a life created by the all-consuming darkness of love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

_Author's Note: Here is a link the painting to which they are referring to: **www**_**.wordpress .com/2010/01/26/james-cameron-meets-masaccio-in-santa-maria-novella-downtown/ **_Simply remove the extra space between wordpress and .com to view the link. :) _

Smiling back at her slightly as he held the index card between his thumb and forefinger, he questioned, "Okay, what about this one?"

With a proud smile she spouted off with complete accuracy "It's Masaccio's _The Trinity_. It's over twenty-five feet tall and ten feet wide, and it's located in Santa Maria Novella in Florence…"

"Do you know how to spell Masaccio?" he challenged.

"Of course I do. I also know that it was said to have had a marked influence on Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo, and every other painter to come out of Florence for the following two hundred years after it's creation," she answered still flashing him that same satisfied grin.

"What does the inscription on the tomb say?" she questioned playfully knowing there was a good chance he wouldn't remember the meaning of the inscribed Latin words.

Taking a deep breathe, he couldn't have felt more relieved knowing he had read the very answer to that question only about an hour prior to meeting with her. He knew he may not recite it exactly word for word, but if he could get anywhere near it his credibility would take another step forward.

"I was that which you are. You will be that which I am," he announced feeling very confident in his answer.

"Wow! How in the world do you still remember that over a year later?" she questioned in astonishment.

"You know I wish I could answer that… Truthfully, I don't know. I guess it was just one of the things about this piece that stuck with me… I always thought that skeleton lying on a sarcophagus was pretty creepy…So the inscription on the wall above him just lodged its way in here, " he explained with a smile grabbing his forehead playfully.

"What makes you think the skeleton is a _he_?" she ventured wondering how he would respond.

"Well I was told that skeleton was thought of as a reference to Adam, to remind viewers that their time on earth is transitory based on Adam's sin that brought death to humanity," he answered flashing the same prideful smirk he'd seen across her face all evening.

Looking back at him utterly impressed she added, "And it suggests that through faith in the Trinity, one overcomes this death," eyes gleaming as she watched his eyes fixed so directly on her.

"What you still have yet to answer is the big question you can never answer. When was it created?" he questioned with one slightly raised eyebrow.

Biting down on her lip, she scanned through their conversation from an hour ago, trying to recall the exact words he had used to create an almost mnemonic device for her.

"14…" she began looking to him for encouragement.

"14…" he repeated, having a feeling she knew the answer deep inside.

"27?" she finished with a questioning look.

"You bet," he said with a small laugh. "So, that silly game I play helped you?"

"It's not silly; it's brilliant. Two kneeling donors in the painting for the twenty…"

"And seven figures in the painting as a whole, counting the skeleton, for the seven. So there you go 1427. You never have trouble rememberin' the century…"

"Only those last digits…" she admitted.

"But you're gettin' it just fine. I knew you would…" he replied with an encouraging smile.

Feeling his piercing gaze fixed upon her again, she quickly turned her eyes towards the floor. Though she could no longer see his eyes, she knew he was still staring right at her… He had this way of almost looking _through_ her, as if he could see directly into her soul… She knew he wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable, though he was doing just that…

"What?" she asked softly as she met his gaze once again, realizing his vivid blue eyes had never wandered.

"Sometime I have to show you something on campus… I think you'll really like it…" he answered as he watched that same shy smile he had already come to love spread across her face.

Looking up at him questioningly, she furrowed her brow slightly, clearly wishing he would expand further.

Seeing her multi-colored eyes shimmering with a mixture of curiosity and confusion, he wanted to grab her hand and just take her there this second. But he already knew her well enough to know she wasn't the type of girl to appreciate spontaneity like that. And he still couldn't forget her reaction when he had offered to walk her to her car that night… He had never seen such fear reflected in the eyes of another regarding something so innocent. She wouldn't follow him across campus willingly, and even asking would probably jeopardize the very very tiny ground he had covered.

"Sometime I'll show you…" he trailed off knowing it would be best to leave it at that. He knew he could explain it further, but this was something he wanted her to _see_ not hear about.

"Okay…" she returned lightly, wondering what in the world he could be thinking.

She wanted to question him further… To ask him to share it with her… But she had a feeling he was staying quiet for a reason, though she had no clue what that reason could be. And though her heart ached to know, her head screamed at her not to question it further, knowing the answer would only make her feel closer to him.

As her soft word of agreement hung in the air between them, neither could resist that pull to stare into the eyes of the other. She had never before felt so captivated by the eyes of a man… Was it simply that their striking electric blue color was one to which anyone would marvel? Or was it that when she looked into them so fully she could feel them reaching out to touch her very soul? As she continued to gaze into his eyes, she felt as if her heart was trying to jump out of her chest with every beat. And as he leaned forward slightly, she felt her body shift forward too, completely of it's own accord. Terror flooded over her in one split second as she realized what he planned to do…

As he watched her thrust herself backward so violently he thought she would fall out of the tiny wooden chair, he stared back at her completely perplexed. Watching her breathe heavily clearly trying to calm her racing heart, he knew he had to proceed very cautiously as whatever he had done had scared her beyond belief…

"Just grabbin' the stack of cards…" he said gently, extending his right hand forward the remaining distance to retrieve the pile of index cards.

"Oh…" she answered feeling her heart rate slow immediately.

"What did you think I was doin'?" he questioned with interest.

"Nothing…" she stammered her face turning pink.

Smiling to himself, he quickly recognized exactly what she'd been thinking… She had thought he was going to kiss her… And though she had pulled back in panicked alarm, she had leaned forward _first… _Feeling his chest jump at the fluttering inside, he knew at least a small part of her was attracted to him. Even if she was trying to fight it… It was there…

"Are you going to hold up another card?" she asked gesturing towards the pile in his hand eager to fill the silence between them.

"Well, we've been through them all. More than once actually… I think you know more than you think you do…" he answered softly.

"I don't know about that…"

"Well I do. You are goin' to rock this test, Michaela," he replied sincerely.

"I sure hope so…" she responded, though clearly still unconvinced.

"I _know_ so…" he returned confidently as he began to flip through the stack of cards in his hand.

"It's all thanks to your wonderful help…" she admitted shyly, nervously fidgeting with the silver ring on her index finger.

"So how are you going to repay me then?" he questioned lightheartedly.

Swallowing hard, she broke out in a cold sweat as bile immediately tried to rise in her throat at that word... _Repay_… It was such a dirty word…As the fear rose up inside of her at what he would suggest as _payment_, she squashed it down in a split second as a voice in her head screamed, '_You owe him nothing. He offered to do this, and for that matter even insisted upon it against your protests…'_

"Repay you?" she managed to mumble under her breath.

"Yeah…" he confirmed as he watched her face turn a gripping shade of ghastly white.

"Calm down, I'm just messin' with you," he quickly stated still wondering why a playful comment like that had bothered her so much. There still seemed to be so much about her that just didn't make sense… Things that just didn't add up as normal behavior…

"I was wonderin' if you would let me take you to dinner," he ventured, a tad unsure as to whether or not he should have said anything at all.

"I don't think so…" she quickly uttered closing a few books spread open across the table's wooden surface.

"Come on…" he pleaded gently. "I gave up… What was it?... Three and a half hours to study with you, and you won't let me buy you dinner?"

"Listen, I'm not looking for anything like that…" she immediately interjected.

"Like what?" he answered in amusement. "I just want to take a friend to dinner. That's it. You can even meet me there if you like…"

Picking up on the non-threatening tone in his voice and the sincerity of his words, an enormous part of her wanted to say 'yes'. What she found so threatening about him was this attraction he seemed to have to her, but he had just declared that he didn't intend for it to be anything more than friends having dinner. She had dinner with friends all the time… So why did this still feel wrong? Why did she still feel as if she were stepping down the wrong path as every bone in her body screamed '_say yes!'_

"Where did you have in mind?" she finally managed to respond, unable to resist the pull to see him again.

"This tiny Italian restaurant about ten minutes from here. It's always been my favorite place to eat since my freshman year here," he explained.

"Well…" she stammered, trying to force herself to utter the word 'no' and walk away, but it wasn't working no matter how hard she seemed to try.

"Come on…" he urged. "You know you want to say yes… Like I said it's just two friends meetin' for dinner. Nothing more. And I promise I'm an excellent dinner companion," he expanded with a smirk.

Unable to resist the urge inside of her to say 'yes' coupled with the pleading look in his eyes, she acquiesced stating, "On one condition…"

"And what might that be?" he wondered curiously.

"If I get an 'A' on the test, I'll meet you for dinner," she stated definitively.

"Well in that case, I guess I'll be eatin' Italian very soon," he returned as he tore a corner from the sheet of notebook paper in front of him.

Watching him grab a pen and scrawl across the surface of the tiny scrap of paper, she couldn't help but admire the adorable look of concentration across his features.

"Here's my number. Call me or text me and let me know how you did and whether or not you're plannin' to meet me. Okay?" he questioned.

Reaching out and grabbing her hand, he began to gently pry her closed fist apart, but before he had a chance to reveal her open palm in which he hoped to place the tiny sheet of paper, she violently jerked her hand out of his grasp. Staring back at her in shock, he felt his heart stop beating as he saw such searing pain behind her eyes… Looking deep inside each grief-filled orb shining with tears threatening to burst forth, he spouted out quickly, "Whoa, you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," she mumbled swiping both hands across her cheeks expecting to catch a few tears. "Just don't touch me…Okay?"

"I'm sorry…" he replied immediately. "So so sorry…" he reiterated hoping to reassure her with his words.

Seeing the remorse in his eyes, she instantly felt guilty knowing she had dramatically overreacted. She tried to keep that terror engrained in her in check, but often times it burst forth beyond her control.

"It's fine. Just please don't ever do that again," she requested gently.

"Okay, no problem," he confirmed, sliding the tiny folded sheet with his number across the table and placing it directly in front of her.

"Thank you…" she said softly, as she placed the sheet of paper safely inside the pocket of her spiral notebook. "…for your help. I really appreciate it more than you know."

"I was more than happy to help you. I'd be glad to do it again any time," he returned, gently sliding the stack of notecards in her direction.

"Like I said, I'm very grateful for your help," she stated once again, as she zipped her backpack closed and swung the thick strap over her shoulder.

"I look forward to hearing from you…" he trailed off hoping she would confirm again that she did indeed plan to call him. After his unintentional blunder he wasn't sure she would…

"Keep your fingers crossed that the test goes well, and then you will hear from me again," she answered as she pushed the wooden chair inward towards the large table's edge.

"Sounds good. I'll do just that," he replied, crossing his fingers tightly and flashing her a smile.

Emitting a small laugh, she shook her head faintly before responding with, "Goodbye Sully. And thank you again."

"You're welcome, Michaela," he answered before she headed towards the library exit.

As he watched her once again walk out of his life, he finally had a chance to reflect on precisely what had just happened…. All he had done was reach for her hand, simply to place the scrap of paper inside, and she looked as if she would digress into a panic attack… He had never before seen anything quite like that…More than anything in the world he wished he understood her, but he was no closer to fulfilling that wish then on the very first day he had met her. He still had no clue why she seemed so fearful and fragile at times, and why she was so desperate to keep that side of herself hidden from his eyes…

However, he was extremely grateful that she still seemed interested in meeting him for dinner. Even though his feelings for this woman were anything but platonic, she clearly didn't wish for anything more… Maybe one day she would, although there was a good chance that she _never _would… And as that thought danced through his head, he vowed not to focus on it. She had agreed to see him again with the stipulation that she did well on the test, though he knew without a doubt that she would do exceptional. A few more hours with her even as merely her friend were still incredibly valuable… more valuable than gold… He knew he would cherish every second, though he wouldn't give up hope that she would let the gates around herself down a little bit at a time. For even with gates around her heart, mind, and spirit he was still captivated by her, and he knew that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face, she stared down at the tiny white keys with intensity. She should call… or at least send him a message… A message was less… What was it? <em>Threatening…<em>With a message she would have time to think up a response if he asked her something. Or for that matter whether she wished to respond at all… If she called him she would have to think on her feet. But in all honesty she really didn't want to reach out to him at all… Or at least that's what she kept telling herself over and over…

Looking over to her left, she ran a finger over the bright red 'A' scrawled across the top of the page. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have done that well… Or if she did it would have required many many more hours than she had dedicated with him as a study partner. She owed it to him to at least meet him for dinner… She owed it to herself. And that right there was the most frightening part…

"Michaela? Girl, what'cha doin'?" Grace questioned with what almost sounded like concern as she crossed the small living room headed for the kitchen.

"Thinking…"

"Yeah, I can see that… Are you plannin' on makin' a call?" she quipped, gesturing towards the phone in Michaela's hand.

"I don't know…" she replied turning her gaze towards the window on her left, staring at the plastic patio furniture on the tiny balcony.

"Ah, I see…" Grace ventured, now fully aware of exactly what was going on at the moment. "And this someone is a guy right?" she quickly added.

"What makes you say that?" Michaela bit back in surprise, turning her eyes back toward Grace.

"Well some guy's had ya under his spell for days now. So I just figured that was the guy you were decidin' whether or not to call… Was I wrong?" she asked clearly very intrigued.

"There's no guy…" Michaela instantly replied.

"Well _that_ ain't true…" she responded in amusement crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Michaela challenged, completely floored that she had been that transparent.

"Michaela, honey…I remember…" Grace began looking into her friend's questioning eyes. "It's… it's the very same look you had when… well…"

"Don't say it…" Michaela interjected immediately, fear bubbling up inside of her.

"I wasn't goin' to," Grace cut in gently.

"But you were thinking it…" Michaela returned softly, trying to keep herself from crying at all costs.

"So were you…" Grace added taking a seat on the couch beside her friend.

"Yeah, I know… And that's why I'm scared…" she confessed softly, twisting the tiny phone around in her hand.

"Girrrrrl, not every man is… like _him_…" Grace stated compassionately, placing her hand gently onto her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah I know that. But tell that to the part of my brain that keeps screaming run for your life…"

"Honey, if he gave ya his number he obviously wants to talk to you. And there's nothin' wrong or dangerous about _talkin'_…"

"He wants to go to dinner… as f_riends_ though…" Michaela explained looking towards Grace almost seeking permission.

"That's perfect!" Grace exclaimed excitedly. "You can just get to know 'im and have fun. That way you can find out if you can _trust_ him or not."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Girl… listen ta me… Trust me on this one. If you are sittin' here decidin' if you should call or not, then you _need _to call_. _If you truly had no interest you woulda thrown that boy's number away long ago."

Seeing the skeptical look cross Michaela's face, she knew she needed to elaborate further.

"Honey, you can't spend your life hidin' in the closet. And you can't avoid every man just 'cause one might be like _him. _He didn't spiral out of control in one night. You said yourself there were signs all along; you just chose to ignore 'em until it was too late. Well don't ignore 'em this time."

Grace paused and studied her friend's face. "I have a feelin' if you don't call whoever this is, it'll be somethin' you regret for a long time—maybe foreva. You'll wonder if ya missed out on meetin' your prince 'cause you were too scared…"

Seeing she was getting through to her friend, she pressed once more, "Don't let _him_ steal your future happiness. He's already taken enough…"

"You're right," Michaela stammered as she swiped at a few stray tears.

"_Call 'im_…" she urged again giving her friend's small shoulder a squeeze before standing and making her way towards the kitchen.

Flashing Grace a small smile, she punched in the ten-digit number on the tiny keys, praying she was doing the right thing. And while she heard the familiar tone ringing through her ears, she hoped this wouldn't be a moment in time she would look back on years from now wishing she had chosen her actions differently…

* * *

><p>Watching her pierce a small piece of lettuce with the silver pronged fork in her hand, he couldn't stop staring as she brought the fork up to her sweet lips. Unable to stop himself from thinking about how amazing it would be to kiss her, he quickly realized he was staring again. No matter how hard he tried, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her all evening. He always had difficulty not staring at her like she was the only person or thing in the world that mattered to him, but tonight this had proved to be particularly difficult. His eyes had been glued to her from the very second she set foot in the restaurant, striding over to him in a light grey, high-waist, pencil skirt. And though the cream-colored cardigan sweater she had paired it with was nothing unusual for her, he had to keep his mouth from gaping open, as he had never seen her in a skirt before…<p>

Though it was clearly not the typical skirt a girl her age would wear as its bottom hem reached her knees rather than mid-thigh, she still took his breath away. And as he continued to gaze at her intently with his bright blue eyes, he couldn't help but wonder whether she had dressed up a little more than usual _for him_, or if it had merely been a coincidence.

Turning her eyes from her plate to the pair across from her, she smiled back shyly knowing he had been staring at her for quite some time. She had caught him gazing at her several times throughout the evening, and although she knew she shouldn't be happy about that in any way as _friends_ didn't look at each other that way, she couldn't stop herself from feeling like a giddy teenager. And as his foot brushed up against hers, she pulled back quickly knowing how dangerous physical contact would be for her.

"Sorry," he said softly, though he wasn't sorry in the least. He knew she didn't want his hand anywhere near her, but he'd been unable to resist seeing how she would react to his foot.

"No, you're okay," she returned lightly, though he could tell that too had made her uncomfortable.

"Do you always wear your hair like that?" he asked looking directly at the loose braid on her shoulder.

"What?" she responded, clearly caught off guard.

"In a braid… Do you always wear it like that?" he expanded, smiling softly.

"Why? Does it look bad?" she returned, her voice betraying some of the alarm she felt inside.

"No, not at all," he answered quickly. "I was just wondering… Braiding hair isn't exactly easy to do…"

"What makes you say that? Have you tried to braid hair before?" she challenged with a smile, fixing her eyes on his long honey colored hair.

"Yeah, I have actually. And I couldn't do it. I failed miserably…" he answered with a smirk.

"I think that's a good thing," she returned shaking her head gently, as her sweet laughter filled his ears.

As he watched the soft flames of the single candle in the very center of the table dance across her face, he knew this wasn't just any woman. Though it would seem crazy if he said it aloud, she was everything he had been searching for his entire life. Even though he knew there was still so much about her he didn't know, he was determined to spend the rest of his life figuring it out. For he knew if he spent the rest of his life eating dinner beside her, all his dreams would have finally come true.

Seeing his eyes gazing upon her once again, she knew she needed to say _something_ to snap him out of the spell he seemed to be under.

"Why did you pick this place? Any reason in particular?" she wondered aloud.

"Well it's just been my favorite place to eat since my freshman year here…"

"And how long ago was that?" she asked, still unsure exactly how old he was.

"Well I started school back in 2005…" he admitted, knowing she may not react well to that news.

"So, you're a senior then?" she speculated.

"Not exactly…" he stammered not really wanting to admit the truth.

"Okay…" she returned not wanting to push him, though clearly confused as to what he was trying to say.

"I'm still workin' on junior curriculum. I had to take some time off from school… It was… well… It was a real bad time for me…" he trailed off.

"What happened?" she asked gently, curious to know the reason for the devastated look in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to answer, but simply couldn't force the words from his lips… It had been years since he had said them… And though it was incredibly difficult to form those two words, he knew he needed to share it with her… Not just because he somehow knew she would understand, but because he could feel this aching need deep inside for her to know every last piece of him… And this was a very big piece at that…

Taking a small sip of water from the glass to his right, he began going over the words in his head hoping something would jump forth as the 'right' way to say this. Then, after taking a few deep breathes he realized there truly was no 'right' way. And as hard as it would be, this was just something he needed to dive straight into.

Seeing the emotions flashing across his face, she knew he didn't feel very comfortable sharing, and she immediately regretted even asking. Without a doubt, she knew exactly what that felt like to be asked a question about your past you really would rather not share. She knew all about the inquisitive eyes that would stare back, begging for a response when all she really wanted to do was keep herself from being forced to answer.

"I'm sorry I asked… You really don't have to answer," she jumped in quickly, wanting him to feel at ease again and realize that she would be perfectly content not knowing if that was the choice he made.

"No…I really really want to tell you… This is just real difficult to talk about…" he answered, averting his eyes from her for the first time that evening.

"It's okay… Take your time…" she returned softly.

Looking down at his hand sitting on the edge of the table, she wanted more than anything to grip it tightly in her own. But she fought that urge, knowing this moment would then become about her and not him. So, she simply gazed in his direction with all the compassion in her heart, knowing if he looked up he would see that emotion plainly in her eyes.

Within a few seconds of her gentle declaration, he turned his eyes from the white tablecloth back to her sparkling multi-colored ones, holding an empathy he had never witnessed before. He hadn't even told her anything yet, and she already seemed to understand his words…

"Well when I was a sophomore…" he began feeling the tears already trickling from his eyes.

As she saw the man before her so overcome with what he had to share he was forced to tears, she could feel the sympathy reach out and grab her heart so forcefully she almost couldn't keep herself from crying. She had never before witnessed a man so open with his feelings that he was comfortable enough to show her this emotionally fragile side.

"Both my parents… They both…" he stammered.

Before the words even left his mouth, she knew what was coming next. She wanted desperately to jump in and just say it for him, knowing how painful it was every time one was forced to say those dreadful words aloud. But she also knew from her own experience that he truly needed to be the one to say it.

"They died….In a car accident…" he confessed, swiping at the stray tears rapidly falling down his cheeks.

"Oh Sully…." she whispered softly, her heart falling to the floor the very instant he admitted what she had feared to be the truth.

"I can still remember sittin' at that small desk in the corner of my dorm room, finishin' homework so I would have the weekend free. Then my phone rang… I honest to God couldn't believe what they were sayin'...I didn't think there was any way that could possibly be true…I just kept thinkin' I was in the twilight zone or something… I wished over and over that I would wake up from that nightmare, but it never happened…I couldn't stop thinkin' about everything they would miss… They wouldn't see me graduate from college, witness their son getting married, or hold their grandchildren… It tore me apart…" he explained in almost a whisper.

"I understand…" she returned sincerely. "You never feel whole again… You feel like you've lost a part of yourself you'll never get back… You've lost your family, and with that you've lost a piece of your life that will now forever just be a memory…"

"I've never heard anyone describe that feeling so well…" he responded looking at her questioningly, wondering how she seemed to be able to express that complicated emotion so accurately.

"I lost my father… Two and a half years ago…" she confessed upon seeing his confusion, tears now streaming down her own face.

Seeing the very same grief and despair flashing in her eyes, he wanted more than anything to just pull her into his arms and hold her close. Knowing how she would inevitably react to that, he merely focused all the understanding and empathy in his heart into his eyes, hoping she could see it there the way he had seen those same emotions in hers moments ago.

"He was my best friend… He meant everything to me… Just trying to explain how I felt about him will never do it justice. I've spent my entire life trying to live up to the perfect example he set forth. If it weren't for him I never would have had the courage to study medicine in hopes of becoming a physician… Ever since I was a little girl I've wanted to follow in his footsteps. He knew that from day one, and always did everything in his power to encourage me in everything I ever did… Life will never be the same without him…" she finished, swiping at the tears flooding from her eyes.

"Michaela…" he whispered softly.

"Yeah I know… You don't have to say anything… I know you understand," she returned with a small smile.

He nodded in agreement before continuing with, "Guess we have more in common than either of us realized…"

"I guess so… Though I can't imagine what it was like for you to lose them both at once…"

"Awful doesn't even begin to cover it… Anyway this was the restaurant we ate at the night they brought me up to school and helped me unpack all my stuff. Every time they came up after that we always ate here. It was kind of our special place… So I still just kept comin' here after they died, thinkin' maybe I could feel a little closer to them this way… I've only brought two others here… Ever."

Smiling at him gently, she couldn't have been more touched by his words. In the years since his parents' deaths he had only shared this with those that were very special to him. Knowing she was one of these few, made her feel loved in a way she had never felt before. And for the very first time the thought that Sully might really love her didn't terrify her.

"I'm honored to be someone you shared it with…" she returned sincerely.

"I hope to share much more with you…"

Hearing the sentiment behind those words, she knew she had to say something. She couldn't continue to play this game with him and simply nod her head in return. Leading him on like this wasn't fair to either of them. Yes, she had been honest with him from day one, but it seemed that he truly did not comprehend the message she had been trying to send. That was something that absolutely had to be corrected, or they would both end up crushed….

"Listen… Sully… I think you may feel like there's more between us then what there truly is… I see you as a good friend. Nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Is this about William?" he quickly jumped in.

"William? What?" she said with confusion once again taking over her expression.

"The other guy I saw you with…" he tried to clarify.

"What? No!" she exclaimed in shock. "William is just a friend too, Sully."

"Why are you so determined to define me as just a friend, when clearly you feel more strongly for me than that? I thought it was maybe because you were with someone else, but that doesn't seem to be the case…"

"I'm not with anyone else…" she injected, knowing that maybe she should have simply lied to him, as it would have closed the door between them once and for all. But deep down she knew she didn't have the heart for that kind of deception.

"Then why don't you want to give us a try? I know you feel what I feel Michaela… I can see it all over your face. You may be able to deny it to others, maybe even to yourself, but you aren't foolin' me. I know the truth. So I guess I'm just confused as to why you don't even want to see if whatever we are feelin' here can turn into something really special…"

"I can't…." she returned shaking her head in protest.

"Why?" he probed unwilling to simply give up.

"Because I can't… And that's really all there is to it. I thought that we could just be really good friends, but clearly you'll never see me that way. I'm honestly done fighting it. I told you from day one how I felt, and you will never be able to accept that. So, thank you for dinner. It's been incredibly nice to meet you," she stated before abruptly standing from the table.

"Michaela…" he began, extending his hand forward in a weak attempt to keep her beside him.

"Goodbye Sully…" she returned before flashing him one quick look and turning towards the door.

"Michaela, wait!" he called out, though she didn't stop.

He wanted more than anything to go after her… To chase her down the street… To beg her not to run from him… But really that's what she had been doing from day one. She was right, and he knew it. She had told him all along that she couldn't be in a relationship of any kind with him, but he had refused to listen.

He didn't know why he couldn't seem to listen to her words, or why he was completely unable to drop this… If it were any other girl he would have moved on long ago, knowing she wasn't interested. But this girl was different… He couldn't simply forget about her… But she hadn't left him a choice. She had run away once again, and he knew that no matter how much he didn't want to he had to leave her alone. She had made herself abundantly clear. And though he disagreed with what she said, he obviously couldn't change the way she felt.

Staring at the empty chair in front of him, he prayed he would forget about her… Prayed that she would stop plaguing his thoughts every waking moment…And although she seemed determined to avoid her feelings for him, he couldn't seem to stop loving her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

"Why are you so determined to define me as just a friend when clearly you feel more strongly for me than that?" he questioned, his eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Because…" she began, though she quickly realized she was unable to finish that sentence.

"I know you feel what I feel Michaela. I can see it all over your face…" he whispered as he wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

She wanted to scream at him to stop as he began to gently caress her cheek with the back of his hand. As the voice in her head yelled over and over '_you have to make him stop! He's going to hurt you', _she found herself ignoring everything she knew to be true and leaning into his touch.

"Oh sweetheart… you and me…we've got the beginnings of something really special here…" he spoke gently.

Feeling his touch warming her completely, she found herself relaxing into his embrace, the fear that had been engrained in her long ago finally beginning to fade. As he cupped her cheek in his hand, his sparkling blue eyes fixed on her, she closed her eyes softly knowing she would soon feel his lips upon hers.

The very second his lips reached out and touched her own, she felt her heart jump inside her chest. Rather than fear overtaking her, she felt this unexplainable need to be closer to him… With his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his body pressed intimately against hers, she felt herself deepening the kiss with every passing second. And as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling them even closer together, she knew she was quickly spiraling out of control. However, instead of pulling away in alarm, she only leaned in closer, knowing he was the only one that had ever made her feel this safe…

As she felt him gently guide her backward towards her bed, she opened herself to him fully soon feeling his tongue caressing her own. Feeling his lips leave hers abruptly, she opened her eyes only to see him looking down at her with such intense longing it literally took her breath away.

"I _want _you, Michaela. And I know you want me too…" he said softly with a seduction dripping from his voice that rendered her utterly terrified.

The second she saw that look in his eyes, his words still ringing in her ears, the dark fear swept back in full-force. Feeling his hand slowly moving the hem of her shirt upward, she knew this was wrong… She wanted to cry out and beg him to stop, but the anguish inside seemed to be trapped there unable to pool onto her lips. She shouldn't be nor did she want to be doing this…

"Come on give us a try… I _know_ you want to…" he spoke gently against the side of her face, his warm breath causing waves of desire to shoot through her.

"No, I don't… Please stop…" she managed to utter in a panting whisper as fighting the feeling of his soft lips was proving impossible.

"I'm not stopping anything…" he answered in between each hot kiss to her neck that was making non-compliance out of the question.

"I've waited for you for far too long now…Just let me love you…" he continued, his hands now cupping her breasts gently.

Turning her eyes from his to the poster on the wall, she knew she had to fight this no matter how hard it was… That single red rose haunted her with its gripping reminder of her very first experience with intimacy… The one she would never forget… She _had _to make him stop. She had vowed long ago to keep herself from living a life of endless torment again, and he wasn't going to be the man that broke that vow.

"Stop!" she cried forcefully, pleading with her eyes for him to back down.

"I told you I'm not stopping anything… You're _mine,_ Michaela. I was very clear when I told you that you owed me… Time to repay your debt…" he responded in a forceful tone filled with a searing violence she had never heard from his mouth before.

"Please, don't!" she cried again, feeling the tears trickling down her face.

Rather than respond verbally to her demands, he moved a hand slowly down her body. And as it came to rest on her inner thigh, she knew she was once again powerless to stop a man. It didn't matter what she said or what she did, he would do whatever he wanted and nothing would change that. Nothing… Squeezing her eyes shut tight she tried not to panic, knowing this too would be over soon…

Snapping her eyes open, she glimpsed around the tiny room as her breathing came out in short, shaking gasps. Placing one hand across her racing heart, the other gently swiping at the cold sweat on her forehead, she slowly sat up in bed. Willing herself to calm down she said a silent 'thank you', ever so grateful she had merely been dreaming again.

Pulling herself from the mess of tangled blankets sprawled across her bed, she slowly made her way towards her bedroom door. Turning the silver handle gently, she stepped out into the living room only to see Grace sitting on the couch, her nose buried in a pile of books.

She immediately glanced up upon hearing Michaela enter the room and set the large textbook in her hands down on the small glass coffee table.

"What'cha doin' awake? Girl, you really don't look good… You okay?" she questioned in concern as she stared at the very detached look in her friend's eyes.

"No…" she mumbled in return, staring down at the floor as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Sweetie, what happened?" she questioned in concern, quickly standing and guiding Michaela towards the couch.

"I… I just had another terribly realistic nightmare… It's really nothing to be concerned about…"

"Honey, you're shakin'…Gracious, 'course I'm concerned about it. Was this another flashback to yer life with that monster?" she wondered.

"No… He wasn't even in it…" she returned, though she still couldn't tear her eyes from the floor.

"Really?" Grace returned skeptically.

"Well… I think some of his words and actions were what caused it… But it wasn't him… It was…"

Grace merely looked towards her but remained silent knowing she would eventually admit the truth.

"Sully…"

"The guy ya had dinner with?" she questioned in shock.

"Yes…" Michaela confirmed with a small nod.

"Tell me what happened in your dream," Grace urged, nudging her friend gently.

"No…" she muttered, knowing how difficult it would be to voice that horrendous nightmare.

"Michaela, I can't help ya if ya won't tell me what in the world happened. Come on…" she pressed again.

"He… Well… He kissed me… And became rather physical with me…" she confessed turning slightly red at her admission.

"That don't sound like no nightmare ta me…" Grace added with a smile.

"Grace, he wouldn't stop… Part of me wanted him to stop… Begged him to stop…But he just said terrible things to me like David used to… He wouldn't listen no matter what I said… But another part of me… Well that part really didn't want him to stop…"

"Girl, I've said it before, and I'll say it again…_all_ men ain't like David. Sully ain't like David. I think ya really are startin' ta care for him…that's why ya had this nightmare. Yer scared that Sully's gonna somehow become David and yer scared outta yer mind for even bein' attracted to 'im."

She paused, gently turning Michaela's face towards hers. "Sweetie, there ain't nothin' wrong with wantin' ta give your heart ta him. Now…I know that the last time ya did that…the man holdin' it ripped it apart…" she paused again as Michaela cringed at her very apt description. "But ya gotta understand that most men ain't like that. The right man's gonna treat yer heart like the most precious thing in the world—which is the way it should be!"

Patting her friend's hand, Grace continued, "Now you listen here…yeah you need to maybe tread a little careful…but there's no harm in lettin' yourself open up to a man again—a little bit. Now there's no guarantee that he won't hurt ya…but I promise he won't hurt ya like David did. _I _won't let him_—_and neither will Vanessa—or Peyton_. _ Alright?" she finished with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah… I guess…But Grace I blew it big time… I stormed out on him the second he mentioned becoming more than friends… I don't think I'll get another chance there…" she trailed off in distress.

"Oh I don't know about that! Call him tomorrow and invite him ta dinner over here," Grace suggested.

"Over here?" she replied in disbelief.

"Yep. That way ya can introduce me, and I'll help ya decide if this one's a keeper. You can't run away again if he's in _your _home. And I'll be here the whole time so you don't have to worry about bein' alone with him…"

"I don't know…" Michaela returned, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Somethin' tells me he's special. I think ya gotta take matters inta your own hands now. He's tried, but you've shot the poor guy down over and over. If he's like most guys, he ain't gonna bark up that tree no more. But…if _you're _the one doin' the barkin' this time… I think he'll bite," she replied teasingly.

"Are you sure?" Michaela questioned still unable to believe fixing her mistake would be that simple.

"Well… ain't he worth the risk? If he says 'no', at least ya tried. Ya got nothin' ta lose. But honey…I don't see how he could possibly say 'no' to _you_," she said with a grin.

"Oh, I hope you're right… But I'm still just so terrified of how he makes me feel…It's just this feeling of being completely out of control… Like I'm about to dive head first off a cliff and hope I land in the ocean and not on the rocks below…

"Well I know this…you _are_ gonna fall for a guy again someday—and you're gonna be scared outta yer mind because of everythin' ya went through. Every girl is a little scared when they give their whole heart to a guy. But one day you're gonna find a guy that's gonna help you overcome that mountain of a past you got. And ta me it sounds like you've found that guy. Don't cha think it's worth a try?"

"You're right…" Michaela agreed softly.

" 'Course I am.," Grace nodded with a flourish. "Now _you_ need ta get on back to bed, and I need ta finish this here pile a homework," she returned gesturing towards the stack of books on the table.

"It's two in the morning!" Michaela replied in shock shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, but if I don't finish it now it won't get done before tomorrow afternoon," Grace explained, picking up one of the large books and setting it gently in her lap.

Michaela merely shook her head, knowing that Grace still had the same study habits from the first day they had met. She got more done from midnight until three in the morning than most people accomplished all day. Always feeling she was the most productive in the late evening, she was always in bed when Michaela left for early morning classes. Taking a deep breath and standing slowly from the couch, she looked over to see Grace's face already buried in the text once again.

"Goodnight," she ventured softly before heading towards her room.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Call 'im tomorrow. I mean it," Grace returned glancing in Michaela's direction.

"I will," she confirmed pulling the stark white door open before looking in her friend's direction one last time.

"You _better_," Grace returned.

Closing the door softly and climbing back into bed, she almost dreaded falling back to sleep. She usually didn't have more than one nightmare in one evening, but then again Sully had never fallen into her dreams either… Staring at the ceiling, she hoped that sleep would soon come. And as she drifted from the world of consciousness, thoughts of vivid blue eyes danced through her mind…

* * *

><p>Grabbing the thick strap of the dark navy backpack and swinging it over his shoulder, Sully quickly grabbed the brown paper grocery sack from the trunk as well. Shutting the trunk firmly with his one free hand, he sighed softly knowing he was in for one exhausting evening. After digging his keys out of his front pocket, he made his way up the small staircase to his apartment. About halfway up the narrow staircase, he heard the familiar beckoning of his phone. With a slight struggle he managed to reach into his back pocket and retrieve the ringing phone. Glancing down at the tiny screen he immediately saw a number displayed rather than a name. Though he didn't recognize the number, he still snapped open the phone, knowing the call could be important.<p>

"Hey Sully? It's Michaela…" the sweet voice spoke out.

"Hey, Michaela…" he returned in surprise, her voice being the absolute last one he expected to hear.

"I was just calling to say…Well, I'm sorry…" she stammered.

"Can you hang on just one quick second for me?" he requested, the second he arrived in front of the wooden door to his apartment.

Not only did he need a free hand to unlock the door, but he had no clue what state his place would be in when he did walk in. The last thing he wanted was for her to overhear any part of what was sometimes a very stressful situation.

"Sure…" she returned quickly.

As he placed the open phone gently into his coat pocket, he unlocked the door with his now free hand, and strode into the dark room. Not expecting the apartment to be empty, he flicked the light on and set the paper grocery bag on the kitchen counter, wondering why no one was home. Quickly retrieving his phone from his pocket once again, he said sincerely, "Sorry about that…"

"Is this a bad time?" she questioned.

"No! No, not at all! I just had a grocery bag in one hand and needed the other one to open the door," he explained hoping this seemed like a plausible explanation.

"Oh, okay," she responded her tone already brightening. "What was I saying?" she stammered in confusion.

"Something about bein' sorry…" he answered as he removed the plastic gallon of milk from the grocery sack and placed it safely inside the refrigerator.

"Oh right! I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that… It was incredibly rude, and I'm terribly sorry…" she confessed hoping he would willingly accept her sincere words of remorse.

"Why _did_ you walk out like that?" he asked gently as comprehension dawned on him as to why the apartment was empty the second he saw the tiny note of the freezer door.

"I just panicked a little…" she admitted.

"Why? What are you scared of?" he returned wondering if she would even answer.

"That you may be right… That there may be some strong feelings between us…"

"I see…" he returned, pausing to get her reaction.

"But you were also right about… Well it would be a shame to run from them…" she professed.

"Yeah, I agree…" he answered simply, feeling an enormous grin spread across his face.

"Do you want to maybe come over to my place sometime for dinner?" she asked after a moment of silence, biting her lip hard as she waited for his answer.

"Wow really?" he returned completely floored by what she had just said.

"Yes…" she answered softly, unsure whether he was expressing _pleased_ shock or not.

"Yeah I would love to! Just let me know when, and I'll be there," he exclaimed in excitement.

"How about Friday? Will that work?" she suggested hoping he would reply as enthusiastically as before.

"Yeah I think so… Just let me check on a few things, and I'll let you know for sure. If that's alright with you?" he questioned as he unloaded the last item in the grocery sack and tossed the sack into the trashcan.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Again I want to apologize for last Thursday night…" she reiterated once again.

"Michaela, don't sweat it. I'm just glad you changed your mind about me," he said softly, thinking about how determined she had seemed that night she had stormed out of his life.

"Don't make me regret it…" she responded, remembering why she had been fearful of him in the first place.

"I won't; I promise you I won't," he answered with confidence.

"So, you'll let me know if Friday works?" she questioned, feeling the need for a quick subject change.

"Absolutely. Thanks again for the call. You made my day," he said with genuine happiness.

"Anytime…Goodbye Sully," she uttered gently.

"Goodbye, Michaela," he answered before regretfully snapping his phone shut.

Smiling to himself, he shook his head slightly, thinking he never would have predicted _that. _Not in a million years… She had seemed so determined to keep herself so very far away from him… Now she wanted him to come over to her place for dinner? Now that was just odd… Even though her actions once again baffled him, he was more than ecstatic that she had reached out to _him _for a change. Praying that everything would come together and that he would have Friday evening free, he couldn't stop thinking that his very deepest wish was coming true… She wanted to see him again, and this time she was open to the idea of being more than just casual friends. And as he took a seat on the couch and flipped the television on, he couldn't have been any happier. For it appeared that Michaela Quinn would soon be back in his life again…

* * *

><p>Taking one last look in the glass mirrors covering the sliding closet doors, she shook her head once again as she continued to wage an internal battle with herself. Tugging at the tiny light grey, cropped vest, she couldn't stop thinking that it was too much… Looking down at one of the tiny glass buttons, she began to undo the three tiny clasps.<p>

"Girl, what in the world are ya doin'?" Grace questioned from the doorway.

Instantly, she spun to her right, completely caught off guard by Grace's presence.

"I don't think I should wear this…" she stammered, clearly totally unsure of herself.

"Now what in the world would you say somethin' ridiculous like that for?" Grace shot back in disbelief.

"I look too…" Michaela began.

"Too what?" Grace jumped in quickly.

Looking down at her dark wash jeans she admitted softly, "I'm practically begging for him to gawk at me…"

"Girl, have ya lost your mind? Michaela, you couldn't be any more covered up there. He can see your face and hands and that's all," Grace returned, looking over her friend's black turtleneck sweater. "You ain't beggin' him to look at anything in that get-up."

"Stop…" she returned lightly, trying to hold back her laughter.

"It's true, and ya know it. Stop bein' so darn hard on yourself. I don't know any normal person that dresses more conservatively than you do…" Grace stated sincerely.

"I don't know… I'm just…" Michaela hesitated, having an incredibly difficult time voicing her true thoughts.

"Thinkin' too hard is what you're doin'. Honey, you look great. Stop stressin' 'bout it. 'Sides he's already seen ya a thousand times before. He _knows_ how you dress," she added with a smile.

"I guess you're right…"

"But you ain't worn those jeans in forever, have ya?" Grace questioned with a knowing grin.

"No…" Michaela confessed shyly, looking down at her feet.

"Well you look great. You look nice, but not like you're tryin' too hard. And ya definitely don't look like you're askin' for _it_, either…" Grace confidently declared, before both girls heard a gentle knock across the front door.

"Oh my God that's him!" Michaela uttered in a panicked whisper as the smile on her face vanished in a split second.

"Alright, ya need ta take a deep breath and answer that door," Grace instructed gently.

Releasing her clenched fists and sweeping her hands downward in an attempt to calm herself down, she took a few deep breaths before striding towards the front door.

Gripping the cold metal knob tightly, she twisted the silver lock to the right. Staring hard at the rounded knob she was holding so tightly her knuckles had turned white, she knew she needed to stop being ridiculous and just open it. After all _she _had been the one to call him this time, not the other way around. Trying to calm the fluttering nerves inside her stomach, she took one more deep breath before finally swinging the door open.

"Hi," she said softly as she stared into his breathtaking eyes once again.

"Hey…" he returned casually as a smile began to form across his lips.

Both stood in silence, just staring at one another in awed disbelief. She couldn't believe that each and every time she saw him he held her captive with his mesmerizing stare; he unable to comprehend that the stunning woman before him had actually invited him over for the evening.

"Well ain't ya gonna invite him in?" Grace called out towards the door, watching as both her friend and this man continue to gawk at one another.

"Oh yeah…" she muttered softly, shaking herself from the daze she seemed to be under.

"Please…come in," she stated sweetly, as she stepped to the side and gestured forward into the open living room.

"Sully, this is my roommate Grace… Grace, this is Sully," Michaela politely explained as Sully reached out to shake Grace's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," he said with a charming smile.

"Likewise," she returned glancing towards Michaela who was standing just behind him.

Michaela rolled her eyes gently, as Grace winked at her in a silent message of approval.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Sully questioned stepping backward slightly so he was then able to make eye contact with both women.

"We met through Phi Alpha Zeta…" Grace answered.

"Oh the sorority?" Sully replied in surprise.

"Mmm hmm," Michaela confirmed with a small nod.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a member of a sorority… Or are you still? I never really understood how that worked if you didn't still live in the house…"

"Oh, honey we're both still members. Ya don't have to live in the house after your sophomore year," Grace explained.

"Oh okay…" he returned with a nod. Looking directly at Michaela he said gently, "You just really don't strike me as the sorority type…"

"Do _I_?" Grace teased.

"I don't know you well enough yet to answer that," he retorted with a grin.

"I know what you mean, though. Michaela don't seem the type…" Grace agreed.

"No, not at all," he confirmed turning his eyes back on Michaela.

"And what do you both mean by that?" she countered.

"Nothin' sweetie," Grace quickly interjected. Immediately sensing that a change of subject was in order, she turned her gaze back towards Sully politely asking, "So what's yer major, Sully?

"Interior architecture and product design. How about you?" he returned.

"Hotel and restaurant management with a minor in business. I'm plannin' to open my own restaurant one of these days," she confessed, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Wow, that's a wonderful goal. Guess girls in this house dream big…" he said as he winked in Michaela's direction.

"Yeah, ya could definitely say that…" Grace confirmed with a smile.

"How long have you both lived here?" Sully questioned as he glanced around the small but impeccably decorated apartment.

Looking over at Michaela, she fixed her eyes on her friend letting her know that she needed to answer this time.

"It'll be a year in November…" she answered, not wanting to elaborate any further.

"November? I didn't think they let anyone move in mid-semester around here…" he wondered aloud.

"They made an exception in our case…" Michaela returned, hoping she wouldn't have to divulge any more on the subject.

"I see…" he responded, very interested in what she was referring to, but understanding that she didn't wish to discuss it further.

"Well Sully it was nice to meet you. I'm gonna go hole up in my room an' get some of that huge stack of homework done," Grace said heading towards her room.

"You're not going to join us?" Michaela burst forth having planned on Grace eating with them.

"Nah. I'll give you guys an evening free from my chatter. Have fun you two," she answered with a smile in Michaela's direction.

"Oh we will," Sully replied confidently.

And as Grace sauntered past Michaela with a confident smile, Michaela couldn't help but flash her a flaming look that would leave no doubt in her friend's mind that she was beyond angry that she had swiftly excused herself from dinner.

"So..." Sully began, watching as she seemed to squirm under his gaze.

"So…" she returned with a slight grin.

"I like what you girls have done with the place… Looks really nice in here…" he said as he gazed around the room decorated with vases of artificial flowers and frame after frame containing pictures of what he guessed were memories from their time in college thus far.

"Thanks. Most of this was Grace… I just tagged along to those home decorating stores…" she confessed.

"She seems really nice," he returned.

"She is… Incredibly so… You two have a lot in common actually…"

"Yeah?" he answered intrigued.

"She's part of the work-study program as well. She used to help out in the library, but now she's an undergraduate teaching assistant for an introductory cooking course," Michaela explained.

"Wow, I didn't think they let undergraduates assist in courses," he responded in shock.

"Typically, they don't…"

"Wow that's talent there," he uttered, shaking his head softly in amazement.

"Yes, it truly is…" she answered in agreement.

Feeling the need to fill the silence that immediately ensued she made her way towards the kitchen asking, "Did you want something to drink? We've got almost everything… Do you want a glass of wine?"

"No thanks," he answered swiftly.

"Oh, not a wine drinker then? I have beer as well if you rather have that…Looks like Grace made Sangria too, though I have no idea how long that's been in here…"

"Water is just fine," he returned with a small laugh.

"Really?" she replied in surprise, furrowing her brow slightly.

"Yeah, really," he declared, his tone unwavering.

"What?" he questioned as she continued to gaze at him in total astonishment.

"Nothing…." she mumbled in return, though he knew that was far from the truth.

"I don't drink," he expanded waiting for her reaction.

"Really?" she replied her voice dripping with skepticism.

"Really."

"Wow, I've just never met another college student that didn't drink at all," she returned still completely dumfounded.

"It's not something that I do… _ever_," he reiterated.

"I understand…" she replied, fully comprehending what it was like to believe in something so strongly.

"Don't let me stop you, though. If you want something go right ahead. Won't bother me any…"

"No, I'm fine," she said with a smile, shutting the door to the refrigerator.

"Thanks," he said with a smile as she handed him a glass of water.

"You're welcome," she answered, returning his smile before taking a small sip from her own glass.

"Is that your room?" he wondered gesturing towards the closed white door in the corner.

"Yes," she replied simply, not wishing to expand further.

"Can I see it?" he asked taking a small step towards the door.

"I…" she stammered unable to come up with a plausible excuse for saying no, the true reason being the thought of a man in her bedroom making her highly uncomfortable.

Chuckling softly he said, "That wasn't some kind of creepy line to make you feel weird. I wasn't plannin' on _tryin'_ anything… Just wanted to see where you study and gaze out the window with that thoughtful look in your eyes… You can stand in the doorway if you like…"

Noticing the sincere look in his eyes, she nodded softly knowing she had no reason to worry. Grace was home if she needed her, and Sully had never given her a single reason not to trust his word. Leading the way she gently opened the door and stepped into her room, turning back in his direction the second he entered.

"It's small…" he said thoughtfully looking around from the small desk underneath the window, to the full sized bed in the corner.

"Yeah," she agreed, intrigued by the way his eyes danced through the small space that was all her own.

"It looks like you, though," he returned admiring the few simple pictures adoring the walls.

"What?"

"The way you've decorated it…" he began his eyes wandering from the four-framed collage containing various pictures of lilies, to the turquoise color of her bedspread that matched the décor of the room flawlessly.

"…How every single last thing in here is exactly where it belongs… I can picture you living in here…" he finished looking deep into her eyes.

Feeling herself blush slightly under his gaze, she couldn't stop her mind from conjuring images of his strong arms snaking around her back, his fingers caressing her cheek. Realizing he had taken a small step towards her, more images of his lips touching hers flooded back to her as she realized they had been standing in this exact same position in her room once before… Immediately she began to panic at the thought of what she might do… What she had done the last time… Though it was just a dream, she knew those desires came from somewhere inside of her. The thought that she may not be able to control them or herself around him was rendering her immobile in fear…

Jumping slightly upon hearing a small ding coming from the kitchen, she felt the relief instantly flood over her.

"I'm going to…" she explained vaguely gesturing towards the doorway.

"Yeah, I'll come with you," he said with a nod following her into the kitchen.

"So, what did you make?" he asked taking a seat at the small kitchen table.

"Well, Grace is the cook really… She gave me this recipe for some pasta casserole thing that she said you would love," she answered grabbing a set of potholders and removing a square glass dish from the oven.

"What's in it?"

"Spaghetti sauce… Italian sausage…cheese… Oh and pepperoni…" she returned while digging through a drawer to the left of the oven.

"Pepperoni?" he replied in surprise.

"Yeah," she confirmed flashing him a smile.

"Interesting…"

"Grace has made if for me before and it's amazing," she expanded after successfully retrieving a spatula from the drawer.

"I'll take your word for it," he said with a small laugh.

"Is that enough for you or do you want more?" she questioned, holding out the blue glass plate towards him.

"Nope that's perfect. Thank you," he responded as she set the plate gently down in front of him.

"You're welcome," she exclaimed sweetly as she grabbed her own plate from the countertop and sat down directly across from him.

Watching as he put a large spoonful into his mouth, she asked "So, is it good?"

"Yeah, its great!" he replied confidently, filling his spoon full once again.

"Really?" she challenged still watching as he ate another heaping spoonful.

"Yeah, really," he admitted with a confident nod.

She continued to watch him eat totally unable to believe that he seemed to be enjoying it so much.

"I thought you said you've had it before…" he wondered aloud as he realized she seemed more interested in watching him eat than eating herself.

"I have…"

"Then why do you look so shocked?"

"I've never made it before…" she confessed knowing that her cooking skills left something to be desired.

"Oh, okay. Well you did a wonderful job…" he confirmed.

"Thanks…" she answered before filling her own spoon.

"Oh wow," she uttered in total shock, setting her spoon down on the side of the plate.

"What?" he questioned, having a feeling he knew precisely where this was headed.

"How are you eating this? You seriously don't have to pretend like this is good… Wow, I have no idea what I did, but this is terrible!" she exclaimed shaking her head amazement.

"No, you're too hard on yourself… I like it…" he returned with a smile.

"You are far too nice to me… Seriously, stop eating that!" she stated unable to control her laughter as she watched him eat another spoonful.

"Okay," he relented with a laugh.

"Noodles aren't supposed to be crunchy like that…" she admitted, still unable to contain her laughter.

"No, not usually," he agreed, laughing right along with her.

"So, how in the world did you eat that much?" she asked looking towards his half empty plate.

"Well you made it for me…" he answered with a shrug, knowing he would have eaten anything she made for him no matter how terrible it was.

"Sorry it's so awful… Guess I should confess I really can't cook…" she divulged with a guilty look.

"Then why did you invite me over for dinner?" he wondered, chuckling in amusement at her admission.

"Well I wanted to see you again… And this was Grace's idea… I think she forgets how truly bad I am since she's usually the one that does all the cooking…"

"You're too cute. You know that?" he said softly as he stared into her sparkling eyes.

She simply smiled back at him, unable to come up with a witty or clever retort, and too lost in his eyes to really care.

"Here I know how we'll fix this. Go get your coat," he requested.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll go get pizza down the street," he happily supplied.

"Okay…" she reluctantly acquiesced.

"Trust me," he returned, knowing she needed to hear those words aloud.

"I'll be right back," she explained, standing swiftly and heading towards Grace's room.

"Here while you're gone I'll wash these dishes for you," he offered heading towards the sink with his plate.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she answered quickly, amazed that he had already started to scrub his own plate clean.

"It's no problem. Go talk to Grace. I'll be here when you get back," he replied, flashing her a charming smile.

Feeling her heart about to pound out of her chest, she took one last look in his direction before heading towards Grace's room. Knocking swiftly on the door, she waited for her friend to arrive, hoping she would have the answers she desperately needed.

"Grace…" she started the second her friend opened the wooden door.

"Yeah, what's up? Somethin' wrong?" Grace questioned immediately waving for Michaela to join her in her room.

"Well dinner is really bad…."

"Bad?" Grace questioned with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, bad," Michaela confirmed.

"Michaela, what in the world did you do? That casserole ain't that hard to make! I even cooked that Italian sausage for ya. All you had to do was boil the pasta and throw it all in a dish and put it in the oven…" Grace replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I was supposed to cook the noodles first?" Michaela asked with a guilty look across her face.

"Yes! Girl, you can't put uncooked pasta into a casserole!" Grace exclaimed, unable to hold back her laughter.

"I thought that was what the oven was for…" she explained.

"Michaela, what am I gonna do with you? What did he say about it?" Grace wondered.

"He ate over half of it!"

"How in the world did he manage to do that?" Grace questioned through laughter.

"I have no idea…" Michaela returned still amazed by his actions.

"That boy loves you… No one would eat something so terrible for you unless they did…" Grace responded with a smile.

Grinning back in return she said softly, "He wants to take me to get pizza…"

"Well then what are ya standin' here talkin' to me for? Go girl! He's waitin' for ya!" Grace encouraged nudging her friend towards the door.

"Do you think it's okay?" Michaela asked gently.

"What?"

"Going somewhere with him…_alone_…" she stammered, clearly unsure of herself.

"Oh Michaela stop! He ain't some bum ya met on the street. Bring your phone and call me if you need to, but you won't have ta. It'll be fine. Go on get out of here," Grace coaxed.

"Thanks Grace," Michaela answered sincerely as she turned towards the door.

"Anytime sweetheart," she returned, watching Michaela bound towards the kitchen in what could only be described as pure excitement.

Glancing over towards the kitchen, she quickly noticed he was about to finish washing the last dish. Picking up her pace, she quickly grabbed her jacket from her room, and returned to the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" he questioned as he placed the last dish safely into the dishwasher.

"Yeah... And thank you so much for washing those for me. That was really sweet of you," she acknowledged softly.

"It was no problem," he returned, though she could tell he was beyond pleased that he seemed to have made her so happy.

"Ladies first," he requested, gesturing forward as he held the wooden door wide open.

Smiling back at him as she stepped out into the brisk September night, she couldn't stop the joy inside from bursting forth. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy, or this _safe_… And though she knew that allowing herself to ride in his car with him alone might not be the wisest decision in the world, she still somehow felt as if she had nothing to worry about with him. Maybe it was Grace's approval of him…Or maybe it was just that she had finally stopped fighting what she felt for him and begun to embrace it a little… Either way she knew that Sully was different… The look in his eyes always spoke such volumes about what he felt for her, and that coupled with the joy in her heart made her realize with him she finally didn't feel so very alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

"So, she ends up sittin' down in the car and everything…" Sully said with a chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh my gosh…" Michaela replied in disbelief as she climbed the small staircase.

"Well then her key wouldn't start the car because it wasn't actually _her _car. So, she looks in the backseat and sees a car-seat and about flips," he explained, holding back laughter.

"I'm sure! So, did she just get out of the car then?" she questioned through her own giggles.

"Yeah, and we laughed about that one for a long long time…"

"Why didn't you guys tell her that wasn't her car?" she inquired.

" 'Cause it was too darn funny not to! And we didn't imagine in a million years that her key would actually _unlock_ the door!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, so are there several cars like that? Where you can unlock the door to a car that's not your own?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know… I've never actually thought about it before to be honest…" he responded with a smile.

"It's probably better not to…" she returned, flashing him a grin of her own.

Looking up into his eyes that held the same inner sparkle as his smile, she said softly, "Thank you again for dinner. I had a wonderful time."

"I did too," he replied, looking at her with that flaming stare that always made her heart attempt to jump out of her chest entirely.

Swallowing hard over the lump in her throat, she watched his every move very closely, trying to determine if he planned to close the distance between them at all. And as he leaned forward ever so slightly she quickly blurted out, "Do you want to come in for a while?"

Letting a soft sigh escape his lips he answered, "Yeah, I'd love to."

As he watched her unlock the door and lead the way inside, he couldn't stop smiling. Never had he met a woman that held him so captive with every word she spoke. Each and every second he was gazing into her multi-colored eyes, he could not have been happier. Knowing he would get to spend more time with her that evening only served to make the joy inside of him rise higher than he had ever believed possible.

As she took a seat on the couch, he immediately sat down directly beside her, draping his right arm across the back. Instantly feeling uncomfortable at the very tiny distance between them, she shifted over to her right slightly, increasing the space separating them.

Flashing her a puzzled look, he began softly, "Michaela…"

"Yes?" she returned having a feeling he was going to question her latest action.

"You wanna tell me what you've been hidin' from me?" he inquired gently.

"Hiding?" she repeated unsure how else to respond.

"You and I both know you're holdin' something back… If you don't feel like you can share it with me I understand… I do… But it's hard for me to get close to you if you won't let me…" he trailed off.

"You really don't know, do you?" she wondered aloud, finally confirming what she had feared for a long time now.

"I'm sorry?" he responded with a dazed look on his face.

"You went to school here last fall, didn't you? In 2009? " she inquired.

"Well not full-time… I was taking some online classes then…" he answered, still utterly in the dark as to what she could possibly be talking about.

"Oh, well I guess that explains it…" she returned softly, turning her eyes towards the floor.

"Explains what?" he ventured still lost in a world where her words didn't make sense.

"You didn't hear about David Lewis' trial then?" she questioned, feeling as if she would vomit as that awful name spilled from her mouth.

"No…" he returned sliding his right arm down to rest softly on her shoulder.

Jerking her shoulder out from under his grasp, she took a deep breath knowing that she had to find some way to explain this to him. Burying her head in her hands, she wished more than anything that she didn't have to tell him this… That she didn't have to venture down that dark forest that was her past… She had closed the steel gates that lead down that road long ago, and she had never planned to unlatch them again… But now she had to if she ever hoped to let him into her heart… No matter how impossible and difficult that was, she had no choice.

As she violently pulled herself from his gentle hold, he had immediately taken the hint and retracted his hand. Watching her bury her face in her hands in what he could only describe as intense anxiety ripped him apart. He desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and just hold her… But he knew that was the last thing she needed… Whatever had happened obviously left indelible scars on her heart, and though he hadn't fully seen them yet, there was no doubt in his mind that they were there.

"Hey, it's okay…" he stated soothingly. "Shhh, you don't have to tell me anything…"

Finally raising her head to make eye contact with him once again, she muttered softly, a trace of tears in her eyes, "Yes… I really have to…"

He nodded softly in understanding, hoping his small gesture would encourage her to divulge whatever it was that created such a sorrow inside.

"David Lewis…He was on trial for… for…" she tried though the words simply wouldn't come.

"For?" he urged.

"I can't even say it…" she mumbled, burying her face in her hands once again.

He remained silent, in truth wanting desperately to hear what was so awful she couldn't even find the words to say.

"The brutal rape and attempted murder of a girl on campus… A Phi Alpha Zeta member…" she finally managed to utter so softly he barely heard, her voice sounding completely detached.

"Aren't you?" he stammered in disbelief.

"Yes…" she confirmed with a small nod.

Watching as the tears burst forth from her eyes filled with total despair, he felt his stomach drop to the floor as the realization of what this could mean hit him harder than a ton of bricks… He wanted to cry out in total anguish as his breathing began to come out in short shaking gasps. Feeling his forehead break out in a cold sweat, he couldn't remember the last time he had been this terrified. "Oh, God…" he managed to croak out as he came face to face with the daunting reality he knew she would soon reveal.

Quickly seeing the panic in his eyes, she realized instantly what was flashing through his mind. " No! No, it wasn't me…" she exclaimed in a rush, swiping at tears.

"It…It… was my little sister… in the sorority house… And it was… _my_ fault…" she admitted through choking sobs.

"How do you mean?" he inquired, completely bewildered.

"David…He was…was… my…my boyfriend…" she confessed, hating the bitter words spilling from her lips.

Taking her small hand into his own, he merely remained silent as he sensed she still had more she needed to say before hearing a word from him. Giving her hand a small squeeze he was surprised when she didn't pull away, rather she began to speak softly once again.

"Sully, he attacked her…he attacked her because of _me_… He warned me… I… I didn't do what he demanded… And he hurt her… He hurt her because of _me_…" she cried in grief before breaking down in uncontrollable sobs.

"Oh, sweetheart…" he returned softly. "It couldn't have been your fault…"

"No, Sully if I had just surrendered to his demands, she never would have been hurt…"

"I don't understand…" he responded, shaking his head slightly in confusion.

"He told me over and over if I didn't obey him he would hurt the ones I loved… He wanted me…And I wouldn't let him…do _that…_ So, he _hurt _her…" she confessed.

"Oh, baby…" he returned with compassion dripping from his voice, as he wrapped his arm gently around her tiny frame, racked with sobs of gut-wrenching despair.

Releasing his grip on her hand, he gently turned her face towards his, looking deeply into her eyes. "He hurt you too, though, didn't he?" he questioned, holding back his own tears that threatened to burst forth any second.

"Yes…" she sobbed.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to ask the one question circling through his mind. He felt awful knowing how hard the answer would be for her to divulge, but the urge to have the answer was simply too strong to ignore.

"How did he hurt you?" he questioned, softly wiping away a few tears from her cheeks.

"Every way possible…Except that _one_ way…" she admitted, biting down on her lip fiercely as if stopping her lip from trembling would ease her tears.

"Oh Michaela…" he cried as the tears he'd been trying to keep at bay finally rushed down his face.

Wrapping his arms around her fully, he felt her tense up immediately, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she pulled away from him again…

"I'm sorry… I just…have a problem with…" she stammered.

Knowing that physical contact obviously made her anxious rather than comforted, he slowly released her from his arms.

"I'm just scared… Just please don't hurt me…" she pleaded almost childlike, looking hesitantly into his eyes for understanding.

"Sweetheart, please let me hold you. I promise I won't hurt you…" he responded gently, opening his arms and beckoning her into his embrace.

"I don't know if I can…" she mumbled, gazing downward and away from his eyes.

"Shhh… Come here. It's okay; I swear it's going to be okay…" he soothed, before she finally relented and collapsed into his arms.

Feeling his strong arms surrounding her, as he cradled her head against his chest, she realized she had never felt safer. In that moment, her deep need for human affection and physical comfort won out over her fear. And that was something she had never seen coming…

"Please just know that I want to let you in… I just don't know how," she revealed, relishing in the comfort his arms seemed to bring her.

"I understand honey. I'm just so glad that you told me what you've been holdin' back. It's going to be fine; I promise you. We'll go as slow as you need to, alright?" he questioned, trying unsuccessfully to get her to meet his eyes.

"Look at me…" he requested sweetly, and she cautiously obliged. "I swear to you I won't ever hurt you…" he promised through his own tears.

She nodded softly against his chest stating, "I… I _want_ to believe you…"

"And you _can_ sweetheart. I promise you _I'd give my life_ to keep you from ever being hurt again," he pledged.

Then gently grasping one of her hands in his, he brought it up and softly pressed his lips to her fingers, murmuring, "Michaela Quinn...I swear to you, _on my life_, that I will never cause you _any_ kind of pain – physically _or_ emotionally."

Watching as she flashed a small smile up at him, he knew he was breaking through to her slightly.

"And like I said, we'll go as slow as you need to… I completely hear what you are sayin' here… He left scars that only time and love can erase…" he stated compassionately.

She nodded again, deeply touched by his words. It had never before registered in her mind what having that kind of sensitivity and empathy from a man could do for her… She had always assumed that they wouldn't understand…No one had been beside her through that year and a half of torment… No one knew many of the deep secrets of her relationship with _that man…._So much of what had happened between them she still hadn't told another living soul…

"You just let me know what you're comfortable with okay? Even if I can't touch you at all, that's all right. We'll make it through this…" he continued, holding her as close as he dared.

And as she continued to release the tears she had held back for so long, he did everything in his power to keep it together. Though unable to stop tears from slipping down his own cheeks, he was able to keep the deep anger and hatred towards this man he had never met under control for the time being. Literally steaming inside with rage, he knew he had to prevent it from escaping at all costs… Though he knew this David hadn't violated the woman he loved the same way he had attacked this other young girl, he had still hurt her badly… And he suspected he didn't even know the half of it… She had said he hurt her in every way possible… That must have meant he beat her… Worse than that he probably abused her in _another _way as well… Just because he didn't succeed at taking it all the way didn't mean she hadn't endured countless attempts… Not to mention the emotional scars that kind of abuse was bound to leave…

Feeling his head swirling with terrifying thoughts of what had been done to the precious young woman in his arms, he quickly realized everything _he_ had done so very wrong… Quickly flashing back to the few instances when he had touched her hand, it all made sense now… Why she didn't want to be anywhere near him… Why she'd been scared beyond belief for him to walk her to her car alone… Why she had tried to avoid him at all costs… Though it had all started to click, he almost wished it wouldn't have… Knowing he had done anything to upset her in any way was simply crushing. And as he cradled her close, feeling her tears subsiding, he vowed to spend the rest of his days being everything this sweet woman needed no matter what that involved.

* * *

><p>Sitting down at his computer, Sully took a deep breath as he watched the cursor blink before his eyes. Deleting the passage for the fourth time in a matter of minutes, he stared back at the white box underneath the 'Google' sign. He desperately wanted to submit the text and see what he could find, but at the same time he wondered if he truly <em>wanted <em>to know. Once he read those words, he would never be able to _unread_ them…. And it was bound to crush him… No matter what he found, he knew what a monster this David Lewis had to be… What he didn't know were the details… What had truly happened to that young girl… Typing 'College Student David Lewis' Trial' into the search engine once again, he knew he had no choice… This wasn't something he could just ignore.

The second the results came back, he felt his jaw literally fall to the floor… How in the world had he missed what had obviously been such a high profile case? Yes, he had been preoccupied with so many other things last fall and hadn't be attending classes on campus… But how had he missed_ all_ of this?

Clicking on the first link that read 'University All-Star Charged With Rape and Attempted Murder', he began to scroll through the article from the university's school paper. Staring back at the text he read, "_Student body president David Lewis was charged with the rape and attempted murder of another university student, Kimberly Johnson. Johnson was found in the Chi Omega Delta Fraternity's campus house on Saturday evening by fellow student Grace Allen with severe injuries allegedly caused by Lewis_."

Feeling his heart catch as he saw the name Grace, he began to realize how truly deep this tragedy ran… Scanning through the article his eyes immediately landed on _her _name… "_Lewis' long time girlfriend, Michaela Quinn, is said to be a key witness for the prosecution. A close friend of Johnson's, Quinn is also a member of Phi Alpha Zeta…"_

Quickly returning to the first search page and clicking on the next article, he swallowed hard as he once again looked for her name. Spotting it immediately at the very top of the page, he knew this was the one he was looking for….

"_Pre-Med student Michaela Quinn took the stand this afternoon as one of the prosecution's star witnesses. In addition to being a close friend of Johnson's, Quinn claims to be Lewis' girlfriend of over two years. The defense seemed to take a hard hit as Quinn recounted various incidents in which Lewis threatened the safety and lives of numerous acquaintances of hers including Johnson, as well as Johnson's young brother."_

Feeling the tears already rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't stop his chest from constricting as he pictured the sweet, young woman he had already come to love pouring her heart out to a courtroom full of strangers… He quickly realized he would never be able to truly fathom that kind of pain…And all the time she must have spent fearing for the safety of the ones she loved…

His eyes continued to scan the article reading, "_Claiming over a year of emotional, physical, and sexual abuse at the hands of Lewis, Quinn remained surprisingly composed until forced to recount an incident in which Lewis allegedly assaulted her with a lethal firework causing third degree burns." _

The very moment his eyes took in the words before him, he could feel the nausea overwhelm him instantly… Blinking in disbelief as he read that same sentence over and over, he felt the words piercing his eyes as if they were flaming hot coals thrown directly into his face. Burying his face in his hands as the feeling of total helplessness and utter grief consumed him, he couldn't stop himself from picturing her in pain… Screaming in complete heart-wrenching agony as that villain tortured her… _Third-degree burns_? That had to have left an indelible mark on not only her body, but her soul as well… And that was just one of probably over a hundred similar occurrences…

Somehow he willed himself to continue reading, hoping something would be said that would lessen the incredible torment those words had caused…

"_Though a medical expert confirmed that the young girl's story could be the likely cause of scars she displayed, the prosecution was still unable to provide conclusive evidence that Lewis had any role in causing said injury. The defense questioned Quinn repeatedly on why she didn't report this claimed abuse for over a year and why friends of both Quinn and Lewis knew nothing of these allegations. In tears, Quinn confessed that she was convinced if she came forward Lewis would carry out his threats of harming her friends and family, Johnson included." _

Completely overcome by the words before him, he wished more than anything that he'd never even opened this page… Knowing that a malicious defense attorney had attacked her… questioned her judgment… made her feel _responsible_ for the actions of the _monster_ he was representing was too much to handle…

Turning his eyes back to the screen he knew he had to finish… No matter how painful this was, he didn't have a choice…

"_When Lewis' attorney, the famed Tyler Malvir, accused Quinn of having conspired with Johnson to incriminate Lewis as a means to enact some kind of revenge for a broken heart, after denying such accusations vehemently, Quinn turned to Johnson and apologized profusely, stating that Johnson's relationship with her had been the reason Lewis had chosen to assault her." _

Cradling his head gently in his hands once again, he tried to imagine how awful that experience had been for her… How agonizing it had been to recount months and months of abuse, and then to have it thrown back in her face like that as some kind of petty untruth? Those thoughts brought out a rage inside of him that he had only felt once before…

Slamming his fist down hard on his desk, he willed himself to calm down, knowing anger was always a dangerous emotion. And in this situation it wouldn't help a single soul involved. Scanning down to the very last sentence, he was hoping he would be told what kind of punishment that man received for such heinous crimes…

"_After hours of questioning from the prosecution's latest witness, it is unclear whether Quinn's testimony will prove to be a highly influential factor in the trial's ultimate outcome." _

Sighing in frustration, he returned to his original search results, hoping the next link would yield the results he sought.

Beginning to read the third article he had clicked on, he soon realized he was getting closer to finding the answer he was really searching for…

"_The defense took another lethal hit today in the trial of college student David Lewis. Johnson's attorney, Jayden Hopkins, called Grace Allen to the stand, the young woman responsible for locating Johnson the night of the attack. In addition to providing a stunningly accurate description of Lewis the evening of the assault and his quick escape from the scene, Allen also provided the court with details of several incidents in which Lewis reportedly verbally threatened another young girl whom both Allen and Johnson, as well as Quinn, were all acquainted with." _

Shutting his eyes tightly for a few minutes and taking in a few deep breaths, he finally convinced himself to continue his quest for an answer to his burning question. Opening his eyes softly, he continued to scroll down the screen…

"_Again defense attorney Malvir questioned why Allen didn't bring this information to authorities prior to the trial. She claimed she simply made the tragic mistake of underestimating Lewis' true intentions." _

Sighing to himself as the pent up anger and frustration rose even stronger, he marveled at the hatred he could feel towards two individuals he had never met before. He could confidently declare that he not only hated the man that committed these crimes, but also the low-life defending such a criminal…

Willing himself to continue at all costs, he began to read the last paragraph on the page…

"_Though Malvir has called his own set of witnesses to the stand, one of which confirms Lewis was nowhere near the scene of the crime, it was clear from today's testimony that the defense has taken another hard fall they may not be able to recover from…" _

Returning to the original search page for the third time, he sincerely hoped the next one he delved into would finally hold the answer he wanted so badly…

Upon reading the very first sentence, _"Today the famed trial of Camberkin University's David Lewis reached an end…",_ he knew he had finally stumbled upon what he had wished to know since Michaela had first shared the crushing news with him…

"_Found guilty of rape in the first degree and assault in the first degree Lewis was sentenced to fifty years in prison with eligibility for parole after serving a minimum of thirty years. When delivering the verdict, Judge Loren Hunsberger was quoted as saying directly to Lewis, 'This was the worst kind of sexual crime, in that it wasn't merely a crime of passion. No, Mr. Lewis, you not only planned this act, but committed such a crime to hurt not only the victim, but to psychologically damage another human being as well.'" _

Releasing the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding, he somehow felt slightly better knowing this David Lewis would be behind bars for an incredibly long time. Though it would never erase what he had done, at least Michaela wouldn't have to fear for her safety every waking moment…

Continuing down the page, he felt a new batch of tears burst forth as he saw her name once again…

"_Lewis remained stoic upon hearing the verdict, while the victim, Kimberly Johnson, and the prosecution's star witness, Michaela Quinn, broke down in uncontrollable tears as Johnson's lawyer Jayden Hopkins, was quoted as saying to both women, 'It's finally over girls. He can't hurt either of you again.'" _

Imagining both girls breaking down in hysterical tears as that monster was carted out of their lives, he couldn't stop wishing that he had somehow known her then… That he had been able to hold her in his arms as she released all that emotion bottled up inside from endless months of abuse and heartache…

Skimming down further, he couldn't help but wonder if Lewis had any reaction to such a sentence…

"…_Lewis attacked Johnson back in October leaving the young girl with multiple stab wounds..." _

Though most of the remaining information he had read in previous articles, the words 'multiple stab wounds' caught his eyes instantaneously. The other article had only said severe injuries… It hadn't detailed what said injuries were… Feeling overwhelmed with grief once again, he realized there still must be so much about the trial he didn't know… That wasn't published information…

Continuing through the article, he stopped as her name splashed across the page once again…

"_Many interviewed after the trial's conclusion strongly believe that Quinn's moving testimony was the direct cause of Lewis receiving such a strong sentence. Though Lewis was merely prosecuted for crimes against Johnson, many believe Hunsberger took alleged attacks on Quinn into deep consideration when passing his sentence."_

Hanging on another set of words, he wondered if she had ever read any of the trial coverage… Wondered if anyone had ever told her the difference her testimony had made… _She_ was probably the main reason Lewis was behind bars for so long… Because she had stepped forward and shared her dark past, David had been locked away for much longer than he would have been for attacking Kimberly… But yet all she seemed to focus on was the guilt she felt inside…

Finishing the very end of the article, he knew the words he had read would haunt him for the rest of his life…

"_When asked for a statement Lewis' attorney stated that they would be appealing the court's ruling. And though Johnson and Quinn feel vindicated, Hopkins summed it up perfectly when he said, 'No one won here today. A young man with a promising start in life is now faced with a future in prison. Two young women will forever carry the emotional and physical scars he inflicted upon them… No prison sentence will ever change that…'" _

"…Will forever carry the emotional and physical scars he inflicted upon them…" That sentence raced through his mind over and over as he realized everything she must had endured…. Things he still had no clue about… "_No wonder she was scared of me. The poor girl was traumatized beyond belief… She probably has no faith or trust in men at all…" _he thought to himself as he sat in silence.

Feeling the tears continue to fall, he turned his gaze slightly to his right. The second his eyes landed on his phone, he immediately picked it up to call her. But before he dialed her number, he realized that a phone call was meaningless at this point… There was absolutely nothing he could say that would comfort her, or make her feel better… If he called her, she would more than likely spend the entire conversation trying to make _him _feel at ease as the thoughts of her past danced through his head… No a phone call wouldn't help this situation at all… It was possible that she may even be angry that he had researched the trial on his own…

Jolted from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door, he turned around to see a tall blond leaning on the doorframe.

"You okay?" she questioned with sympathy in her eyes.

"No, not really…" he mumbled, casting his eyes downward.

"Can I come in?" she questioned, gesturing towards the bed a small distance from his seat at the desk.

"Of course…" he responded, and she quickly took a seat in front of him.

"Sully, what's going on? I've almost never seen you cry… Except for…" she paused unsure if it wise to even mention the last time she had seen such sadness in his eyes.

"Did you know or hear anything about David Lewis' trial? The one that happened last fall?" he questioned curiously, finally meeting her eyes.

"You mean the fraternity guy that attacked that girl during Omega Chi Delta's Halloween party?"

"Yeah…" he answered weakly.

"Of course I did. Everyone on campus heard about it… Why do you ask?" she wondered.

"Well the thing is Lauren I never heard a word about it… I don't know how in the world I coulda missed something like that…" he confessed as he clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Sully, you had more important things to worry about besides gossip. And it's not like you were attending classes on campus… This was something that was discussed in hushed whispers. It wasn't like a university wide celebration that everyone knew about and publicized like mad…Why are you asking about it anyway? That was a while ago…" Lauren questioned with a puzzled look.

"The thing is…" he began, finding it difficult to put his feelings into words.

"Yeah?" she encouraged.

"I'm sort of… well… I have really strong feelings for… Michaela Quinn…" he stammered unsure if Lauren would pick up on his meaning.

"Lewis' ex-girlfriend?" she asked, trying to remember correctly details from almost a year previous.

"Yes…"

"And?" she probed still unsure what he was getting at.

"And I just…. I can't believe that happened to _her_. I just keep picturin' him hurting her… I can't seem to get past the thought of an animal like that abusing her… Lauren, he gave her third degree burns from a _firework_ for crying out loud! No tellin' what else he did to her that they didn't publish or that she didn't mention in court!" he cried in outrage.

"I see…" Lauren began placing a hand gently onto his closed fist, urging him to calm down. "And you don't know how to move forward with her, knowing she's bound to be damaged beyond belief?"

"I just don't know how to help her…" he admitted as the feeling of total helplessness swept over him once again.

"Just _talk _to her Sully. Tell her how you feel about her and how much you care for her. Constantly assure her that you would never do anything to hurt her in any way and live those words… Let her drive the speed and direction of your relationship… She'll let you know how you can help her move forward if she cares for you as much as you care for her…" she advised with a smile.

He nodded in understanding, taking in every last suggestion she had offered. After contemplating her words in silence for a few moments he said softly, "I thought about callin' her, but that didn't seem right…"

"It didn't seem right, because you don't really want to call her," she explained.

"What?" he replied, completely stunned.

"Sully, you know exactly what you want to do… What you _need _to do… So just ask me already," she said, flashing him a friendly smile once again.

"Will you…" he started before she quickly interjected, "Of course I will! Now go see her."

"Thanks Lauren," he responded with a small smile, before pulling her into his arms.

"Anytime Sully," she returned.

As he gently pulled back from her close embrace, he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. Grabbing his keys from the top of the dresser and his jacket hanging from the closet doorknob, he winked in Lauren's direction before heading for the front door. Picturing holding Michaela in his arms again, he was ever so grateful Lauren had come through for him again. He knew he could always count on her, and that was something he planned to never take for granted. As he locked his front door securely and sprinted towards his car, he knew in a matter of minutes all would be right in his world as she would be beside him.

Watching the thick raindrops splatter across his windshield, he stared longingly up at her window. Feeling slightly anxious regarding how she would react upon simply finding him knocking on her door, he began to wonder whether he should have come at all… He wanted to see her more than anything, but he hadn't stopped to think that she might not feel the same… He knew spontaneity wasn't something this girl appreciated, yet he hadn't considered this spontaneous until he pulled up directly in front of her apartment. Taking a deep breath and removing his keys from the ignition, he knew he couldn't leave without at least seeing her face for a few moments.

Sprinting across the parking lot and up the small flight of stairs to her apartment, he knocked swiftly on her door. Waiting for her to answer, he realized for the first time how truly bad the weather was at the moment… Even under the covered hallway, he was still managing to get wetter by the second, as the wind was fiercely blowing the rain sideways. Wrapping his arms tightly around his chest, he felt an involuntary shiver course through his body. But before he could reach the conclusion to knock again, the door swung open.

"Sully?" she questioned gently, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, God Michaela…" he whispered before he could stop himself.

"Now you know everything, don't you?…I can see it in your eyes…" she returned, as his blue eyes reflected a deep sympathy. Though she had seen that same pity in the eyes of others several times before, his also held something more… _Love_… That was something she hadn't seen before…

"I'm just so…" he began, unsure what to say or do first.

"Sorry," she finished, knowing exactly where he was headed. "I know…"

"Sweetheart, I wish I could somehow take that pain away for you…" he said softly, watching her eyes intently.

"I wish you could too…" she returned, knowing that he truly meant what he'd said. It wasn't some pathetic attempt to make her feel better… He meant every word…

Before she could say another word, he pulled her deep into his arms. And as he held her close, the rain pouring down around them, she knew without a doubt that she had nothing to fear… He was different from everyone… He was the one that would save her from a life of loneliness as thoughts of her dark past haunted her. He would be the one to change everything… change her… For no one had ever understood her the way he did… No one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

Shutting the door behind her and securing the lock, Michaela turned around to face him. Smiling softly as she watched the tiny drops of rain water trickle down the strands of his long, golden brown hair, falling gently onto his face, she found herself struggling to stay in the present moment and out of a world where her inner desires dominated her actions. As he casually shoved his hands into his pockets, she shook herself gently, jolting herself back into reality.

"I can throw your coat in the dryer for you…" she offered, extending her arm slightly forward.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile, unzipping his coat and handing it to her gently.

"Wow, your sweatshirt is wet too?" she questioned in surprise gazing at the bright red material that was clearly drenched.

"Yeah… It's rainin' really bad out there…" he replied as he untied his tennis shoes and set them neatly on the small floral rug by the door.

"Here let me take it too…" she volunteered, with a shy smile.

"Yeah?" he inquired with a grateful twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course," she managed to return, before her eyes were locked on the sight in front of her.

Watching as he swiftly pulled the sweatshirt over his head, she found herself clamping her lips shut tight as she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering, as his simple white t-shirt got caught slightly on the edge of his sweatshirt. And before he could gently tug it back down, she could feel her face turning red at the thoughts she was trying to conceal. Slipping her free hand up to block what she knew was a very dangerous facial expression, she hoped he wouldn't comment on her obviously starstruck grin.

Looking over at her, he immediately noticed the smirk she was trying to hide as she averted her eyes from his. Though he didn't plan on saying anything aloud, inside he couldn't have been more thrilled. For some time now he had known she was attracted to him, but this was the first time he had ever seen her look at him quite like _that_. Even if she thought she was fooling herself, she certainly wasn't fooling _him_.

Gesturing towards the small hallway past the kitchen he asked, "Is the dryer down the hall there?"

"Oh, yeah…" she returned quickly, clearly startled by his words that had broken the silence.

"Here I'll take that too…" she said, extending a hand forward.

"Oh sorry… Didn't mean to get you wet…" he admitted regretfully, glancing over at her slightly damp turquoise sweatshirt. It obviously hadn't been the smartest idea to pull her into his arms immediately upon seeing her.

"Oh no, it's fine. It's not that wet… I didn't even notice really…" she said with a small smile.

Handing her his sweatshirt, he then took a seat on the couch and waited for her to return. Taking a deep breath he tried to come up with how exactly he could initiate the conversation they both knew was coming… Though he had an endless list of questions he knew she could answer for him, he wasn't sure _how _to ask them. Or rather for that matter if he even _should _ask them…

Closing his eyes with a sigh, he tried to concentrate on how he would want to be approached on such a subject… Though he quickly realized he _wouldn't _want to be…That was the problem…

Re-entering the room with a towel for his hair and taking a seat beside him, she smiled as he turned his head to gaze at her while he slowly rubbed the excess moisture from his long waves. Realizing he would have a difficult time asking her what he wished to know, she offered, "Go ahead, you can ask me anything… I won't hide it from you…"

"I guess I just want to know what happened…" he confessed softly.

"You read the articles, though, didn't you?" she questioned.

"Well yeah… But…" he stammered.

"But what?" she probed.

"But…" he tried again still unsure how to say what he truly wanted to.

"You need to hear it from me…" she finished.

"I just need to hear what really happened… I know those papers only published what they were allowed to say…" he expanded, looking to her for understanding.

"Yes… That's very true…" she confirmed.

He laid the towel aside and turned to face her fully, gently taking her hands in his, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for her to discuss.

"All right," she started, taking a deep breath. "Well, it was Halloween…" she began, but immediately stopped.

"Yeah?" he encouraged, knowing she would need his constant support.

"And… _David_…" she started, her voice already trembling on the words. "I'm sorry… It's just so hard for me to talk about _him_… To say his name…"

"Don't say it then," he suggested.

"What?" she returned in confusion.

"Just say _him… _I know who you're talkin' about," he explained as he caressed her hand gently with his thumb.

"Okay…" she agreed with a small nod. Looking lost in memories from long ago, she started again, "Well _he _decided that we were going to dress up as a soccer player and a referee…"

"_He_ decided?" he quickly interjected his anger already building. The thought of a man ordering her around just brought his fury bubbling to the surface in a way he couldn't explain.

"Of course… And _he _was the one that bought the costumes… And well… Mine was ridiculous…" she answered.

"Ridiculous?" he questioned unsure what she was trying to imply.

"Yes… He had dressed me up before, but I guess I just snapped or something…"

Hearing her confess that _this man _had 'dressed her up before', made the hairs on his neck bristle. Taking another deep breath, he knew he needed to stay calm and composed no matter what she told him. He could be angry later…

"It was a striped halter-top that was smaller than some of the swimsuit tops he'd bought for me, and the skirt was no better… I couldn't take a step without…" she said before stopping abruptly.

"Flashin' the whole world?" he added wanting her to know he understood her completely even when she didn't vocalize her thoughts fully.

Turning her face slightly to hide the bright red hue across it as her eyes dropped to the floor, she managed to utter, "Yes…That's a good way to put it."

He wanted to jump to his feet and shout that this was completely insane and outrageous… Why in the world had she allowed that? Why had she let this horrible jerk treat her that way? Instead of letting himself spin like an out of control top, he just moved his hand up her arm gently, hoping those soft strokes would let her know how incensed he was as well, though he was using comfort not anger to show her.

"I tried to talk him out of making me wear it…" she started again. "But he definitely didn't go for that…"

"Makin' you? I don't understand…" he ventured hoping she would explain why she had allowed this guy to hurt her.

"Sully, there was no arguing with him… If I tried he…he…" she answered her lip trembling as the tears began to pool in her eyes. "He'd _hurt _me…"

Releasing one of her hands, he wrapped his arm around her gently, pulling her in against his chest. Hearing her softy weeping in his arms, her body wracked with grief, he took one deep breath after another willing himself not to cry as well. She needed a knight right now to help her overcome this mountain of pain, not a whimpering fool or an angry blowhard.

"He _hurt _me… _Badly_… And that wasn't even the worst part… He would violently threaten the ones I loved…" she continued. "He threatened to… do t_errible_ things Sully… I don't even want to say them aloud…" she admitted.

"It's okay, you don't have to," he returned softly. "I understand what your sayin'…"

Nodding against his chest, she pulled back gently to once again look into his eyes. "Well once I was dressed up like that, he told me under no uncertain terms that he was going to… finally… have _his way_ with me _that night_…" she confessed through another stream of tears.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he couldn't get over how sick those words made him… He could feel his stomach churning as she said the words 'have his way with me.' And the way she had said _finally_…This animal had been trying for some time to hurt her like that… She must have been fighting off his advances for who knows how long… a question suddenly began to burn in his mind…

"Michaela?" he asked, raising her chin up gently.

"Yeah?" she replied the second their eyes met once again.

"How long were you with him?"

"2 years, 12 days, and 10 hours…" she answered having figured out her time in that nightmare long ago.

"Why…" he began trying to cautiously phrase his question.

"Why so long?" she jumped in aware of the path his thoughts were traveling.

"Well yeah…" he confirmed.

"He wasn't always like that…" she hesitated, trying to find the words to explain what had been a very complicated relationship.

"Really?" he returned skeptically.

"Yes… When we first met… He was so…so… _sweet_… and charming…"

Shaking his head in disbelief, he would have never thought she would describe this horrendous snake as _sweet_ and _charming_… He had never met the man, and he knew better than that…Then again he did know how deceiving some people could be…

"I know that's hard to believe, but it's true…" she continued. "I thought I was going to marry him…"

"What changed?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know… It was gradual... At first it was small things… Like he didn't want me to wear that sweater…Or begged me to cancel plans with friends and spend more time with him… I didn't even notice what was happening until it was too late… He didn't start physically hurting me until we had been together for a little over a year…"

"You just endured that kind of possessive and abusive behavior?" he questioned completely stunned.

"Yes…" she answered softly, slightly ashamed to admit it aloud.

"But why?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. "I mean I understand why you stayed when he was threatenin' the ones you loved, but what about before that? Why didn't you just tell him to take a hike?"

"That's a question I've asked myself over and over and over… And every time I go back to the fact that my father loved him so…" she explained, though in retrospect it seemed a flimsy excuse even to her.

He watched as her eyes danced back to a time she obviously never wished to remember. And as the moments passed by in silence, he locked his hands in hers once again, hoping to let her know that he was there beside her and always would be.

"I brought him home for Christmas to meet my family a few months after we began dating…" she started once again. "I told them all stories of how I was going to marry him and how in love we were… My father adored him Sully… As did my mother… And well… That was the last Christmas my father was alive…"

"Oh honey…" he replied compassionately, as he watched her eyes shimmering with sorrow.

"And I guess I couldn't shake the thought that my father would want us together… Like I said he really loved David…"

"But he didn't know the _real_ David…" he interjected.

"I know that now, but then… Then it seemed _wrong_ to leave the one man my father had seen me spending the rest of my life with… I just couldn't wrap my mind around that…"

"He wouldn't want you with a monster like that…"

"I know… I know…" she agreed, disengaging one of her hands from his grasp to swipe at a few stray tears.

"So he threatened to…._hurt_ you…" he prompted after a few minutes of silence, hoping she would continue to open her heart to him.

"It wasn't a threat… It was a _promise_…" she corrected. "He had tried many times before to make me have sex with him, but he had come away unsuccessful every time … Somehow I knew though that my luck had run out… And as we were getting ready to go, and he pinned me against my bedroom wall, flashes of what he would do in a few hours ran through my mind vividly… I knew I had to save myself at all costs… And I only had a few hours in which to do it…"

Listening as she began to recount what had clearly been one of the worst nights of her life, he once again wished that he had the power to do something more. Yes, he was offering his shoulder for her to cry on, but he didn't want to merely offer her empathy. He wanted to remove this pain completely… Though he didn't know how, he quickly decided he would spend the rest of his life trying to find a way.

"So I spent the entire evening trying to get him to drink as much as I possibly could. I knew if I could get him to pass out before he took me home, I would have gained one more night…"

'_I would have gained one more night'… _those words played through his head over and over as she tried to collect her thoughts once again. He wanted to scream out to the world that this was so very unfair… She had spent at least a year of her life trying to survive one day at a time… Imagining the thoughts that must have plagued her daily literally hurt him… As if she had pierced his very soul with words of her heartache…

"Well the fact of the matter was he drank all the time… It took an incredible amount for him to lose control, and this wasn't the first time I had tried that plan…. He caught on quickly and started refusing alcohol from anyone that offered it to him… Every time I attempted to hand him a cup or even when others did... he would grab me by the wrist…" she recounted, unconsciously glancing down at and rubbing her wrist as she spoke.

"…And pull me away from whomever we were talking with… Whoever could save me… And he would… get _physical_ with me…" she reluctantly admitted.

"Hit you?" he gasped.

"No… _Touch_ me…in…_intimate_ places… Whatever he needed to do to show me it was only a matter of time… before he would take the one thing that mattered most to me...the one thing I was determined to not let that monster have…" she managed to answer. "I'm sure everyone at the party just thought he was flirting with me," she added in disgust as an involuntary shiver passed through her body at the memories.

Sully clamped his teeth for a moment, fighting for control of his emotions. "So… What did you do? How did you…"

"Get away from him?" she jumped in finishing his question.

Seeing the look in his eyes, she knew that had been the exact thought coursing through his head. "My mind stopped thinking rationally… Panic just set in, and I made the biggest mistake of my life…" she answered with a forlorn look. "I ran…"

"From him?" he responded knowing she needed a verbal nudge to continue.

"Yes… I told him I was going to the bathroom, and for some reason he didn't follow me… I still don't know why… He would _always_ follow me… He had my phone so I guess he thought that was enough…" she explained.

He wanted to shout out in rage once again at the thought of her being _followed_ everywhere she went… Though he knew she was only scratching the surface of the abuse she had endured at the hands of this cruel monster, he could still feel the white-hot anger flowing through his veins… However, if he reacted negatively to anything she divulged, she would never feel comfortable opening up to him again…

"Well I jumped in the backseat of a car that was leaving…"

"A _random_ car?" he burst out in shock before he could stop himself.

"Yeah…" she reluctantly confirmed.

"Michaela!" he exclaimed in surprised shock.

"Yeah I know… That wasn't a very safe plan… But I didn't care… I had to get away from _him_…" she explained, seeking his understanding.

He nodded softly, knowing that she needed his acceptance and remained quiet waiting for her to begin again.

"Well as it turned out I knew one of the guys in the front seat…He actually knew David… And he was willing to take me home and keep quiet… in exchange for…" she continued before cutting herself off short.

"For what?" he inquired, though not sure he truly wanted to hear the answer.

"Don't make me say it…" she begged with guilt strung across her face.

"Honey please…" he pleaded gently. "My mind is goin' crazy here…"

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she knew she had to tell him… If she had been on the other end of the couch in his position, she would want to know… Though it was something that even after all the time that had passed, she was still ashamed she'd done it… And she quickly realized the very worst part… He was bound to think poorly of her after hearing it…

"I let him touch my…" she answered gesturing towards her chest with her free hand, hanging her head in shame.

"Oh…" he uttered weakly, very unsure how exactly he should respond to that.

Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she began to panic slightly, questioning whether she should have been honest with him. "Does that make you think less of me?" she asked timidly.

"God no!" he answered right away, knowing he had to extinguish that flame very quickly. "Sweetheart, you did what you had to in order to protect yourself… Just sickens me that someone would take advantage of a girl in serious need of help…" he replied sincerely, gently stroking her cheek with his hand.

"Well he could have done much worse…" she responded, imagining what David would have done to a girl begging for his help.

"I guess…" he tentatively agreed. "He must have known what David had planned…"

"I'm sure he did… I don't doubt for a second that David told countless fraternity brothers of his plans for the evening…" she revealed with a pained look in her eyes. "So, you really don't think any less of me?"

" 'Course not! That'll never _ever_ happen…." he emphasized again. "Michaela, look at me…" he requested. "No matter what you tell me, I will _never _think less of you. I swear to you on that…"

She nodded softly, realizing instantly that she had been wrong about him again. He understood exactly why she had taken that action, and more importantly he cared for her too deeply to ever judge her on past regrets.

"So, I got home safely… But what I had feared all those months came true…" she stammered, knowing she had just begun to tell him the very worst part of that evening.

"Sully… After I left… He went after her…" she whispered, her voice already shaking with what he knew had to be an unspeakable pain.

"Kimberly?" he asked faintly.

"Yes…" she returned, squeezing her eyes shut for a few brief moments.

"He had always had some _sick_ obsession with her…" she said with disdain. "I don't know if it was because of her ties to me or what it was… He threatened to harm her countless times…"

Watching the tears fall down her face, he reached up and tenderly wiped away a few, wishing such misery in her past wasn't still haunting her present.

"When he found out I had snuck out, he was furious and decided to carry out his threat. I don't know how… But somehow he got her alone… in one of the upstairs rooms… And he…. used a… knife to… to force her…" she recounted with a desolation that would tear anyone to shreds.

Holding her hand tightly in his own, he knew exactly where this terrible nightmare was headed.

"She said in court… That he well…tied…" she faltered, gazing down at her own hands, one wrapped in his, the other sitting softly in her lap.

"Tied her hands?" he finished.

"Yeah… to the… bedpost… with _rope_…" she managed to answer, though he knew she was on the edge of breaking down completely.

"So, he had _rope_ with him?" he uttered as the realization smacked him in the face- the monster had planned on using rope on _Michaela._

"Yes…" she whispered with a nod. "Then he…he… cut her clothes off with…" she explained, falling short of a full sentence once again.

"The knife…" he added in.

Shaking her head softly, she began again, "And he…he…"

"You don't have to say it…" he cut in, watching as the sadness of a dark poisonous memory overtook her eyes completely.

Upon looking into his eyes full of compassion and despair, she gently pulled her hand from his and covered her tear-stained face with her hands. And as he watched her weep uncontrollably as she had finally reached the edge of these dark memories, all he could think of when he wrapped her in his strong embrace was that she was way too young to be broken like this.

"And you're _sure _he did that?" he wondered aloud.

"Without a doubt… Medical proof he did…" she answered as he cradled her head against his chest.

"Oh Sully…. That was supposed to be _me_… Not her… She didn't deserve that… She didn't do anything…" she confessed through tears.

He sighed deeply, wondering how she survived her world crumbling right under her shoes like that.

"Her life was destroyed because of something _I_ did… And that's something I will have to live with for the rest of my life…" she divulged, as she felt herself spiraling back into a world of guilt where everything turned dark.

"Honey, you couldn't have controlled what he did…"

"Yes, I could have… If I hadn't run from him that night… If I'd stayed beside him…" she professed as the regret and remorse punctured her deeply.

"Then it would have been you…" he chimed in.

"Better me than her…" she responded through choking sobs.

"Oh baby, that's not true…" he immediately interjected, running his fingers gently across her cheek.

"Yes it is… He was _my_ boyfriend Sully… My responsibility…" she admitted.

"It wasn't your responsibility to control that monster! Don't you see?" he questioned firmly but gently. "Even if you had stayed with him that night, and he had attacked you instead, he could have hurt her the next morning or even a few hours later…"

"But he wouldn't have… He did it to hurt me…"

"He did it because he's a dang savage! He's a sick jerk, Michaela. It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do the guy is a demon. He was going to hurt whomever he wanted to, regardless of what you did. You couldn't have done anything to control his actions…" he professed strongly, wanting her to believe in her own innocence.

She simply shrugged, having heard that same speech before. She knew others meant well when they tried to convince her that she wasn't to blame, but she knew the truth of the matter. Although David's hands had attacked Kimberly, her hands weren't entirely clean either… And one day she would have to pay for what she had caused.

After several minutes of silence, he knew she would never verbally agree to what he believed with his whole heart. What others knew to be true… A part of her would always feel guilty for her connection to such a heinous crime… There was nothing he could do to change that. He could merely show her that he loved her no matter what had happened.

"So, Grace found her?" he ventured.

"Well after he…"

"Yeah?" he encouraged, releasing his hold slightly to look into her eyes.

"He… _stabbed_ her… _repeatedly_…"

"Oh God…" he whispered again in despair. He had known that part of the story already, but somehow hearing it from her lips had made it so much worse. "So, he was trying to take her life…" he stated aloud, his thoughts sifting through what he already knew.

"No... He was a Pre-Med student as well… He knew exactly where…"

"To injure her…" he finished for her.

"Yes… without… taking her life… But if Grace hadn't heard her screaming…" she shuddered, obviously imagining what had taken place that evening.

"She would've died from loss of blood…" he added, now able to read her thoughts fairly well.

"Yes, exactly…"

"Why would he stab her like that?" he inquired trying to understand the motivation for such cruelty.

"She said to frighten her into silence… But he _knew_ she would tell me… He knew without a doubt that I would have to live the rest of my life knowing I was responsible for her pain…" she professed.

"Stop sayin' that," he soothed gently. "It ain't true…." he reiterated.

She shrugged her shoulders again gently, turning her gaze to the floor. Wishing more than anything that he was right, she took another deep breath knowing there was still more to the story she still had to tell.

"How did Grace find her?" he started again, wishing to coax the rest of the story out of her.

"Well Grace always had this rule… She never left a party unless she knew all four of us were home safely or were leaving with her…" she explained.

"Four?"

"Yes, Peyton, Vanessa, Kimberly, and myself…"

He nodded in understanding and looked into her tear-filled eyes, ready to hear the remainder of this torturous memory. Wrapping one arm around her fully, he began to rub small circles across her back, hoping any support from him would help.

"Peyton had left with a friend earlier, and I called Grace from the sorority house to tell her I was home safely. Vanessa left with her boyfriend of over a year, so Grace only had to locate Kimberly before she left…" she explained, preparing to reveal another terrible piece of the puzzle.

"She heard her screaming, Sully… As he… _pierced_ her… with that…that _knife_… She told me she still has nightmares about that night… finding Kimberly…. _bleeding _like that… And David…" she trailed off falling into his arms again, overwhelmed with heartbreaking agony.

"Oh 'Chaela I'm so sorry…" he whispered as he held her close knowing how deep and dark thoughts of others torment could truly plague one's soul.

"And David… He was climbing out the window as she burst into the room…" she continued, wanting more than anything to finish recounting this awful ordeal and never be forced to relay it again.

"How did she get the door open?" he wondered, picturing how someone would quickly burst into a locked room.

"Kicked it down… Grace has always been able to take care of herself…" she answered with what he could detect was a hint of a smile.

"And he was climbing out the window?" he asked seeking clarification.

"Yes… She ran to the window as she saw his leg swing through… Then, she stuck her head out the window and saw him on the roof's ledge… Climbing into the bedroom next door… She said it was him without a doubt…"

"She gave one heck of a testimony of that too, didn't she?"

"Yes…" she confirmed softly.

"She didn't go after him?" he wondered, imagining what he would have done in that situation.

"No… She was worried about Kimberly…" she returned still picturing what that appalling sight must have been like.

"Yeah…" he responded gently in agreement. "When did you find out about all of this?"

"That he had attacked her?"

He nodded confirming that was indeed his question, and then once again waited patiently for her answer.

"Well all four of them weren't home in the morning, which was odd… Vanessa wasn't supposed to be home until late afternoon, so I thought nothing of that… But Kimberly and Grace should have been…" she started, remembering that morning with stunning accuracy.

"And Peyton?" he chimed in, though he had never met this girl.

"Well Peyton was notorious for ending up on someone's couch, so again I didn't find that too unusual…But the four of them all gone at once? That was very bizarre… And _he _was nowhere to be seen or heard… I thought for sure he would have been breaking down my door in the morning…" she explained, still recalling her total shock at every second that passed without that monster arriving at her front door.

"I called and called them all, but they wouldn't return a single phone call or message… And that's when I _knew_…" she disclosed.

"Knew?" he probed.

"Knew something was terribly wrong…" she finished looking deeply into his eyes for the understanding she desperately sought.

Giving her exactly what she needed and more, his gaze blazed straight to her very soul with a compassion she hadn't known existed. Having a renewed strength to continue to share the dark secrets that made her the woman she was today, she continued on knowing he had almost every piece of the puzzle in hand.

"Before I had a chance to come up with some action plan, Grace called…. She told me to meet her outside of the hospital… I still remember that heart-pounding fear coursing through my entire body…The word hospital in and of itself is horrifying… And she wouldn't tell me _anything_ over the phone…"

"She probably didn't want you to become panicked and hysterical and have a difficult time drivin'…" he speculated.

"You're probably right…" she agreed with a nod, swiping at her eyes once again. "I drove over there totally frantic as it was… And I knew as soon as I looked into her eyes that he had hurt one of them… I just _knew_ it…"

He swallowed hard, imagining how terribly dreadful that day had to have been for her… She had found out in almost an instant that her close friend had been attacked in one of the most brutal ways imaginable… And on top of that her boyfriend, though an animal, had been the one responsible… Those thoughts alone haunted_ him_… He couldn't even fathom what it had been like to _live _through it…

"Grace filled me in on everything in the parking lot… And held me when I collapsed into uncontrollable tears…" she explained, as he placed a hand softly onto her knee.

"Oh honey," he returned soothingly, picturing her in a puddle of anguish in the middle of parking lot.

"They thought I was upset that David was accused…" she professed, shaking her head gently. "When I told Grace that he had threatened Kimberly before, she immediately drove me to the police station…"

He simply shook his head once again, the details of this horror still shocking him beyond belief.

"I'll never forget the look on Kimberly's face when I walked into her hospital room… I had expected to see anger and maybe even hatred…. He was _my _boyfriend, and I know she had been told that he had threatened her before… But no… There was… _Compassion_ in her eyes… As if she knew I was the only person who would really ever understand what she had been through… Though he didn't hurt me quite like that, she knew he'd inflicted pain on me as well… I spent the entire evening recounting stories of his abuse and threats to her, knowing it made her feel better to have someone to share her heartache with…" she revealed.

"Did she talk to you at all about him attacking her?" he asked.

"No, not really. She didn't want to talk about it… She wanted to hear my stories…" she answered still able to vividly recall that evening in the hospital.

"That surprises me," he returned in shock.

"It surprised me too at the time. I figured she wouldn't want to discuss _him _at all…I think she just wanted to hear that she wasn't the only one…" she stated, remembering how it had been somewhat comforting for her as well to confide in someone that truly understood David's cruelty.

"Yeah, I can understand that… Did you tell her about…" he began, trying to decide whether or not he should indeed say what was on his mind.

"About what?" she asked.

"The firework?"

"How do you…." she started with an incredulous expression.

"It was in the paper…" he explained gently.

"I didn't know that…" she mumbled, unaware that the paper had made that public knowledge. That thought stung badly as she hadn't even felt comfortable recounting that incident in the first place.

"You didn't read any of the articles on the trial ever?" he asked in response to her expression of disbelief.

"No…" she replied, shaking her head in protest of the idea.

"He gave you third degree burns, didn't he? Michaela, what happened?" he tried, hoping she would give him more answers, and somehow make that information less painful.

"I don't want to talk about that…" she spilled out in a quick rush.

"Okay sweetheart. I'm sorry I asked…" he quickly interjected, knowing that as much as he wanted to know the entire story, she obviously couldn't share that with him… _yet_.

"No, it's all right… I just can't go down that road again… I can't… its just too _horrible_…" she confided as a few more tears fell from her swollen eyes.

"You don't have to honey…" he answered as he wrapped her in his arms again.

"I just still can't believe she was never angry with me…" she reiterated, going over that afternoon in her mind again. "Never for a minute… She never blamed me, or held me responsible. Though I know I was partially to blame for what happened…"

" 'Chaela can't you see that this wasn't your fault? She didn't blame you because she knew like I do whose hands were responsible…" he replied, as he softly cupped her face in his hand.

"Thank you for trying, but you'll never convince me that I didn't have a role in this… I did… Maybe a small role, but still a role…"

"Sweetheart, you were a victim. Just like she was…" he returned, shaking his head in incredulity.

"Sully, I should have reported him to the police… If I had no one would have been hurt…" she said with deep regret.

"Honey, you don't know that… He could have hurt someone before the police took him into custody. You had every reason to believe that guy was extremely dangerous, and reportin' him would only have endangered your safety as well as the safety of the ones you loved…You did the right thing, Michaela. Don't ever doubt that," he spoke sincerely.

Flashing him what he would call a hint of a smile, he knew he had said the right thing. He said a quick prayer of thanks, before turning his thoughts back to another question that had been floating through his mind.

"So, it was Kimberly, Grace, and yourself that testified against him?" he asked.

"Yes… And another student… Horace…"

"How did he know David?" he returned.

"He didn't… He witnessed David abusing me one evening after a party at the fraternity house…" she explained.

"What?" he returned in shock, loosening his strong hold on her slightly. "Why didn't he do something about it then? Why didn't he stop that maniac from assaultin' you?" he cried, his anger once again rising to the surface. This was more than unjust… If it had been _him_ who had witnessed such a scene, there was no doubt in his mind that he would have become involved immediately.

"I don't know… I think he was scared to get involved…" she stammered.

"So, why did he get involved for the trial then?" he responded, forcing himself to phrase his next question in a calm tone of voice.

"William begged him to come forward…." she answered softly.

"William?" he replied completely stunned.

"Yes. Horace is William's cousin. And William knew how important convicting David was… After Horace had confessed to William what he had seen, William pleaded with him to come forward and help put David behind bars."

"How come that never made the papers?" he wondered, never having come across the young man's name in a single article.

"I don't know…" she responded with a small shrug.

"Guess they just focused on you and Grace…" he stated thoughtfully.

"Yes… It was of course a wonderful thing to have another witness, but I don't know how credible they believed Horace to be…" she explained, her eyes reflecting that she was clearly lost in memories of the trial.

"Well that doesn't matter… He's behind bars now…"

"Yes…" she whispered gratefully.

"I'm sure his appeal was denied?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes, it was… He may be eligible for parole in 2040, though…" she responded with a pained look.

"I wouldn't worry about that…" he said gently, running his hand up and down her arm softly.

"I try not to… Honestly, that doesn't bother me really… It's the memories… Memories that will never go away…" she returned, her voice cracking on each word.

"You're right. They won't be easy to put behind you… But it ain't impossible… And you can make new ones," he offered.

"Yes… I guess I can…" she agreed.

"_We_ can…" he proposed with a hopeful expression.

Looking up into his eyes that held such determination and sincerity, she felt herself smiling slightly. She had never been able to smile after recounting those terrible memories. Sadness had always filled every ounce of her being for _days_ afterward… But Sully seemed to bring the light back into her world and soul… And as he pulled her against his chest once again, she let the warmth and comfort of his arms and words fill her completely. The sense of safety, security, and comfort he brought her was something she could never put into words… His presence in her life was without a doubt the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her.

And as he held her slim frame in his arms, his head resting gently against the top of hers, he could feel her relax slightly as the tension slowly left her. The thought that he was able to give her some comfort brought him a wonderful feeling of reassurance. She had opened the door to what had been a very painful and traumatic past to share it with _him… _And that wasn't something he was bound to forget anytime soon. Though he knew they still had a long way to go, tonight had been a large step in the right direction. For if she could share her heartache with him, he would always be able to help her through it. Unlike a few weeks previous, she seemed to trust him now if only slightly…

And trust was the very foundation they needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9 **

Staring out the small window above her white desk, Michaela bit down on her bottom lip knowing that writing was the only thing that would take the edge off of her anxiety. Taking a quick peek at the digital clock on her left, she realized she only had about fifteen minutes until he would arrive. And though most would believe she appeared to be completely ready for his arrival, she felt this assumption to be very far from the truth. Picking up that very same silver pen she held almost nightly, she looked down at the lined stationary in the small journal. Placing the tip of the pen firmly on the page, she began scrawling out every thought swirling through her mind as she waited for her world to make sense once again.

_**He**__ said it would never happen… That no one would ever love me the way __**he**__ did… No one would love me again because I belonged to __**him**__… And __**he**__ did everything in his power to ensure I was a broken shell of the strong, confident girl that had strode down the cobblestone pathways towards the university a mere three years ago… _

_How can it be that I've finally found someone that can take the broken pieces of my life and heart and help me string them back together, while wiping away the ashes from their surface caused by memories of deep seeded pain and regret?… How is it that Sully finds such compassion in his heart and reaches out to me so fully? He never passes judgment on past mistakes I've made and has said more than once that 'his opinion of me will never diminish' with such sincerity it takes my breath away. When I'm with him I feel like I can share things I've never admitted aloud to anyone… When I fall into his arms more vulnerable than ever, I never feel more secure… _

_And while I am beyond stunned at having found such a man I can't help but wonder where the catch is… I know that's a very pessimistic outlook, but I can't ignore the voice inside that wonders what I did to deserve such understanding and love… I just can't help but speculate on what exactly he wants in return… I've come to realize that one cannot get something for nothing in this life… So what exactly does he want? Just my love? I can't help but feel there is more to it than that… _

_And if I do continue to share with him parts of myself and my past I've never shared with another, what will happen when he hurts me? How can I recover again from having my heart broken into tiny shards? I can't stop wondering whether it's truly a good idea to dive into this so fully…And yet I already feel like I've reached a point of no return, in which living my life without him no longer seems possible… And that thought frightens me beyond belief… _

_I promised myself long ago I would never be dependent on a man again… Yet here I am feeling and writing that I can't fathom a life without this man… Part of me also wonders how long he'll stand by someone so damaged… Sully still doesn't know the half of it… __**He**__ made sure I would never be the same woman I once was… And though Sully knows that to some extent I have only just begun to let him into the deep and dark shadows of my past… And what if it's truly more than he is able to handle? _

After neatly printing the word _handle_, she set the pen down softly on the desktop as her eyes scanned back through the words on the page. As soon as she read the final word, she shut the small book and enclosed it in her desk drawer. Taking a deep breath, she took a few small steps towards the closet doors.

Staring back at her reflection along their mirrored surface, she adjusted the skinny silver belt around her waist holding the black, scooped neck cardigan closed. Buttoning one more button on the dark sweater, she focused her gaze on the pale blue tank top underneath, wondering once again if she'd done this correctly. Though she looked far from what anyone would entitle _bad, _she definitely didn't look all that _date _worthy either… She had always felt confident in dark dress pants, but they seemed to scream job interview more than they did dinner date… Pondering once again on how he would react upon seeing her, she tried to convince herself yet again that going out with him once more was the right course of action. Before she had a chance to further contemplate the situation before her, she heard the soft unmistakable tapping across her front door.

The very moment she swung open the wooden door, he couldn't help but flash a smile in her direction. As she stood before him as beautiful as ever, he couldn't stop that voice inside from screaming 'that woman is _your _date'. No matter how many times he saw her, he was still floored each and every time his eyes landed on her. For no matter how many times he came face to face with her elegance, she was always more stunning than he remembered.

"Come on in…" she said softly, her eyes glancing down at her feet, then back to his excited face.

"You ready to go?" he questioned as he followed her inside, watching her every move intently.

"Almost…" she answered, before turning around slowly to face him.

And as he watched her twirl the very end of her long braid around her index finger, he could visibly see her comfort level falling by the second… She looked uneasy, or _anxious_ really…Piercing her with an inquiring gaze, he knew she was trying to find the words to tell him something. And though he couldn't seem to determine what exactly that something could be, he knew it couldn't possibly be anything good. Swallowing hard over the lump in his throat and tugging gently at the collar on his light blue polo, he hoped more than anything else that she would simply come forward with whatever was on her mind.

Focusing her stare on one of the small black buttons on her sweater, she knew without a doubt that his eyes were fixed on her. Wondering what was circling through his mind, she glanced up into his questioning eyes, then back to her dark sweater, before asking timidly, "Is this okay?"

"What you're wearin'?" he replied, his eyes and tone reflecting his surprise at such a question.

"Yes…" she confirmed, though still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, of course! You look amazing…" he answered sincerely, wondering why she seemed so unsure of herself.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, finally turning her eyes away from the floor.

"What?" he returned utterly perplexed.

"Because I can wear something else… Whatever _you_ want…" she offered with a small, self-conscious smile.

"Whatever _I_ want?" he responded, his features reflecting total shock.

"Yes… I probably should have let you pick it out from the start…" she admitted timidly. "I apologize…"

"What in the world are you talkin' about? I love what you're wearin'. I always do…" he answered shaking his head in confusion.

As soon as the words slipped from his lips, he realized what could possibly be coursing through her mind. And though she had a very strange way of phrasing her thoughts, he smiled to himself as he had a newfound understanding of her puzzling questions.

"Did you think we were doing something unusual tonight like ice skating or something? I promise it's nothing you have to be dressed special for… Just dinner… If you needed to wear something specific I would have mentioned that…"

"No, it's not that…" she quickly responded, shaking her head gently.

Once again puzzled by what was on her mind, he knew he wouldn't be able to merely figure this out. This was something she was going to have to explain to him, because clearly he was at a loss. Stepping towards her slowly, he watched her reaction closely as he gently took her hands into his own. Surprised when she seemed calmer when he was so much closer, he gave each of her hands a small squeeze before whispering in her ear, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I…" she began hating that she had to bring _him_ up again.

"Yeah?" he encouraged, looking directly into her multi-colored eyes.

"Well… _he_ always picked out everything I wore out in public…with _him…_ I guess I just assumed you would want to do the same…" she confessed.

Gently releasing her hands, he thrust his up in the air exclaiming in a rush, "That's insane!"

"What?" she managed to utter, entirely caught off guard by his response.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of! You're a grown woman for crying out loud! You can dress yourself; you do it every day. What in the world do you need me for?" he cried with a mixture of shock and aggravation.

"Don't be mad…" she coaxed ready to extinguish the fire of his anger. "I'm sorry…"

"Mad? Sweetheart, I'm not mad…" he returned, again baffled by her choice of words. "Shocked beyond belief is more like it. But I assure you, I ain't mad…" he explained, pulling her gently into his arms.

Once again feeling her relax against him as she lay her head softly on his chest, he quickly realized a relationship with her would be much more complicated than he had initially imagined. Never would he have guessed how deeply her emotional scars ran. And though he knew many aspects of developing a trusting relationship with her were proving more difficult than he had originally thought, he never ran from a challenge. Nor was he about to start now. And more importantly, she was embracing his physical comfort in a way she never had before… And that one sign was all he needed…

"I don't care what you wear," he said gently as he held her close. "I just want to spend the evening with you. If you want to wear your pajamas to dinner that's fine by me…"

"That wouldn't embarrass you?" she replied in disbelief, picking up her head to look directly into his eyes.

"I love the way you dress no matter what you're wearin'. And I'm proud to walk through the street with you on my arm," he returned with a soft smile.

She sent a smile of her own back to him, as his words had once again filled her heart with warmth.

"Forget about what that maniac did… That part of your life is over and done with…" he said softly, as he reached up and tenderly caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I know…" she returned lightly as she stared back into his vibrant blue eyes.

Completely mesmerized by his gaze and his soft touch, she couldn't stop her thoughts from wondering what it would be like to_ kiss_ him… As her eyes focused on his soft lips that seemed to draw her in deeply, she realized he was like a magnet… Some unknown, unseen force always compelled her to close any distance between them… And though reason and logic screamed at her to stay back, she couldn't stop the innate force inside that never seemed to be close enough to him…

"Ready to go?" he questioned gently, as he watched her visibly shake herself away from her thoughts and back into the present moment.

She simply nodded in response, and pulling back from him softly she grabbed her coat from the couch. He flashed her another brilliant smile, motioning for her to lead the way. Grinning in his direction, she headed for the door confident that tonight would be a night she would never forget.

* * *

><p>As he pulled into the tiny parking space in the dimly lit lot, she couldn't stop the fear from tugging at her. Feeling it creep up inside as she realized how isolated they were from all others, it took all of her self control not to shout out in heart-wrenching alarm. Deeply concerned as to why he would park in what appeared to be the <em>back <em>of a restaurant, she turned her gaze and body towards him hoping he would calm the terror pulsing inside of her with his words.

Watching the panic and fright flash through her eyes, he quickly supplied, "Guess you're wonderin' why in the world I parked back here?"

"Well… yes…" she hesitantly admitted.

"A really good friend of mine works here part time to help pay for his tuition. And he set up something special for us, but it makes the most sense to be on this side of the building," he answered.

Seeing her uncertainty, he continued explaining, "It's something real special that I want to show you… Something only a few people have ever seen…"

Smiling back at him shyly, she quickly noticed how his words had melted her fear almost entirely from the very second he opened his mouth.

"And it's kind of habit too… I've always parked around back when I come here since I know some of the management so well…" he expanded before taking her left hand into his right.

Placing a gentle kiss atop her small hand he whispered, "You're safe with me, Michaela. Don't ever forget that."

She smiled warmly in his direction, before giving his hand a slight squeeze. And as he looked back at her, she realized he was right- with him she was truly safe. She didn't just know this to be true, but felt that safety coursing through every fiber of her being whenever he was near.

After reluctantly releasing her hand he opened his own car door, and within a few seconds opened hers as well. Once again joining hands with her, he could feel his smile and happiness growing ever larger the longer he was in her presence. He had never before met a woman whose hand seemed to belong inside of his…And judging from the charming smile flashing across her face, she felt the very same way.

"Hey Sully!" a blond haired man clad in a white chef's jacket exclaimed as the couple approached the open door along the brick wall.

"Hey Matthew! Wow can't believe I didn't even have to knock!" Sully responded excitedly.

"Yeah, I saw you pull up a few minutes ago. I would invite you two in, but as Sully knows it's a little crowded back here…" he explained looking slightly over his shoulder into a small kitchen bustling with several busy employees.

Michaela sent a warm smile in the friendly young man's direction, becoming more intrigued by the second regarding what exactly Sully had planned.

"Matthew this is Michaela…" Sully explained, after realizing the two had yet to be formally introduced.

"Nice to meet you," he replied sincerely, offering his hand in her direction. "Sully has been talking about you non-stop," he continued with a small laugh.

"Really?" she returned in disbelief, turning her eyes back to Sully.

"Guess you caught me," he replied with a sheepish smile.

Unable to hold back her own laughter at his schoolboy grin, she shook her head slightly as he merely smiled, relishing the sound of her laughter echoing through the night air.

"How do you two know each other?" she questioned, turning her gaze towards Matthew.

"Oh we had a class together a while back… Man, I can't even remember which one it was so long ago," Matthew answered, furrowing his brow slightly as he tried to remember when he had first met his now close friend.

"Public speaking?" Sully offered, knowing they were in that class together, though unsure if it had been the very first.

"Yeah, I think you're right…" Matthew returned, his eyes dancing through memories from years past.

"So, you're a student at the university as well then?" Michaela asked.

"Yeah, I'm working on my undergraduate in pre-law," he responded with a proud smile.

"Wow, pre-law?" she said with admiration written across her face.

"Yep. I've always wanted to be a lawyer, ever since I saw Atticus Finch…"

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_," she added in with a smile.

"Yes, exactly. But hey I hear you're an undergraduate in pre-med that's pretty impressive as well," he replied with a wink.

Sully watched as her eyes shimmered in the glow from the small streetlight, and he couldn't help but realize how truly captivating that shy smile of hers was. It literally drew him like a moth to a flame… No matter how hard he tried he knew he wouldn't be able to fight the need to pull her into his arms for much longer.

Jolting himself back into the present moment he said with a laugh, "Man, I guess I shouldn't stand too close to the two of you! Talk about makin' me look bad!"

Matthew chuckled slightly at his friend's remark before stating, "Well, we've got everything all ready for you, so you can take her up whenever you're ready…"

Turning towards Sully, she shot him a look of complete curiosity and utter confusion. Winking in her direction, he found himself imagining how she would react upon seeing something few others had ever been shown. Suddenly, incredibly anxious to see her stunned reaction he said to Matthew, "Great! I think we'll head up there now. Thanks again for setting this up man."

"No problem. But you know you owe me one now?" Matthew challenged.

"I do, huh?" he returned with a smirk.

"You bet!" Matthew countered with a laugh. Then, turning towards Michaela he said, "It was nice to finally meet the woman this guy can't stop dreaming about."

Still flashing him a winning smile, she said softly, "It was wonderful to meet you as well."

"The pleasure was all mine," he answered before motioning towards a small hallway to his right. "Sully, you know where the staircase is… And I think Jeffery volunteered to climb that thing all evening," he explained.

Sully nodded in response, replying, "Thanks again."

"Not a problem," Matthew said once again, sending a wink in his friend's direction.

Then, taking Michaela gently by the hand Sully led her down the small hallway towards a metal staircase at the very end.

"Now this isn't the easiest place in the world to get to, but trust me it'll be more than worth the effort," he explained as they reached the base of the spiraling staircase.

"Watch your step," he cautioned as he glanced back in her direction, before taking a step onto the first metallic, backless stair.

"Okay…" she acknowledged, gripping the metal railing with her free hand and staring down at her feet with an intense focus.

Willing herself not to trip, or rather think too much on how narrow this staircase truly was, she continued to climb the steel steps. And as the small confined space seemed to shrink as they climbed higher and higher, she continued to ponder where they could possibly be headed… Feeling like Alice in Wonderland as she seemed to become bigger in relationship to the stairs the further they ascended, she let a sign of relief escape her lips as they finally reached the very top. And as he pushed the heavy steel door open and lead her out outside, she felt her breath literally catch in her throat the very moment her foot landed on the dark surface.

Turning her gaze from the orange terra cotta tiles on her left above the door they had just strode through, to the shimmering lights strung across the perimeter of the small roof, she found herself rendered utterly speechless. Mouth gaping open at the bright city lights shining in the night sky and the brilliant gleam from the stars above, she wondered if she was dreaming… Never before had she stood in a spot that seemed too magical to be located on earth. From the twinkle of the stars strung across the dark sky, to the glittering lights illuminating the very spot they stood, she knew this very moment would be one she would never forget. Surrounded by the vibrant beauty of something probably only a few had ever witnessed, she had never felt more exceptional.

"Oh my God…" she whispered, seeing her own excitement reflected in his eyes.

"Told you it would be worth it…" he returned, mesmerized by the brilliant glow in her eyes that were full of excitement and wonder.

"This view is magnificent," she responded, still marveling at the captivating sight before her.

"I've always enjoyed it," he replied, still watching the total joy dazzling in her eyes. "With the open sky like this, it doesn't get much prettier…" he commented softly.

"No, it doesn't…" she agreed, following his lead towards a small table in the corner.

"We're eating up here?" she questioned in surprise as he released her hand and moved one of the wooden, ladder-back chairs outward.

"Yeah, we are," he answered excitedly as he took a seat across from her.

Looking down at the elegant white tablecloth and small vase of flowers, it was more than apparent that this table didn't usually grace the roof's surface. Glancing from the tiny candles burning brightly inside multi-colored, glass votives to the shining silverware with small flowers etched across its handles, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that this had been put together especially for them.

"So, do they often let people eat up here?" she asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"No, just special people," he returned, enclosing both of her hands in his once more.

"Guess you're special then," she countered, knowing that very statement to be nothing but the truth.

"Nah, it's that they knew _you_ were coming," he explained, caressing her hands lightly with his thumbs.

Turning her eyes downward, she felt herself blush slightly at his words as a small, shy smile crept back onto her face.

"You're so beautiful," he admitted in almost a whisper, as his eyes were overwhelmed by the woman before him. "Do you have any idea how breathtaking you are?"

"Stop," she answered, shaking her head gently in disagreement.

"I'm serious," he countered his tone unwavering in it's sincerity. "Michaela, my heart literally stops beating for a second every time you flash a smile my way, or send those eyes sparkling in my direction…"

Finally looking up again to meet his gaze, she found herself no longer compelled to keep her inner thoughts concealed. And before she had a chance to stop herself, she said aloud, "How did I get so lucky to find someone like you? I don't deserve it…"

"Oh yes you do," he contradicted gently. "You deserve the world. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to give it to you…That is if you'll let me…" he confessed with a hopeful glint in his fathomless eyes.

"Of course," she responded with a radiant smile.

And as she stared back into the set of eyes that held more love for her than she had ever felt before, a true happiness flowed through her that she would never be able to accurately explain. It was as if everything in the world made sense because he was now a part of her present and future. Her heart so full of joy she thought it would leap straight from her chest, as she watched the glowing lights from above dance across his stunning features. Unable to find the right words to say, she was more than grateful to see that she didn't need them. For he truly could reach inside of her soul, and connect with her heart and mind in a way that no words ever could…

Watching such love and total elation burst out straight from her heart as her eyes sparkled like diamonds, he knew there was just something about her… Something that just felt _right…_For some time now he had known this wasn't just any woman, that she was _the one_… But what he hadn't known until that very moment was that he wanted to spend every second of the rest of his life bringing a smile to her face… He knew right then that if he could make her the happiest woman alive, it would be the crowning achievement of his life. This stunningly gorgeous woman had stolen his heart with her beauty, intelligence, and honesty. Knowing in that moment that he may have stolen her heart too, filled him with a joy he could never articulate. Though he had spent many evenings atop this roof, none would ever compare to this one—the very first one with the love of his life.

Watching as she brought another fork full of pasta up to her lips, he found himself laughing softly at the sight before him.

"What's so funny?" she asked, curious as to what he seemed to find so amusing.

"Nothing," he returned, shaking his head gently as he twirled his fork through the long strands of spaghetti on his plate.

"Oh it's definitely not nothing," she challenged with a gleam in her eyes, waiting for his response.

"It's just funny how you're pickin' every single mushroom out," he explained with an amused grin.

"I don't like them," she said with a shrug, turning her eyes back down to her plate.

"You know you could have ordered that pasta without them?" he suggested already having a feeling he knew how she would reply.

"I know… But…" she began before he jumped in saying, "But you want the flavor from them in the sauce you just don't want to eat them?"

"Yeah, exactly," she returned, her eyes looking over him with a deep curiosity for how he could have anticipated that very unusual answer.

"I know someone else that does the very same thing," he supplied.

"Really?" she questioned skeptically.

"Yep, I sure do. And I think it's just as funny every time they do it."

Seeing his face light up obviously as a result of thoughts regarding whomever this was, she wanted him to explain further… Somehow though she sensed he didn't want to nor was he planning to share anything on the topic. Very familiar with not wanting to discuss a particular person, she decided to change the subject asking, "Where are we going next? Or is that a surprise too?"

"Well I want it to be a surprise, but I better warn you a little…" he answered, thinking it best if she had some knowledge of his plans ahead of time.

"Okay…" she returned, encouraging him to continue.

"I want to take you somewhere really special to me… But it'll be just the two of us… There won't really be anyone else around… Is that something that you would be okay with?" he wondered, knowing how she felt about being completely alone with him.

Watching closely as she took in his words, he expected her to respond fairly quickly with a 'yes' or 'no'. What he hadn't anticipated was the silence that fell between them, as she was clearly torn on how she should answer. He could tell that part of her wanted to trust him and say 'yes'. However, another large part was fighting with her desire to say 'yes', and instead compelling her to say 'no'. That part was probably riddled with memories of what she endured at the hands of that monster when she was isolated from others.

"If it makes you too uncomfortable sweetheart just say so… We don't have to do anything you don't want to…" he ventured, wanting her to know he was okay with whatever she wanted.

"Can you tell me more about where this is?" she questioned, hoping that knowing more about the exact location would calm her nerves.

"It's a place on campus… But like I said this late at night no one will be around for miles…" he responded, hoping she would realize she had nothing to be afraid of.

Taking a deep breath she knew there was no true reason for her _not_ to trust him… He had done nothing but prove to her how trustworthy he was since the day they had met… And even if they would be isolated from others it was still on campus… At the very least she would be able to call campus security if she felt threatened in any way…

Knowing there would eventually come a time when she was forced to put aside her insecurities and jump over the ledge knowing he would catch her she managed to utter, "Okay."

"Yeah?" he questioned in shock, thinking her initial hesitation had proved the answer to be 'no'.

"Yes," she confirmed with a small nod, hoping that she wouldn't regret her words.

Staring back into his eyes that filled with a newfound excitement, she felt even more strongly that she had made the right decision. She had opened her heart to him, and shared many intimate details of her past that no one else had ever been privy to, and now here he was seemingly hoping to do the very same. There was something he wanted desperately to share with her, and his honesty had ultimately won her out. After all if he had been planning to take advantage of her in some way odds were he wouldn't have warned her first. Gripping the crystal water glass tightly in her hand, she once again smiled in his direction hoping she had been right to trust him.

* * *

><p>"So, still not going to tell me where we're going, huh?" she teased, giving him a slight nudge as they walked along the tiny sidewalk hand in hand.<p>

"Well we're almost there actually," he answered, gesturing towards the old stone building on his left.

When they reached the entrance, he pulled the heavy wooden door open with his one free hand, motioning for her to precede him inside.

"This is the old physical science building isn't it? What are we doing in here?" she wondered gazing around the large entrance hall.

"That's the surprise," he returned with a wink, before leading her over to the grand staircase in the far left corner.

"What is it with you and making me climb stairs?" she challenged with a grin.

"Sorry, most great things take time to reach," he answered with a wink before leading the way up the wooden steps.

Upon reaching the very top, both stepped onto a small landing, as Sully dug a set of keys from his pocket. Winking in her direction one more time, he unlocked the door and held it slightly ajar.

Stepping partly into the pitch-black room, he gestured inside saying softly, "After you…"

Flashing him a puzzled grin before acquiescing to his request, she looked around in shocked amazement for the second time that evening.

"Oh wow…" she muttered, her eyes fixed on the countless sparkling stars twinkling in the dark night sky revealed by the five foot wide open section of the observatory's dome roof. Though the room had seemed so dark only moments before as she stood outside it's entrance, each tiny star in combination with the moon shining it's own brilliant glow were now perfectly illuminating the space.

"How did you… I mean…" she stammered, gazing directly into his eyes that seemed even more radiant in the soft glow from above.

"I work for the university, remember?" he responded with a smile, knowing that answer would probably appease her.

"But I thought only students in those advanced astronomy classes were allowed in here without a professor… In fact, I didn't even know where this tower was located…" she replied in astonishment.

"Yeah, they like to keep it a pretty well guarded secret… They use the roof in the new physical science building for most of the astronomy classes… This one is just for the seniors and some juniors… All students that have devoted their lives to this kind of study…" he explained his eyes scanning the dozens of telescopes, spectroscopes, and other advanced astronomical equipment.

"And they let you have a key?" she wondered aloud, still unable to grasp how he had obtained something of such an illusive nature.

"Yep. Just one of the many privileges of working for the school," he returned.

Although that was indeed partially true, it wasn't the _true_ reason why he had such special access. However, that was something he really didn't wish to share at the moment, and was very grateful that she changed the subject asking, "Do you come up here often?"

"I used to… Not too much anymore… Every now and then…." he answered, flashing her a warm smile before taking a seat on a sprawled out blanket.

Watching him intently as he sat down on the dark blue blanket, she began to feel the dread and unease creep over her instantly. Somehow knowing that he had _planned_ for her to sit beside him… in the dark… with no one else around brought that fear inside of her screaming back in full force.

Unable to detect the expression full of terror etched across her face through the distance between them, he gently tapped the small space beside him saying encouragingly, "Come join me."

Crossing her arms tightly across her chest, as her heart raced with how to respond, she managed to stammer, "I… I don't know….about this…"

Hearing the deep alarm in her voice, he instantly realized how she had to be interpreting the situation at hand. Feeling the deep regret flow through him, he wished more than anything that she could truly see inside of his heart… Realize that he _never _had any intention of doing _anything_ that would make her uncomfortable…

"That's fine," he returned quickly, wanting her to know he would never force her hand. "But I know what you're thinkin', and that couldn't be further from the truth…" he expanded before waiting for her reaction.

"Just don't… _try anything_…" she managed to answer, wondering how he would combat that comment.

Smiling and shaking his head slightly he answered, "I think you know I wouldn't do something like that, but I'll say it again anyhow. You've got nothing to worry about 'Chaela."

Won over by his charming smile, and the way he said what had obviously become his own endearing nickname for her, she pushed away the thoughts that screamed _'don't do it' _and joined him on the small blue blanket.

Taking a seat beside him, she watched as he kept a reasonable distance between them, never losing that calm exterior he always seemed to possess. Caught up in how truly stunning he looked that very moment, she forced herself to turn her eyes away from him and up towards the open sky.

"This truly is beautiful…I've always been fascinated by stars for some reason," she stated softly, pulling her knees up towards her chest.

"Me too…" he returned clearly lost in thought. "It's something about how no matter how dark the world seems they are always sparkling…"

Unable to stop herself from grinning at his response, she once again found herself lost in the depths of his fathomless eyes. Shaking slightly as a chill from the night air caught her off guard, she immediately felt her heart jump into her throat as he wrapped an arm around her. Feeling goosebumps creep across her arms, she wondered whether it was truly the cold air, or rather if it was his warm touch… And though he had wrapped her in his arms before it had been to comfort her when she was overcome with grief… Not like _this_…

Part of her wanting to pull away, the other wanting to be even closer to him, she settled for remaining completely still saying softly, "When I was little my father painted my entire bedroom ceiling to look like the night sky…"

"Really?" he asked his eyes focused on her as she stared up at the sky above.

"Yeah… I even had those glow-in-the-dark stars glued on too, so at night they always shimmered in the darkness…" she explained, her eyes full of memories.

"You really miss him don't you?" he replied seeing the true devastation of loss hidden in her glittering eyes.

"Every day…"

"Believe me I understand…" he returned, knowing what it was like to have your heart ache for a love lost to death.

"I guess you truly do…" she answered, finally turning her face gently to look into his gaze fully. "You understand me in a way no one else does… I've never met anyone quite like you…"

Smiling softly at her words, he couldn't stop himself from staring at her with a starstruck look across his face.

"What?" she questioned, as he merely stared at her with such intensity she had to concentrate on breathing.

"You're just so beautiful when you smile like that…" he explained watching her smile only grow wider with every word he spoke.

"You make me _feel_ beautiful…" she answered, realizing it had been a very long time since anyone had made her truly feel that way.

"Michaela?"

"Yes?" she returned in question.

Reaching up to cup her cheek gently in his hand, he whispered softly, "I love you…"

"I love you too," she answered in a rush, the emotion in her heart pooling out before she even had a chance to think of stopping it.

And as he leaned forward and his lips touched hers for the very first time, for once in her life, she didn't think about it… She didn't contemplate whether or not she should be doing this or feeling that… She finally let her heart control her actions…

As a tear slowly emerged from her left eye, making its way softly down her cheek, she gently pulled back. Reaching up to swipe the stray tear away, she felt others threatening to burst forth at any moment. Staring back into the depths of his eyes, she felt totally overwhelmed by what it was like to kiss him… She had almost forgotten what it felt like to _want_ a man's lips against hers… To not utterly dread every second she was forced to maintain such contact, wishing she were anywhere else in the world…

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry…" he said quickly as he watched her remove the signs of her hidden sorrow. "I just got carried away… Been wantin' to do that for a really long time now…" he explained, wishing he hadn't let his emotions get the better of his actions.

"No, it's okay…" she returned sincerely. "I've been wanting it too," she admitted.

Seeing her eyes shining with love, he felt a sigh of relief escape his lips, knowing that he hadn't pushed her too far. And as she leaned in towards him, he couldn't have been more surprised when her lips connected with his once more. Feeling a rush of love for the woman in his arms, he knew this was truly a moment he would never forget. He had known for some time now that the second he finally did kiss her would be unforgettable… What he didn't know was that he could now confirm without a doubt that his lips were connected with the woman who was destined to become his wife…

As his lips caressed her own she realized how truly wonderful this very moment was. She had always heard that it would be magical… That she would just know when she kissed _the one_. She had always laughed this off thinking it was simply a fairytale to believe one saw stars or felt some magical spark. But they were right…

From the very second his lips first touched hers, she knew… He was _the one_… She had never ever felt anything like this before…As if she could float away at any moment… And trying to keep her feet planted on the ground was proving impossible. But with him she didn't have to keep anything grounded… With him she could let herself fly away knowing he loved her more than words.

And as their kiss grew deeper, she knew she truly had the world. For she was in the arms of _the one_… _her_ one…


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

****_**Author's Note:** _****_I encourage you to open the following link in another window during the section I have indicated. __(The editing tool wouldn't allow me to paste the link directly, so simply type in you tube into your browser with the following text after .com/watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk)_**  
><strong>

"There you go. One caramel macchiato with whipped cream," he said with a smile, as he slid the cup gently across the wooden table's shiny surface.

"Thank you," Michaela returned, wrapping her hands around the cardboard cup as she glanced around the small coffee shop.

Looking down at the eight perfectly printed capital letters across it's surface, she couldn't stop her mind from drifting towards another time she had been handed such a cup. Smiling to herself she tried to stop grinning like a teenager, but that task was proving impossible.

Watching her face light up, he couldn't stop thinking about how truly radiant she always looked, especially with a smile across her face. It was literally impossible for one not to stare. Thankfully, she seemed lost in her own thoughts and didn't seem to notice his eyes fixed on her and her alone.

"What are you thinking about?" he prompted, propping his elbow on the table to gently rest his chin inside his palm.

"Oh nothing…" she returned softly, finally turning her gaze upward to meet his eyes.

"It sure didn't look like nothing…" he answered, hoping she would share it with him, though he already had a feeling she probably wouldn't.

"Just letting my thoughts wander," she answered, before taking a sip from her off-white cup.

"I see…" he responded, watching a graceful smile dance across her face, as her cup returned to the table's surface.

"So, when did you want to get together and study?" she questioned.

"Study for what?" he wondered, still mesmerized by the elegance and grace she always seemed to exude.

"Montgomery's Molecular Evolution test…" she answered, trying to read his rather dazed expression.

"Oh, yeah!" he returned quickly as comprehension quickly struck him. "How about Friday evening?" he suggested.

"Well…" she stammered, casing her gaze downward. "I actually can't do it Friday…"

"Why?" he wondered aloud, knowing it unusual for her to have plans that trumped studying.

"It's just that I have plans…" she answered, growing slightly anxious as she realized her vague answers wouldn't cut it much longer.

"What plans?" he questioned in interest, taking another sip from his small cup.

"I'm watching movies with someone…" she replied, knowing precisely what he would follow up with.

"Oh that sounds fun. With Grace?" he asked with a smile.

"No…" she responded, before turning her gaze towards the window to her right.

"Oh, then with Vanessa or Peyton?" he tried.

Shaking her head, she knew that she could no longer keep the truth from him. For weeks now she hadn't mentioned this new individual's presence in her life, somehow having a feeling he would react negatively. She had hoped he would just see them together, or somehow hear about it without her having to be the messenger. Obviously, that wasn't the case no matter how much she wished it to be so. Taking a deep breath, she tried to convince herself that she was just being ridiculous. She had thought Grace would react negatively as well, and she had been nothing but supportive. Though part of him might be initially worried, he would see her excitement and realize he had nothing to fear… Or at least that's what she repeated to herself over and over as she tried to find the words to say.

"William…" she began finally letting her eyes meet his again. "I'm seeing someone… His name is Sully…I have plans with him on Friday…"

Watching his expression very closely, she wasn't surprised to see the look of total shock across his face. What she didn't expect to see was a sadness hidden behind his eyes…. Unsure why such news would cause him unhappiness, she opened her mouth again to speak before realizing this was going to be much harder to explain that she initially thought…

"Don't worry, I swear to you he would never hurt me… It took me a long time to believe that myself, but I know that now without a doubt… He's truly such a wonderful person…And he really takes care of me…" she explained, placing her hand gently atop his resting softly on the table.

"He does?" he questioned hopefully, watching her eyes sparkle in a way he had never seen before as she spoke of this other man he had never met.

"Yeah," she confirmed with a nod. "I've never felt this way about anyone before… I love him… I truly do love him…"

And as the words left her lips she felt her heart literally soar sky high… It was the very first time she had said it aloud to anyone besides Sully… She _loved _him… And when she said that she meant it with every fiber of her being… She didn't say it to appease Sully, because she was forced to, or because she had done so to protect another… When she said it she really and truly meant it… She_ loved _Sully…

Forcing himself to throw her an encouraging smile and squeeze her hand slightly, William swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. "I'd like to meet him sometime…" he returned softly.

"You've already met actually… He was the one I was talking to that day in the library… A few weeks back…"

"The one with the long hair?" he replied his voice and expression reflecting obvious contempt.

"Yes… Why?" she returned furrowing her brow in confusion at his uncharacteristic reaction.

"Nothing… He just didn't seem like your type…" he responded casually with a shrug.

"Oh I have a type?" she questioned with a teasing smirk.

"Everyone does…"

"Then, how would you describe my type?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I don't know…" he faltered, unsure how to put his thoughts into words sufficiently.

"Oh come on! You can't make a comment like that and not explain yourself…" she retorted, anxious to see how he'd answer.

"Okay well for starters someone that doesn't look like a hippie…"

"Stop…" she protested, shaking her head as she bit down on her lip to suppress her laughter.

"I guess I always pictured you with a pre-med or even pre-law student…" he confessed, hoping he hadn't revealed the true reason for his initial shock.

"How do you know he's not majoring in either of those subjects? And more importantly what does that matter?" she returned become rather defensive.

"It doesn't," he returned lightly, hoping his smile would put her at ease again.

"Besides…" she started, unable to stop herself from sharing her thoughts aloud. "I tried that once before remember? It didn't work out too well…" she confessed, her mind flashing back to the man she still could never forget.

"Yes…" he replied, as he too began to recall long nights he'd spent holding her as she cried over what had been an agonizingly difficult trial.

"Michaela?" he questioned, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah?" she returned with a small sniffle, trying to stifle tears that always threatened to fall when she thought of that horrible man.

"Promise me you won't let this Sully guy hurt you," he requested.

"William, he wouldn't do that… He loves me too… And I mean really loves me…"

"David used to tell you he loved you too, did he not?" he questioned firmly.

"That was different," she countered, remembering the poisonous way those words used to slip from David's lips. The way he used them as a means of control and manipulation, rather than the way they were supposed to be meant with true devotion and reverence.

"Just promise me you'll watch out, okay? Promise me you'll keep your eyes open for any signs that this man can't be trusted. Don't let yourself fall for charm and deceit… Don't let yourself become trapped in a relationship that's only going to leave you scarred and hurt again. Promise me that you'll be careful," he pleaded, desperately hoping this other man didn't leave her hurt and alone again.

"I promise, William. I promise," she returned sincerely, taking his hand into hers once more.

He nodded his head in agreement, and she could tell that he was obviously content with her sincere words to protect herself this time around. She knew his concern was coming from knowing how much pain she had endured the last time she had given a man her heart. More than anything she wanted him to truly understand how different this relationship was… How much Sully had already touched her heart and soul… How she knew deep inside that he would never harm her… And though she knew there was no chance Sully would hurt her in any way, she would without a doubt keep her promise to William. If for any reason Sully ever gave her any indication that she should be concerned, she wouldn't wait around this time for things to turn toxic.

* * *

><p>As she watched the brunette heroine walk across the screen, captivating all others with her beauty and confidence, she could feel his eyes boring into her. Turning her eyes to the left, she smiled the second her gaze landed on the vivid blue pools that seemed to only focus on her.<p>

"What?" she asked, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Oh nothing. Just admiring the most beautiful woman in the world," he replied sincerely.

Smiling shyly and looking away quickly, she felt those familiar butterflies fluttering inside of her that only seem to come alive when Sully was near. After their rather heated kisses in the observatory just a week before, she hadn't felt comfortable near him all evening… Trying to decipher his every action, she couldn't stop herself from wondering what he had planned while spending the evening with her in her apartment… _alone_… Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart, she could feel her face turning redder by the second as thoughts of what could possibly be coursing through _his_ mind raced through hers.

"Sweetheart," he began, waiting for her to look at him directly rather than her hands twisting together in her lap.

"Yeah?" she finally questioned, her voice betraying the nerves she felt inside.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong? You really don't seem like yourself… I hate to say this but you almost seem scared to be near me… Like you were when we first met…" he ventured.

"I kind of am…. Scared I mean…" she reluctantly admitted.

"Why?" he questioned in alarm, sliding over closer to her, only to have her move farther away in a split second.

"I…" she began, before deciding better of it and shaking her head slightly.

"What?" he coaxed gently.

"Well our relationship has changed…"

"Yes…"

"And I'm frightened of what that means…" she answered looking to him for understanding.

"Honey, I don't understand," he replied, wondering whether she was questioning her feelings for him.

"Well I guess I'm worried about… what you… well… what you _expect _from me…"

"Sweetie, I'm not followin' you…" he responded, his absolute confusion apparent. "I'm really lost here…"

Knowing she had to expand more even though it was difficult to express the words aloud, she took in a steadying breath before saying, "I'm not comfortable moving further _physically _with you right now…"

"Wow…" he whispered as his brain frantically tried to process the words she had just said.

"What?" she replied in alarm, her internal panic growing at the look of total astonishment across his face.

"Where in the world is this coming from? Have I done something that would make you think I wasn't okay with where we are right now?" he returned as his mind played through every action he had taken since arriving at her apartment earlier in the evening. "Should I not have held your hand?"

"Oh no! That was fine…" she answered quickly.

"Then… I… don't understand…" he stammered.

"I guess I thought that wouldn't be enough for you… That after our last night together you would want more…" she explained gently.

"Oh 'Chaela," he said in a rush of emotion, slipping quickly to his knees in front of her and taking both of her hands in his_._

"I've said this to you once, and I'll say it a hundred times more if I need to. _You_ are in control of this relationship, always. _You_ tell me what you're okay with. It ain't the other way around… I love you, Michaela. I'm okay with whatever you want and need… I'm never going to even ask you to do something you aren't comfortable with or aren't ready for, okay?" he explained, gazing up at her for confirmation.

"Okay…" she answered softly, nodding in agreement before meeting his eyes again.

"Is it okay if I hold you?" he asked seeing the tears forming in her stunning eyes.

With a small smile, she nodded and he swiftly returned to his place beside her as she trustingly relaxed into his arms, allowing him to hold her deep in his strong embrace. Leaning back slightly, he gently guided her backward, encouraging her to lie in his arms. Taking his cue and draping her legs across the right side of the couch, her head resting against his chest, she closed her eyes for a moment, completely content in the total peace that engulfed her whenever she was in his arms.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned softly as moments of silence passed between the two.

"Sure," she answered, as she felt him run his fingers smoothly through the short strands of her hair at the very bottom of her tight braid.

"Why do you always wear you hair pulled back?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know…." she replied with a shrug, in truth not entirely sure why she had worn it that way for over a year now.

"You know, it would be okay if you let it down sometime…" he offered with a small smirk, his comment playing on more than one level.

Deeply pondering his words, she wondered if she should stop him as she felt his fingers gently slide the elastic ponytail holder from her long, dark hair. Rather than stop him she closed her eyes instead as he began to run his fingers smoothly through her hair, separating the tightly woven strands. Feeling his fingers run down to the very ends of her long, wavy curls, she felt herself relax completely in his arms. Grasping her shoulder gently, and guiding her upright, he turned her slightly in his arms to face him directly. And after reaching behind her neck and bringing a section of her hair forward to sprawl smoothly across her other shoulder, he whispered, "You are so gorgeous…You leave me sitting here wondering how a woman like you could be in love with a guy like me…"

"Oh Sully…" she returned so softly he almost didn't hear her, as she forced herself not to let emotional tears spill forth from her eyes.

Cupping her face gently in his hands, he simply looked into her eyes so deeply he had once again made his way into her soul. And as she leaned in ever so slightly, he knew what she was trying to say without words. Bringing his lips forward to softly caress hers, he couldn't have felt more wonderful as she embraced him back with all the passion in her heart.

Finally forcing himself to pull back, he softly touched his forehead to hers. Smiling directly at the beautiful woman in his arms, he began softly, "So I was thinkin' about something today…."

"What's that?" she asked her own smile taking his breath away.

"I was thinkin' that maybe next weekend you could come over to my place, and I'll make you dinner…" he suggested, although knowing his plans were much more involved than that.

"Sounds perfect…" she answered, watching him lean back softly.

As he placed a gentle kiss across the top of her right hand, she flashed him one more brilliant smile, before turning to lie in his arms once more. Realizing he was content to simply hold her brought her a newfound sense of peace. Having shown her yet again that he didn't want anything she was unwilling to give made her love him all the more. For the more time she spent with him, the more she realized he had no intention of doing anything but loving her the way _she _wanted to be loved.

* * *

><p>Sighing deeply as she climbed the staircase toward her apartment door, she wished more than anything that instead of spending her two-hour break between classes finishing homework, she could just take a nap. Having slept only three hours the night before, exhaustion was threatening to render her incapable of completing much of anything. And as she approached the familiar wooden front door, she immediately picked up her pace as she realized something appeared to be taped to the surface…<p>

There in front of her was a tiny manila envelope with 'Michaela' scrawled neatly across the front. Pulling the small envelope and a single red rose taped beside it from the door's surface, she couldn't stop smiling as she quickly unlocked the door and tossed her backpack onto the floor.

Gently sticking the nail of her index finger in the very corner of the envelope, she ripped open the top edge with ease. Pulling out a dark index card with silver stars etched across its surface, her eyes soon landed upon the delicate handwriting done in silver pen:

_Mr. Byron Sully requests the honor of _

_Miss Michaela Quinn's presence on Saturday _

_September Twenty-Fifth two thousand and ten at seven thirty _

_for a truly unforgettable evening._

_Truly unforgettable evening…. _What in the world did that mean? Highly intrigued by what he could have planned, as well as wanting to thank him for such a thoughtful gesture that had added such light and happiness to an otherwise very poor day, she quickly punched his number into her phone.

"Hey, Michaela!" he answered enthusiastically, his phone immediately revealing the caller's identity.

"Hey!" she replied in the same upbeat tone. "So, I found your little surprise taped to my door…

"You did, huh?" he returned, enamored by the happiness dripping from her voice.

"Yes… And I simply loved it. The rose and the stunning invitation…"

"It was rather stunning was it not darling?" he returned in a silly high-pitched accent that left her in giggles.

"In all seriousness, I'm really glad you liked it," he added once her laughter had died down.

"Of course… Can I ask you what exactly we will be doing on what appears to be a rather elaborate evening?" she inquired.

"Well I was actually thinkin' we would both get all decked out in that fancy formal attire…I bet you're a knockout in one of those dresses…" he explained.

Hearing her draw in a sharp breath, he wondered what was passing through her mind as moments of silence elapsed.

"Michaela?" he prompted, hoping she would share what was going through her mind.

"Yeah?" she returned softly.

"Do you not want to do that? 'Cause we certainly don't have to…" he ventured, curious as to whether or not this made her uncomfortable in some way.

"No, it's not that at all…" she answered immediately.

"I know you don't normally dress up like that often. That's why I thought it would be fun… I just wanted to give you a chance to be Cinderella for an evening," he expanded, knowing she may just need a little push from him to venture out of her comfort zone.

"Where exactly are we going?" she questioned.

As soon as she asked that very question, he had once again figured out what must be circling through her mind. It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable dressing up for him. It was that she didn't want to parade around in public that way, calling attention to herself when she normally tried to blend into the background as much as possible. Though to him she had never blended into anything… She always stood out like a sparkling diamond in the dirt of a cave floor…

"I was just going to make you dinner at my place. Nothing too crazy…" he replied casually.

Instantly, he could almost hear her relief as she responded with, "That sounds great."

"Yeah?" he questioned, wanting to be sure he had completely put her at ease.

"I can't wait," she answered sincerely.

"All right then, I'll see you Saturday night," he returned, a smile making it's way across his face.

"Sounds wonderful. Have a great afternoon," she said cheerfully.

"You too, beautiful," he replied before hanging up his phone.

Setting her phone gently on the coffee table and picking up the dark card once again, she couldn't stop a few tears from streaming down her cheeks. She still couldn't believe he had done something like this… Marveling at his creativity and how much effort he had put into simply spending an evening with her, she knew no one had ever made her feel as special as he did… No one had ever cared for her the way he did… And that feeling of knowing he would move the earth for her was something she could never truly describe.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly realized she needed to figure out what in the world she was going to wear. From the moment he had explained that he wanted her dressed as if she were attending a formal, she started to panic knowing she owned nothing whatsoever for such an occasion. Though she had been to countless formals with David, she purposely rid herself of any reminders of him and had given each and every last dress away. Even the dress she had worn for her initiation into Phi Alpha Zeta, she'd given to Kimberly….

Racking her brain for a plan, she grabbed her phone and dialed Vanessa's number. "Hey, Vanessa, it's Michaela," she began.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" her friend quickly returned.

"Not bad actually. I just wanted to ask you for a small favor…" Michaela replied.

"Yeah, what's that?" Vanessa responded in interest.

Hearing an unusual amount of noise coming through the phone, she immediately began to wonder where in the world Vanessa could be at the moment. "Where are you?" she questioned, hoping she hadn't interrupted something important.

"Oh I'm walking on campus. So what do you need my help with?"

"Well…" Michaela started unsure how exactly she should word her request knowing how many questions it was bound to illicit.

"Yeah?" Vanessa encouraged.

"Sully just left this invitation on my door for Saturday night…"

"An invitation? What for? I didn't know he was in a fraternity. I thought you said you would never date one of _those guys _again?" her friend returned in interest.

"He's not in a fraternity Vanessa…"

"Okay, now I'm lost," Vanessa answered with confusion apparent in her tone.

"It was just something romantic he did. It's not for some formal at one of the fraternities, but I do need a dress…"

"Oh okay! So you need a formal evening dress, and you don't have one because you trashed all of yours after the David fiasco, right?" Vanessa replied.

"Well I gave them away actually, but you're right I no longer have even one. So I was just wondering if I could borrow one of yours…" Michaela wondered, knowing she had shared clothes with Vanessa for years, especially when they lived in the same house.

"Well you can if you really want to, but I think that you should go all out this time. I say splurge and buy yourself a new one. Michaela, when was the last time you bought yourself something? You used to go shopping with us all the time, but after David you decided you had to hide from the world in every respect including the way you dress…" Vanessa responded gently.

"That's not true…" she returned almost robotically, knowing the entire time her words were far from accurate.

"Now we both know you're lying. I'm not criticizing you for how you coped with such a nightmare; I'm just suggesting that it may be time to let some of that go… Michaela, David is in prison; you don't have to hide anymore…" she returned, hoping Michaela would seriously consider her words.

"Yeah…" she replied in almost a whisper, fully aware for the first time how well her friends had been able to read her for the last year.

"Why don't I pick you up tomorrow at noon and we'll go shopping? Your class isn't until three tomorrow, right?"

"Right, but I have to study Vanessa. I can't give up three hours of homework time…" she answered, thinking practically.

"Oh of course you can! You can read a book on the way there if you must," Vanessa replied teasingly.

"I don't know…" she faltered.

"You have to let go of everything and do something fun every now and then. I'm not asking you to skip class or anything. Come on Michaela," she urged gently.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Michaela reluctantly agreed.

"Well duh, I'm always right. Hey listen I have to go; some jerk is sitting in my seat. These sophomores will never learn," she said in exasperation. "See you tomorrow babe."

"Sounds good. See you then," Michaela replied hearing Vanessa shout in the background, "I meant it, move!"

"Yeah, later girl," Vanessa answered quickly before clicking her phone off.

Smiling to herself, she realized she truly was excited about the idea of buying a dress to wear just for Sully. She hadn't bought a dress to wear for a guy in years… Since the very beginning of her relationship with David… her freshman year of college…

Heading to the kitchen and retrieving a small, glass vase she quickly filled it with water and placed the single red rose safely inside. Retrieving her backpack, she took a seat on the couch and pulled several notebooks and textbooks from its depths. She then opened several books to begin what had seemed like an insurmountable pile of homework only moments before. Now with newfound energy and motivation she began scrawling notes on the lined sheet of notebook paper in her journal, thinking Saturday could not arrive soon enough.

* * *

><p>Taking one more quick look in the tiny mirror housed in the center of his car's sun-visor, Sully gently tugged at the silver tie gracing his neck one more time wanting everything to be perfect. As he ran his hand through his honey colored hair once again, he could still hear the excitement dancing through her voice when he'd spoken to her just the night before.<p>

"_Are you ready for tomorrow night?" he questioned, wondering if she was anticipating it as much as he had been all week long. _

"_Why what's tomorrow night?" she asked. Then hearing dead silence on his end, she had quickly jumped in exclaiming, "I'm kidding Sully! Of course I'm ready. I've been looking forward to it all week." _

"_Yeah?" he returned, feeling himself let go of the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. _

"_Definitely," she said so enthusiastically he could picture the smile on her face perfectly. _

"_And well… I want you to know I can't remember the last time I was this excited…about anything…" she returned. _

"_Yeah?" he questioned, his surprise at hearing her profess such anticipation evident. _

"_Yeah," she said with a small laugh. _

"_Just what I was hoping for. I promise it will be a night you never forget," he replied sincerely as he pictured his planned evening falling into place. _

"_Oh I'm sure it will be- I'll be spending it with you…" she returned somewhat shyly. _

Grabbing his phone from the cup holder to his right and placing it inside the pocket of his dark blazer, he shut his car door tight and headed for the stairs to her apartment unable to contain his own excitement.

* * *

><p>Glancing over to his right and then quickly back to the road ahead, Sully drew in yet another deep breath, still unable to believe the jaw-dropping beauty of his girlfriend. The very instant his eyes had landed on her, he had been downright blown away.<p>

Standing before him in a pale pink, one-shoulder, floor length gown, with a shy smile on her face, she embodied the very essence of the word gorgeous. From the ruched bodice with tiny appliquéd flowers radiating from the center of the single strap, to the way it seemed to be tailor made for her figure, he was thoroughly convinced it was the most stunning dress he had ever seen. Topped off with an asymmetrical top layer of cascading chiffon, it's hem starting at mid thigh and ending at floor length, she couldn't have left him more speechless as he stared back at her in awe.

Watching as she gently tossed a few curls behind her shoulder, he knew she had left her hair down just for him. And something about knowing she had done everything she could to render him incapable of removing his eyes from her all evening, made him feel like he truly was someone very special to her. As soon as he pulled her gently into his arms, feeling her relax in his embrace, he knew he had successfully calmed any fears coursing through her mind regarding how she looked.

Catching him taking another quick peak in her direction, she felt herself smiling in pleased satisfaction. Though she had been insanely anxious about wearing such an attention commanding dress that seemed to scream 'look at me', she knew from the moment her eyes connected with his that she couldn't have made a better choice. When he stood before her with a look of total awe and admiration in his eyes, she realized once again how different he was from any man she had ever spent time with before. Rather than make some obscene comment about how badly he _wanted _her, he had genuinely told her how beautiful he thought she was. And there was something about the way he said it… It was as if he was asked to swear on someone's life that his words were true… They screamed sincerity at such a volume she wondered whether or not she was dreaming.

Sneaking another quick look in his direction, in truth she didn't want to admit it even to herself, but she was likewise as captivated by his looks. When he strode through the door in a tuxedo complete with a silver vest and tie, she hadn't been able to contain the smile that popped out across her face. Knowing how much he had professed a dislike for dressing up, she still couldn't understand why he had planned such an evening. Regardless of the 'why' behind it, she knew without a doubt she was going to enjoy every minute of it as she stared back at the charming man before her.

"Well we're here," he declared as he pulled into the very last empty parking space.

Flashing her a smile, he quickly opened his own door before walking around the back of the car to open hers as well. Taking her right hand softly into his, he led her towards a small sidewalk only a few feet ahead. Noticing her shiver slightly as a cold September breeze whipped through the night, he quickly wrapped his arm around her, grateful they didn't have far to walk.

As she followed him she couldn't help but lean into his embrace, though she hoped he didn't read too much into the gesture. A large part of her was still very conflicted about agreeing to a night alone in his apartment. She simply told herself over and over that she had been alone with him before, and that if he had wanted to make some sort of advanced move on her he would have done so already. Giving into the voice that screamed at her to trust him, she continued to ignore the pull inside of her to surrender to her fears.

Unlocking the door and gesturing for her to precede him inside, he followed her in with a smile on his face awaiting her reaction to the sight in front of them.

Feeling her mouth literally fall to the floor, as her eyes took in the perfectly set table covered with a cream colored, lace table cloth, crystal glasses, small off-white candles floating in a glass container in the very center of the table, and a small vase with a single, red rose. He had even folded the napkins at each place setting to resemble small flowers.

Giving her arm a gentle squeeze, he crossed the room and retrieved a match, returning to light each one of the tiny candles on the table's surface. "They were my mother's…." he declared, gesturing towards the elegant china plates with hand-painted roses decorating their surface. Watching as she still seemed unable to form words, he decided to get her started asking, "So, do you feel like Cinderella, yet?"

"How could I not?" she returned in awe as she took a seat in the chair he offered her.

"This is incredible… Did Matthew help you out?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Nope this was all me. And you've got to give me credit for _that_ night, too. Matthew just did what I suggested," he explained.

"Oh, okay," she said with a grin. "You get the credit because it was your idea? That's the way it works?"

"I think so," he said with a laugh.

"Well this is even more breathtaking than what you had him throw together for that evening," she admitted remembering the small, elegant table that had graced the restaurant's roof.

Simply smiling at her in return, he was thrilled that she was as enthralled with his plans for the evening as he had hoped. Once again thinking about how radiant she looked as she watched him retrieve several dishes from the oven, he couldn't wait to reveal his biggest surprise of the evening. Though knowing it would be far more meaningful at the right time, he kept the secret to himself anxiously awaiting the moment he could share it with her.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this sure puts my dinner to shame!" she declared with a laugh, setting her fork down gently.<p>

"So, you liked my alfredo chicken lasagna then?" he questioned with a proud grin.

"Of course! And I've got to say I've never met a man that could cook like this," she confessed.

"Really? So, I'm guessin' your mother did all the cooking in your home then?" he wondered, recalling many times throughout his childhood when his father had cooked for the family.

"Hardly," she returned, unable to stop herself from laughing. "We had a kitchen staff…" she admitted with a shrug.

"Seriously?" he asked in shock having never heard of such a thing outside of television.

"Yes," she confirmed, wondering what was coursing through his head.

"Wow!" he muttered with a low whistle. "What kind of doctor was your father? A plastic surgeon or something?"

"No," she replied, holding back laughter. "Both of my parents came from very wealthy families, so it's a case of inheriting money."

"Ahh, I see," he returned with a nod, suddenly contemplating for the very first time how different her childhood must have been from his own.

"So, is that your roommate's room back there?" she questioned gesturing towards the closed door at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah…" he answered, tugging on this collar gently.

"Where is he tonight?" she wondered aloud.

"It's she actually…" he responded, knowing the truth probably wasn't the best answer at the moment.

"She?" she returned, her shock clearly evident.

"Yes, she," he reiterated hoping he hadn't caused a problem with his honesty.

"Oh…" she managed to return, quickly turning her eyes away.

"Is that a problem?" he inquired gently.

"Of course not," she answered softly. "I'm just shocked by it that's all…"

"Why? Because I never mentioned it? Or because you are in the camp that believe men and women can't be just friends?"

"Well honestly I am surprised that it never came up in conversation. I mean you've met Grace…"

"And one day you'll meet her as well," he returned, though he could tell she still wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Michaela, can you look at me for a second?" he requested.

After she obliged he continued, "I swear you've got nothin' to worry about there. Believe me there is _nothing _between us, nor will there ever be. I'm tellin' you it _can't _be like that. Just trust me on this one."

Nodding softly in his direction, she again reminded herself that he had proven himself to be nothing but trustworthy. She likewise had male acquaintances that were merely friends, including William. Why shouldn't he be allowed the same? And though she personally would never feel comfortable living with a man as just a friend, she couldn't expect the rest of the world to feel the same way. Not everyone had endured what she had, and therefore had a very different outlook on the world.

"Come here," he requested softly, gently taking her hands inside his own and pulling her to her feet.

Following him into the small living room, she looked at him in question as he softly released her hands and grabbed a tiny book of matches from a small bookshelf by the window. Making his way around the room, he successfully lit a series of small candles before switching the overhead light off. Trading the matches for a tiny remote, he returned to her side with a winning smile across his face.

"So, I have something to ask you…" he began.

"What's that?" she returned, watching the flames dance in his dark eyes.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I will," she said with a smile, shaking her head softly at his sweet look of total elation.

Looking at her through the soft glow cast from the candlelight, he couldn't stop grinning at the utterly breathtaking woman before him. Putting two fingers gently underneath her chin and raising it up slightly as his index finger caressed her cheek lightly, he said softly, "From the moment I first heard this song weeks ago, I couldn't stop thinking about how it was perfect… It perfectly describes the very way I feel about you. Ever word was written as if the artist himself searched the very depths of my soul revealing how I truly feel about you and have from the very second we met."

Flashing him a curious smile as her mind tried to conjure what song he could possibly be thinking of, she watched as he swiftly pressed a button on the tiny remote in his hand, tossed it onto the couch, and then pulled her into his arms.

_Click on the video now. ;) _

And as she wrapped her arms softly around his neck, she felt her heart skip a beat as she stared into his eyes, seeing the love for her pouring out of their depths as the sweet notes began to fill the room.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining," _he whispered as he stared back into her sparkling eyes.

"_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying, She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day, yeah," _he continued, running his fingers gently through her long waves.

"_I know, I know, when I compliment her, she won't believe me And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see, But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say," _he echoed softly, watching as she took in every word.

And as he uttered the words,_ "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, Cause you're amazing, just the way you are And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are, yeah," _she could no longer stop a few tears from pooling in her eyes.

"_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me,"_ he repeated, running his fingers gently across her soft pink lips.

"_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy, She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day," _he uttered as he pulled her even deeper into his arms.

As the words_, "Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change, If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same, So, don't even bother asking if you look ok, You know I'll say,"_ filled the room, he couldn't stop grinning at the look in her eyes as the words that had moved him so deeply only weeks before were touching her in the very same way.

When the chorus echoed through the room once more,_ "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, Cause you're amazing, just the way you are, And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are, The way you are, the way you are, Girl you're amazing, just the way you are," _she couldn't have stopped the gentle tears from flowing down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, Cause you're amazing, just the way you are, And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are, yeah," _he whispered once more before closing the very small distance between them to press his lips against hers.

Pulling back and staring at him in total astonishment, she tried to find the words to express how he had just made her feel, but nothing seemed to say it… No words were enough… Pulling him into her arms further and laying her head on his chest, she whispered, "Thank you… For loving me the way you do… I've never had anyone feel this way about me before…"

Then looking up into his eyes she continued, "And I've never felt this way before, either… Sully, I love you so very much. Those words just don't seem like they will ever be enough…" she lamented.

"Well those words along with that look in your eyes says it all, sweetheart," he replied, rocking her gently in his arms. "And I love you too…forever."

And as she felt his strong arms wrapped tightly around her, heard the beating of his heart as her cheek rested against his chest, and let her mind wander back to the words he had just echoed aloud, she felt more joy bursting from her heart than she had ever imagined possible. It was a deep level of contentment that she hadn't believed to exist in the arms of a man. As she stood in the arms of the one she loved, she realized that his love didn't just mean everything to her, it literally completed her. And for the very first time, she felt like absolutely nothing was missing in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

**Author's Note: _I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank all the dedicated readers that have taken time to leave a review for this story or have shared their thoughts with me. I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear what everyone thinks about this piece. Happy Reading! :) _**

Letting her eyes drift from the sidewalk below her feet to the brightly colored autumn leaves scattered across the red brick surface, she walked perfectly in step with the three girls to her left. Though while they engaged one another in an in-depth conversation on the latest weekly chapter meeting they had all attended the night before, Michaela hadn't heard a word. Brushing a loose strand of hair from her face as they continued on towards the campus' centrally located library, she couldn't seem to focus on much of anything. Taking in a lungful of the crisp October air, she wished with a fiery intensity that she could just drop everything and take off for the one place, the only place, she wanted to be…._his arms._ Hearing her name, she turned quickly to her left, wondering what she had missed…

"So, Michaela are you going to bring this mystery guy with you next weekend?" Vanessa asked excitedly.

"What?" she returned, looking towards her friend in slight confusion.

"She's wondering when we are going to meet this super hot guy you've been dating for… How long now?" Peyton wondered.

"A little over a month," Grace chimed in flashing Michaela an encouraging smile.

Returning Grace's gesture she reluctantly answered, "Well I don't know… I don't think I'm going…"

"What do you mean you aren't going? Michaela, this is the first date party we've had since I became Phi Alpha Zeta's president. I _need_ you there," Vanessa pleaded.

"Why do you _need_ her there so badly?" Peyton teased. "It's not like you _planned_ it or anything… The social chair did that…"

"I know, but I'll still be judged on the caliber of this party as the social chair reports to me. And it would mean a lot to me if _all _three of you came…" she explained, looking to Michaela for understanding.

"Listen Vanessa… I'm not sure I want to go down that road again…" she stammered, turning her eyes back down to the silver buckles on her black flats.

"What road?" Peyton questioned, nudging her friend slightly.

"The parties, the drinking, the…" she started before cutting herself off abruptly.

"Frat boys?" Peyton finished, having no doubts as to where her friend's thoughts were wandering.

Watching as a look of complete dread washed across Michaela's face, she quickly chimed in again saying, "Listen Michaela we'll make sure the Omega Chi guys don't say a word to you…If even _one_ does, I'll kill him. I've been inching to get my claws into one of them since that stupid trial. "

"Oh me too! Those despicable jerks! The _lies_ they told to try and get that slime ball off the hook! And all in the name of 'fraternity brotherhood'," Vanessa added in disgust.

"And besides there shouldn't be many Omega Chis there anyway… After _that… _incident…most of our girls won't go within a hundred yards of one…" Peyton chimed in.

"It's not about the Omega Chis…" Michaela returned, shaking her head slightly.

"Then what is it?" Vanessa pressed, not satisfied with the lack of conclusive answers.

"I don't know…" she answered with a shrug.

"I think you do know, you're just not saying…" Peyton countered.

"A party like that isn't really Sully's thing anyway…I don't think that's something he would enjoy at all…" she responded, hoping they would soon drop the subject.

"How do you know until you ask? Besides he should go simply because it's important to you…" Vanessa retorted.

"Jamie would right?" Peyton said, flashing Vanessa a smile.

"Of course he would, but that's beside the point," she answered quickly as she imagined her boyfriend's response. "Michaela, you haven't been to one of these in…"

"_Forever," _Peyton answered for her.

"Listen if she don't wanna go then don't press it girls…" Grace finally chimed in having been silent through most of the conversation.

"Fine," Vanessa conceded. "But at least promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

"I promise," Michaela replied with a shrug knowing she had no other choice.

And as they continued their walk across campus, she tried to figure out why exactly she didn't want to go. In truth she wasn't sure if she evenknew the real reason. Sure she hadn't been to a party, especially a date party, in almost a year… After the Halloween party last year, she had no interest in going to another one. But was it really the party she was trying to avoid, or was Peyton right, was it the Omega Chi guys? And better yet why should she hide from them? She hadn't done a single thing wrong; it had been _his _fault.

And it would be a wonderful opportunity for Sully to meet Vanessa and Peyton, as well as the men in their lives. Yet, a sorority date party truly didn't seem like an event Sully would be caught dead at… However, she couldn't ignore the small urge inside to at least ask him… Picturing his face as she tried to explain the party's theme, she quickly shook herself back into reality knowing that wasn't something he would enjoy. Knowing she had been right to initially dismiss the idea of going, she hoped more than anything that Vanessa would accept her decision once she finally had the nerve to confess.

* * *

><p>Glancing across the room to the blinking digital clock on the DVD player, he sighed softly as the silence in the small room rang through his ears. Gently setting the heavy textbook down beside him, he began to realize how truly little motivation he had when it came to completing work <em>ahead <em>of schedule. Sure when he only had a day or two to complete the assignment, his motivation was extremely high. But in this case he had weeks left to finish the assigned reading….That's why finding the will to continue was proving impossible.

Surprised beyond belief to have a night free from other responsibilities, work included, in a split second he decided he sure wasn't going to waste it stuck inside with a dry textbook. Grabbing his cell phone and car keys from the coffee table, he took off for the parking lot, having no doubts whatsoever on where he really and truly wanted to be that evening. Locking the door and bounding down the stairs with a smile on his face, he could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of him and threatening to burst forth any second, as he was sure he wouldn't regret his choice to leave his books behind and spend the evening with _her._

* * *

><p>Raising a hand to knock, he was shocked to see Grace swing open the door. And as he threw her a questioning look, wondering how she had anticipated his arrival, she merely flashed a warm smile in his direction.<p>

"I saw your car pull in," she explained before motioning for him to join her inside, to which he followed readily towards the doorway to her room. Closing the door behind them, she turned to face him as he looked back in utter confusion.

"I'm glad you're here. There's somethin' I've been dying ta talk to you 'bout," she began.

Flashing her an extremely puzzled look, he nodded slightly encouraging her to continue.

"Well I'm guessin' Michaela ain't talked to ya 'bout this yet…" she added, before pausing to see his reaction.

"About what?" he inquired, having no possible idea what Grace could be referring to.

"The date party next Saturday…" she answered.

"Date party?" he murmured vaguely.

"Yeah… The sorority is havin' a big party… How haven't ya heard about it boy? It's all over campus…" she clarified, stopping to watch his response.

"Mmm…" he mumbled with a shrug as he wracked his brain for memories of hearing anyone on campus mention it.

"Well it don't matter. Anyway, each sister in the house is suppose ta bring a date to this party…"

"I see…" he answered beginning to wonder why Michaela hadn't mentioned it.

"Sully, Michaela ain't been ta one of these in over a year… Last party she went to was that dang Halloween nightmare with all of that mess we ain't gonna talk about… Thing is I think she really wants to go ta this one… My guess bein' that she wants you ta meet her friends and share that parta her life with ya… But…"

"But what?" he chimed in.

"I think she's scared," she replied.

"Scared?" he questioned in shock as the word fell from his lips.

"Yep. Either she's scared ta ask you fearin' you'll say no, or she's scared of facin' some of them Omega Chi boys again… Either way I think it'd be good for her if ya went together…" she explained.

"Okay," he said with a nod, immediately agreeing. Remembering that vicious villain of her past had been a member of Omega Chi, it wasn't a stretch to believe she might be concerned about facing his 'brothers'.

"Now like I said she probably ain't gonna bring it up herself, so yer gonna have ta give her a nudge… Say you heard girls talkin' about it on campus… Whatever ya need to do to get her ta ask you…" she continued.

"And you think that'll work?" he returned somewhat skeptical. "What if she just really doesn't want to go?"

"Well if that were the case, I'd never have pulled ya aside. I _know _she wants ta go… I told ya she's just scared here…" Grace assured him confidently.

"She's got nothing to be scared of…" he answered shaking his head in disbelief.

"I couldn't agree with ya more. Now don't tell her I said anythin' to ya. She's bound ta think we're all schemin' behind her back…"

"All?" he inquired, wondering whom exactly that word included.

"Peyton, Vanessa, and me. Peyton and Vanessa especially have really been tryin' ta get her to agree to come…" she replied.

"And why is that? They really think it will help her?" he wondered.

"Well see Michaela used ta be Phi Alpha Zeta's Vice President. Sully, she was next in line ta run that whole house…And there was no doubt about it- they woulda elected her in a New York minute. That was somethin' that made the girl who she was… When that dang monster attacked Kimberly, Michaela _changed_ Sully, a full one-eighty… She changed into a timid girl that hides in the closet afraid to step out into even a bit of sunlight for fear it'll change into limelight… You understand what I'm sayin'?" she asked.

"Yeah," he returned, his eyes lost in thought as he continued to process everything Grace had just said.

"Now whether you know it or not honey, you've been tuggin' her by the hand and forcin' her out of that closet, and we're all forever grateful to ya for that. I'm just askin' you to help me get another piece of the puzzle back…" she explained with a friendly smile.

"Sure," he declared, reciprocating her smile.

"Thanks Sully. I appreciate everythin' you've been doin' for her… More than ya know…I've really missed her… More and more of her old self is returnin' every day now, and I know I've got you ta thank for that," she confessed, as her eyes filled with tears.

Wrapping her gently in his arms and offering her a soft smile in return, it took everything he had to keep his own tears at bay. Pulling back softly as she whispered her thanks once again, he replied with, "You're welcome…and you know, Grace, I'm looking forward to getting to know the 'old' Michaela, myself."

"Now go see her, then" she instructed with a grin. "I'll warn ya though she's in that study mode of hers. And I'm tellin' you that's a pretty frighten' sight."

"I think I can handle it," he returned with a small chuckle as he gently turned the silver door handle to the left.

"Well don't say I didn't warn ya…" Grace cautioned playfully.

He flashed one more warm smile in her direction, before closing the door behind him and heading for Michaela's room. Staring back at the crisp white paint covering the door's wooden surface, he felt his heart soar with excitement as he headed towards the partially opened door, knowing this was the last barrier between himself and the woman of his dreams.

* * *

><p>Staring down at the neatly printed blue ink letters for what she would guess was the millionth time in the last several days, Michaela sighed in deep frustration. She had once again been sadly confronted with the fact that she had been reliant on this very sheet to answer another study question. Having lost all patience moments ago, she ran her fingers through her hair and buried her face in her hands. Forcing herself to take a few deep breaths and continue, she repeated over and over <em>after Friday morning this misery will all be over…<em>

Knowing that in less than twenty-four hours she would once again have her life back in her own hands was reassuring, if only a little. Although knowing she wouldn't get even a few moments of sleep until tomorrow afternoon was so disheartening, she almost couldn't stand it. Flinging a pen across the room in a frustrated attempt to let out some of her inner angst, she gasped in shock as she saw _him_ appear in the doorway the very second the object left her hand.

"Wow I'm guessing someone needs a study break?" he questioned with a wry grin as he looked around the room at the dozens of notebooks and study packets strewn across the floor.

Smiling up at him as he strolled across to her, his mere presence already bringing joy back into her heart, she gratefully allowed him to grasp her hands as he reached down, gently pulling her to her feet and into his welcoming embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned from her position deep in his arms.

"Well it turns out I have the evening free, and I thought I would come by and see if you wanted to get ice cream or something…" he explained, gently rocking her side to side.

"Did Grace let you in?" she wondered, still shocked that he was actually there, in her room. "I didn't even hear you come in…"

"Yeah, and she told me you were back here studyin' pretty intensely…" he answered looking around the room once again.

Sighing gently, she returned, "Yes… Apparently, my mind can no longer memorize a single fact, therefore I'm destined to flunk out of college and repeat 'Would you like fries with that?' for a living."

Letting a small laugh escape, he responded, "I think you're exaggerating a tiny bit here. I think you could at least make manager at one of those chains. So then you would be teaching others how to add fries and ridiculously large drinks to customer's meals."

Laughing for what seemed like the first time in days, she tilted her head back and smiled softly up at him, wondering how she was so lucky to have met someone like him.

"So, what do you say to about a thirty minute break?" he questioned hopefully.

"I'm sorry… I really wish that I could… You have no idea how much I wish that…" she replied wistfully.

"Sweetheart, thirty minutes isn't going to make that big of a difference. And you may even have more luck if you give yourself a small break," he encouraged, nudging her playfully.

"Well if I'm going to give up thirty minutes of studying time I should use it to sleep rather than go get ice cream. As it is I'm not planning to sleep until tomorrow afternoon," she explained, suddenly looking as if she were holding back tears.

Knowing that she would probably contest further protesting on his part about how crazy these plans were, he began to rack his brain for another approach. Caressing her arms gently, he pondered how in the world he could change her very determined mind.

"I've got an idea!" he burst out excitedly the instant one popped into his head.

"What's that?" she inquired, grinning at his enthusiasm.

"If you come have a waffle cone with me, then I'll help you study the entire night. I'll stay right by your side and make sure you keep cramming all that stuff into your head," he answered with a wink.

Taking a few moments to think it over she knew she should say 'no', but that voice inside of her that was always so perfect and so responsible was entirely boring and no fun at all. Wanting to just let go and make a choice like a typical college student, she flashed him a charming smile, asking, "So I have to get a waffle cone, huh? I can't eat ice cream out of a dish then?"

Chuckling as he shook his head gently, he released her from his hold and gave her a slight nudge towards the door. "You can get whatever you want as long as you come with me," he returned, watching as she grabbed her purse from the door handle and led the way towards the front door.

And as they walked down the wooden steps towards his car, she turned her gaze towards him saying softly, "Thank you."

"For what?" he responded, thinking he hadn't done anything for her yet.

"For breaking me out of my shell… I hate to admit it, but I really need that at times… Sometimes I lose sight of the fact that getting an 'A' on every assignment or test isn't the only important thing in life…"

Taking her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze he answered, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to achieve the very highest that you possibly can, but it helps to step back from it every once and a while. Trust me when you come back things won't seem quite as bad. You can't forget to throw a break in there every now and then, or you'll feel like you don't have the strength to go on…"

"That's exactly what I was feeling…" she whispered in awe.

"Then I got here just in time," he said, loving the sparkle that had already returned to her eyes after only minutes of being near him.

"That you did," she answered softly, knowing he hadn't just arrived _tonight _at the perfect moment. No, he had arrived in her _life _at the absolute perfect moment. Grinning over in his direction once more as they arrived at his car, she marveled at how happy she was only minutes after being hopelessly frustrated and miserable. And somehow knowing he would be beside her that evening to help her through hours upon hours of studying made everything seem less disparaging and impossible.

* * *

><p>Glancing down at page after page of hand written notes, she closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to make the letters stop swirling together into a sea of hazy confusion. Slamming a fist against the open textbook to her left, she tried to fight off the complete exhaustion that was rendering her incapable of completing a single thing. Placing her forehead down on the open notebook in front of her, she could feel the tears seeping out of her closed eyes, as she wished more than anything else in the world that she could leave them closed.<p>

In that very moment she utterly hated all other people in the world that were exactly where they should be – in bed. It wasn't fair. She knew whining about how unfair life was like a child wouldn't solve a thing, but the fact that almost every other student at the university was in bed with a mind free of any concerns other than the dread of being forced to wake up after only eight hours of sleep made her sick. She was now to the point where selling her soul for just two hours of sleep sounded like a good plan.

Unable to convince herself of the deep untruth that she was prepared enough, she tried to remind herself that it would all be worth it… When she came face to face with the perfectly printed letter 'A', while other students mourned their less than perfect pages riddled with questions to which the answers were still unknown, she would force herself to remember that any misery she had endured was worth it… This misery would make all of her dreams come true. And that was something she couldn't let herself forget, _ever. _

"In phylogenetic inference, a certain optimization principle, such as the maximum likelihood or the minimum evolution principle, is often used for choosing the most likely topology…" he read aloud, staring back at the words in disbelief.

"What does that even mean?" he uttered, trying to decipher how in the world anyone could possibly understand the material on the pages before him that seemed to be written in another language.

"I don't know…" she mumbled, not bothering to even raise her head slightly.

"I think you do know…" he followed up, eagerly awaiting her response.

Picking her head up slowly she found herself answering his question before she was even aware the words were leaving her lips. "They are talking about using phylogenetic inference to choose the most likely branching pattern of the phylogenetic relationships of genes or organisms," she answered mechanically.

"What's a phylogenetic inference?" he repeated, trying to suppress a smile.

"It involves an attempt to estimate the evolutionary history of a collection of organisms or a family of genes…" she recited, trying to figure out why in the world he was smirking at her as if he would burst out in laughter at any moment.

"And what exactly is the purpose of it? Why in the world are they makin' you learn this?" he questioned, biting his lip to keep his laughter in check.

"Well it can be used for predicting the evolution of viruses, predicting the functions of uncharacterized genes, drug discovery, and vaccine development…" she replied unable to ignore the look upon his face any longer.

"Alright, I'm following you now," he answered with a small nod.

"What in the world is so funny to you? Are you punch drunk or something?" she wondered, looking at his expression very closely.

"What?" he replied quickly, as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"They say you're punch drunk when you're so tired you start laughing at nothing…" she explained.

"Hmm never heard that before. But trust me I'm not that tired. I've been up for an entire night on many many occasions…" he admitted.

"Then what's with the suppressed giggling over there?" she quipped.

Setting the thick textbook in his hand down gently and stepping to her side, he touched his index finger gently on her forehead declaring 'this'.

Not knowing what in the world he could possibly be talking about, she tiredly tilted her head back and looked up into his eyes, searching them for answers.

"You've got what looks to be the beginning on the word sequence tattooed on your forehead there…" he explained with a small chuckle.

"What?" she questioned, clearly too exhausted to find meaning in his response.

"There's blue ink all over your forehead," he answered with a smile as he watched her frantically begin swiping away at the mark she was still unable to see.

Stepping slightly closer, he gently lowered her hands before cupping her head gently in his hand. Staring back at him with a mixture of fascination and curiosity splayed across her face, she watched as he stuck the very tip of his thumb onto his tongue.

Watching him intently, she wanted to cry out to him to stop the sensual torture. She opened her mouth to say something as the thoughts that continually haunted her dreams were now filling the present moment. But before she could say a word she was once again struck speechless as he pressed his damp finger onto her forehead, rubbing small circles until the ink vanished entirely.

Looking down into her sparkling eyes, he couldn't keep himself from fixating on their captivating depths. Though most would have only seen the total exhaustion, he could see past it to the desire within she had been trying to hide from him since the day they first met.

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he took a step backward, watching as her eyes seemed glued to him. Finally, he broke the spell she seemed to be under as she followed his eyes over towards the digital clock on the microwave. Panicking slightly as she realized it was already 4:30 in the morning, she quickly turned her eyes back to the textbook in front of her as she began to wonder whether allowing him to help her study had truly been the best idea.

"You look like you're about to collapse at any moment…" he spoke out gently, once again taking a seat across the kitchen table.

"I think I _am_…" she returned, rubbing her eyes again as they continued to threaten to close on their own.

"How long exactly have you been awake?" he gently queried.

"Ummm… it's Friday morning… and I've been awake since Wednesday morning, so…"

"Wednesday morning?" he interrupted in disbelief.

"Yeah… I didn't sleep Wednesday night either…"

"Michaela, that's crazy!" he replied in awe. "How in the world are you still awake?"

"Red Bull and coffee…" she admitted with a guilty look.

"Ah, geez," he answered as his mind flashed through the dozens of reports he had heard on the damage energy drinks could inflict on one's body.

"Listen, sweetheart, you need to sleep at least a _little_," he returned in genuine concern, reaching to place a hand softly onto hers.

"I know, but I can't…" she stammered as she felt tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, you can. I'm tellin' you there's no doubt that you're more than prepared. A few minutes ago you were able to recite the textbook definition of what in the world a phylogenetic inference was… You know way more than you're giving yourself credit for here," he gently insisted, looking into her eyes as he willed her to believe him.

"I guess…" she answered before flashing him another look full of deep fatigue.

"Come here," he encouraged, as he stood swiftly and took both her hands lightly into his own.

She willingly followed him as he gently led her across the room, far too tired to question his motives or anticipate his end goal. Almost stunned when he pulled her softly down beside him on the couch, she was completely at a loss for words as he placed her left foot in his lap. And as he untied her tennis shoe and tossed it onto the floor beside him, she found herself for a fleeting moment realizing how easily he could take advantage of her extremely fatigued state.

After removing her other shoe, he swiftly grabbed a blanket folded perfectly atop the back of the couch. Taking her by the shoulders, he tenderly guided her backward until her head was resting against the dark blue pillow in the corner. Lying down behind her, he simply couldn't resist draping his arm across her. Pulling her in close, he soon found himself blinking back in disbelief as she turned to face him directly.

Looking deep into the rich blue pools only inches from her face, she blinked shyly back at him, unable to find the right words to say. Feeling the uncontrollable nerves inside mixing with her body's exhaustion, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she wondered how to begin.

Instantly knowing what was coursing through that very gifted mind of hers, he reached out and caressed her cheek softly with his hand whispering, "You've never slept with a guy have you?"

Shaking her head 'no' and averting her eyes, she clenched her teeth and waited for his reaction. Feeling his eyes boring into her, she racked her mind for the words she seemed unable to form. Too tired to come up with the right way to approach the situation, she simply wished she wasn't in it at all.

"Sweetheart, am I making you uncomfortable?" he offered, watching her reaction very closely.

Noticing her tense immediately, he was surprised to see a few tears begin to trickle down her face, and he began to stroke her arm softly, hoping she would confide in him. Instinctively, he knew this wasn't a result of her fatigue, but something much deeper, and he cautioned himself to tread carefully.

"I… I _want_ to lie in your arms… It's just that…" she began nervously.

"That what?" he urged in a whisper, his gaze still focused on her tear-filled eyes.

"Being that… well… _vulnerable_… frightens me…" she reluctantly admitted.

"Vulnerable?" he repeated, astounded by her confession.

"Yes. I can't really…truly relax…." she continued, fidgeting with small leather tie to the bangle on her wrist.

"With me so close?" he finished, swallowing hard over the lump in his throat.

"Yes…" she whispered truthfully, feeling a stabbing rush of guilt as she saw the hurt her words had caused reflected in his eyes.

Panicking when he didn't respond immediately, she began fearfully, "I'm so sorry, Sully. Please don't be angry with me…"

"Angry?" he questioned, wishing desperately that he wasn't attempting to have such a conversation so late at night.

"I guess I can try…" she volunteered timidly, though her eyes betrayed the true reservations she felt.

"Honey, calm down," he urged trying to buy himself a few more moments to find the proper words.

Breathing a small sigh of relief upon hearing his soft words, she waited for him to continue.

" 'Chaela, I would never in a million years be angry with you for being honest with me. You can _always _confide in me," he spoke out in a reassuring tone, waiting for her to nod in confirmation.

"Now if you don't feel comfortable about sleeping with me beside you, that's more than alright," he continued, though deep down he wished she didn't feel that way at all.

He knew she had little control over the engrained fear inside of her, but he couldn't stop the small voice inside from wondering whether or not he truly shouldn't take it personally. Reading the emotion across his face and feeling the doubt in his heart, she looked into his eyes deeply, declaring, "I know it may not seem like it, but I swear to you Sully this has nothing to do with _you_. I _love _you, and I mean that with all my heart. I wish more than anything that I was just a normal girl in love with a guy… As much as I want to be that girl, I'm not there yet… And I'm afraid if I push too hard too fast I'm going to forever regret it…"

"Oh baby…" he whispered, pulling her even closer as she silently shed more tears.

"Shhh, it's okay," he soothed, holding her close as emotional and physical exhaustion pulled her apart. "I just wanted to hold you… But I understand that isn't something you can handle right now…"

Looking up once again into eyes that were so full of understanding it astounded her, she wondered how such a perfect man had chosen her to love. Slowly releasing his hold, he gestured for her to rise from her horizontal position in front of him. Quickly complying, she then looked back at him waiting for him to direct her next move. Before she had a chance to question him, he promptly scooped her up in his arms and carried her into her room.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest, she closed her eyes gently, realizing once again how incredible it felt to be taken care of for a change… With him she knew she was safe and loved… With him she didn't have to protect herself and guard herself not only from the outside world but from the man she claimed to love as well… He was the strong protector she had cried out for so long ago… The one she hadn't thought existed…. But here he was now… And she was pushing him away every time he tried to get close…

Setting her down softly onto her turquoise comforter, he flashed her a warm smile before heading for the door. As he turned to leave, she quickly grabbed his hand, tugging him gently towards her. Looking at her with a questioning smile, he stood there dazed for a moment when he heard her whisper, "Stay with me…"

"But you just…" he stammered, trying to make sense of her sudden change in attitude.

"I know," she answered sincerely. "But I changed my mind… It's okay. I want you here with me…" she encouraged, sliding over slightly to make room for him to join her.

Wondering whether he should listen to her sudden impulsive words or her firm stand from moments ago, he quickly decided to follow his own deep desire to enclose her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

Lying beside her, he couldn't have felt more at peace as she finally allowed herself to relax in his arms. And as they both finally allowed their eyes to close, neither could have felt more comforted to be in the arms of the other.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes slowly as hazy confusion overwhelmed her, she stared hard at the bright red numbers hoping they would soon come into focus. The second she realized which three numbers were staring at her, she quickly began to feel the flood of panic creeping through her veins. Jumping off the bed in an alarmed frenzy, she quickly dashed off into the living room. Running her hands through her hair, she forced herself to take a few deep breaths and not spiral into total hysterics.<p>

Retrieving several books from every corner of the room, she began cramming each one into her navy backpack. She tried to simply focus on the task at hand and ignore the nausea rising inside of her, but the voice inside that screamed the truth at a deafening volume was impossible to ignore. That truth being she would never make the test on time. Not with only forty-five minutes to spare. It took ten minutes alone to drive to campus…And that didn't include finding an ever illusive parking spot…The truth was she was utterly and completely doomed…

Immediately waking upon feeling her spring from the bed, Sully slowly sat up, blinking repeatedly as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming through the window on his right. Rising slowly to his feet, he took a quick peak at the clock on the dresser across the room before retreating to the living room to find out where she had headed so quickly.

As soon as his eyes landed on her, he could almost feel her anxiety as she rushed around the room in total distress.

"Hey what's going on?" he inquired, scratching his head in bewilderment.

"I can't talk right now. I've got to go this second. In fact, I should have left over an hour ago…" she answered quickly, her words almost more rushed than her actions. "Now I'll be lucky to even make this test I killed myself studying for…" she managed to choke out before tears began cascading down her cheeks.

"Whoa calm down!" he urged, firmly retrieving the backpack from her tight grip and setting it down on the floor. "You have plenty of time, sweetheart. You said the test was at 8:00 right?" he questioned, as he slowly guided her towards the kitchen table.

"Right…" she stammered, taking a seat in the wooden chair he offered.

"And it's 7:15 now. You're more than fine. We're only about ten minutes from campus…" he continued, failing to see why she was in such a panic.

"It takes over an hour to get a parking spot up there and that doesn't include the ten-minute walk to the actual biochemistry building…" she explained, blinking back more tears of exhaustion and stress.

Staring back at her in disbelief, he cracked a small smile before saying, "Michaela…I was kinda plannin' on driving you myself…that's one reason I stayed last night."

"What?" she returned, staring deep into his eyes in her quest for an answer.

"I'm plannin' on taking you and dropping you off right by the door. We only need fifteen minutes then. Maybe twenty to play it on the safe side," he informed her calmly.

Smiling back at him in surprise, she wondered aloud, "You're taking me?"

" 'Course I am. Besides you think I'd let you wake up late for a test that was this important? There's no way I'd let that happen," he answered with a grin. "I set the alarm for 7:25. I figured fifteen minutes would be enough time to grab your stuff and go. You just woke up a little early."

Beaming back at him as the inner turmoil vanished, she breathed an audile sigh of relief as she watched him head for the kitchen.

"You want some toast?" he offered, trying to come up with a quick breakfast solution.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. But you're more than welcome to anything…" she answered, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"You've gotta eat something before taking a test like that," he responded, hoping she would agree.

"I guess… I'd just rather use the next 25 minutes to go over my notes again," she returned, glancing back down at the stack of flashcards directly in front of her.

"I think you can do both," he retorted with a smile. "I'll make breakfast while you read over those."

Unable to stop herself from smiling at the charming grin across his face as he searched through her cabinets, it took every ounce of concentration she had to focus on the notes before her instead of on the man in her kitchen that had her heart in the palm of his hand.

Fifteen minutes later, he crept up behind her softly, looking over her shoulder as she turned another page in her notebook. Grabbing an elastic band she had lying beside her on the table's wooden surface, probably taken out the night before, he gently began gathering the strands of her hair into his left hand.

Feeling his fingers running through each loose strand of her golden brown hair, she sighed softly as her eyes slowly drifted closed. Skillfully dividing her hair into three sections, he then began gently twisting each section around one another. Unable to stop her heart from racing as his hands moved through her hair with ease, it took every ounce of self control she possessed not to whip around that second and touch his lips with hers. After wrapping the elastic band tightly around the loose braid he had managed to create, he placed a soft kiss onto the top of her head. Wrapping his arms around her softly, he held her close as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, wondering how he always managed to be the most thoughtful person she knew.

"Anytime," he responded, feeling his heart sink a little when she sat forward and turned her eyes back to the thick stack of flashcards.

"You know you don't need to look them over anymore. You _know _this stuff Michaela. I don't know why you keep doubting yourself," he said gently, before moving to the other side of the table and taking a seat facing her.

Hearing his questioning words ring through her ears she opened her mouth in an attempt to explain herself, but it quickly registered that she didn't have a defense. Why did she seem to constantly doubt her abilities to succeed? In truth she knew the real reason, though she didn't care to admit it to anyone, herself included. Though she had squashed every false claim David ever made inside her head the moment they left his lips, she couldn't deny that years of verbal abuse had taken its toll on her… Deep down there was a good chance she had started to believe him… Even though she had convinced herself for years his words weren't true, maybe a tiny part of her had believed them all along…

"Since my father died I haven't had anyone believe in me the way you do…" she confessed, looking deep into his eyes that only seemed to sparkle for her and her alone.

Taking her hands into his and giving each a tiny squeeze, he returned wholeheartedly, "I'll always believe in you Michaela. You _are _going to become a doctor. There isn't a doubt in my mind that it's true and deep inside you know it too."

Feeling another tear spring forth, though this time from total happiness, she slowly stood and arrived at his side. Standing and pulling her into his arms, he smiled down at the woman that always seemed to bring out the very best in him. Remembering her words from only moments before, he marveled at how touched he felt upon hearing what his support truly meant to her.

Kissing her deeply with all the overwhelming love pouring out from his heart, he could not have been more elated. For the girl that simply astounded him every time she was near, loved him the very same way he loved her –with all of her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

******_**Author's Note:**_******_I encourage you to open the following link in another window during the section I have indicated. __(The editing tool wouldn't allow me to paste the link directly, so simply type in you tube into your browser with the following text after .com/watch?v=x12UJLWfq_k_**  
><strong>

Hearing the familiar chime fill her ears, she forced herself out of what had been a very deep sleep. Opening her eyes and reaching for the lit up object, she pushed down on the tiny green button without bothering to look at the caller's identity.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver in a groggy tone.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to wake you sweetheart," he returned apologetically. "I figured you would be up by now…"

"What time is it?" she questioned. And as she turned her eyes towards the window, she instantly realized from the lack of sunlight she'd slept through the entire afternoon.

"It's 8:30," he answered quickly.

"Wow, I had no idea it was that late!" she whispered in shock.

Emitting a small chuckle at her response, he began to wonder how late she would have slept if his call hadn't woken her.

"Well I'm sure glad you called," she continued as she tried to imagine his smiling face as he laughed lightly at her words.

"Yeah, I've just been missin' you…"

"You have, huh?"

"Yep. And I really am sorry I woke you up. I knew how exhausted you were when I brought you home this afternoon…Just didn't think I guess…" he admitted with a hint of guilt.

"Oh no it's fine! I shouldn't have slept this late anyhow. I have to force myself to get back to a normal sleeping cycle," she replied lightly.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea," he agreed, thinking about how much more time he would get to spend with her over the weekend if she was back on a correct sleeping schedule. "So, I'm guessing you haven't had anything to eat since this morning?"

"No… I passed out the second you left, and I've been asleep ever since…" she answered, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Well how about I come by and pick you up in about ten minutes, and we'll go grab something…" he suggested.

"As much fun as that sounds I can't possibility be ready in ten minutes…" she replied with a small sigh of regret.

"Ready? You don't need to be dressed up. Just come out with me," he urged.

"In the sweatpants and t-shirt I've been wearing for over twenty-four hours?" she retorted with skepticism.

"Sure," he instantly answered.

"Well where exactly are we going?" she wondered, knowing she wouldn't have the courage to go to a great variety of locations exactly the way she was dressed at the moment.

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, but my suggestion would be this small diner over on 6th Street that will serve us pancakes at 9 o'clock at night," he proposed.

"Pancakes sound amazing," she returned, her face lighting up with excitement.

"Well all right then. See you in about ten minutes. Love you beautiful."

"Love you too," she replied before snapping her phone shut.

Climbing out of bed and making her way over to her cream colored dresser, she opened the top drawer and began rifling through it. Though he had made it clear he didn't _expect _anything from her in regards to her appearance, the truth was she _wanted_ to dress up a little for him. That thought alone brought a wide smile to her face, as she couldn't remember the last time she had possessed even a slight interest in dressing up for the benefit of someone else, especially when the particular occasion didn't call for it.

Finally selecting a pale blue and white striped t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she dressed quickly knowing he would be there in a matter of minutes. After hastily re-doing the braid in her hair and tracing her lips with a tube of light pink lip gloss, she heard a light knock upon the front door. Grabbing her purse as a look of total joy crept up on her face, she headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"I can't thank you enough for all of your help last night… And this morning," she said sincerely, as she began pouring syrup atop the stack of pancakes that had just been placed in front of her.<p>

"Anytime," he answered quickly, as he cut his stack into small pieces. "So, I have a question for you…"

"Yeah what's that?" she responded looking up from her plate.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" he asked with a smile.

"A week from tomorrow?"

"Yeah…"

"Nothing in particular. Why do you ask?" she returned before bringing the plastic glass up to her lips.

"So, you're not going to a certain sorority's date party then?" he inquired with a playful grin.

"What? Where did you hear about that?" she responded with a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"Around campus," he answered vaguely with a shrug.

"I see…" she said softly, setting the glass back on the table gently.

"You don't want to go?" he wondered.

"I don't know…"

"All right, well when you decide let me know. I'd love to go with you," he responded sincerely before bringing his fork up to his lips.

"Really?" she supplied in totally surprise.

"Yes, really. Why wouldn't I?"

"A graffiti party at a sorority house doesn't sound like your idea of fun," she explained.

"Graffiti party?" he repeated with a puzzled look.

"Yes…"

"Hmm must of missed that part… What in the world is a graffiti party?" he questioned in interest.

"Well everyone wears a white t-shirt to the party, and each person is handed a fabric marker as they arrive. Then everyone you meet or interact with at the party writes his or her name or a message on your shirt. So when you leave the party you have a souvenir to remember it by…" she clarified.

"Cool," he returned, filling his fork full once again.

"Cool?" she repeated, expecting that to be the very last word out of his mouth.

"Yeah. Sounds like a fun way to get to know people…" he ventured.

"That's the idea…" she added still baffled by his reaction.

"So, why don't you want to go?" he jumped in watching her face closely for her response.

"I never said I didn't want to," she returned shaking her head softly.

"No, but you didn't ask me either," he retorted with a smile.

"Do you want to go?" she asked softly, turning her eyes quickly back to her plate.

"If you want to go then I would love to be the one by your side. But if for some reason you aren't interested in going then don't sweat it," he answered.

"I want to go…" she replied softly, finally turning her gaze upward.

"I had a feeling," he answered with a smirk. "What time do I need to pick you up?"

"How about nine?" she suggested.

"All right it's a date then," he confirmed, taking her left hand gently into his and giving it a small squeeze.

Feeling so overcome with emotion she almost thought she might find herself in tears at any moment, she truly wondered how he managed to read her mind time and time again. Somehow he had known that deep down she really did want to go to the party. Rather than focus on whether or not _he _wanted to attend, he instead was only concerned about whether or not it was important to her. Watching him bring a forkful of blueberry pancakes up to his mouth once again, she couldn't stop admiring the man before her. She literally was the luckiest girl in the world, and with him by her side she would never forget it.

* * *

><p>"Nice shirt by the way," she said lightheartedly, as they walked up the sidewalk towards the white brick sorority house.<p>

"Thanks. I bought it just for tonight," he replied with a broad smile glancing down at his stark white t-shirt. "Wanna be the first one to sign it?"

Giving him a flirty smile, she retrieved a green marker from her front pocket, answering, "Of course!"

After writing 'Love you forever, Michaela' in loopy, cursive handwriting, she handed him the marker stating, "Your turn."

Spelling out 'Forever yours' and then neatly signing his name underneath it, he stood back a few feet to admire his work.

"Dang, you're cute. You know that?" he questioned with a low whistle. "And I've gotta say I _love _your hair like that," he admitted, once again admiring the way she'd loosely curled it, clipping it back slightly with a barrette on each side.

"Thanks," she answered with a pleased grin before closing the distance between them with a few small, playfully gleeful steps.

Meeting his eyes for a brief moment, she smiled at him shyly, before glancing around at all the nearby couples approaching the very door they were headed towards. He wondered for a fleeting moment whether or not she had considered kissing him from their spot in the center of the sidewalk, as she took his hand into hers, leading the way towards the porch.

Glancing over in her direction, he watched as she took in a deep breath, obviously preparing herself for what awaited inside. As her eyes scanned the house that had to hold both wonderful and terrible memories, he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Look you know we don't have to go in if you don't want to…" he mentioned casually.

"It's not that I don't want to… It's just that… Some people that will be here tonight I would really rather not see…" she explained taking another deep breath.

"Worried about a few guys in particular, right?" he questioned with a knowing look.

"Yes…" she confirmed with a nod and a small grin as he had once again found a way to read her mind.

"Well I can promise you that I'll be by your side the entire time. I won't let anyone hurt you, Michaela. And I think you and I both know it's about time you stopped hiding…" he returned gently.

"Yes, you're right," she agreed taking a step forward and leading him into the house.

"Hey Michaela!" an energetic, dark haired girl called out as they approached a small table at the house's entrance.

"Hey!" Michaela answered with a smile. "Becca, this is Sully," she explained, gesturing towards him.

"It's nice to meet you," he returned as he extended a hand forward to except a blue fabric marker.

"Wow! Where in the world did you two meet?" she questioned in interest, her eyes locked on Sully.

"In the biochemistry building…" Michaela answered, wrapping her arm around his and leaning her head against his shoulder in an unconscious gesture of possession.

"Well, maybe I need to visit the biochemistry building myself then if guys like this one frequent it's halls," she returned with a flirtatious smile.

Noticing her body language immediately, Sully knew without a doubt that Becca's attention was making Michaela highly uncomfortable. Secretly pleased that she seemed jealous of this young girl's focus on him, he wrapped his free arm around her, placing a gentle kiss on her head. Then, he smiled down at her as she grinned back in pleased satisfaction knowing Becca was still watching.

Turning his eyes back to Becca momentarily, he said politely, "It was nice to meet you. Hope you have fun inside."

"Oh I don't get to go," she answered in a disgusted tone as she rolled her eyes in protest.

"Why not?" he questioned, furrowing his brow slightly in confusion.

"Because she's a _pledge _that's why…" Vanessa jumped in flashing the girl a displeased look. Then turning towards the couple before her, she quickly changed her tone to one of pleased excitement saying, "Hey, Michaela!"

"Hi Vanessa," she answered with a smile.

"Pledge?" Sully found himself repeating, as he wasn't quite sure what she'd meant.

"Yes, she's a freshmen hoping to be initiated into Phi Alpha Zeta," Vanessa explained quickly.

"So, you must be Sully, then?" she asked as the three headed inside, only to be instantly bombarded with the stereo's loud music echoing through the large entrance hall.

"Yeah. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you…" he returned as he followed her lead towards the center of the hall.

"I could say the very same about you. A bunch of the girls are anxious to meet the man that's got Michaela all smiles," she responded, winking at her friend.

"All smiles, huh?" he directed towards Michaela staring down at her slightly red cheeks.

"Hey sweetheart!" a tall blond male called out towards Vanessa as he approached their small group.

Readily embracing him as he arrived at her side, Vanessa planted a kiss on his cheek before turning to introduce him.

"Sully, this is my boyfriend Jamie," she announced stepping back to allow the guys to shake hands.

"How's it going man?" Jamie asked, flashing Sully a friendly smile.

"I can't complain," he returned, before gazing around the room in awe.

"This house is amazing…" he muttered in astonishment as the four made their way into the spacious living room. "You _lived _here?" he wondered aloud turning his eyes towards Michaela.

"Yes…" she answered softly, her mind wandering back to the years she'd spent as a resident of this very house.

"But with about forty other girls," Vanessa added with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that would make things a little crowded," he returned thoughtfully.

"You guys want something to drink?" Jamie offered, taking a step towards the kitchen.

"Yeah get me whatever punch they have in there," Vanessa requested politely. "Peyton showed the pledges how to make party punch," she informed Michaela with a grin.

"Well in that case I'm fine," Michaela returned, having many unpleasant memories with the famed 'party punch'.

"What about you, Sully? Want a beer or anything?" Jamie asked.

"Nah, thanks man. I'm fine," he answered graciously.

"All right then. Be right back," he said to Vanessa before giving her hand a small squeeze and heading towards the kitchen.

"So guess what?" Vanessa said in excitement the minute Jamie had disappeared from sight.

"What?" Michaela returned in interest.

"Jamie is going to lavalier me!" she explained with a giddy smile.

"No way!" Michaela answered in disbelief.

"Yeah, he sure is! Peyton told me he's doing it this week!"

"Oh Vanessa that's amazing!" she said in total excitement, pulling her friend into her arms.

"Can I ask a quick question?" Sully ventured.

"What's that sweetheart?" Michaela replied.

"What in the world is lavaliering?" he inquired with a puzzled look.

Laughing softly at his question, Vanessa began, "It's when a member of a fraternity gives his girlfriend a pendant with the letters of his house."

"It's like a pre-cursor to an engagement ring, though you don't have to be a member of a fraternity to lavalier someone," Michaela expanded.

"I see… So I could lavalier you then?" he questioned with a grin.

"You could. Then the pendant would have the letters of Phi Alpha Zeta," Vanessa added.

Watching Michaela's expression, he was extremely surprised to see her face fall slightly. Vanessa seemed to notice it too, and though Michaela didn't say a word, he could tell something about the direction the conversation had taken was making her uncomfortable. Flashing her a look of concern, he reached out and grabbed her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it.

Having a good idea as to the reason behind Michaela's sullen expression, Vanessa jumped in with a change of subject quickly saying, "I just realized I haven't signed either of your shirts yet."

"You're right, you haven't," Michaela returned, pulling her own green marker out of her pocket.

Watching with a smile as both girls took turns writing messages to one another on each shirt, he began racking his brain for what in the world he was going to write. Beginning to have a sinking suspicion this evening would prove more complicated that he had imagined, he was more than a little relieved when Jamie appeared at his side.

"They're making you sign shirts, huh?" Jamie said with a chuckle, taking a sip from the plastic cup in his left hand.

"About to it looks like… I've got to confess I've got no clue what I'm supposed to write," he admitted.

"Oh your name is fine. Doesn't have to be any kind of fancy message. That's more something the girls do. You know they can't just write their _name _on their best friend's shirt. And then every girl they run into just happens to be their best friend," Jamie replied with a laugh.

"Sully, sign my shirt!" Vanessa called out handing him a hot pink marker.

Quickly signing his name across her shoulder, he then handed her back the marker and she processed to sign her own name across his chest. Then after encouraging Jamie to take a turn writing on each shirt, both Vanessa and Jamie headed across the room to touch base with another couple.

"They were both really nice," Sully said sincerely, as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, Vanessa has always been a sweetheart. Ever since the day I met her the first day of rush…" she answered, as her mind clearly flashed back to a day years ago.

"So, can I ask you what was bothering you earlier?" he probed gently as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?" she replied in what he could tell was an attempt at an innocent tone.

Before he had a chance to follow up with another question, a curly haired blond bounced over to Michaela's side.

"Oh my God!" she said with a stunned smile as she stared directly into Sully's eyes.

"What?" Michaela questioned, her tone containing a hint of alarm.

"He is seriously one of the hottest guys I've ever seen! Wow girl! I'm honestly just starstruck here," she returned, throwing a flirtatious smile Sully's way. "And those blue eyes! I'm sitting here drowning in them…"

"Okay…" Michaela answered clearly at a lost as to how to respond to that. "Sully, this is Peyton…" she explained over the blaring music.

"Hey, Peyton. It's nice to meet you," he said as he realized she seemed to be transfixed with him.

"No, trust me the pleasure is all mine," she returned taking another step towards him.

"Can I sign your shirt?" she asked raising her eyebrows slightly, and offering him a playful smile.

"Sure…" he answered, though truthfully her attention was making him a little uncomfortable.

Retrieving a silver metallic marker from her back pocket, she slowly began to print a message across his chest. Looking down at the words when she finished, he could only shake his head in astonishment as Michaela read them aloud.

"Property of the Phi Alpha Zeta girls. If found please call 351-102-1889. With love Peyton," she recited.

"Peyton, what in the world is wrong with you?" Michaela questioned giving her friend a playful shove.

"Oh come on you know that's cute! You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first!"

"Well I can still write my phone number on _your _guy's chest you know. The night is far from over," she retorted.

"You sure can. Take your pick, I've got three," Peyton challenged.

"Three?" Michaela replied in shock.

"Well yeah. I'm still deciding which one I like better between Max and Jason. And Tyler just won't stop following me like a puppy, so there you have it," she explained. "Oh let me sign your shirt too!"

"I don't know if I trust you…" Michaela stammered, looking at her doubtfully.

"Oh come on I'll let you write on mine after. If I write something crazy you can get me back for it," she supplied, already taking the cap off her marker.

"Fine," Michaela answered, holding her hair up as Peyton scrawled across the shirt's surface.

After Peyton had finished, she turned her back towards Sully asking him to read what Peyton had written.

"How many shots of tequila does it take to get this girl wasted? Buy her a shot and find out!" he read aloud, scowling slightly at the words.

"Peyton…" she replied in exasperation, turning to face Sully.

"I told you that day I was never going to let you live that down!" she returned with a grin.

"Yeah, but did you have to write it across my shirt like that?"

"Oh no one is going to sit there and read that! Everyone is already on their way to being too drunk to care," she responded, completely unconcerned. "Oh Sully, sign my shirt!" she requested handing him her marker.

Complying with her request, he couldn't resist asking, "So what's the deal with Michaela and these tequila shots then?"

"Oh I can't believe she didn't tell you that story! Or actually I guess I can. She can't stand reliving that incident," she returned with a smirk as Sully handed her the marker.

"What happened?" he followed up, watching as Michaela buried her face in one hand.

"Oh your girl over there told all of the officers of Phi Alpha Zeta during hell week that she'd never had a tequila shot before!"

"Hell week?"

"Yeah, it's the week before initiation where the actives haze the pledges…"

"I thought hazing wasn't allowed?" he returned in concern, his mind wondering what exactly they put Michaela through that week years ago.

"It's not. Shhhh," she answered placing a finger up to her lips, an ornery grin across her face. "Anyway, we were each supposed to take five shots, one for each of the officers. Well Michaela confessed that she'd never done one before, and wasn't sure she could drink that much. So they made her drink double that and do ten! Oh she puked and puked after that! The funniest thing was she puked on this really hot Omega Chi senior's shoes!"

"That doesn't sound very amusing to me…" he returned imagining how miserable that must have been for her.

"Oh trust me it was! I guess you just had to be there," she replied.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled Michaela into his arms. Seeing her face light up the second his arm snaked around her back, he smiled in return, loving to see joy upon her face. Placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, she gave him a small, flirtatious smile.

Beaming with happiness as she watched Michaela's face glow in a way she had never seen before, Peyton couldn't have been more thrilled as she had wanted to see Michaela this happy for what had seemed like an eternity.

"It's so wonderful to see you so happy Michaela," she spoke sincerely with a pleased smile. "I'll catch up with you two later," she said quickly before taking off towards the kitchen.

"That girl is…" Sully began searching for the right words.

"A total flirt and slightly insane," Michaela answered with a knowing smile.

"I was going to say interesting, but yeah you're right," he said with a chuckle as he looked down at the bright metallic writing on his shirt.

"I thought she would change when she got a little older, but it never happened," she replied with a shrug.

"Some people will never change…" he returned lightly.

Turning her eyes to the left slightly, she felt her heart literally catch the second she saw him. Feeling her pulse quicken as she wondered if he would approach her, a cold chill made it's way through her veins the second his eyes connected with hers. Thankfully, he only sneered at her before turning his eyes away.

Remembering the day those very eyes had stared back at her maliciously from the courtroom bench as he spoke words of untruth under oath, she wished more desperately than she could ever explain that she wasn't faced with those very eyes once again. Her only conciliation being the fact that he didn't seem to wish to confront her any more than she wished to be confronted. Wondering who in the world had brought _him _to this party, she finally forced herself to pretend like she'd never seen him as she heard Sully's voice pulling her from the depths of inner thoughts.

"You okay?" he urged, wondering what exactly she was staring at so intently.

"You're right…" she managed to stammer.

"About what?"

"Some people will never change…" she answered, once and for all turning her eyes away from a ghost of her past.

"Didn't you say Grace was coming to this?" he inquired, sensing she needed a distraction from wherever her thoughts had traveled.

"Yeah… I have no clue where she is though," she answered, glanced around the overcrowded room.

"How about we see if we can find her?" he suggested, taking her by the hand gently as she nodded her agreement.

* * *

><p>Fixing his eyes on her as she giggled at something the girl beside her had whispered, he smiled to himself as he readily noticed how truly in her element she was at the moment. After watching her talk to almost every girl in the room over the last hour, he knew without a doubt Grace had been right… They would have chosen her to lead their house if she'd been in the running…<p>

Realizing that he had finally begun to meet the old Michaela, the real Michaela, made his heart flutter with happiness. She was slowly allowing herself to step back into the limelight, where she so obviously belonged. It occurred to him that _he _might have been the one to encourage her to spread her wings again. Knowing that in some small way he could have been responsible for the shining star before his eyes filled him with absolute exuberance.

Turning his eyes away for a brief second, he couldn't have regretted his actions more. Noticing for the first time that evening a scruffy dark-haired male fixing Michaela, the love of his life, with a withering stare, he began to feel the protective nature rise up inside of him. He couldn't for the life of him come up with an explanation as to why this man seemed intent on staring at her with such contempt. Glancing back over at Michaela quickly, he was relived to see that she obviously wasn't aware of the unpleasant attention she was receiving. He contemplated walking over and shoving the guy to the floor, but realized quickly that still wouldn't give him any answers, much less gain any favor in Michaela's eyes.

Deciding instead to remove her from the situation entirely, he stepped closer to her side. But before he could ask her to follow him, Grace appeared in front of them with her boyfriend Henry in tow.

"You both havin' fun?" she questioned with a knowing smile, having noticed Michaela's radiant happiness.

"Yeah," Sully answered vaguely, still keeping one eye on the dark-haired male in the corner.

"What are you looking at?" Michaela probed gently, giving him a small nudge.

"Nothin'," he returned quickly, turning his eyes back to their small group.

"Alright…" she answered hesitantly, clearly aware he wasn't being truthful.

Seeing the look of doubt in her eyes, he knew an explanation on his part would be demanded momentarily. Shuffling through rows of excuses inside his head, he hoped he would find a sufficient one before she insisted upon hearing an answer. Thankfully, he was rescued as Vanessa flashed him a look of understanding quickly stating, "He was giving Jamie that guy code look…"

"Oh, you were huh?" Michaela replied, turning towards Sully for confirmation.

"Yep…" he agreed.

Nodding gently in response, she once again went back to her conversation with Grace. Meanwhile, Sully mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Vanessa for her rescue, and she returned with 'your welcome' before casting her gaze over to the same man he had been watching intently. Giving Michaela's shoulder a small squeeze, he flashed a smile in Vanessa's direction, before arriving at her side.

Out of earshot of Michaela, mainly due to the volume of music coursing through the room, he gestured toward the man in the corner asking, "Do you know that guy?"

"Oh yeah…" she answered with sadness. "His name is Graham, and he's one of the Omega Chis that testified against Michaela. However unlike most that did, he remains convinced that David was the truthful party."

"No way…" he murmured in disbelief, shaking his head in disgust.

"I can't believe she hasn't noticed him…" she mused, taking a quick glance in Michaela's direction.

"Maybe she has and she's just pretending not to… Probably easier that way…" he speculated, imagining how much it must hurt her to be faced with someone who had defended that monster.

"I suppose," she agreed.

"Who brought him here anyway?" he wondered, running a hand through his hair.

"You know I wish that I knew… Another one of those jerks, Scot, is here as well, but I know who was responsible for bringing him… One of the girls that just transferred here this year… She had no idea he had any part in that trial…"

He nodded his head in understanding, as he realized, as much as they all might have wanted to they couldn't prevent Michaela from ever having to see those guys again. Sure they could make sure not a single one said a word to her, but they couldn't keep them out of her path entirely.

Then, glancing over at what had been an expression sparkling with joy only moments before, he felt his stomach plummet as he watched her face fall, her eyes having connected with Graham's. Vanessa had observed the exchange between Michaela and Graham as well, and immediately pulled Michaela to her side saying, "Come on, I want to take you upstairs. We set up this really cool blacklight room with blacklight responsive highlighters to sign the shirts. It was definitely one of Peyton's best ideas."

Nodding her consent, she informed Grace of Vanessa's request and waved goodbye to both Henry and Grace as they crossed the room to greet another mutual friend. Following Vanessa from the room as Jamie and Sully tagged along behind, she turned back slightly for one more glance at one of the men that had defended the snake that had nearly ruined so many lives. Then tearing her eyes away quickly, she realized for the first time since the trial he truly had no power over her.

* * *

><p>Smiling in delight as he watched the most beautiful girl in the room, <em>his<em> girl, dancing beside him and her close friend, he knew his world would never look dark as long as she was this happy. Shocked but delighted that she could so easily move past crossing paths with Graham, he continued to sway to the music by her side as she danced her heart out under the shining blacklights.

_Click on video now ;) (Start video 0:30 & play until 1:15)_

"Hey, this song's talkin' about your girl, you know..." a blond-haired guy said, approaching Sully from behind and giving him a playful nudge.

"What?" he returned, though the guy had already begun making his way through the crowd and hadn't heard his response over the booming music.

Watching as this male made his way through the room, his eyes fixed on Michaela, Sully almost couldn't control the jealous rage building inside… He knew he couldn't change the fact that she must receive hundreds of longing stares in a day, but something about this particular man's stare set his teeth on edge. And as the lyrics began to fill the room, he listened intently to each word, wondering why that guy claimed this song was referring to Michaela.

"_So innocent, you can tell by the clothes_

_College girl with a 4.0,_

_Good girl by day,_

_Da** who would have known?"_

Well he couldn't deny that it was true. This very song seemed to describe her perfectly… Though he didn't like the direction it seemed to be taking…

"_But when the lights go down_

_And she's out on the floor,_

_The freak comes out_

_And she loses control…"_

He looked over at her dancing hand in hand with Vanessa, her smile not showing a care in the world, and he began to wonder if he was simply overreacting to a comment made by what was obviously a very intoxicated frat guy. But yet he still couldn't stop the anger that began flowing through his veins, hearing her described as a 'freak' on the dance floor as if she was some sort of sex object…

"_The way she moves got me_

_Begging for more…"_

And as another guy approached her and mouthed 'I'm begging for more' with a wink, dancing at her side, he couldn't contain himself for a moment longer. Though he knew it was probably an overreaction, there was just something in the way that guy looked at her… The very same way the blond guy had only minutes before… It was a look full of desire that made him sick… Almost as if they were both ex-boyfriends of hers and knew her in a way only a few others did…

Gazing at her intently, trying to make eye contact, he was determined to catch her eyes if only for a moment. The instant he did the anxiety-ridden look present in their depths told him all he needed to know. He'd been right all along something wasn't right here…

"_She's dancin' like there's_

_No one else in the room_

_Private dance for two_

'_Cause at the darkest light_

_She's someone else…" _

"You gonna give us another one of your dances tonight?" the clearly drunk dark haired male wondered aloud, looking deep into Michaela's eyes as he continued to dance at her side.

Not wasting a second, Sully grabbed the intoxicated male by the collar of his shirt, swinging his fist back ready to lay it straight into the offender's face. But before he could give this guy what he thought he obviously deserved, he felt a pair of hands gently tugging his fist downward. Turning around slightly, he found himself looking directly into Vanessa's eyes as she pleaded with him, "Please don't… It'll only make things worse…"

Turning towards Michaela for confirmation, she nodded softly in agreement, before averting her eyes from his in what looked like shame. Letting go of the guy he wanted to knock out more than anything, he spat a cautionary warning to stay away from his girlfriend. Somewhat calmer as he watched the man stumble away, he turned his eyes back to Michaela in question.

"What was that about?" he asked, watching as she continued to gaze at the floor.

Staying completely quiet, not wishing to answer, and really not knowing how, she was more than relieved when Vanessa chimed in.

"It's just something from her past… She doesn't really like to talk about it…" Vanessa explained. "Please don't press it Sully," she urged, touching his arm gently.

Giving Vanessa a nod of agreement, he turned back towards Michaela, pulling her deep into his arms.

"Guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to sweetheart. I was just really concerned is all…" he spoke gently into her ear.

"I'm sorry… I just don't want to talk about it here… I did something really stupid… Something I'm not proud of…" she admitted, her face full of the shame she still hadn't been able to let go of.

"It's okay. We all do things we wished we hadn't," he responded sympathetically, though wishing more than anything he knew what it was as so many others seemed to.

"Even you?" she questioned with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Of course," he returned with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Michaela…" Vanessa apologized as Jamie came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"No, it's not your fault," she answered, knowing she had no one to blame but herself for all the male harassment.

"I've heard that song before, and it never reminded me of you or…" Vanessa continued before Michaela cut her off.

"I've heard it too and never connected it. One obviously has to have the mind of a drunk college frat boy in order to view it that way," she said with the hint of a smile. "Don't worry about it, you had no way of knowing… Besides if they hadn't said something then they would have said something later…"

"Yeah, you're probably right..." Vanessa returned with a nod.

Sully had intently observed the entire exchange between both girls, though he didn't feel any closer to figuring out what they could possibly be talking about. He didn't want to admit it, but it definitely hurt that everyone else including a bunch of drunken fraternity guys seemed to know something about her that he didn't… And even if it was something bad, he knew it wouldn't bother him… What bothered him was the secrecy of it… Why wouldn't she just tell him?

"Hey boys we'll be right back. We're heading to the restroom," Vanessa explained, leading Michaela towards the door in the corner of the room.

"All right," Jamie returned, watching as they headed for the exit.

"Hey man… you know what they were talking about?" Sully questioned the moment the girls were out of earshot.

"Yeah the video…" Jamie returned casually, taking another sip from the plastic cup in his hand.

"What video?" he retorted becoming more distraught by the second.

"You never saw it? It was all over campus…" Jamie replied in disbelief, his eyes growing slightly wide in shock.

"No…A video of Michaela?" he asked, swallowing hard over the lump in his throat.

"_Oh yeah_. And quite the video at that," Jamie answered, shaking his head gently at the memory.

Before Sully could say another word, Peyton appeared in front of them with a look of panic etched across her face. "Have either of you seen Chris Fuller?"

"No, I haven't seen him… Why do you ask?" Jamie answered, as Sully replied that he'd never met the guy.

"Well he's looking for Michaela. And he said something downstairs about her that was… well… highly inappropriate… I came up here hoping to warn her…" she explained.

"What does this guy look like?" Sully questioned intently, ready to knock the guy out that dare speak an ill word regarding the love of his life.

"He's about 5'10', has blue eyes, short blond hair, and wears way too much hair gel…"

"I've seen that guy!" Sully returned quickly, remembering moments before when a man fitting that exact description had approached him referring to _that _song as Michaela's.

"When? Did he talk to Michaela?" she quickly followed up.

"No. He said something stupid to me, and then fixed his eyes on her. But he didn't say a word to her…" he replied.

"Okay…" she responded, immediately breathing a sigh of relief. "He probably won't approach her then. But just keep an eye out to be on the safe side."

"I don't understand… What's this guy's deal? Why does he seem to have some fixation with Michaela?"

"He doesn't… He's just drunk and fixating on that video of hers…" she answered, turning her eyes towards the very corner of the room.

"What video?" he asked again in exasperation this time at still not having an answer to that question.

"Hang on…" Peyton mumbled in response, her eyes locked on something across the room.

Concerned with the worried look across her face, he followed her eyes to their resting spot in the left corner of the room. And as his eyes took in the three figures Peyton couldn't ignore, he felt the unease rising up inside of him as well… Watching as a dark-haired male signed the back of Michaela's shirt and leaned in close to whisper something in her ear, he wondered where this anxious feeling was coming from… He should have no reason to be troubled by another acquaintance signing her shirt… He didn't know what exactly it was, though he had a feeling it was Peyton's look.

"No…" she muttered in anguish as she took off towards Michaela.

Following her lead across the room, he felt his heart rate speed up instantaneously as he tried to deduce why in the world she seemed to be so panic-stricken.

The second he arrived at Michaela's side, it hit him like a bullet to the chest… Peyton had seen the look of complete desolation written across Michaela's face from across the room… Noticing she looked as if she would break out into tears at any moment, he quickly spotted Vanessa a few feet away appearing to be in a verbal sparing match with the guy they had been cordially chatting with minutes earlier.

"I can't believe you wrote that Drew! You need to leave _now! _I'm not going to ask you again!" she spat out in anger, giving him a slight shove.

Watching as he stumbled backward from Vanessa's assault, Sully gently grabbed Vanessa's wrist asking, "What happened here?"

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes and having a very distinct feeling she wasn't going to be able to handle this alone, she answered, "He wrote something on her shirt…"

"Oh God he didn't!" he heard Peyton yell in disgust as she read the words across Michaela's back.

Glancing at Michaela's face, which was awash with total shame, her expression resembling that of a whipped puppy, Sully turned towards Peyton, while keeping an eye on Drew only a few feet away. He questioned Peyton urgently, the pounding music making everything more agitating, "What did he write?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but quickly realized she didn't have the strength to force those words out of her mouth, sending them towards the ears of Michaela's boyfriend. Instead took her friend forcefully by the shoulders, and turned her back towards Sully.

Feeling his mouth drop open as he read the words that had brought tears to her eyes, Sully couldn't control the fiery rage that erupted from the depths of his soul. Whipping around in an instant, he closed the small distance between himself and Drew. Grabbing the guy forcefully by the shoulder and spinning him around so they were eye to eye, he threw his fist directly into the offender's tanned face.

Stumbling backward slightly and placing a hand onto his now bleeding lip, Drew took a split second to recover before retaliating. Shoving Sully backward with as much force as he could exert, he lifted a fist with every intention of laying it into Sully's face. However, before he could make contact Jamie jumped in grabbing him from behind, holding Drew tightly by his arms. Unable to resist throwing his fist into this jerk's face once more as Jamie held him defenseless, he watched as Drew fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Feeling a stab of guilt, he pulled Jamie backward the second he realized Jamie planned to kick this loser while he was on the ground.

"He's not worth it," he explained to Jamie, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, you're right…" Jamie returned before bending down slightly and whispering to Drew hatefully, "I swear to you if you _ever _come near Michaela Quinn again I _will not_ show you mercy. Next time I'm going to let this guy of hers _kill _you!"

Taking a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down, Sully confidently walked over to Michaela and attempted to pull her into his arms. However, she quickly sidestepped his grasp, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Sweetheart…" he encouraged softly, his eyes pleading with her for understanding as they poured out gentle compassion. Quickly relenting and allowing him to fully embrace her, he cradled her head lovingly against his neck. Seeing the horrendous _'Miclaya, give me a call for a good time. I'll rock your world girl, Drew'_ flashing through his head again, a big part of him wished he had continued to rip that guy apart.

Realizing the obvious pun behind the vicious nickname he wondered where it had come from… He knew by the looks across Vanessa, Peyton, and even Michaela's face that this hadn't been something this jerk had invented on the spot… No, this was another shadow of her past threatening to destroy her present… Having a feeling David was in some way responsible, he swallowed hard knowing he needed to calm down. She needed to see and feel his peaceful side at the moment.

"Let's go," he said in her ear gently, and he felt her nod in response as she continued to wipe away tears from her cheeks.

"Take care of her Sully," Vanessa requested, giving her friend a small hug.

"Of course," he returned before turning to Jamie and expressing his thanks for his help.

"No problem man. Glad to see that maniac headed for the exit over there," Jamie replied, gesturing towards Drew's slumped over figure.

"Call us when you guys get home," Peyton requested, flashing Michaela an encouraging smile.

After assuring all three that she would be fine, she and Sully headed for the front door, Sully making sure Michaela's hair covered the offending words. Holding her as close as he could as they descended the stairs and walked through the entrance hall, he wondered if it truly had been a good idea to go to this party… Though Grace had been right Michaela's old self had materialized when back in the environment she seemed to thrive in, he wondered if tonight's events would cause her to spiral even further backward.

In truth, he knew she couldn't hide from the world forever, refusing to face anyone and anything that reminded her of the past. However, he wasn't sure if she had been ready to have it thrown so directly in her face either. Looking over in her direction as she once again had that expression of an injured child, he only hoped she wouldn't fall back again into the darkness from which she had only just begun to emerge. For he had seen her in the spotlight tonight, and there was no doubt in his mind that was where she belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13 **

Stepping into the pitch-black apartment, he gently flicked the light switch on his right upward, before turning to lock the door behind them. Watching as Michaela took a seat on the couch, her eyes maintaining their downward gaze, he took a few steps towards the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" he offered, hoping she would finally look at him.

Shaking her head 'no' softly, she tried to find the strength to overcome her inner shame and finally meet his eyes, but once again fell short. Noticing immediately that she wasn't going to talk to him willingly, he closed the distance between them, taking a seat directly by her side.

"You wanna tell me what in the world happened tonight?" he started, giving her a slight nudge.

Taking a deep shaking breath, she tried to find words to explain yet another incident from her past she wished he never had to know about. Though as usual, it was proving more difficult than she could ever have imagined.

"Michaela… please…" he urged gently, his deep yearning to know growing ever stronger.

"That jerk just wrote something incredibly cruel and I overreacted…" she admitted, twisting her fingers nervously in her lap.

"I know what he wrote. That's not what I'm talking about… How do you know him, and _why _did he write that? You and I both know there's more here to the story than what you're telling me…"

"I don't know him… I've never met him before tonight," she answered, turning her head to the right slightly further to avoid his penetrating stare at all costs.

"All right," he returned, knowing by her tone she was being completely truthful with him. "But why in the world did he write that?" he pushed unwilling to give up.

"Because of _it_…" she ventured vaguely, having a difficult time holding back tears.

"It?" he followed up.

"The video…" she responded, biting down hard on her lower lip as if to silence herself.

Unable to resist physically reaching out to her, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders while the other hand gently cupped her chin, finally turning her eyes fully towards his.

"Sweetheart, will you please tell me what you're talking about? I heard Jamie and Peyton mention this tonight, too…Please…" he pleaded softly.

"I…" she stammered before shaking her head slightly, her face full of regret and obvious humiliation.

"Remember when I told you no matter what you tell me, I will _never _think less of you? That still stands, Michaela. Always…"

"I… I… _danced _at a party…and it was apparently taped without my consent…" she offered, instantly avoiding his eyes.

"Danced? I don't understand…" he replied, shaking his head slightly in confusion.

"On a table…" she filled in hating herself more every passing second. "Without a shirt on…" she added, knowing she couldn't keep that part of the story hidden if she truly wanted him to understand that night.

"WHAT?" he cried out in a rush as he gaped back at her in shock.

"I didn't really mean to…" she quickly returned, unable to resist defending herself.

"Didn't really mean to? How could you not _mean_ to?" he questioned, slowly retracting his arm as his mind tried to process what he was being told.

"I was drugged, okay! I didn't mean to!" she retorted in anger, quickly becoming defensive.

"Whoa! Okay calm down, honey," he encouraged, rapidly changing his tone. "I'm sorry. That just sounded so…"

"Wrong… I know…" she filled in.

"No, that ain't it… I just thought maybe you'd been holdin' something back from me that's all…" he explained, looking to her for understanding.

"Of course not," she returned, taking his right hand into her own.

"Michaela, how in the world did you end up drugged? He did it, didn't he?" he inquired his anger building inside once more.

"Yes…" she admitted with a small nod. "It was before things really got out of control… The very beginning of his true self emerging… I didn't want to see it though…"

Giving her hand a small squeeze, he stayed silent hoping she would divulge more. And he soon got his wish…

"He brought me drinks all evening long and had obviously been lacing them from the very start. I didn't start feeling anything until I'd had far too much," she explained as she flashed back to that evening long ago.

"I remember being incredibly dizzy and just so out of touch with reality… Like I was in some sort of dream world where I couldn't really control my own actions… I could barely understand people speaking directly to me… It was like I was watching a movie of my life rather than living it… It's really hard to explain…"

"Geez…" he managed to utter as he tried to picture how horrifying an experience like that would be.

"Anyway, he knew my inhibitions were down, and he convinced me it would be a good idea to table dance for him… Well what I didn't realize was that I was doing it in a crowded dining room instead of a secluded room upstairs… I know that's hard to understand… It's just it was so easy to believe him when my mind was so foggy…" she confessed with guilt splashed across her face.

"It wasn't your fault…" he sympathized softly, knowing she clearly held herself responsible even though she couldn't have controlled her actions at the time.

"Well the next day when I wasn't so confused and disillusioned I started doing some research knowing I'd probably been drugged the night before. I found out someone had obviously slipped the date rape drug Ketamine into my cup… And when I confronted David about it, he immediately blamed Vanessa's boyfriend… Well it turned out her boyfriend Randy had tried to take advantage of her that night, so it somewhat made sense when David accused him…" she explained, her voice quivering slightly.

"Even though all the signs pointed to David being responsible, I instead believed it was Randy… I played right into his hands and forgave him for not stopping my… umm… dance the night before… Little did I know one of the guys had taped the entire thing and plastered it all over the Internet…" she finished with a silent tear slipping down her cheek.

"He took advantage of you…" he started, his anger growing rapidly. "What kind of a guy would do that? You know he had every intention of…" he cried in outrage, quickly springing to his feet.

"Without a doubt…" she answered, knowing precisely where his thoughts were headed. "If Grace and Vanessa hadn't taken me home that night, I'm sure he would have succeeded too…" she continued with a shudder.

Sighing in frustration, he pounded his fist fiercely into his own hand, trying to release some of his inner fury. It wasn't that he didn't understand how or why she'd seen past what was right in front of her and forgiven that sorry excuse for a human. Nor was it the mental picture of her dancing so provocatively for a room full of college guys that filled him with outrage. No, it was the fact that this guy had used drugs to try to manipulate her into having sex with him. Now he had never for a second doubted the fact that David had tried over and over to force her to submit to him at all costs, but this truly seemed to top the charts, especially considering he had blamed the entire escapade on another man.

True it seemed this other man didn't deserve mercy or sympathy either, but no one should be held responsible for such a malicious crime they had no part in. And the bottom line was even though David was in jail, it wasn't for every last thing he had done to Michaela. Ultimately, it was for crimes against Kimberly, and that was something that would never sit quite right with him. David unquestionably deserved to pay for _every _last act of violence he had committed, including this one.

"Sully…" she started gently as she watched him pace back and forth across the room, wondering if he would explode for the third time that evening.

Seeing the look on her face, he responded instantly, "I'm sorry…" before joining her on the couch once again. "It's just hard for me sometimes to control the urge to rip that guy into tiny little pieces…"

"I understand…" she replied with a small smile, placing her hand delicately on top of his. "Are you angry with me for not sharing this with you sooner?" she inquired timidly.

"Of course not! It sounds like it wasn't exactly your proudest moment. I understand why you didn't want to relive that unless you had to…"

"Yes… And unfortunately everyone could watch my grave mistake for months to come…It was something I never could get away from… Even now it's still following me…" she admitted as another tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry," he urged warmly, wiping away her soft tear as it fell. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sure it doesn't look like that, but that doesn't matter. You know it; I know it; and everyone important knows it. Just put it behind you and move forward. It's just another piece of the past that you need to leave as a shadow behind you," he encouraged, pulling her into his strong embrace.

"You're right…" she agreed, nodding gently.

Then leaning her head against his shoulder as he rubbed soft circles across her back, she finally felt as if she could once and for all let go of the video that had brought such guilt and shame into her heart. Somehow knowing that Sully could still love and respect her after being associated with such a flashing mistake, made it seem less indelible and more forgettable. For the very first time she could finally see it fading into the shadows of her past like stealing her sisters' dolls or lying about sitting at the top of the staircase late at night to watch her father's favorite medical drama. It now just seemed like another fleeting mistake instead of a tragic misstep that would define her forever.

"You gonna burn that shirt?" he questioned with a grin, as he looked deep into her shining eyes.

"Probably," she acknowledged, looking down at the countless signatures adorning its surface. "I don't need it to remember anything by. I'll never forget my first Phi Alpha Zeta party with you, nor will I ever forget the way you defended me tonight. I don't need a shirt to recall those memories."

"Neither do I," he agreed, finally planting a kiss across her lips. And as he held her close in his arms, he tried to forget all the pieces of the evening that had been less than wonderful. For all that truly mattered was this very moment.

* * *

><p>Looking to his left, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Though that was far from unusual, there seemed to be something extraordinarily captivating about her that evening… He didn't know if it was the sweet, relaxed smile on her face as she lay beside him on her bed, or if it was the fact that she finally seemed to be truly opening herself up to him.<p>

"So, what did you think of the movie?" she questioned with a smile, glancing over to her right to meet his eyes.

"Honestly?"

"Of course…" she responded quickly, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"There were some really amazing shots of the waves in there. Still wondering how exactly they got those…Must have been some incredible filmmakers… And imagine all the outtakes they must have had to get shots of surfers on those waves! Even with spectacular stunt doubles that would have been close to impossible…" he speculated, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"You would answer that way," she returned playfully, shaking her head slightly.

"What?" he questioned in curiosity, searching her eyes for answers.

"You're quick to point out the camera shots of Hawaii rather than the fact that she happened to find her dream guy along the way…" she explained with a grin.

"Oh, so I was supposed to comment on the romance plot rather than the surfing then?" he inquired with a smirk.

"Yes… And you failed apparently," she retorted lightheartedly.

"Well I'll sure remember that for next time," he replied teasingly. "Speaking of passing or failing you never told me how you did on that Molecular Evolution test…" he questioned, turning slightly further towards her as he held his head up with a propped elbow.

"I have a feeling you already know… After all you are the one that prints and posts those scores…" she returned with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right… But I want to hear it from _you,_" he requested.

"Alright… I got an A," she admitted shyly.

"Not just an A, the highest A in the class… _Again_," he followed up with a proud smile.

"Well I certainly couldn't have done it without your help," she replied, watching as he studied her intently.

"You are so beautiful. I just can't stop starin' at you…" he whispered as his eyes sparkled with love for her.

Feeling her stomach jump at his words and the sensual look in his eyes, she averted her gaze downward, twirling a loose turquoise thread from the comforter around her finger. Unsure how exactly to react to the feelings he was stirring inside of her, she took a deep breath hoping she would soon find the perfect response.

Placing a finger delicately under her chin, he slowly lifted it upward until her shimmering eyes met his once more. Then closing the small distance between them, his lips soon joined softly with hers in a rapturously powerful connection neither could contain.

And as his lips caressed hers, she began to feel this unexplainable need to be closer to him. Each and every time he kissed her she always felt sparks within, but this time was different… This time the kiss wasn't enough… She wanted more…

Letting the flames within guide her actions, she soon found herself moving as close to him as possible, leaving no space between them. Running her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she for once didn't stop to think or listen to the voice of reason in her head. She simply allowed herself to finally let go. Feeling him pressed up against her, she immediately drew herself ever closer, feeling her heart skip a beat.

Taking their kiss deeper, she could hear herself screaming inside for him to bring them even closer… Wanting him to touch her further… Longing to say something but completely unable to find neither the words nor the courage to show him, she felt her heart flutter again in excitement as he moved his hand down to rest on her hip.

In a split second conscious reasoning seemed to return, and she began to feel fear and doubt overtake her. He seemed to stir something inside that she had never felt before… Something that words could never describe… And while in one instant she wanted to follow this deep impulse to let go and fall for him fully, another part of her felt this seed of fear building with every passing second. Knowing he ignited an almost dangerous desire, she began to question her every thought and move. Wondering if she would let herself slip past the point of no return… If she would even recognize that point when they reached it…

Pulling her in even closer, he began to gently guide the hem of her shirt upward. Feeling her tense almost instantly, he pulled back momentarily. Seeing that look in her eyes, he knew fear was creeping back into her heart. Moving his left hand up slightly, he began to caress her arm gently, as he questioned softly in concern, "What's wrong?"

"I… Nothing…" she stammered, knowing what she felt would be almost impossible to articulate.

"It's not nothing…" he replied, as both of their hearts continued to beat intensely.

"I guess … I'm just a little…" she tried, still coming up short of forming the words she needed.

"Scared?" he ventured.

"No…" she answered, shaking her head slightly. "Well... I've just never felt this way before… About anyone…"

"I see…" he responded faintly, suddenly realizing how truly innocent she was. With her stunning looks, he would never have guessed her to be so inexperienced… Even if she did have a toxic relationship in her past...

"You stir something inside of me…" she continued, looking into his eyes for understanding.

"And you do the very same thing to me…" he offered with a warm smile, his mind racing as he tried to decide how to best approach the situation.

Bringing his lips back to hers, he captured her right away with his touch. Having absolutely no experience with these feelings he seemed to illicit, her head continued to spin with the realization that she'd never felt this before… And something about it was terrifying… Maybe it was residual fear David had left behind… But more than that it was the thought that once she let go she wouldn't be able to pull back…The thought that she might be crossing a line she'd drawn years ago left her literally frozen…Unable to move forward or pull away further…

Feeling his hand move slowly upward, visions of the only man that had ever touched her like that filled her mind no matter how much she tried to ignore them. And as apprehension and yearning competed for center stage yet again, she couldn't stop herself from pulling back unable to decide which force would ultimately win out.

"What sweetheart?" he probed gently.

"I'm having a hard time letting go…" she admitted with a guilty look across her face. "It's just that…" she started, cutting herself off abruptly.

"What?" he urged, taking her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze.

"I guess I'm just battling with memories…"

Caressing her hand lightly with his thumb, he whispered gently "Of him?" knowing she would almost certainly confirm it.

"Yes… Sully, he was the only man that's ever…" she ventured, biting down hard on her lip as her face flushed.

"Touched you?" he added for her, knowing she was having a difficult time admitting it aloud.

Nodding in confirmation, she turned her head down slightly in an attempt to hide the mortification flaming across her face.

"Trust me 'Chaela," he said softly, guiding her chin upward gently. "I'll never hurt you. I'll never, ever do anything you don't want me to, nor make you do anything against your will… I promise you…" he returned, his eyes blazing with sincerity.

"My heart believes you, but my head is having a little trouble I guess," she revealed.

"Let me show you then that we can enjoy being together without doing anything you'll regret later… You have to be able to trust me. And I mean _really_ trust me… to know when to stop…Know that when you are in my hands you're safe… _Always_…" he returned, grasping her hand tightly in his.

Looking into his eyes, she opened her mouth to answer, but found she didn't have even a single word response. Smiling back at her, he whispered in her ear, "Let go… Let yourself fall for me completely. I promise to catch you…"

As he urged her softly to trust him, she relaxed slightly telling herself over and over, '_This isn't David… He's not going to do anything you don't want him to…" _Knowing there couldn't be a greater contrast between what she felt that horrible night over a year ago, and what she felt in this moment, she slowly closed the small distance separating them and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Her small gesture was all he needed to know she was open to truly trusting him. Kissing her deeply in return, he left her breathless, as he held nothing back. And as his hand slowly moved from her hip rising up her body once again, she held her breath waiting for what she knew he would do next. Feeling her heart race, she found that she seemed to be screaming inside…wanting his touch more than ever before.

Pulling back a little, he stared into the pair of eyes shining with love for him. Allowing his hand to move further upward, he closely watched her expression for even the tiniest grain of fear. Gently cupping her left breast in his hand, he marveled at the look of passion in her eyes. Joining their lips once again, he felt his heart skip a beat as she sighed deeply into his mouth.

His touch causing her heart to leap inside as the pulsing desire within grew stronger every second, she instantly drew herself even closer. Immediately feeling the effect she had over him as they were pressed so closely together, her heart soared as she discovered with him she truly wasn't afraid.

As he separated their lips gently, she found herself gasping slightly at what she saw in the eyes before her. It was pure love reflected in their depths… Not raw lust that would leave her feeling used and wondering whether _she _meant anything special to him at all. It was breathtaking, heartstopping, affection for her alone…

Taking her hand gently, he stared back at her with a flaming intensity unlike she had ever seen before. Leaning in close, he whispered lovingly, "Sweetheart, please trust me…"

As he guided her hand downward, she looked back at him in interest, drawing in a shaking breath as she touched him for the first time. Placing his hand onto hers, guiding her touch, he watched her face closely, pleased that not an ounce of fear was present.

As he slowly withdrew his hand, leaving her in control, she was astonished by the jolt of excitement she felt at having such power. Watching him close his eyes for a moment in pleasure, she couldn't help but smile knowing _she _was the one responsible. Exhilaration and desire driving her actions, she brought their lips together again in a deep embrace.

As she plunged their kiss ever deeper, he found himself completely caught off guard by her intense display of passion. Pulling her further into his arms, he could feel his body demanding to take this further. Thinking she would stop them any minute, he tried to ignore the voice inside that urged him to push just a little further, but that was proving impossible as he felt himself shudder in excitement.

Several minutes later, however, he suddenly realized she was totally unaware they were about to cross the point of no return, and it took every ounce of strength he had to pull back from her. As they both lay gasping for air, his heart about to beat out of his chest, he clenched his teeth in frustration.

"You are the sexiest woman alive… Don't ever forget that," he said softly, before sitting upright and moving towards the edge of the bed.

Grabbing his hand swiftly, she implored, "Don't go…"

Flashing her another warm smile, he gently grasped her face with both hands, running a finger across her lips before placing a delicate kiss onto them.

Then, letting one hand slowly trail down her body, he slid his thumb lightly along the inside of her denim waistband, and she swallowed hard over the lump in her throat, alarmed by the desire inside she possessed to guide his hand further downward. Letting go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she smiled back shyly as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You and I both know I need to leave now… as much as it kills me…" he admitted, regretfully standing and taking a step toward the doorway.

"I don't understand…" she replied with confusion. "Why are you…I mean don't you… want to stay with me?" she whispered, suddenly afraid she had done something wrong or disappointed him in some way.

Seeing the look of self-doubt across her features, he immediately took hold of each of her hands saying sincerely, "Oh Michaela more than you know…"

Grinding his teeth together as he looked down at the longing in her eyes, he took a calming breath urging himself to continue. "But this isn't about me… This is about you knowing you can trust me. I promised you that I would never do anything you didn't want me to…And in order to keep that promise I need to leave…" he explained gently.

Nodding her head as understanding suddenly dawned, she couldn't deny the flashing red arrow that pointed again to the fact that he was truly unlike any man she'd ever met. He wanted her; there was no doubt in her mind that was true… Yet here he was walking away… Seeing the pained look in his eyes, she knew he couldn't have wanted anything more than to climb back in bed beside her and pull her into his arms. However, here he was planning to take another step toward the door…

"I love you Michaela," he whispered reverently.

"I love you too, " she returned wholeheartedly.

"I told you that you could trust me… And you can…" he stated one last time before taking several steps towards the door.

"No doubt you'll be in my dreams tonight," she confessed as he smiled back at her in awe. "Goodnight Sully."

"Goodnight Michaela," he answered as one hand gripped the silver doorknob.

"Oh and Sully?" she questioned, wanting him to turn around once more.

"Yeah?" he responded, turning his eyes towards her.

"I trust you now," she revealed confidently, biting her lip as she searched his face.

Smiling back in return, then shutting the door softly behind him, he couldn't stop the dull ache from coursing through his veins. He would have loved to sleep beside her… To spend the night with her in his arms… But realizing just how innocent Michaela truly was, in spite of everything David had done to her, he knew he had no other choice; he had to leave. As much as it hurt him to do it, he couldn't risk it… Not after how far they had come and how much she meant to him. Retrieving his car keys from his pocket, he smiled to himself knowing he'd spend the night dreaming of her and everything they would share the day she became his wife.

Rolling over slightly and staring at the closed door, she quickly realized she missed him already. Sighing aloud softly, she wished from the very depths of her heart that he could have stayed beside her, though she realized now how dangerous that would have been. Realizing for the very first time how much she truly wanted him, she felt a newfound sense of longing deep inside. Slightly ashamed, she couldn't help but confront the fact that she'd never felt this deep desire to be with a man… _Never_… David had never stirred desire within her the way Sully did… And there was no doubt he could see that in her… Yet thankfully he hadn't exploited that…

Naively, she had practically begged him to stay, and he'd still left, knowing she would have been left with remorse and regret if he hadn't. She truly could trust him even when she wasn't sure if she could trust herself. He'd been right all along- he'd truly shown her that if she fell for him he would catch her. Smiling to herself as she drifted off to sleep, for the first time in over a year, she didn't have a single terrifying dream of her past.

* * *

><p>After scrawling the last few words in blue ink across the page neatly, she retrieved the single page outline to her right and flipped to the very front of her notebook. Before she could house the sheet inside of the front pocket, the slanted, lopped handwriting caught her eye. Trading the outline for the small scrap of paper, she smiled to herself, as the name printed across the white surface was one that danced through her head constantly…<p>

Flashing back to the evening he had first handed it to her in the library, she began to think about how truly close she came to _not _calling him…Realizing everything she would be without if she hadn't taken that chance…

Glimpsing down at her watch quickly, she took note of the time before sliding her notebook safely into her backpack. Immediately, she realized that not only was he done with classes for the day, but he had mentioned the night before that he didn't have to work tonight. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she quickly headed towards the classroom door, knowing just how she planned to spend the evening. After all, if he was on her mind constantly, there was absolutely no reason not to spend every free second she had at his side.

As she walked down the hall, she dug her car keys and cell phone out from the depths of her purse. Glancing down at the numbered white keys, she contemplated whether or not she should tell him she was on her way over. Deciding it would be more fun to simply surprise him, she couldn't stop a wide grin from sliding across her face as she pictured how truly excited he would be, knowing she would feel the very same way the second she laid eyes on him.

* * *

><p>Looking into the small mirror housed on the underside of the grey sun-visor, she carefully traced her lips with a soft pink lipstick. Evaluating her reflection, she could feel the doubt bubbling up inside, as she wondered if she'd become a bit too carried away in her attempt to dress up for him. Tugging the hem of her black sweater-dress downward, then centering the glass beaded necklace hanging gracefully from her neck, she took in a deep breath before closing the small mirror above her. Knowing Sully would be happy to see her no matter how she happened to be dressed, she pulled her keys from the ignition and stepped out onto the rain-soaked pavement.<p>

After locking her car door, she strode confidently towards his apartment door, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Knocking softly upon its surface, she waited patiently as the unmistakable sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the door.

And as the door swung open, so did her own mouth as she came face to face with a tiny brunette in pigtails, and a bright pink, button-front romper.

"Hi!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly, swinging the door wide open.

"Hi…" she managed to return, utterly dumbfounded with the scene before her.

"You looking for my daddy?" the small girl questioned, still gripping the doorknob tightly.

"I'm not sure…" Michaela mumbled as she glanced past the girl, who couldn't be more than three or four years old, and into the room behind her.

Sure enough it was his apartment… His jacket hanging on the back of the wooden kitchen chair… His shoes sitting to the left of the door…. The very apartment she'd been in that night he'd made her dinner… But there were also things that hadn't been there that evening… Pictures done in crayon taped to the refrigerator, dolls scattered across the room, and Disney movies stacked on the television stand…

"Wow you're pretty!" she spoke out in awe, looking over Michaela in interest.

"Umm thanks…" she returned on reflex, still trying to find words as she felt as if she were dropped into the middle of an ocean and would drown any second.

"Hey, sweetie who's at the door?" a tall blond questioned as she arrived at the small girl's side. "Oh, you must be Michaela. I'm Lauren, and this is Hannah."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.14 **

Opening her mouth in a failed attempt to answer, she truly had no clue how to respond. Feeling her stomach drop to the ground, the gears in her mind spinning through explanations for this, though not a one fit.

"Are you looking for Sully? He's not home right now, but you can come in and wait for him. He should be home in about twenty minutes…" Lauren speculated with a friendly smile.

"I don't…understand…" she finally managed to utter, as she ran her hand through her hair in a total panic.

"Oh, I'm just a friend watching Hannah until he gets home!" Lauren quickly supplied, having a suspicion Michaela had somehow received the wrong impression of her relationship with Sully.

"Hannah?" she questioned, looking down at the sweet little girl before her.

"Yeah?" she returned politely with a smile, tugging gently at the small beaded bracelet on her wrist.

"It was nice to meet you…" Michaela directed towards the young girl. "Listen, Lauren was it? I'm just going to go…"

"Okay. I'll be sure and tell him you stopped by," she returned sweetly, wrapping an arm around Hannah.

"No, thank you. Don't bother," Michaela answered before turning and leaving in a fierce stride.

Swiping her hand across her face as she sat down in the driver's seat, she expected to feel tears though none came… Forcing herself to take a few deep breaths, she knew she had to calm down before driving anywhere, though she didn't think calming down was an option at this point.

_How could he do this? How could he lie to me about something so… so monumental… Sully has a daughter? __**Sully has a daughter…**_

Those words echoed through her mind over and over as she tried with all her might to push them from her thoughts… How had he not said anything? Flashing back to all of their time together, she began to realize why they had only spent time at his house that one evening. She had always thought it was a result of him wanting her to feel comfortable and believing she would feel more at ease in her own home rather than in his… but no… It had all been a ploy to keep this deep secret from her… Even that night she had dinner over there, he'd done everything possible to hide Hannah from her…

Slamming a fist against the car's steering wheel, her mind screamed at her, '_you knew he was too good to be true. It's only a matter of time before he turns into David. Here he is lying to you about one of the biggest parts of his life… He's hiding who he is…'_

Letting a cry of anguish finally escape, she tried desperately to pull herself together, knowing she wanted to be nowhere near here when he did return home. Putting her keys into the ignition and taking a few more deep breaths hoping to extinguish the sick feeling rising from inside, she knew exactly where she needed to go…

She needed to see the one person that had been there for her always… Someone who could be impartial here… Heading towards campus and away from the cream colored apartment buildings, she retrieved her phone from the cup holder beside her and began to dial.

* * *

><p>"So, he has a daughter?" he repeated in disbelief as he stared into her tear-filled eyes.<p>

"Yes…" Michaela confirmed, still holding back tears.

"And he didn't tell you about her?" he reiterated, working out his shock aloud as his mind tried to process everything she had just confided in him.

"No… That's the problem," she explained, unable to hold back her tears for a moment longer.

"So, it doesn't bother you that he's a father?" he questioned, reaching to his right swiftly and handing her a Kleenex.

"No… Not really… It's that he lied to me, William. I mean let's face it if I hadn't shown up there tonight without calling I still wouldn't know," she answered, gently swiping at the tears falling down her cheeks.

Nodding in response, he let his mind wander through how he would feel to be in her position. Determined to once again help her through what was proving to be an emotional crisis of sorts, he asked gently, "The thought of being a mother so quickly wouldn't alarm you?"

"No… I mean I love him… Why wouldn't I love his daughter? But that's the point he doesn't want me to love his daughter. He doesn't even want me to know he has a daughter…" she answered, shaking her head slightly as if to shake the thoughts from her mind.

Both quickly turned their eyes towards the wooden coffee table in front of them, as the small white phone chimed softly, glowing that a message was waiting.

"Is that him again?" William wondered, as she took the phone into her hand for an instant before setting it directly back onto the table's surface without a moment's hesitation.

"Yes," she replied swiftly, before turning her eyes away from the object once more.

"Aren't you going to read it?" he probed, a large part of him very curious as to how Sully was choosing to explain the situation at hand.

"Why should I?" she retorted, her anger building as she asked herself that very question.

"What does it matter what it says? He _lied_ to me… And it wasn't a little lie about working late or skipping class… It was a _monumental_ lie. How can I ever trust him again? You know how hard it is for me to trust…"

He nodded again softly, knowing she still had more to say. Ready to listen to her inner angst and frustration, he looked deep into her eyes as she continued on.

"He _knew_ how hard it was for me to trust another…Especially another man… Yet, he still lied… I just don't understand…" she muttered, still unable to come up with any plausible explanation for such deceit.

"I know you care for him deeply… And I hate to say this Michaela, but…" he started before cutting himself off abruptly, unsure whether or not to continue.

"But what?" she urged, more than eager to get his take on the situation.

"But this may be the very sign you promised you would look for… He's deceived you and kept his true self from you all this time… It's a sign that he can't be trusted…" he admitted with regret, knowing how much her heart would sink the second the words left his mouth.

"I know," she mumbled in agreement, fighting off a fresh batch of tears.

"It may be best if you break it off with him now before he hurts you," he suggested, taking her right hand softly between his two.

"He's already hurt me," she answered, feeling the searing pain of deception with each breath she took.

"The longer you're involved with him, the harder it will be to end it… The pain you are feeling now will only be amplified if he betrays you again," he expanded, truly wanting her to understand how much she still had to lose.

"Yeah… I just… I don't know… I don't know what to do…" she confessed, blinking hard as tears of heartache continued to fall.

"I think I just told you," he ventured gently.

"William, it's not that simple. You don't understand… I love him. I mean really truly love him… I can't picture my life without him… My heart aches at the thought of leaving him…" she confided, her mind literally unable to picture a life that didn't contain Sully.

"I understand," he responded, all too familiar with the devastating sting of a love lost.

"I just wish I'd never even gone over there this afternoon… Then, I wouldn't know… I wouldn't be sitting here wondering what to do or why this has to be so hard…"

"It's better that you found out now… Who knows how long he would have kept the truth from you… The longer you were in the dark the harder doing the right thing would be…" he replied, imagining how much more painful it would have been to discover such a secret weeks or even months from now.

"And you think the right thing to do is to walk away?" she questioned, locking her gaze on his eyes, awaiting his truthful answer.

"I do… Ultimately, it's your choice Michaela. I can't decide this for you. And I've always believed that an outsider can never truly understand what passes between two people in any relationship. Only you can decide if you can ever trust him to be honest with you again… I just caution you that trust is the very foundation to which a lifelong, loving relationship is based upon… If you don't have trust you have nothing…" he returned honestly.

"You're right," she agreed. "You're right…" she repeated, beginning to feel even more nauseous as she realized the very real possibility that a breakup was her only real option.

And as her mind began to question their entire relationship, she began to doubt whether she really could ever trust him again… He had spent so much time convincing her that he wouldn't hurt her…that she could trust him… But ultimately that had all been a lie… She knew she couldn't trust someone that lied to her about something so significant…

True she still didn't know the _why_ behind it, but honestly the why didn't matter in the end. The fact was he'd willingly deceived her and still was even in the present moment. It wasn't as if he'd finally confessed the truth to her; she'd stumbled upon it without his knowledge.

Allowing herself to fall into William's outstretched arms, she could feel the tears continuing to stream down her cheeks as the thought of losing Sully forever pierced her heart like the steel blade of a knife. Repeating to herself that _she _was the one with the power to dictate the course their relationship took next, she tried to calm down knowing nothing had been decided yet. Though William believed it best to end things, she still hadn't made her choice. She hadn't lost him, yet… Though she wasn't sure she still wanted the part she had left… For she obviously didn't know the _real _Sully, only the part he'd chosen to play for her…

* * *

><p>Pulling open the heavy wooden door, she stepped foot into the entrance hall, immediately making her way to the living room to her right. Lost in thought for a moment as her eyes held their steady gaze on the large tickling clock above the fireplace, she was completely unaware of the several pairs of eyes fixed on her. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she was jolted from her thoughts by Vanessa's soft tone as she whispered, "Oh, Michaela…"<p>

Wrapping her arms around Michaela, Vanessa tried to find a least one word to say, though she found herself speechless. Pulling back gently, Michaela smiled softly as she stared into Vanessa's eyes shining with sympathy, before looking past her into the long hallway to their right.

"Can we?..." she started, hoping Vanessa would finish the sentence for her.

"Of course," Vanessa answered quickly, throwing one arm around her friend's shoulder and leading her down the long hall towards her room.

Closing the door behind them gently, she guided Michaela towards the corner alcove's window seat. Watching as Michaela immediately turned her eyes towards the surrounding bay windows to her right, Vanessa began, "Okay, I got your message, but what exactly is going on?"

"The message kind of said it all…" she admitted. "He has a child…" she uttered, her voice laced with sorrow.

"Sully has a kid?" Vanessa repeated in shock, still having a difficult time believing her friend's words.

"Yes…" she answered, finally turning her eyes towards Vanessa's, seeing the same deep concern William's had held.

"How is that even possible? I mean I know how that's possible, but wow… I never would have guessed that…" Vanessa returned, running a hand through her hair as the truth seeped in.

"She's got to be about three or four," Michaela speculated, remembering the adorable little girl that had smiled back at her only a few hours ago.

"Wow… I just…" she managed to stammer in return.

"Don't know what to say?" Michaela jumped in quickly. "I know Vanessa…There's nothing to say to that…"

"So, how did he even tell you that?" she wondered, imagining how surreal it would feel to hear something like that confessed.

"He didn't…" Michaela answered, feeling tears forming in the corners of her eyes yet again.

"What?" she responded, swallowing hard as the shock of Michaela's words hit her.

"I showed up at his apartment to surprise him, and she answered the door…" she explained, watching Vanessa's eyes grow large as she finally realized what exactly had happened.

"Oh my God… I would have fainted," Vanessa returned, shaking her head in amazement.

"I honestly still can't believe it really happened…" she said softly, crossing her arms across her chest tightly.

"Was he home though?" Vanessa questioned.

"What?"

"When she answered the door was he home?" Vanessa clarified.

"No… A girl named Lauren was…" she answered, remembering the incredibly attractive woman that had quickly approached Hannah's side.

"Her mother?" Vanessa wondered.

Feeling the panic shoot through her veins the second those words rang through her ears, she felt as if her heart would literally leap out of her chest. Taking in short, shaking gasps, she tried to calm down, but that proved to be a feat beyond her control. Picturing Sully in love with another woman, with _that_ woman, was enough to push her over the edge. She had never for a moment considered that Lauren could be Hannah's mother… Could be Sully's ex-lover…

Gasping for air as she felt as if she were drowning, she realized in a split second how she'd lost the tiny hold she'd had over her emotions. But before she could spiral any further into the depths of despair, Vanessa gripped her shoulders tightly, urging her to calm down. Listening to Vanessa's pleas for her to gain control, she finally managed to steady her breathing again, though the thoughts associated with the two words she'd heard only moments before continued to echo through her head.

In truth, she hadn't even begun to contemplate that Hannah was proof he'd obviously been in love and made love to another woman before… Though now she desperately wished for it to be a nameless and faceless woman… Quickly reminding herself that Lauren had stated that she and Sully were just friends, she tried to convince herself that Vanessa was wrong...However, she instantly realized that maybe they were just friends now for their daughter's sake, but at one time had been something much more…

"Have you talked to him at all?" Vanessa asked, pulling Michaela from her haunting thoughts.

"No… He's called, but I'm ignoring him. I can't talk to him right now… I just can't deal with this," she answered, her voice shaking with anguish. "Vanessa, he lied to me. How can I ever trust him again?"

"Well you don't know _why_ he lied to you yet," she returned, taking one of Michaela's hands into her own.

"The why doesn't matter," Michaela uttered as she allowed the hopelessness to wash over her.

"Michaela, you and I both know the _why_ is very important. You lied to us too… Remember? You lied to Peyton, Grace, Kimberly, and me for over a year…And the _why _there was what made it an act of love instead of an act of betrayal…" Vanessa replied.

"Yeah, I guess," she reluctantly agreed. "I just don't understand how he could have kept something like that from me all this time…"

"You need to talk to him. Your mind is flooded with questions that only he can answer. You'll drive yourself totally insane sitting here with no answers," Vanessa responded.

"No, I can't talk to him now," Michaela quickly replied, shaking her head in disagreement. "That's why I came over here. I have a feeling he'll show up at my place looking for me… But I know he won't think to check here. Besides you can just tell him I'm not here…"

"Michaela, I really don't think avoiding this is the solution…" she offered gently.

"I'm not avoiding it," Michaela retorted. "I just can't deal with it right now… I just don't know what to do…"

"At least hear him out. His words may end up making a decision for you…" she answered with a supportive sparkle in her eyes.

"I don't know… William thinks I need to break up with him… That if the trust between us has been breached like this there is no turning back," she admitted, a part of her still agreeing with his point.

"I don't agree with that," Vanessa responded quickly. "People always hide parts of themselves from the outside world. Eventually they let the ones they love most into their hearts, but that's something that takes more time for some than for others… I think you need to at least hear him out…" Vanessa advised.

"Yeah…I guess… I just don't know…" Michaela answered, with a doubt-filled look in her eyes.

"Well remember you had your share of secrets from your past, too, if I recall. And you weren't quick to confide in him either. It took several tries and a large amount of effort on his part for you to reveal the truth to him finally. And I think you and I both know there are elements of your past, you'd like to forget, that you probably still haven't told him about. Imagine how hard it would be to tell someone that you have _a child_. Take a moment to think about that…"

Listening to Vanessa's words of advice, she tried to imagine how Sully would react if _she'd _had to share something of that magnitude with him instead…Imagining the shock across his face, she tried to form the words in her mind that she would have used to explain it to him, but soon realized Vanessa had a valid point, that would have proved a very difficult feat. She soon found herself remembering how sympathetic and understanding he'd been every time she'd confided a piece of her past to him…How he'd rushed to her side upon reading those newspaper articles, his eyes holding a deep love for her… How he'd never thought less of her, even when he learned where her awful campus nickname was derived from…

"I just need some time…" she finally returned, realizing she was further than ever from knowing how exactly she should proceed. "Can I please just stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can hun! You know you're always welcome here Michaela. This is your home, too. You don't need my permission to stay here," she returned with a friendly smile. "Just promise me you'll really and truly think about giving him a chance to at least explain himself…" Vanessa requested gently.

"I promise," Michaela agreed, flashing her friend a small smile.

"Alright. I'm going to go join Anna and Kylie in the living room. They're watching an old episode of _Vampire Diaries_," Vanessa said, standing and making her way slowly towards the door.

"_Vampire Diaries_?" Michaela questioned with a smile.

"What can I say the guys on that show are ridiculously hot. Want to join?"

"No, thanks," Michaela answered softly, before turning her eyes towards the windows to her right once more.

"Okay, then," Vanessa replied before returning to Michaela's side to give her one more quick hug. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Nodding her head in thanks, she watched Vanessa make her way from the room, closing the door behind her. Glancing around the room, her eyes soon landed on a collage frame containing several pictures from their sophomore year of college. Smiling softly at the memories they conjured of the 60's themed date party they were all taken at, she couldn't fight the flood of heartache that raced through her veins as she recalled who had escorted her to that party. Though he wasn't in a single one of the eight framed pictures, that definitely didn't stop her from remembering his presence in her life that night. Again faced with the drastic contrast between _him_ and the man that currently held her heart, she questioned once more whether she truly did want to let go of everything she and Sully had together…

Though he'd lied to her, he'd never treated her the way David had… Then again he was displaying a trait David was famous for- dishonesty. And as Grace had said months ago David hadn't become a poisonous villain in one evening… No he had gradually revealed his true self to her over time… Now the question became was Sully doing the very same thing…

Truthfully, she didn't know which voice to listen to- the one that wanted to give Sully another chance, or the one that wanted to run from further heartache and pain now before he showed her yet another quality he shared with David. Running her hands through her hair in frustration, she realized she still had no answers. And as her phone lit up yet again declaring another message from Sully was waiting, she tossed it aside and closed her eyes, hoping she would soon have no doubts in her mind.

* * *

><p>Watching as the thick drops of rain fell from the dark grey sky, landing into the small pond just a few feet from her, she found her mind dancing through thoughts of the impact each one had. Every last one shook the small pond to its core, leaving a ripple in its wake. Thinking about how calm and sparkling the pond had been only twenty minutes ago, she realized how this normal feat of nature resembled her very thoughts- the ones she'd been trying to escape for almost twenty-four hours now… For her life seemed to have finally calmed down, shining like the water's surface, reflecting the small amount of light streaming through the clouds above. Then, it had only taken one moment in time, one impulsive decision, to send her life rippling into distress.<p>

Wiping a tear softly from her cheek, she wondered why she had even bothered as the rain continued to seep through her sweatshirt. As countless students continued to run by draping coats and backpacks above their heads, making their way across the courtyard as quickly as possible, she sat on the cold steel bench, literally unmoved by the sudden downpour. She knew she should care… She should care that she was literally sitting in the pouring rain soaking wet… She should care that everything they had built over the past several months was gone… Instead she found herself lost in a realm of confusion fighting at all costs to avoid having any feelings on this at all.

As much as she tried to tell herself over and over that she would survive if either of them indeed ended the relationship, she couldn't convince herself that was true. Not even for a split second, for she knew better. In truth, she'd seen what his love had already done for her… How it had given meaning to even the dreariest of days… How it had given her the strength to persevere through the obstacles thrown in her path…How one message from him could bring light and happiness into her heart like the flick of a switch… How feeling his arms around her made her heart soar… In all honesty his love had given her life meaning, though as much as she wanted to hold onto that love she couldn't deny William's words…

William was right… Trust was the very foundation of a successful relationship, and the bottom line was she truly didn't know whether she would ever be able to trust Sully again. Hearing the thunder clash loudly in the sky once more, she found herself thinking about where he was… what he was thinking… She was sure he had to have put it together that she knew about Hannah… But was he mad that she'd found out? Scared that she was angry with him? Remorseful for having kept it from her at all? In all honesty, she really didn't know…and that truly killed her.

She'd continued to avoid his calls since yesterday evening, though he'd called another four times already today. Every two hours without fail, he called and left the same desperate, pleading message for her to please call him, his voice sounding torn apart with angst. He'd sent messages too, though she hadn't found the strength to read even one, for fear they would say even a single word that would make this decision for her… One word that would lead her to believe he didn't see anything wrong in his omission, or that the 'why' behind it didn't have reasonable merit… Or worse his words would contain some pathetic attempt to deny what she knew without a doubt to be true…

Feeling her heart catch again as she pictured him making love to that stunning blond that had answered the door, she cringed again wishing Vanessa had never put that thought into her mind. Whether she wanted to believe it or not, Vanessa was right, there was a very real possibility that Lauren was Hannah's mother… Swallowing hard over the lump in her throat, she pleaded with God for that part of the equation to be untrue. She didn't know why it was so important to her that he didn't have a past with Lauren specifically, knowing he'd obviously been profoundly involved with another woman prior to herself. Though for some reason she deeply wanted him to confirm that it wasn't Lauren… Maybe it was easier to accept if she didn't have a face to associate with the woman that had held his heart before… Or maybe it was the thought that his ex held such an integral part in his life still that bothered her so…Whatever the reasoning behind it, she wished once more that Vanessa hadn't come to that conclusion. Although maybe it was better to prepare herself now for his words confessing his beautiful female roommate to be the mother of his child, so that their piercing thorns wouldn't cut as badly when they did fall from his lips.

She'd always thought pursing her career in medicine and succeeding in accomplishing that dream was all she needed to be happy. But that all changed the day she met him… She'd heard it said that success was wonderful, but that finding someone you deeply loved to share it with was all that truly mattered. Now she knew that was true… Even if she did become a highly successful surgeon or doctor that meant nothing without him… Nothing… He was the one she wanted standing beside her when all of her dreams came true…For if he wasn't beside her, then her life had truly lost all its meaning…

Knowing she finally had her answer on how she had to proceed, she retrieved her keys from the deep pocket of her sweatshirt and headed towards her car.

* * *

><p>Pulling out one of the six wooden chairs, she quickly took a seat, propping an elbow on the table's surface, as she rested her chin in her hand. And as she sighed aloud, she began to wonder yet again how she would find the strength to do what she knew she needed to. Then, she started to contemplate once more whether coming out into the open so to speak was the best course of action; after all he <em>worked <em>in the library. And though she knew he wasn't working today, she still felt as if she should be avoiding it. Standing slightly, she questioned heading towards the exit, before assuring herself one more time that she was exactly where she needed to be at the moment.

Quickly remembering the very first time he had arrived in front of her as she sat in the very same chair she occupied now, she couldn't stop the smile that crept up onto her lips. However, it didn't linger long as the gripping thoughts of the reality she now faced blazed back in full stride. She had pictured forever with him, but obviously that's not what he saw… If he really did imagine that they would be together forever, then he would have wanted her to meet Hannah long ago… The thought that she was just a passing part of his life stung so bad she honestly couldn't take the pain.

Pushing the truth aside once more, she then retrieved her cell phone from the small front pocket of her jacket. As she began to page through the messages once more, each one conveying the same thing with almost the same words, she found herself wondering what exactly he was feeling now. Every last one spoke of his remorse and a desperate need to explain things to her in person. Feeling her heart twinge with guilt, she realized how long she had left him in silence wondering if he'd lost her forever.

Gathering her inner strength, she began punching a short message into the phone's keyboard. Reading it over several times, she wondered if she'd phrased it correctly, whether he would respond, how he would feel upon reading it, and lastly if this truly was the right thing to do. Knowing she only had but one chance, she exhaled deeply, ready to finally leave her realm of silence. At last ready to send it to him and await his reaction, she lowered her thumb to hit the send key. But before her finger could touch the small key's white surface, something deep inside compelled her to turn around.

Staring open mouthed as she grappled for words to say, he took another few steps towards her. Looking deeply into his vivid blue eyes that always left her breathless, she felt the pain ripple through her as she saw the utter heartache housed in each one.

"Please…" he pleaded gently, taking another cautious step towards her. "Talk to me…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch.15 **

A large grin spread across his face the very second his eyes landed on her, watching as she tossed a marker onto the table's surface. Crying out in excitement, she quickly hopped down from the wooden chair and ran towards him. Gently setting the plastic grocery sacks onto the nearest kitchen counter, he flashed her a smile as his sweet little girl ran into his outstretched arms.

"Daddy, I missed you," she instantly declared, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I missed you too, sweetie," he answered, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Mmm lots of stuff," she answered, her mind flashing through the last several hours.

"Yeah?" he followed up with a smile.

"We watched _Enchanted…_" she started before he quickly chimed in, "That's the one with the princess that's sent to New York, right?"

"Yeah!" she confirmed with an excited nod. "Oh and guess what?" she questioned, bouncing up and down in his arms.

"What?" he replied with an eager grin.

"A real princess came to the door, and you missed it."

"A princess?" he wondered aloud with a puzzled look.

"Yep. She was really pretty daddy. She had really tall shoes on, but they weren't plastic like mine they were real. And she had one of the prettiest dresses I've ever seen…" she explained, stopping as she noticed his look of confusion remained even after her words of clarification.

"Oh and she had really long hair too… Like pictures of mommy… But her hair wasn't as dark…"

Feeling his heart plummet so far down it fell even beneath the tile he was standing on, he tried to reason away the realization that had just floated into his head. Listening to her vividly expanding on what clearly wasn't something from her imagination, he found himself at a loss for an explanation other than the one that made him want to be sick.

"Hey, Sully," Lauren called out as she joined him in the small kitchen.

Setting Hannah down gently, he felt his pulse quickening as his mind raced through what his daughter had just said. Keeping an eye on Hannah as she happily took a seat at the kitchen table and resumed work on what appeared to be a very detailed drawing, he tried to force himself to calm down until he had all the facts. After all, though Hannah had always been extremely intelligent and insightful, she was only three and a half… It was possible there was much more to the story than what he'd just been told.

"Sully, are you okay?" Lauren asked in concern, arriving at his side and placing a hand gently onto his shoulder.

"Did someone come to the door while I was gone?" he questioned in a rush, his heart pounding as he waited for her answer.

"Yeah, Michaela came by looking for you. I told her you'd be back in about twenty minutes, but she didn't want to wait. In fact she told me not to mention it to you at all…" she admitted, her eyes flashing with concern as she watched his reaction.

"Oh God…" he cried out in a panicked whisper, running his hands through his hair as the anxiety ripped through him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Hannah inquired, a look of concern flashing across her young face as well.

"Nothing…" he responded in the most unconvincing tone possible.

Immediately seeing Hannah's look of distress, Lauren rushed to her side, presenting a completely calm and composed exterior. Taking Hannah's hands gently into her own, she began leading her towards her bedroom door.

"Sweetheart, can you do me a favor?" she requested.

"Yeah," Hannah confirmed with a nod, her panic subsiding upon seeing Lauren's expression free of worry.

"If I set it up for you, can you watch a movie in your room for a while? I need to talk to your daddy," Lauren explained, looking for Hannah's agreement.

"Sure," she responded politely with a nod. "Is he okay?" she wondered, glancing past Lauren to spot her father slumped down on the couch.

"Yes, sweetie. He's just fine. I promise you he's fine," Lauren emphasized.

"Okay," she replied, convinced she no longer had anything to worry about as she followed Lauren into her room.

Listening to Lauren's sweet words to a very confused Hannah, he felt the guilt sweep over him in two fold. Like a repeated blow to the stomach, he realized what his reaction was doing to his young daughter. He'd thrown her into a panic almost instantly, as she fed off his own anxiety. Burying his face in his hands, he tried not to let himself think about the consequences he was now facing. Wracked with guilt and angst, he tried to swallow, the sickening panic making it almost impossible.

Joining him on the couch, Lauren placed a hand gently onto his arm in support, waiting for him to speak first.

Raising his head softly, he turned to face her, saying sincerely, "Thank you for once again coming through for Hannah…and me too… That coulda been a disaster there…" he speculated imagining how difficult it would have been to calm Hannah down if Lauren hadn't been there.

"Of course. Sully, what in the world is wrong?" she wondered, watching as he looked over his shoulder to confirm Hannah was still in her room.

"Lauren…" he began with a small sigh realizing how much it hurt to admit these words aloud. "Michaela didn't know anything about Hannah…. She didn't even know I had a daughter…"

"Oh no…" she uttered softly, her mind playing through Michaela's expression from hours ago.

"I can't believe she found out like that… Man that must have been horrible for her… Showing up here and finding out something like that…" he admitted, shaking his head in distress. "What exactly did you say to her?"

"Honestly, not much… Hannah answered the door…" she started before he abruptly interrupted her saying, "Oh man not again! Did you sit her down and talk to her about it? We've got to make sure she knows you and I are on the same page… get her to stop doing that… It's not safe."

"Yes, don't worry. I talked to her about it after Michaela left…" she answered quickly before continuing where she left off. "…And as soon as I arrived at Hannah's side I introduced Hannah and myself…. I asked if she was looking for you and told her when you would be back… It was an extremely brief conversation…" she answered.

"What did she say?" he replied, swallowing hard as he pictured the look of devastation across her face.

"She didn't say much… Other than it was nice to meet us, and then she turned down my offer to tell you she stopped by," she responded, watching the despair flash through his eyes as he tried to picture the short exchange in his head.

"So, she really had no idea at all?" Lauren wondered aloud, thinking it possible he'd hinted around the subject of Hannah's existence.

"Not a clue… Of course I'd planned to tell her, I just hadn't gotten around to it yet…And now it's too late…" he uttered, his heart catching as he realized what had to be playing through her head.

"Sully, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have said anything to her about Hannah… Or I should have tried everything imaginable to get her to stay and talk to you… I had no clue you hadn't told her you had a daughter…" she said apologetically.

"Lauren, this certainly isn't your fault. It wouldn't have made a difference what you said or didn't say… She saw Hannah with her own eyes… Even if you'd lied to her, she still would have figured it out. Besides that would have only made the situation worse… And trust me there would have been no getting her to stay, no matter how hard you tried… She probably won't even talk to me now," he confessed, holding back a set of fierce tears.

"Oh I bet that's not true. She's probably sitting with her phone housed tightly in her hand waiting for you to call and explain," she replied encouragingly.

"As much as I wish that were true I know that's not the case… Of course, I'm going to do everything in my power to get her to talk to me, but Lauren, she's got some really deep seeded trust issues… This is going to undermine everything I've worked so hard to build with her… For once in her life she was finally letting go and trusting someone else fully… And I just demolished that… Even if she does talk to me, she's never going to be able to forgive me for this…" he cried in despair, unable to keep a few tears from streaming down his face.

"Sully, can I ask you why you kept this from her?" she wondered, wrapping an arm around him softly.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt… I didn't want Hannah to get attached too soon, and I didn't want Michaela to get hurt either… I knew how emotionally fragile she was… But by trying not to hurt either of them, I ended up hurting everyone…" he answered, as the guilt inside ate away at him.

"Well, if I were in her shoes, and I saw how torn apart you were and heard the explanation you just gave me, I know I could find it in my heart to give you another chance," she responded with a small smile.

"Yeah?" he replied, his heart daring to dream slightly, holding onto the small hope she'd just presented him with.

"Yes. I'm not saying you didn't make a huge mistake here, but if she's truly the wonderful woman you've been describing to me for the last several months, then she'll find it in her heart to forgive you. Do whatever it takes to get her to talk to you. She needs to hear exactly what you just told me, and not through a message or over the phone. She has to see the look in your eyes when you explain to her why you would keep something so tremendously important from her," Lauren explained gently.

Nodding in agreement, he took a few deep breaths, knowing he had to pull himself together at least for the remainder of the evening. Wrapping his arms around Lauren, he whispered his gratitude for her incredible support. Then, retrieving his phone from the kitchen counter, he headed towards his room to call Michaela, his mind racing as he wondered if she would answer.

And as chime after chime echoed through his ears, his stomach fluttered with disappointment knowing it to be more and more unlikely that she would answer with each passing second. The moment her voice requested he leave a message, he tried to keep his emotions intact, calmly asking her to please call him as soon as she could. Taking another deep breath, he resisted the urge to jump in his car and arrive at her door, knowing that would only upset her further. At the moment, she obviously didn't wish to speak with him. He could only continue to hope that she would change her mind and at the very least return his call with a text.

Placing his phone safely back in his pocket, he headed for Hannah's room, ready to spend the rest of his evening with one of the two women in his life that meant more to him than words. Feeling his heartache lessen a smidge the minute Hannah ran into his arms, he vowed to try and push all the uneasy thoughts of what would transpire in the coming hours to the back of his mind for now. For the time being, he'd done all he could to rectify the situation, and he never wasted a spare moment with Hannah if he could help it.

Waving goodbye to Lauren as she returned to her apartment next door, he placed a smiling Hannah into his lap. Trying to watch the movie playing on the small television in front of him, he realized that he wouldn't truly be able to concentrate on anything until _she_ talked to him. For his mind was filled entirely with thoughts of what was possibly circling through her head… And if she could ever truly forgive him…

* * *

><p>Watching as the dark grey clouds gathered in the sky, he continued to attempt the same hopeless feat he'd been trying to achieve since yesterday evening—putting thoughts of her heartache out of his mind. And as he felt the same pulsing pain in his chest still reminding him constantly of what had transpired the day before, he noticed it was only getting worse as more time passed. Maybe that was a result of the little hope he had slipping away with each passing second…Or maybe it was the realization that the longer she refused to talk to him in any capacity, the harder this had truly hit her… It was possible that he'd still yet to grasp the pain she was feeling, though he'd been over it in his head nonstop since Hannah's admission.<p>

Glancing down at his phone yet again, he was confronted with the very same blank screen. Though he'd left her countless messages, one every two hours to be exact, she still hadn't responded to a single one…Not even the text messages he'd sent every time another way to phrase 'I'm so very sorry, please talk to me' jumped into his head. He'd tried to keep them from sounding too desperate, knowing his deep pleas to hear her voice might not register with her in the loving way they were intended, rather she would interpret them as some display of a will to control her. However, he'd failed the last several times, knowing all the sorrow his heart contained had poured into his simple message to her to please call him. And yet here he still sat on a cold steel bench, staring into the depths of the small pond only feet from him, wishing with all of his heart that she would just reach out to him a little… Having no way of knowing that in a matter of a few hours, she would appear in the very spot he sat now…

Sighing deeply as he tried yet again to suppress tears of heartache, he knew he'd never regretted a decision more in his life than the one he'd made to keep Hannah from her… More than anything he wished he could take it back… go back in time and change the choice he'd made to isolate the one woman that meant everything to him from his little girl…Though no matter how much he wished it to be so, he couldn't change anything with wishes, only words. And she had to return his calls for him to share with her the words he knew she needed to hear…

He'd lain awake into the early hours of the morning trying to imagine what could possibly be racing through her mind as she kept silence between them. He wondered whether she was angry, heartbroken, confused, or even possibly scared of what the future would bring. Knowing without a doubt that she had to be plagued with a crushing despair, he wanted more than words could say to be the one at her side melting it away. Though the truth of the matter was _he _had been the one to cause those anguished tears he pictured running down her cheeks. He'd promised her that she'd be safe with him…that he'd never cause her any physical or emotional pain…And he'd broken that promise…

Swallowing hard over the lump in his throat he once again realized that she wasn't just devastated that he'd kept something from her, it was the loss of trust between them. She'd finally opened her heart to him, and he'd proven her fears correct—she couldn't truly trust anyone. Hearing her voice echoing through his mind as she'd confidently declared that she _'trusted him now',_ he was overwhelmed once more by the sickening thought of what his tragically poor decision had caused. As the sharp pain of reality hit him yet again, he couldn't ignore the dark thought that she might end their relationship…

Hearing the crashing thunder echo through the sky, he regretfully stood and began his trek towards the old stone building to his left. Not having the attention or the motivation to sit through class, he'd almost skipped it entirely. However, it didn't take long for him to realize that sitting alone in his apartment didn't make him feel any better either.

Brushing a tiny drop of ice-cold rain from his arm, he continued on, knowing he didn't have any other choice. Taking another look at his watch, the numbers blinking back at him only added to his despair as he recognized that after another two hours passed, it would mark exactly twenty-four since she'd come face to face with his daughter. Twenty-four hours she'd kept her distance from him…And the longer they spent with a rift of distrust and betrayal between them, the harder it would be for their relationship to recover. If it could at all…

* * *

><p>"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Matthew questioned, looking over at his friend, who's expression seemed to place him a thousand miles away.<p>

"Nothin'…." Sully answered softly, staring down at the untouched food on his plate.

"Now I know that ain't true… What's going on? Is Hannah alright?" Matthew returned, his concern growing as he placed his fork down gently.

"Yeah she's fine," he replied, though his eyes were still glazed over in thought.

Fixing him with a firm stare, Matthew remained silent, knowing his unyielding expression would tell his friend he wasn't about to drop the matter.

"I really butchered things with Michaela…" Sully finally admitted, turning his eyes downward almost immediately.

"What in the world did you do?" Matthew challenged, giving him a playful shove.

Letting the smile fall from his face as he noticed the unwaveringly serious expression Sully flashed his way, he quickly changed his tone, stating sincerely, "What happened?"

"I didn't tell her about Hannah," Sully answered regretfully.

"What about Hannah?" Matthew returned, furrowing his brow slightly in confusion.

"I didn't tell her Hannah existed…" he clarified, once again feeling the inner hatred for himself rising.

"Oh man…" Matthew muttered in return, before glancing over to see the hopeless despair in the pair of eyes staring back at him. "But she knows now though?"

"Yeah… Matthew, she showed up at my place yesterday afternoon lookin' for me when Lauren was there, and Hannah answered the door…" he divulged, before taking another quick peek at his phone's screen.

"Crap…" Matthew managed to utter, as he tried to picture the scene Sully had just described.

"That's puttin' it mildly…" Sully replied, shaking his head slightly.

"How did you find out she came by? Lauren tell you?" he wondered, trying to put the remaining pieces in place.

"No, Hannah did… She spent about five minutes telling me all about the beautiful princess that came to visit while I was gone…" Sully recounted.

"Princess?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah…" Sully confirmed, trying to suppress a smile of his own as his daughter's words came to mind.

"Sounds like you're not the only Sully charmed by her looks then," Matthew responded before bringing a small glass bottle to his lips.

"Guess not…"

"You talked to her yet?" Matthew wondered.

"She won't return any of my calls… I left her messages like crazy, but she's ignoring them all…"

Sucking in a deep breath before replying, Matthew said in thought, "So, she hasn't heard a word from you about this?"

"Nope," he answered, hanging his head low with regret plaguing his expression.

"You have to talk to her, man."

"I know… I mean she's got no clue why I didn't tell her…" Sully returned softly.

"And why didn't you?" he asked, his brow furrowed slightly as he awaited the answer.

"I didn't know how to tell her something like that… And I didn't want Hannah to fall in love with her like I had until I knew she wasn't going anywhere," Sully confessed, once more realizing his reasoning wasn't enough to justify keeping her so far in the dark.

"You thought she might go somewhere?" he replied, his voice showing a hint of concern.

"For the longest time I wasn't sure if she would stop running from me… You know the beginning of our relationship was quite a chase…" Sully expanded, his thoughts drifting back to his first few encounters with her.

"Yeah it was," Matthew agreed, remembering well how hard it had been for his friend to gain Michaela's trust.

"And for a while I worried she would run again… Of course I knew she cared for me, but I also knew that wouldn't necessarily stop her from running," he continued, looking to Matthew for understanding.

Nodding softly, Matthew flashed him a supportive smile, completely understanding his friend's thoughts and motivation.

"I'm worried she's running now…. A big part of me wonders if she's ever going to say another word to me," Sully confessed, his voice cracking slightly at the feelings of despair those words conjured.

"Well you can't make her talk to you, but you can make her listen," Matthew offered gently.

"I don't think explaining things to her any other way than in person is a good idea here," Sully replied quickly, shaking his head in distress. "I really think we need to be face to face for this…"

"I agree," Matthew stated firmly. "I think you need to go find her."

"I don't know about that…" he answered, with conflicting emotions dancing through his eyes.

"You have a ton of things you need to say to her, and she needs to hear every last bit of it whether she wants to or not," Matthew returned, glancing down at his watch quickly. "Go find her…"

"What if she doesn't want to be found?" Sully countered, imagining how upset she would be if he arrived before her if that truly was the last thing she wanted. "Don't you think she would have reached out to me even a little if she still wanted anything to do with me?"

"Maybe or maybe not. Sully, she's probably really conflicted about how she should proceed here… More than likely part of her really wants to believe she can trust you again, but it's battling with the other half that's scared you're dishonest and untrustworthy like that filthy ex of hers," Matthew ventured.

"Yeah..." he responded under his breath, glancing at his phone yet again hoping for a message from her.

"I'm telling you, the ball is still in your court here. It'll be much easier for her to see your sincerity if you speak to her face to face. Just simply refuse to give up on the love you two share. Go find her," Matthew advised.

Thinking over Matthew's words for a few minutes in silence, he finally replied, "Well I can't drop everything and go this second… I've got to go to that night class of ours I'm always running late for…"

"Don't worry about that," Matthew responded, swinging his hand through the air to signal Sully should just blow it off. "I'll catch you up on everything you miss," he offered.

Feeling himself gaining momentum as Matthew's thoughts only served to propel the want inside of him to show up in front of her that very moment, he answered, "Yeah…" so softly Matthew almost didn't hear him. "Okay," he added with a smile, slightly louder that time as it began to feel more like the right move.

"There that's it. Go get your princess," Matthew said with a grin.

With a small chuckle he said quickly, "Thanks man," before grabbing his backpack with one hand and swinging it over his shoulder. Then, retrieving his tray from the table with the other, he sent Matthew another smile as he returned, 'you bet'. Heading towards the exit, he tossed the cardboard tray in the trash and picked up his pace towards the door a newfound hope filling him. He now had a new plan—one with action rather than quiet patience.

* * *

><p>Knocking gently upon the wooden door, he swallowed hard as he felt his stomach churning. Any second now she would appear in front of him, more than likely a shocked look gracing her features. And when that very moment came, he would have to think quickly on his feet. He knew he would only have a few seconds, a few words, to impress upon her how important it was to at least hear his explanation.<p>

Though as the seconds began to tick by at an agonizingly slow pace, he began to wonder whether she would merely choose not to answer the door at all. However, he likewise wondered how she would know it was him at the door before opening it to face him directly. Of course there was still a chance that she wasn't home, though he readily dismissed that possibility as he'd seen her silver car as he'd pulled into the lot.

Before he had a chance to contemplate knocking once more, Grace swung open the door and flashed him a small smile.

"Hey Grace," he said softly, wondering how much she knew about the situation at hand.

"Come on in," she urged, stepping to the side and gesturing for him to join her inside.

Offering her a small smile before looking towards Michaela's room, he took a step towards the closed door, ready to deal with the situation that had been haunting him since yesterday evening.

"She ain't in there," Grace supplied.

"She's not?" he returned, his surprise evident.

"Nope," she answered matter-of-factly before grabbing the wooden spoon on her left and stirring the contents of a small saucepan on the stovetop.

"But I saw her car outside…" he added softly, pulling back the curtain covering the small living room window. Once again seeing her car parked safely below, he shook his head in confusion.

"Yeah, honey I saw it on my way in, too. And to be honest with ya, I've got no clue where she's at… I figure she's probably still up on campus…" she speculated.

"Okay," he replied glumly, hanging his head as he began to wrack his brain for a backup plan.

"Sully, what's goin' on?" Grace questioned, setting the spoon down gently and turning to face him.

"What do you mean?" he followed up, unsure as to what pieces of the puzzle she'd been given.

"Ya know exactly what I'm talkin' about. I know somethin' ain't right here," she responded with a knowing look.

"What makes you say that?" he ventured, still wondering if she'd talked to Michaela about yesterday evening.

"Well for starters, she didn't come home last night…" she began.

"She _didn't_?" he replied in alarm. The panic flowed through his veins at the thought of her not sleeping safely in her bed the night before.

_Oh God what if something happened to her? What if she didn't return my calls because she can't return them? What if she's been in serious danger this entire time, and I've been sitting by ideally waiting for her to answer me? _Dark thoughts continued filling his consciousness as Grace's words echoed through his mind. Finally, turning his gaze towards her, he felt his inner dread subside as he saw the look upon Grace's face.

Relief washed over him completely as Grace answered, "No, she stayed with Vanessa up at the house."

"The house?" he inquired.

"Oh sorry, I meant the Phi Alpha Zeta house," she clarified.

"She tell you why?" he wondered, trying to fathom the reason why she seemed to be avoiding her own home.

"No… Told me she didn't wanna talk about it, but that she didn't want ta stay here last night…" she answered with a shrug.

"Oh..." he returned in almost a whisper, the realization that he didn't know what was flooding through her mind smacking him in the face painfully once more.

"And now here ya are with that glum look on your face… Ya look like a puppy that's been smacked with the newspaper one too many times," she continued, looking at his expression in interest.

"I messed up Grace…" he responded vaguely, hanging his head once more.

"Whatcha do boy?"

"I didn't tell her something… Something real important… About me and my life… And well… She found out… And she didn't hear it from me like she should have…" he explained, the hate he felt for himself pulsing ever stronger.

"I see…" she returned gently, her mind zipping through various scenarios.

"And now she won't return my calls… Won't even give me a chance to explain… I'm not denying that I did something really wrong here; I just want a chance to make it right…" he expanded, holding back tears yet again.

Looking at the misery in his eyes, she nodded softly in return, offering, "Well ya can wait for her here if ya like, but there's no tellin' if she'll come home tonight either…She musta come by here earlier and dropped her car off, then she probably got a ride ta campus. She may be plannin' ta stay at the house again tonight too…"

"Yeah," he responded with a small nod, hopelessness filling him.

"If I was you, I'd go find her," Grace recommended, shooting him a look of encouragement.

"I've got no clue where to look," he replied looking utterly crestfallen.

"Sully, ya know that girl better than anyone else ever has or ever will for that matter. If ya just sit here a minute and think on it you'll know where ta go," she stated firmly, watching for his reaction.

Listening to Grace's words of encouragement, he shot her a small smile before crouching down slowly, placing both knees on the ground. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, focusing on thoughts of her and her alone, he tried to imagine where exactly she would have gone. Picturing her soft features, a warm smile gracing her face as her multi-colored eyes shimmered brightly, it suddenly hit him like a bolt of lightening. Jumping to his feet he cried out, "I know where she is!"

"See I knew ya'd figure it out. Now stop wastin' time and go talk to her," she urged.

"Thanks Grace," he responded sincerely, before heading towards the door and taking off for his car in a run.

* * *

><p>Fixing his eyes on the golden brown hair belonging to the woman that never failed to stir such intense love from the very depths of his heart, he felt himself gasping for air. Somehow feeling the deep seeded pain that was ripping her to shreds, he felt his heart catch as his mind reminded him once more that <em>he<em> was the direct cause of her pain.

Willing himself to take a few steps towards her, he tried to keep the tears from his eyes knowing he had no right to cry before her. Stopping within a few feet of the wooden table, the one he had first seen her sitting at so many months ago, he tried to gather all the strength he would need to approach her. Playing through words and explanations in his head for almost the hundredth time, he felt his heart skip a beat as she turned around to face him.

Looking into her eyes deeply as she stared open mouthed, literally in shock, he took a few cautious steps towards her. Swallowing dryly, he opened his mouth slowly to speak, as he watched her eyes fill with sorrow.

"Please…" he pleaded gently, taking another cautious step towards her. "Talk to me…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch.16 **

"How did you… know?" she stammered in disbelief, her eyes still locked on his.

"Know what?" he wondered aloud, trying to keep his voice from shaking as his heart pounded in his ears.

"I was about to ask you to meet me here," she clarified softly, looking down for a brief moment at the message she'd been a second short of sending.

"You were?" he returned, feeling the hope building within. Not only was she talking to him, but she'd actually planned on asking him to meet her…

"I was…" she confirmed, her expression remaining unreadable.

"I didn't…" he replied simply, watching her every move intently.

Squinting her eyes slightly and pursing her lips in puzzlement, she continued to stare into his eyes waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't know…I was looking for you and something inside told me you would be here…" he explained, watching her closely as the dazzled confusion evaporated from her expression.

"I see," she answered simply, still refusing to place any emotion behind her words.

"Can we please talk?" he requested, his eyes pleading with her to grant his request.

Finally turning her gaze away from him, she glanced around to see several pairs of eyes turned in her direction, each one glancing over briefly in aggravation. Knowing the ensuing conversation would more than likely only become louder, she turned her eyes back towards him, racking her brain for a better place to discuss this.

Clearly noticing the reason for her hesitation, he quickly supplied, "We can go upstairs if you'd like… I know a place we can talk in private."

Nodding in agreement, she followed his lead toward the double doors in the north corner of the large room. And as he held open the heavy steel door for her, she had to use all the strength she possessed not to flash him a smile like she normally would have, reminding herself he still hadn't explained a single thing.

Retrieving a set of keys from his pocket, he opened the first door on the left at the top of the staircase, motioning for her to step inside. Walking past him and into the small room, she found herself venturing towards three glass windows straight ahead. Looking out the one in the middle, she realized they now had an overhead view of the floor of the library they had been only moments ago. Figuring this had probably served as someone's office at some point in time, she finally tore her eyes away from the countless students studying intensely on the story below, to the man standing only feet behind her.

"Michaela…." he began, trying with all his might to keep his tears hidden from her.

"Yes?" she answered, hope easily detectable in her eyes.

The second he heard that one word response, he could feel his heart surge with happiness. There was hope in her shining eyes, her soft expression, and even her tone of voice. She had hope he would offer her some reasonable explanation… Possibly hope their future together hadn't been destroyed…She was willing to listen to him with her whole heart, and for that he couldn't have been more grateful.

"I'm so very sorry," he started, watching her reaction closely.

"So you said… In twenty-nine different ways…" she chimed in softly, holding back tears.

As several moments of silence passed between the two, she wondered what more he would say to her. Whether he would say anything more at all… If he would continue to apologize repeatedly, never really supplying her with the answers she needed. Finally, deciding to break the lingering silence, she spoke out, "I just have one question for you."

Having a feeling that one question would be _'Is it true?'_,he merely waited in silence for her to continue, dreading the answer he would inevitably have to provide.

"_Why?"_ she wondered aloud in almost a whisper.

"Why?" he repeated, his mind grappling to make sense of her unexpected question.

"Why didn't you tell me? I told you everything… I kept nothing in the dark…I told you things I've never told another living soul…And you… You were at the opposite end of the spectrum… You kept everything…." she replied, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Not everything," he answered. Taking a small step towards her, he watched each tear closely as it streamed down her face. And for every tear she shed, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain pierce his heart like a tiny shard of glass. More than anything he wanted to pull her into his arms, but he knew she was far from ready for that, as she stood silently with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

Raising her eyebrows slightly in clear disagreement of what he'd just said, she willed herself to stay silent and let him continue, knowing bombarding him with angry words wouldn't make her feel even remotely better.

"Just that one piece of the puzzle… I swear to you that's all you didn't know…" he expanded, swallowing hard as he waited for her to say something more.

"How could you keep something like that from me? How could you hide something that defines your life so completely?" she questioned, staring at him hard as if searching his eyes alone for the answers she needed.

"Michaela, I love you so very much, and you deserve an explanation here. I want to give it to you, if you can find it in your heart to listen…"

Nodding softly, urging him to continue, she took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions intact long enough to hear him out fully.

"In all honesty, I had no clue how in the world to even begin to tell you something like that… How do you tell someone that you have a _child_ they don't know about? I thought about it over and over, and I decided in the beginning not to say anything so that no one would get hurt," he explained, his voice cracking slightly as it held such deep regret at bay.

"You've got to understand I've never introduced Hannah to any woman I've merely dated,_ever._ I never wanted her to fall in love or become attached and then be forced to deal with the heartbreak when they left us or things simply didn't work out… I knew I could handle it if a relationship ended, even on poor terms, but Hannah? Hannah is so young… She would never understand why a woman she loved left the picture suddenly… I couldn't risk letting her meet anyone unless I was sure they would be with me, with us, forever…" he finished, blinking back heavy tears he knew he couldn't hold much longer.

"So, you didn't picture forever with me then?" she questioned, her voice quivering with heartache.

"No… With you I did… You were so very different from the others…" he admitted, tears now dropping from his blue eyes full of sorrow.

"Then, why didn't you introduce me to her? Or better yet just tell me you had a daughter? You could have confided in me that you weren't ready for us to meet, and I would have understood. But at least I would have known," she shot back, trying to suppress the dark anger she still felt.

"You're absolutely right," he answered quickly, dragging a hand across one tear stained cheek, then the other.

Staring into his eyes as they continued to hold tears, she could hear his words ringing through her ears over and over. She'd expected him to disagree… To counter what she'd said…Defend his actions… But he hadn't… Not at all… He'd _agreed _with her…

"That's what I should have done… But I was scared… And there was someone else I didn't want to hurt beside Hannah," he continued, taking another step towards her.

Looking back at him in question, she wondered where his thoughts were headed as she tightened her grasp on her arms somewhat, trying to force herself once more to just listen.

"You…" he said gently.

"Me?" she returned in disbelief.

"Yes… I knew how emotionally fragile you were when we first met," he recalled aloud, remembering how she'd been almost like a porcelain doll—beautiful and easily breakable. "It was very clear how hard it was for you to open your heart up to anyone… I just kept thinking I couldn't scare you away by telling you that ultimately you would have make room in your heart for one more if this was forever…And I really wasn't sure whether or not you were ready to essentially become her mother…" he confessed, slowly drawing her left hand away from her right arm and into his hand.

Looking deeply into his eyes, she suddenly had a greater understanding of his motivation for keeping such a secret. Feeling somewhat better for the first time since she'd come face to face with his betrayal, she began to feel the anguish that had plagued her for what felt like an eternity melt ever so slightly.

"Now I know in the process that did more harm than good. I know I cut you deeply here… I realize that I broke my promise to never cause you any pain. And I know I've jeopardized your faith and trust in me… I am truly more sorry than you will ever know. I deeply regret my decision to keep the truth from you, and I know I will never forgive myself…" he continued, allowing his right hand to enclose her other free hand.

Looking down at their hands joined together tightly, she couldn't stop herself from once again realizing how right it felt... How hers seemed to fit inside his like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle…Going over his words inside of her head, she quickly recognized that she now had one of the essential keys she needed for true forgiveness… He hadn't just apologized; he'd acknowledged his grave mistake and answered the one question she'd gone over a thousand times—why.

"I just hope you understand that I did the wrong thing for the right reasons… And as much as it hurts me to say this, honey, I was really scared you were going to run from me again… For the longest time I wasn't sure if you planned to _stay _forever… I wanted you forever, but a part of me really wondered whether or not you wanted that too," he confessed.

"Of course I want that," she responded immediately.

As he heard her heartfelt words, it instantly struck him that she'd said them in _present _tense… She _wants _that, not _wanted_…. Feeling the hope inside building even higher, he couldn't stop himself from smiling very faintly.

"There's something else I need to know," she admitted, pulling him away from his thoughts.

" 'Course," he returned instantly.

"Is Lauren Hannah's mother?" she managed to choke out feeling her throat closing in, her face not hiding even an ounce of her inner panic.

"No!" he exclaimed in shock, watching as the relief flooded over her instantaneously.

"So, she's just your roommate then?" she asked, feeling a bit calmer.

"No, sweetheart she's just a friend. It's just Hannah and I living there," he answered, a newfound understanding sweeping over him as he realized what had to have been circling through her head.

"A friend?" she repeated, noticing how all the fear she'd carried since Vanessa's assumption had been squashed.

"Yes… A really good friend. She lives next door and watches Hannah for me when I can't be there…She's majoring in elementary education and has always loved spending time with Hannah. But trust me she's only a friend…." he expanded, once more realizing he still didn't begin to have a clue concerning everything that had passed through her mind in the last twenty-seven hours.

Feeling doubt threatening to capture her newfound joy upon hearing Lauren's true role in his life, she tried to hide the skeptical look on her face, averting her eyes, though he spotted it instantly.

"There's absolutely nothing going on between us; I assure you," he declared confidently.

"Okay," she replied, though still trying to convince herself he was indeed trustworthy, despite his recent misstep that would prove the contrary.

" 'Chaela, look at me…" he urged gently. "Lauren is Matthew's fiancée."

"Oh," she managed to utter, her surprise clearly evident.

"Yeah… Like I said she's just a really good friend. She moved in next door to me years ago and helped me through a really tough time in my life. I actually introduced her to Matthew, and they've been dating for years… He just proposed to her last July," he clarified, watching as true comprehension finally dawned on her.

"So…" she started, unsure of herself. Not knowing whether or not she should ask what she really wanted to know, she almost stopped herself, though she decided it wasn't something she could ignore. "Sully, who is Hannah's mother if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hannah's mother's name was Abby…" he answered honestly, feeling tears forming once more at the memories his admission brought forth.

"Was?" she inquired wondering why he'd phrased it in past tense. Though she may no longer be a part of his life, she would always be Hannah's mother…

"She isn't alive anymore," he returned, his voice catching slightly on the four clearly painful words. "And I'll tell you about her...just not now, not here."

"I understand," she whispered softly, giving each of his hands a small squeeze.

"It's just been Hannah and I since she was four months old," he divulged, as another stream of tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh God….I'm so very sorry…" she returned, feeling her heart ache for him as she realized how much he'd lost and how unfair life had been to him.

"Well it's the cards life has dealt to us, and we've both managed," he returned, taking a deep breath. "Can I ask you something now?" he wondered as he tried to regain his composure.

Loosening her grip on his hand, she watched as he gently wiped away tears caused by memories of a heartbreaking past, nodding her head in agreement to his request.

"Why didn't you answer any of my messages or phone calls? Something… Anything… It drove me crazy not being able to explain things to you… To lessen the pain I'd caused…"

"I didn't know what to say… At first I was just in shock, and then I didn't know whether or not to forgive you and move forward or…" she answered, swallowing hard as she said the last word aloud.

"Or?"

"Or simply end things now…" she confessed, biting down on her lip slightly.

"I see…" he responded, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes. Forcing himself to swallow over the lump in his throat, he questioned, "And what did you decide?" though not entirely sure he wanted the answer.

"I decided I needed to talk to you before I made a decision either way about our relationship. I knew I needed to hear the why…"

"Okay…" he started as he processed her response. "So… Can you ever truly forgive me?"

Opening her mouth to answer, she realized she was still unsure. "I still don't know…" she stammered, going over and over his words from the past several minutes. "Sully, you lied to me…" she finally managed to say, feeling anger still housed deep down.

"I never lied to you. I just didn't tell you… I never once lied…" he countered, shocked when she withdrew her hands from his grasp almost immediately.

"You did everything in your power to hide her from me! Don't you remember that evening we had dinner at your house? You removed her paintings from the refrigerator, put all of her toys out of sight, and told me you had a female roommate!" she retorted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I do have a female roommate; she just happens to be a child…" he answered calmly. "And I'm not saying it wasn't wrong to hide her from you… I'm just saying I never lied," he replied, jumping up slightly to take a seat on a wooden desk's surface.

"Doing everything in your power to keep a secret of that magnitude is still lying in my eyes," she returned in a calmer tone, as she pulled herself together.

"Okay, I respect that completely. I once again offer you my sincere apology. There's no question I made a horrible decision, however I assure you I learn from my mistakes," he said gently, hoping his words would put out the fire of anger inside of her.

Taking in a deep breath, she found her anger melting away, though another question remained swirling around inside. "When were you planning on telling me?" she inquired.

"Well I know this is going to be hard for you to believe, but I had planned to tell you Friday evening… I was going to ask if you wanted to meet Hannah…" he answered genuinely.

"Truly?" she wondered aloud in astonishment.

"Yes… It was crushing to find out you were confronted with the truth only a few days before I planned to tell you myself," he expanded, noticing her eyes still reflected a hint of doubt.

"Lauren can confirm that… She had no idea you didn't know about Hannah, but she did know that I planned for you to see Hannah Friday evening… I found out she hadn't connected that Friday would be the very first time you met Hannah, but she definitely knew I wanted her to keep Hannah awake until we got home so that you would have some time with her…" he continued.

"You were really going to tell me Friday?" she asked, her distrust apparent.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"This Friday?"

"Yes," he repeated, his tone unwavering.

Evaluating the skeptical look that still remained across her face, he continued, "I know this is hard for you to believe. I know that I've crushed the foundation of trust I worked so hard to build between us by keeping this a secret. A pile of rubble now sits where a strong brick wall once stood."

"All I can tell you is that I've never regretted a decision more in my life than this one… If I could take it back I would in an instant… And I swear to you on my life that I will never ever keep anything from you again. I realize that by omitting information and hiding things from you, I was in affect lying to you… And I'm deeply sorry, Michaela," he finished.

Swiping at her tear-stained cheeks, she let his words, every last one of them, flow through her mind once more. Hearing the sincerity in each one, and seeing the look in his eyes as his gaze blazed through her, it dawned on her that she wasn't the only one that had been hurt…

"I want to apologize for hurting you…" she started, taking a cautious step towards him.

Looking at her in bewilderment, he couldn't comprehend what he had just heard her say. Wondering if he'd heard her correctly, he simply stared back in utter disbelief as she continued, "I saw the look in your eyes when you walked in here… I know I hurt you too, and for that I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to make you sit for hours upon hours wondering if I still loved you and wanted to be with you…"

"And do you?" he jumped in quickly, desperately wanting an answer to the biggest question that had been on his mind for what seemed like forever.

"Still love you? I'll always love you," she answered with a small smile.

"And I'll always love you… But do you still want to be with me?" he clarified, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

Thinking over everything that had passed between them since entering the small office, she began to ask herself what exactly she had needed from him before ever meeting. She'd wanted a sincere and heartfelt apology…an acknowledgement that what he'd done had been wrong…words that lead her to believe he knew why his choice had been wrong… and a plan for a better approach in the future… He'd given her every last element she'd hoped for and more… And now here he stood before her begging for forgiveness, his eyes full of remorse and regret…

Watching her closely as she seemed to be making her mind up fully, he wondered if he'd said enough… done enough… He wanted to get down on his knees and beg her with every last fiber of his being to please find forgiveness in her heart. For he knew deep inside that if in a matter of moments she declared that he had truly lost her, then his life no longer had meaning. Long ago he'd lost the ability to imagine a future that didn't contain her, and as he studied her eyes glazed over in thought he prayed to hear the one word his heart couldn't live without.

"Yes," she finally returned after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" he wondered, wanting to confirm he'd heard her correctly.

"Yes," she repeated, flashing him a warm smile.

Pulling her deeply into his arms, he could feel the enormous smile stretch across his face as he held her close.

"I promise you won't regret this! Oh Michaela thank you so much!" he cried in relieved excitement, his greatest fear over the last twenty-seven hours evaporating in an instant.

"Thank you?" she asked with a puzzled grin.

"Yes… Thank you for giving me another chance," he explained, unable to hide his sheer joy.

"You've given me every reason to believe that you deserve it," she replied, feeling a sense of peace finally envelope her.

Smiling in return he asked softly, "So, do you truly believe you can still trust me?"

"Yes… I know you made a grave mistake, and I know others may not be able to find it in their hearts to trust you again… But I know I can trust you; I've been able to trust you from the very moment we met. And though you hurt me, I know you never meant to… I can't stop my mind from remembering all the times you've been there for me over the last several months and shown me that I could trust you. One mistake shouldn't undermine all of that… Nor should it cause me to ignore this feeling deep inside that assures me I belong with you…"

"You can trust me; I promise you that," he returned, placing a gentle kiss in the palm of her hand.

"And I'm going to hold you to that… You have to know I won't be able to move past a betrayal of trust again…" she cautioned gently.

"I know… There's no such thing as third chances," he said with a playful smile.

"No, there's not," she responded with a small laugh.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, both grateful to have reached the resolution they were hoping for, Michaela suddenly uttered aloud, "She's adorable I hope you know…"

Knowing exactly whom she was referring to, he flashed her a charming smile. Reaching out and pulling her within the V of his legs as he sat on the edge of the desk, he brushed a loose curl from her forehead.

"She looks just like you… The color of her hair…And her eyes especially… They are that electric blue that takes my breath away," she continued, looking down into his eyes shining with love and happiness.

Caressing her cheek lightly with his right hand, he took in a deep breath and tried to cherish the moment at hand. She was back in his arms—exactly where she belonged.

"How old is she?" Michaela questioned.

"Three and a half… She'll be four in April," he replied, incapable of thinking about anything else other than how wonderful it was to hear her ask about his little girl.

"So…" she started, her eyes lost in thought.

"So?" he repeated, unsure where her mind was venturing.

"She would have been two-years-old last fall…"

"Yeah…" he stammered, still unable to follow her train of thought.

"So, you didn't hear about the trial because you had a two-year-old at home…" she concluded, finally understanding how he really hadn't heard her name before.

"Yeah… I mean I was balancing school, work, and Hannah…. That's why I took online classes—to stay home and take care of her… And this year she's in preschool so that helps out a lot…"

"I can imagine," she responded, her mind picturing what it would be like to plan everything around a child.

"Alright, now answer me honesty," he requested, and she nodded her head in agreement. "It doesn't bother you to think of yourself as a mother? I mean you're so young…"

"You're a father, and you're only two years older than me," she countered with a playful smile.

"Yes, because of my actions not because of whom I fell in love with," he answered.

"Sully, I love you, and Hannah is a part of you. Why in the world would I not love her too?" she responded wholeheartedly.

Pulling her in even further into his arms, he kissed her deeply, his heart longing to do that every second since that fateful news filled his ears yesterday evening.

Gently pulling back he whispered in her ear, "Thank you sweetheart."

Running her hand softly across his cheek, she smiled back at him as he said once more, "Thank you for understanding…"

"Well you've always understood me… Always," she replied, her heart pounding with love for him.

"Come on," he said with a grin, jumping to his feet and taking her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" she questioned as he lead her towards the door.

"Well I know for a fact that you don't have your car on campus, so I'm taking you with me," he returned, holding the door open for her to step through.

"That's not what I asked," she teased as she followed him down the small flight of carpeted stairs.

"Well that's my answer," he said over his shoulder. "Just trust me. You did say you could do that right?" he questioned with a wink.

"Yes I did, didn't I?" she retorted, smiling at him as they reached the bottom landing.

Taking her hand in his once more, he grinned back at her as he led the way towards his car. And as he held the hand of the woman that literally completed him, he said a silent prayer of thanks that she had somehow found the understanding in her heart to forgive him. Not only that, but she was ready to open her heart to the one other person in his life that meant more to him than he could ever express with words alone. Sending another brilliant smile her way, he once again realized how lucky he was to have her in his life, for as he had known from the very start she was someone truly special.

* * *

><p>Pulling the keys from the ignition, he swallowed hard, fixing his gaze on one of his denim belt loops. Feeling her penetrating stare, he forced himself to raise his eyes, turning slightly to his right. Smiling back softly into the set of eyes shinning with encouragement, he told himself yet again that he truly had nothing to worry about relentlessly. And as she placed her hand softly onto his arm, he could feel the support and sympathy radiating from her.<p>

"You've got nothing to worry about," she said gently, smiling as his blue eyes searched hers.

He nodded in agreement, once again amazed that she'd managed to read his mind. Then, pulling the silver door handle towards him, he stepped out onto the dark pavement. Looking up towards the small window belonging to his home, he took another deep breath. Apprehension plagued him the instant he realized how very close he was to the moment he'd been fearful of for months now.

* * *

><p>Taking another quick glance in her direction, he pulled open the wooden door as she flashed him another sweet smile. And as he walked into the living room, his small daughter, clad in a ruffled sundress, jumped up from the couch and ran towards him as quickly as her feet could carry her.<p>

"Hey sweetie," he replied with a smile, bending down to her level and enclosing her in his arms.

"Hi," she returned softly, glancing shyly towards Michaela.

"Well, I'm going to take off," Lauren began, tossing a small remote onto the coffee table in front of her and making her way towards the door. "I've got some more homework to finish tonight."

" 'Course," he answered with a nod, as he lifted Hannah from the ground. "Thank you again Lauren."

"Anytime," she returned with a friendly smile. "Bye Hannah," she said as she waved gently in the young girl's direction.

"Bye Lauren," Hannah replied sweetly, as she extended her arms out in Lauren's direction.

Hugging the small girl while she sat in Sully's arms, Lauren said, "Bye cutie," before taping her small nose playfully.

Giggling in response, Hannah waved once more at Lauren, as Lauren flashed Michaela a smile and headed out the door.

Reciprocating the gesture, she realized once more how wonderful it was not to be plagued with worries of Lauren's role in Sully's life. Instead of feeling uncontrollable hate and jealousy, both of which she knew to be unfounded no matter what the circumstance happened to be, she could only feel appreciation. Appreciation for the woman that continued to provide her wonderful man with support, friendship, and help when she hadn't been able to… When she'd been a part of his future instead of his present.

"Did you have fun with Lauren tonight?" Sully questioned, as he watched her turn her eyes away from the front door.

"Yep," she answered with a small nod.

"Well…" he started, glancing towards Michaela as Hannah's eyes remained fixed on her.

"Honey, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Hannah this is Michaela," he explained, turning his gaze quickly towards Michaela.

"Hi Hannah," she jumped in, smiling warmly at the little girl.

"Hi," she returned, before covering her face with her hands and burying her head in her father's shoulder.

Watching closely, Michaela could still detect one of the girl's sparkling blue eyes peaking out from a small slit between her tiny fingers.

"I love your pink dress; it's beautiful," Michaela said softly, looking over the frilly, checkered white and pink sundress.

"Thank you," Hannah returned politely, though still refusing to raise her head as her father continued to nudge her gently.

"Hey Hannah, look at me," he urged, waiting for her to comply before he continued. "Why don't you go get that painting you brought home from school yesterday and show it to Michaela?"

"You've got to see this; it's incredible," he directed towards Michaela as he waited for Hannah's answer.

Watching as she glanced nervously towards Michaela, then back to his face, he could tell she still needed more encouragement. "Come on princess. I really think she'd like to see it," he prompted, as blue eyes met.

"Okay…" she relented, dashing off towards her room the second her feet touched the floor.

"Sorry, I think someone is a little shy," he admitted, his eyes fixed on the small hallway several feet in front of him.

"Oh that's fine," she returned in understanding, reaching out for his hand.

"She's a little bit enamored with you," he confided as he readily enclosed her hand in his.

"Enamored?" she repeated with a questioning stare.

"Yeah… She told me all about the real-life princess that came to visit yesterday while I was gone and how gorgeous she was," he recounted with a grin.

"I see," she said with a wide smile.

Before he had a chance to say anything further, Hannah bounced up to his side with a large sheet of white paper clutched tightly in her hands, exclaiming, "Here it is Daddy!"

"Don't show me; show Michaela," he encouraged as she tried to hand it over to him. "I've already seen it."

"Hannah, I'd love to see your drawing. Can you show me?" Michaela asked, crouching down to face the young girl directly.

Smiling softly, she slowly turned the sheet around to display a beautifully rendered watercolor painting. Then handing it to Michaela, she glanced shyly at her father, as he flashed her a look full of encouragement.

"Wow Hannah…" she muttered in awe. "Did you paint this all by yourself?" she wondered as she looked over the chestnut colored horses galloping through a bright meadow.

Nodding in confirmation, her smile only grew as she watched Michaela's eyes scan over her painting in interest.

"Well it's beautiful," Michaela continued, turning her eyes from the painting back to Hannah. "You're very talented."

"Thanks," she answered politely, reaching out tentatively with one hand to gently touch the leather bangle with shining gemstones gracing Michaela's wrist.

After placing the painting in Sully's outstretched hands, she removed the bracelet from her wrist and looked towards Hannah asking, "You want to try it on?"

Nodding once more, this time in total excitement, she watched as Michaela snapped it securely around her wrist.

"It's big on me…" she proclaimed, shaking her wrist slightly, watching the bracelet slide up and down her tiny arm.

"Yeah it is a little big," Michaela agreed with a laugh as she watched Hannah slide it up and down her arm in interest.

"It's really pretty," she said as she looked over each small rhinestone sparkling in the soft living room light.

"Thank you sweetheart," Michaela replied as Hannah slide the bracelet from her wrist and placed it softly into her hand.

"I have a bracelet that sparkles like that one, but it's different…" Hannah ventured, watching closely as Michaela clasp the metal snaps closed around her own wrist.

"Yeah?" she answered in question, urging Hannah to continue.

"Want to see it?" Hannah returned, her eyes lighting up eagerly.

"Sure," she agreed with a smile, slightly caught off guard as Hannah grabbed her by the hand and glanced towards her room.

Watching as she stood and followed Hannah towards her room, he grinned at her as she glanced back and winked in his direction. Knowing with certainty that Hannah planned to show Michaela the tiny wooden jewelry box that was especially near to her heart, he felt the silent worry he'd been carrying for months slipping away.

In truth, he'd never been able to ignore the fear that filled him from the second he realized how special Michaela truly was to him. For he'd known the pressure for her to connect with Hannah as well only grew the closer he became to her. Smiling to himself, he realized that fear had proved unfounded, for Michaela seemed to innately know how to bond with his daughter. Feeling a new sense of security regarding the future, he headed for his daughter's room, knowing the beautiful woman that had stolen his heart was quickly capturing his daughter's as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch.17**

Gripping the sturdy cardboard cup tightly in his hand, he continued to stare out the small window, his heart filled with anger, sadness, and most of all regret. As he took a sip of coffee from the small cup, he watched as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder. Then, throwing her head back slightly in laugher, she playfully nudged the man to her right, love clearly dancing in her eyes.

Still watching as she crossed the street, he sat up a bit straighter in his seat, unable to stop his heart from jumping as he realized she would probably be entering the very building to which he remained seated in just a few moments. Seeing her embrace the man that had stolen and then crushed her heart, he forced himself to turn his eyes away from the window, as he knew a kiss goodbye would inevitably follow.

Sure enough within a few minutes, she was standing before him with a friendly smile across her very pink face. "Hi," Michaela said cheerfully, as she began removing the pale blue scarf from around her neck.

"Hey," he answered vaguely, trying to remain uninterested.

"Can I sit down?" she questioned, motioning towards the seat directly in front of him.

"Of course," he answered softly, turning his gaze back towards the window on his right.

"It's freezing out there," she continued, as she took a seat before him and pulled down the zipper of her black leather jacket.

"Sure is…" he returned, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Can we talk?" she questioned gently.

Still forcing himself to remain aloof, he continued to stare out the cold, glass window wanting more than anything to avoid the conversation he knew was on the way.

"Please?" she implored, reaching out and placing her hand gently on top of his.

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied, finally meeting her multi-colored eyes.

"You and I both know that's not true. I feel as if I need to explain myself… My decision…" she began.

"No…there's no explanation necessary… At least none that I need to hear," he returned, gently retracting his hand from her grasp.

"William…" she returned, wishing he would meet her eyes for more than a quick second.

"Michaela, I told you I believed it was your decision. Only you could decide whether you wanted to trust him once more…Open yourself up to possibly getting your heart broken again..."

"But you're obviously angry that I chose a different path than the one you would have," she answered.

"No. I offered you my opinion on the situation at hand. You chose based on what you felt was right for you," he replied calmly, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Yes I did. And?"

"And nothing," he added, raising the cardboard cup gently to his lips.

"So, that's it then?" she continued, a hint of aggravation in her tone.

"What?" he inquired, looking slightly confused by her sudden hostility.

"There's just going to be this awkwardness between us now, and there's nothing I can do to change that?" she questioned firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, still maintaining his composure.

"Yes you do. Things have been different between us since I moved forward with Sully…" she expanded, feeling slightly guilty even mentioning his name.

"Michaela, I honestly don't know how you want me to respond here. I have no problem with you, or the decision that you made. Yes, it wouldn't have been the pathway I would have taken, but it wasn't my life, nor was it my decision to make. I assure you there are no hard feelings on my end."

Shaking her head in disagreement she returned, "You can declare the words aloud as many times as you want to, however, it doesn't make them true."

"Do you want me to sit here and tell you that I understand why you took him back? Why you forgave him for showing you he was dishonest and untrustworthy? Or do you want to hear that you made the right decision? That he won't prove to be another man that will only stomp on that beautiful heart of yours?" he questioned, his eyes failing to hide his true feelings for her.

Looking back in utter astonishment as she saw the hurt reflected in his eyes, she was at a complete loss for words. Opening her mouth to respond, she was thoroughly caught off guard as he continued on.

"I'm not going to declare anything of the sort. If that's what you're looking for than you're never going to find it. If you're trying to convince yourself that our relationship is still the same one based on a deep friendship only, that which it's been for almost two years now, then consider yourself convinced," he finished, evaluating her expression closely as each word filled the air.

Swallowing hard as she grappled for something, anything, to say in reply, she couldn't keep the pain from her eyes as his words continued to sting even minutes after he'd uttered them.

"I don't know what to say…" she finally managed to answer, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she tried to suppress tears.

"As I told you, there's nothing…" he replied, turning his eyes away from her as he couldn't stand to look at the sorrow he had caused.

"You're right… There's nothing," she agreed, standing slowly and walking towards the exit, trying to keep her head held high.

Wiping tears from her cheeks as she strode out the door, she knew he had to be staring at her. Deciding that she didn't care, she continued on towards her car, taking in shaking breaths of ice-cold air. Feeling her heart ache for the friendship she seemed to have destroyed, she played over his words in her head, wondering why exactly he'd been so angry with her…. It was apparent that he didn't agree with her decision to accept Sully back with open arms, but somehow it didn't make sense that one decision would render such anger in him…

Desperately wanting to make it right, she almost turned around and headed back for the entrance to the stone building. However, something inside stopped her, somehow knowing words weren't going to be enough to fix this at the moment. Deciding they both needed some time apart of cool down, she headed for the one place she knew would comfort her, or rather the one person.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Daddy you can look now," Hannah instructed as she carefully placed the last tiny bead onto the very top of the plastic star template.<p>

"I can?" he teased, looking up from his small, half-finished creation.

"Yep!" she declared excitedly, watching as his eyes looked over her completed two-toned star in interest.

"I love it Hannah! Those green and black beads look real good together," he complemented, grinning at the pleased look that appeared instantly across her face.

"Yeah!" she eagerly agreed. "And see? It's a pattern!" she pointed out, showing him the alternating rows of green and black.

"I sure do," he confirmed, thinking to himself yet again he had the world's smartest three-year-old for a daughter.

"Can you iron it now?" she requested, bouncing up and down in the wooden kitchen chair as she awaited his answer.

"Yeah. Let me go get the iron," he answered, readily agreeing to melt the small beads together for her to make a lasting keepsake.

"Okay," she returned with a wide smile, rising to her knees in the small chair, proclaiming, "I'm going to make another one!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Which one are you going to make next?" he wondered, as he retrieved the small white iron from the hall closet.

"Hmm…" she answered, looking intently at the illustrations on the bucket full of beads. "The fish!" she revealed with joy, pulling the plastic orange template from the box to her left.

"Good choice," he ventured, watching as she began by placing a tiny blue bead securely onto the template.

Hearing a knock on the door, both turned their eyes immediately to the left, wondering who could be on the other side of the wooden barrier.

Walking towards the door in a few small steps, his mind continued to wonder whom exactly it could be, though he figured more than likely it was Lauren. Unlatching the lock and pulling the door towards him, he gapped back in shock as he came face to face with her…

"Michaela…" he whispered softly, quickly spotting the sadness in her eyes as she stood looking towards him almost helplessly.

Quickly taking her by the hand, he pulled her inside and shut the door to the cold world behind her. Within a split second Hannah joined him, jumping down from a kitchen chair and arriving at Michaela's side, looking up at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" he implored, searching her eyes closely for another clue as they clearly showed she'd been crying.

Shrugging softly as she held back tears, she glanced down at Hannah, offering her a small smile. She found it nearly impossible to resist the stream of tears hiding just behind her eyes as Hannah wrapped her arms securely around her waist.

"What's wrong?" Hannah repeated, unsatisfied with Michaela's lack of a definitive answer. "Why are you so sad?" she followed up, knowing that her father could fix whatever the problem was if only Michaela would tell him what it happened to be.

"I just had a really bad day," Michaela answered, looking down into Hannah's soft blue eyes.

Watching closely the exchange between Michaela and his daughter, he furrowed his brow in confusion as she declared she'd had _a really bad day_. He'd just seen her a little over a half hour ago, and she'd seemed fine… And now she looked anything but fine… Remaining silent as Hannah continued to question her, he wondered whether she was just playing into Hannah's hands, offering his small daughter an explanation she could easily understand regardless of whether or not it was true.

"I'm sorry," Hannah offered sympathetically, repeating what her father had said to her numerous times. "What happened?"

"A good friend of mine wasn't very nice to me," Michaela confided, his harsh words returning to the forefront of her mind.

"How come?" she wondered, still searching Michaela's face for answers.

"I'm not sure honey…" Michaela replied, softly brushing a few strands of honey colored hair from the young girl's eyes.

Trying to hold back a smile as he watched Hannah's concern for Michaela, he couldn't help but realize how natural they seemed to fit together… He'd been so concerned that they wouldn't know how to relate to one another, and here they were before him having not an ounce of difficulty at all. Hannah openly embraced her just like she had Lauren, and with no help from him whatsoever Michaela fit into the role of her mother so flawlessly he was left stunned.

"Did they say they were sorry?" Hannah questioned, trying to understand why anyone would hurt another and not want to make amends.

"No…"

"Maybe they will tomorrow when you go back to school…" Hannah offered with a smile full of hope.

"Yes, maybe he will…" Michaela agreed,

"He?" Sully quickly chimed in his heart jumping slightly, though he knew that was ridiculous.

"Yeah…" she answered, though a bit nervously as she sensed his unease.

"Hey sweetie why don't you go work on that fish you were about to start while I go talk to Michaela for a little while?" Sully requested.

"You gonna make her feel better?" she wondered, looking up into his eyes, hands still tightly grasped around Michaela.

"I'm sure going to try," he returned, wrapping a strong arm around Michaela's shoulder as he looked down into his daughter's questioning eyes.

Nodding gently as if his words had alleviated any remaining concern she had, she smiled up at Michaela once more before heading off in an eager run towards the kitchen table.

Motioning towards the door to his room in the corner, she followed his gesture, leading the way. After closing the door behind them partially, he took a seat at the foot of his bed, gesturing for her to take a seat beside him.

"Will she be all right out there alone?" she asked slightly concerned, as she took a seat.

"Oh she's only about ten feet away, and with the door cracked like that it's not a problem," he responded without a hint of unease. "She'll come get us if she needs something. She's just sittin' out there working on an art project. Trust me she could be at that for hours and be just fine."

She quickly flashed him a small smile in return, before turning her eyes away from his, and towards her fingers twisting in her lap.

"So, what exactly is going on?" he questioned softly as he took her hands into his own. "Everything was fine about an hour ago…"

"Well after you left to head home, I went into the lobby of Jared Hall to wait for my next class…" she began.

Realizing for the first time that she was obviously skipping class at the moment, his alarm grew at what could possibly have upset her so deeply. It was entirely uncharacteristic for her to simply not attend class… She'd always been strangely invested in not even being a minute late to a single one. The thought that something had troubled her enough to simply disregard those engrained views made him utterly sick inside.

"And I ran into William… And well… Things between us have been weird for a while now…" she continued, pulling him back to the present moment.

"Weird how?" he followed up, caressing her hand softly with his thumb.

"Ever since you and I…moved forward… after that roadblock of ours…" she stammered, clearly uncomfortable.

"He knew about that, huh?" he replied in thought, becoming aware for the first time that she'd turned to others during their short time apart.

"Yes…" she admitted, her voice quivering with guilt.

"Oh," he said simply, unable to find a more appropriate reply.

Forcing herself to look into his eyes, she felt the sickening shame eating away at her, knowing that distress written across his features was caused by something she had done. Something she had confessed… And for the first time, she fully and completely regretted involving William at all… Not because of the reaction it had ultimately elicited, but because it had hurt the one man she loved deeply… Knowing she had turned to another for support when he'd left her reeling with pain was absolutely devastating to him, and she wished greatly that she'd never done it.

"I went to talk to him after I left your place that afternoon… And well…" she managed to admit, fully aware that pressing on with the truth was her only option.

"Yeah?" he urged, as he watched her shining eyes continue to blink back tears.

"I asked for his opinion on the situation at hand…"

Looking away from her for a moment, he bit down on his lip, as he became aware of precisely what she was going to confess in a matter of seconds. Then preparing himself for the punch her words would pack, he met her eyes again, ready to endure the blow.

"He told me he thought it wise to… to… end things," she managed to choke out, watching his expression very carefully.

"He did?" he whispered softly. Though knowing she was going to say those very words, prepared for the way they would impact him, he still sat stunned, once more comprehending how close he came to losing her.

"Yes… And obviously I didn't agree… It's become a matter of him not accepting that it wasn't his decision to make…"

"What exactly did he say to you that left you in tears?" he ventured, softly releasing one of her hands.

"At first he wouldn't even acknowledge that there was a problem between us at all… Then, he just exploded … Explaining that he would never tell me that he agreed with the choice I'd made or that he believed you wouldn't hurt me again… He was just so upset about the entire situation… I'd never seen him so angry with me…" she answered, wiping a few stray tears that fell down her cheeks with her free hand.

"Because you took me back?" he responded as he rubbed small circles across her back with his left hand.

"Well yes…"

"He's in love with you…" he answered thoughtfully, though the words cut him deeply.

"I beg your pardon?" she stammered in shock, evaluating his unwavering expression closely.

"You heard me… He's in love with you, Michaela," he stated, keeping all emotion from his voice, and simply saying the words as fact.

"No, I think you're way off base here," she returned, shaking her head in disagreement. "He's just concerned… He knows all about David and what I went through. He just doesn't want to see me go through that again… He doesn't want to see me hurt by another man…"

"And he's in love with you," he repeated firmly.

"What makes you say that?" she replied in complete puzzlement, as her mind began to dance through memories of time spent with him.

"I saw it that day I met him in the library… Guess I just never gave it a second thought after we were together since you told me you were just friends. But it's right there Michaela… He's clearly fallen for you…" he explained, noticing the lost look in her eyes as she tried to contemplate what had apparently been a hidden aspect of her relationship with William.

"He's devastated that despite my faults you've fallen for me too… Knowing that you would forgive such a misstep proves how much you care for me, and that had to have hurt him… Hurt him badly enough to have made it impossible for him to hold that anger in for a second longer… Anger that you weren't the one for him…"

"I… I don't know what to say…" she stammered, too overwhelmed to even find words.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…" he offered quickly. "I was just trying to help… Help you understand where he was coming from… I'm not sayin' it was right, but maybe knowing why he said what he did… I thought it might help…"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong… I just wonder if you're right…" she admitted, her voice laced with sadness.

"Well even if I am, he'll get over it. It won't be easy though. Getting over someone you truly care for never is… Especially since he lost the most perfect woman alive…" he said with a warm smile.

Reciprocating the gesture, she then asked him, "What do I do here? I mean how do I fix this?"

"You don't," he responded simply.

"What?" she returned with a baffled look expecting him to deliver better words of advice. Wondering whether it possible that he was letting jealousy cloud his words, she continued to fix him with a curious stare, hoping he would expand.

"The problem is on his end not yours. If you both truly were incredibly good friends, then he'll re-adjust the way he looks at you and your relationship and figure out how to move forward as just friends," he elaborated.

"So, I should simply sit by and wait?" she wondered skeptically.

"That would be my advice. He was the one that made the mistake today. He needs to come forward and apologize," he supplied gently.

"I only hope that he will…"

"He will."

"You truly think so?" she asked, as she began to worry once again if she'd down irreparable damage to what had been such a valuable friendship.

"I do," he confirmed with an encouraging smile.

Nodding in agreement, she tried to ignore the voice of doubt that wondered whether or not William would feel that their relationship truly was worth saving and repairing if she'd never see him in the same light he obviously saw her…

"Just give him time Michaela. He'll come around," he offered, seeing the look of uncertainty hiding in her multi-colored eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, as he ran his hand gently through her hair.

" 'Course," he replied before pulling her into his arms, laying her head gently onto his shoulder.

And as he held her close in his arms, he couldn't help but smile as he realized that she'd run to him… _Finally_… Finally, she'd come to him when she needed support and comfort… He didn't have to seek her out or pull her from the depths of despair, encouraging her to take the hand he extended in her direction… She'd run directly to him the very second the world had left her in tears instead of retreating back inside the shell she'd formed years ago.

Hearing a gentle knock upon his partially closed door, he pulled back from Michaela slightly, watching as his small daughter slowly peaked her head through the crack.

"What do you need honey?" he questioned with a grin, as he looked into the small pair of bright blue eyes.

"Can I come in?" she requested politely.

"Sure can," he confirmed with a nod, watching in interest as she bounced up next to Michaela, both hands hidden behind her back.

"I've got somethin' for you," she explained, grinning widely at Michaela.

"You do, huh?" Michaela replied with a smile, unable to resist catching the contagious grin.

"Uh huh," she answered sweetly as she placed a small, blue stuffed bunny into Michaela's hands.

Bringing his hand up to rest over his lips, he tried to remain inconspicuous, as he fought the urge to laugh, knowing Hannah would be hurt if he didn't take her gesture seriously.

"Who's this?" Michaela asked still a smile upon her face, as she looked down at the very loved stuffed rabbit.

"His name is Blueberry. And he always makes me feel better when I'm sad, so he's going to stay with you until you feel better," Hannah explained cheerfully.

"That's very sweet of you Hannah," she responded, pulling Hannah into her arms.

"Daddy?" Hannah started, as she stepped out of Michaela's arms.

"Yeah?" he followed up with a smile.

"Come here," she requested, motioning with her hand for him to arrive at her side.

Standing and closing the small distance between them, he crouched down to her level, looking into her sparkling eyes.

As soon as he appeared in front of her, she cupped her hands against his cheek, whispering something in his ear, as she fixed her gaze on Michaela.

"I think that's a really good idea princess," he said aloud, looking towards Michaela quickly, then back to Hannah. "Should we see what Michaela thinks?"

"Yeah!" she agreed, bouncing up and down with joy.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Sully asked, both sets of blue eyes looking to her for an answer.

"Tell her what you're going to make!" Hannah quickly jumped in.

"I was planning to make you French toast. Hannah's suggestion," he expanded, winking at the smiling brunette to his right.

"He makes the best French toast ever," she added as if Michaela needed to be convinced further.

"I'd love to stay for dinner," she quickly replied, overcome with joy as she watched Hannah's eyes light up.

"Yay!" she exclaimed before heading towards the door. "Come on Daddy! Come iron my star, so I can clean up the table."

"All right," he reluctantly agreed, standing slowly, and following her into the living room after motioning for Michaela to join them.

Nodding in agreement, she said softly, "I'll be there in a minute", and watched as he flashed her a small smile before stepping out of sight. Sighing aloud, she began to

wonder once more if it was true… if William really was in love with her… And for that matter how exactly she planned to approach him again or if she even should…

Almost immediately, a voice inside screamed at her '_It's not your fault. You did nothing to encourage such an interest, nor did you say anything wrong this afternoon.' _ And as Sully words flowed through her mind, it registered that he probably did have the best solution, though keeping silent hadn't proved the most effective method in the past.

Deciding she would take Sully's advice and keep her distance until William reached out towards her, she stood and headed for the door. Also determined not to mention Sully's thoughts on his possible feeling for her, she said a silent prayer that he would wish as much as she did to have their relationship restored as she headed to join the two that had done everything in their power to bring sunshine back into her life.

* * *

><p>Looking up into the dark night sky, she watched the thick snowflakes falling gently through the air. Curled up in his arms on the small plastic bench, she couldn't help but smile as she watched his eyes light up with excitement almost as if he were a small boy again. And as she admired that special shine in his eyes, it was clear once more, as it had been from the start, that watching the first snow from his small balcony had been one of his best ideas yet.<p>

Unable to keep herself from shivering as the cold wind whipped past them, she couldn't have been more grateful as he pulled her even deeper into his arms. Sighing softly as she watched the icy powdered flakes stick to the steel balcony railing, as well as the concrete below their feet, she was entirely incapable of recalling a single moment in her life where she'd felt that much joy flowing through her.

"You look lost in thought…" he speculated, smiling softly as he stared down at her bright pink cheeks.

"Yes…Just thinking about that first time we met in the library… You were so smitten…" she said with a flirtatious smile.

"I was not…" he muttered, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Oh don't even try to deny it!" she countered, staring him down.

"I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it… Thought I was pretty casual…" he relented with a shrug.

"And that's what was so endearing… You were anything but casual about it," she returned, loving the way his eyes seemed to shine extra vibrantly when he was thinking of her.

"If you say so," he answered, grinning back at her playfully.

"I do," she confirmed, still sporting a teasing grin.

"Well what about you?" he challenged.

"What about me?"

"You were just as into me," he stated with confidence, clearly remembering that look upon her face as she fought the will to reach out to him too.

"Oh I don't know about that…" she returned, shaking her head gently.

"Okay then what was that nonsense about having trouble with art history? You are the smartest person I've ever met, Michaela. And you've always viewed studying as a solitary activity, so why did you ask for my help?" he questioned with an amused twinkle in his eyes as he remembered that afternoon clearly.

"I didn't really ask for your help… You offered it," she retorted.

"Yeah, that's true. But I offered because you gave me every indication to suggest that you needed it, including telling me what parts of the material were challenging for you…

"Yes… All right there may be some truth to your statement…" she finally admitted, having known all along that he'd guessed her true feeling correctly from the start.

"Uh huh that's what I thought," he replied with a satisfied grin. "Speaking of art history I have something to confess…" he began.

Remembering clearly how dishonesty had caused a rift between them, he realized quickly that she might view his small lie as another act of betrayal. Determined to reveal it to her now before she found out on her own, he tried to suppress the look of guilt in his eyes.

Seeing his face flash with what she could only guess was remorse, she felt her stomach churn wondering where his thoughts were lying. Sensing that he needed a small push, she asked gently, "What's that?"

"I've never taken Italian Renaissance Art History…" he admitted, averting his eyes quickly.

"What?" she returned softly, taken aback by his confession.

"I'm ashamed to admit I lied… Never taken it…"

"Then, how did you know so much about it? I mean you could even recite inscriptions on the pieces…" she uttered in disbelief.

"I just studied the night before we got together in the library," he explained.

"No…" she muttered in astonishment.

"Yep…."

"You really never took the class then?" she asked once more.

"Nope… I wanted to study with you, and I knew I could read up on it quickly… I could learn enough to make you think I'd taken it a while ago…"

"And what exactly was the point of that?" she wondered aloud.

"I got to see you again, didn't I?" he added with a cheeky grin.

"That you did…" she returned sweetly. "I can't believe you did that… How long did you spend studying information for a class you weren't even taking?"

"Oh I don't know… Several hours at least…" he ventured, running his hand up and down her arm gently.

"You are amazing, you know that?" she questioned, her mind wandering through how truly thoughtful he was. "Studying for a test you weren't even taking just to help me…"

" 'Course," he replied lightly with a soft smile, turning his eyes forward towards the falling snow as relief washed over him.

"Listen there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now… I just wasn't really sure how…" she started timidly.

"What's that?" he inquired, squeezing her arm gently in encouragement.

"Do you…I mean would you…want to come to Boston… with me? For Thanksgiving?"

Watching closely as the hesitation flickered in his eyes, she quickly added, "Oh with Hannah of course! Sorry, I thought that was implied…"

"Oh, no it was…" he answered, still lost in thought.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" she finally added, breaking the silence that echoed through the night.

"No… I want to…" he confirmed with a determined nod.

"Really?" she said, not hiding an ounce of the skepticism from her voice.

"Yeah, really," he reaffirmed.

"You just looked… a little…" she began, trying to find words.

"What?"

"…Uncomfortable with the idea… And I of course wouldn't want you to agree out of obligation…"

"No, that ain't it… I guess I'm just a little worried about how your mother will feel about me being a father …I'm probably not exactly who she pictured as her daughter's boyfriend…" he divulged, quickly looking off into the distance to avoid her inquiring eyes.

"Sully…" she pleaded gently, grasping his hand tightly as she waited for him to meet her gaze.

Finally managing to tear his eyes from the snowflakes at his feet, he couldn't resist smiling just a little as he saw the loving warmth in her affectionate stare.

"Trust me on this; you have nothing to worry about. I love you, and I love Hannah. I'm sure she'll see that without a doubt. You're a truly wonderful father Sully. That is absolutely apparent to everyone that sees you spend even a second with Hannah. She'll just be happy to meet the man that's stolen my heart…"

"I've stolen your heart, huh?" he asked with a teasing grin, never tiring of hearing her confess deep feelings for him.

"From the day we met…" she filled in.

"In the hallway?"

"Yes…"

"Wow… Never would have guessed that… You seemed so…so distant…" he said in thought, picturing the way she'd walked away so quickly he'd been left completely stunned.

"Hmm because I knew I was in trouble… I knew I'd already started to fall for you…" she admitted with a shy grin.

Bringing her hand up towards his lips, he placed a soft kiss on it, then said warmly, "Well I'm sure glad you did… I'd been lookin' for you for a long time…"

"You had?" she wondered, cherishing every moment he spent letting her know she was truly the one all along.

"Yep… Spent countless nights dreaming of you, wondering when we would finally get to meet… And now I'll spend the rest of my nights dreamin' of bringing as much joy and happiness into your life as you've brought into mine…" he answered softly.

"I just want you to know that I've never been this happy… I've never had such contentment wash over me as I fall asleep at night and flood through my veins as I wake up in the morning… And that's truly a result of your love for me," she replied, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"I love you," he whispered in response as he cupped her face gently in his hand.

"I love you too," she returned, almost gasping at the deep affection reflected in the dark blue pools before her.

Stealing her away yet again with a deep kiss, she could feel her heart pounding inside her chest desperate to escape. Though surrounded by falling snow and an ice-cold breeze, she'd never felt warmer. Amazed at the heat he could stir inside of her with just one kiss, she allowed her eyes to flick back open the moment he pulled away.

"Ready to go inside?" he questioned with a grin, as he gestured towards the sliding glass doors behind them. "I was thinking I'd make us some hot chocolate…"

"Hot chocolate? You've been hanging around children for too long…" she teased, shaking her head softly.

"How about coffee then?" he tried, taking her words to heart.

"I was just teasing you," she clarified with a gentle laugh. "Hot chocolate is perfect."

"Well all right then," he returned, standing and pulling her gently to her feet.

Then, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, he smiled down at her, his eyes gleaming in the soft light from above as she locked her arms around his neck. Watching closely as a small snowflake landed on her dark eyelashes, he noticed it quickly disappear with one blink of her eye. And as another touched down on her cheek, he gently reached up and brushed it from her face, his eyes never straying from hers.

After placing a slow, gentle kiss upon her soft lips, he led her inside, closing the sliding glass door securely behind them. Grinning back at her as he watched her peal off her dark leather jacket, he knew he'd never again take for granted what he possessed. For in that moment everything was perfect… His daughter was asleep safe and sound in the other room, and the woman of his dreams was standing before him with love for him sparkling in her brilliant eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch.18**

Glancing over to his right, Sully felt the sheer joy rising ever higher, threatening to burst forth at any moment. He couldn't stop staring at her small, delicate fingers as they danced through the strands of his sweet angel's golden brown hair. Noticing the look of absolute peace across his daughter's face, it hit him once again that he wasn't the one responsible for creating it… _She'd_ done it…

Remembering clearly how Michaela had wrapped her arms around Hannah, rubbing her back softly as the little girl lay her head on her chest, he still found himself simply marveled. She'd rocked his sweet girl to sleep there in the back of a cab on the way to her mother's house, all the while never losing that sparkle in her eyes that let him know she truly did care deeply for Hannah.

He'd almost been reduced to tears as he observed closely another instance where her words proved to be incredibly truthful. She'd told him more than once that she loved Hannah, but it was quite another thing entirely to witness this love firsthand. Overcome by how much it truly touched him, he had immediately realized how vastly different it was from how he felt when he saw Lauren's love for his daughter.

With Lauren it was wonderful to see Hannah cared for so deeply, yet it didn't touch him like it did when _Michaela_ held his daughter… Knowing that the woman he loved so fully loved his daughter as enormously as he did, was a feeling too great for words.

Quickly averting his eyes as she caught his gaze, he heard her giggle softly as he willed himself to continue to stare out the window on his left.

"I saw you looking you know," she shot out playfully, waiting for him to respond.

Casually turning his eyes back in her direction, he retorted, "What's that now?"

"Hmm going to play it off as if you weren't staring. All right then," she answered with a grin.

"It's hard not to…" he relented, acknowledging the truth of her earlier statement. "Seeing you two together like that… It's a dream come true for me…"

"You seem surprised by that," she observed, looking closely into his eyes as she awaited an answer.

"It's just that she's never been so taken with anyone… Not even Lauren…" he explained, once again remembering how she'd just naturally fallen into Michaela's arms.

"What?" he inquired as he watched a wide grin spread across her face.

"Funny how the biggest piece to the puzzle of your life, the one you were scared to show me, is one piece that fits so easily…" she replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" he muttered in thought, as he smiled over at her, once again captivated by how incredibly perfect she was.

"We're getting close…" she shared as she looked out the window to her right.

"How close?" he followed up, curious as to how soon he would get to see her childhood home firsthand.

"It's at the end of this block…on the left…" she explained, still gazing out the window.

Observing closely each house they passed, he stared out the window in awe as the driver finally pulled up beside the light blue Victorian home. Mesmerized by it's sheer size alone, he fixed his eyes on the wrap around porch, with a gazebo in the right corner, gingerbread trim hanging down from it's dark shingled roof. Turning his eyes further to the left, he shook his head in amazement at the beautiful conservatory with countless glass windows, complete with a large walkout porch along its roof.

She studied his expression carefully, knowing all along he would become lost in the architecture of the house she grew up in with just one look. Seeing his eyes focused on the second story bay windows, she wondered whether or not he would realize that those very windows belonged to her room. Turning her gaze to the tiny porch directly above on the third story, she couldn't help smiling to herself as she recalled many nights spent on what had been Marjorie's porch… Shaking her head slightly, she realized she would never forget how much her sister had insisted on remaining in that bedroom until she went away to college, never aware that Michaela knew the exact reason why.

"Are those louvered shutters?" he wondered aloud, straining his eyes in an attempt to discern their structure from several feet away.

"I've no idea," she mused, unable to wipe the smile from her face. "Ready to go inside and see it up close?" she inquired, loving how his eyes twinkled with his interest and passion for the subject he loved so.

"Yeah…" he answered softly, his eyes still glued to the view through the car's window.

"I think you're going to have to tear your eyes away for at least a few minutes," she surmised with a grin.

Listening to her words and taking them to heart, he turned to his right only to see her very gently unbuckling her seatbelt and then Hannah's. Then, after opening her door with one hand, she wrapped her other arm around the young girl, pulling her safely into her arms and climbing out of the car.

Feeling his mouth gap open in disbelief, he sat there literally unmoving for a few moments wondering whether or not she'd truly just done that. Finally managing to snap out of the daze she seemed to have pulled him into, he too climbed out of the car, then said softly, "Michaela, I can get her…" extending his hands outward.

Smiling back at him as she held Hannah close, she replied, "That's all right; we're fine if you just want to grab the suitcases…"

Completely blown away once more, he couldn't stop his head from spinning as he watched her holding his daughter. The honest truth of the matter being he didn't have even one word for how powerfully his heart was surging with love for her. She didn't simply like his daughter, or even just love her… She'd become Hannah's mother the instant she'd met his little angel… A connection he'd thought would take months if not years for her to develop, she'd had from the very start.

Unable to stop grinning as he followed her up the brick stairs, suitcases in hand, his eyes caught sight of his daughter's shimmering blue ones as they flickered open, a warm smile across her face. It was a smile he'd never seen there before… It was a look of total and complete contentment, and he knew just where it came from. Hannah knew she had a mother…

Wiping a few tears from his eyes quickly, he joined Michaela on the landing more than ready to meet the woman responsible for raising the kind, compassionate, and amazingly wonderful girl that held his heart in the palm of her hand.

* * *

><p>"Michaela…" she said softly, not hiding an ounce of the affection she felt for her youngest sister as she held the door open wide, and then motioned for them to step into the small parlor just on the right.<p>

"Becca," Michaela returned with a warm smile before gesturing to her right and declaring, "I'd like you to meet Sully."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Rebecca stated as she accepted his extended right hand into her own. "You are all this girl has been able to talk about for months now."

"Stop," Michaela returned, shaking her head in disagreement as the color of her face betrayed the truth behind it.

After throwing a quick smile in Michaela's direction, Sully said sincerely, "I've heard all about you as well. Whether she wants to admit it or not, you are definitely her favorite sister."

Returning his charming smile with one of her own, she replied, "Don't let Marjorie hear you say that."

Chiming in on the contagious laughter that erupted from both her sister and Sully, Rebecca soon noticed the pair of bright blue eyes focused directly on her. Sending the young girl an affectionate grin along with a wink, she ventured, "And I'm guessing the beautiful girl in Michaela's arms is your daughter?"

"Sure is," he answered, looking towards Hannah intently to assure himself that she was still comfortable in Michaela's arms.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Rebecca inquired, watching as the tiny brunette looked her over in interest.

"Hannah…" she answered in almost a whisper, bringing her face even closer against Michaela as shyness overtook her.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. I have a little girl about your age…"

"You do?" Hannah stated, perking up slightly, her curiosity stirred.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Brooklyn, and she's four-years-old. How old are you?" Rebecca wondered aloud.

"Three and a half," Hannah replied with a proud grin.

"So, you're almost four then, huh?"

"Yep," she confirmed with a vigorous nod.

"Would you like to meet her? She's in the other room playing with a very special dollhouse that belonged to Michaela and me…" Rebecca explained, catching Michaela's eye for a brief moment as memories of their childhood flickered through both of their minds.

And as Hannah nodded excitedly in agreement, Michaela set her down gently, briefly looking in Sully's direction, wondering how he felt about Rebecca's proposed idea. Catching her bright-eyed gaze, he nodded his head gently granting his permission, a silent look of understanding passing between them.

"Becca, is mother home?" Michaela questioned, as Rebecca took Hannah's small hand ready to lead her into the other room.

"Yes… She's in the kitchen on the phone finishing… a rather heated discussion with Marjorie," she explained, undoubtedly having a difficult time phrasing her answer.

"I see," Michaela replied with a knowing look, having a very clear idea as to the subject at hand.

"I'm sure she'll be out in a few moments to greet you both," Rebecca assured.

"Yes, I'm sure she will be," Michaela responded. Turning towards Sully she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could utter even one word, her mother appeared in the doorway.

"Michaela…" Elizabeth called out with outstretched arms.

After readily walking into her mother's embrace, she pulled back gently, then let her eyes wander to the set that seemed made for her to gaze into. "Mother, I'd like you to meet Sully…"

"Sully?" she repeated in surprise, almost as if shocked by her daughter's words.

"Yes… Sully," Michaela confirmed, looking back at her mother with a raised eyebrow, trying to decipher the meaning of her words.

"So, he doesn't have a last name then?" she retorted in a tone that left her daughter reeling almost as if she'd been scalded.

"Actually, Sully is my last name ma'am…" he quickly jumped in.

"I beg your pardon?" she questioned, her voice softening upon speaking to him directly.

"My full name is Byron Sully, but I prefer just plain Sully," he expanded.

The second he said the word Byron aloud, Hannah burst into giggles, one hand covering her mouth as the other remained securely in Rebecca's grasp.

"You think that's funny now do you?" he challenged with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah!" she declared still consumed by a fit of giggles.

"I'm warning you. If you start laughing at my name missy, I'll change your name to pickles!" he retorted, suppressing his own laughter.

"No, you can't do that!" she replied still snickering. "My name is Hannah!"

"For now it is…though you'd better watch it. At the rate you're going it won't be for long," he countered, his lack of sincerity evident to everyone.

"Oh I'm sorry…" he quickly apologized the moment he became consciously aware that it wasn't just Hannah and himself in the room. "This is my daughter Hannah…" he explained to Elizabeth, immediately spotting the disapproving look she was doing everything possible to keep hidden.

Sensing the underlying tension present, Rebecca broke the uncomfortable silence stating, "I'm going to take Hannah in the other room to play with Brooklyn…"

"Sounds like a good idea," Sully replied before turning his eyes back to Elizabeth's piercing stare.

Swallowing hard, he caught Michaela's eyes for a brief moment, his mind wandering through what Elizabeth truly wished to say to him. It was clear she was holding back, the only reason he could venture being to spare her daughter's feelings.

"Becca tells me Marjorie is on her way," Michaela spoke out suddenly, breaking the silence that had ensued once again.

"Yes," Elizabeth stated simply, her gaze still focused unwaveringly on Sully.

"Marjorie lives in New York City…" Michaela supplied, receiving a nod of understanding from him. "What about Maureen and Charles?" she inquired hoping to get more than a one word response this time.

"The last I heard they were planning on driving up for the weekend later this evening when Charles finishes at the office," Elizabeth answered, then promptly turned her eyes back to Sully asking, "How did you and my daughter meet?"

"Well that's kind of a long story actually," he responded, sharing a secret smile with Michaela. "I saw her down the hall one day in the biochemistry building…"

"Oh, so are you a pre-med major as well then?" she replied, unable to keep the obvious distain for the idea out of her voice.

"No, I'm working on my undergraduate degree in Interior Architecture and Product Design," he supplied, very conscious of how her expression seemed to relax ever so slightly upon hearing his words.

"I see…" she returned with a small nod. "And may I ask how old is your daughter?"

"She'll be four in April," he said somewhat nervously, knowing she had to be doing the mental math and thereby deducing his age upon Hannah's birth.

Merely nodding again, she finally turned her full attention towards Michaela saying, "Well I trust that you can show Mr. Sully up to the guestroom…"

"Of course," Michaela replied instantly, taking a step towards him.

"Just Sully…" he corrected. "If you don't mind," he added watching her reaction closely.

"All right then…" she agreed. "And I don't know what you had planned Michaela, but I would like you to attend dinner here this evening as all of your sisters will be in town," she requested.

"We'll be here," Michaela quickly consented, flashing her mother a smile, before grasping Sully's hand gently and heading towards the wooden staircase at the end of the entrance hall.

Glancing over his shoulder briefly to make sure they were out of earshot, he said gently, "Well that was…"

"Very awkward," she supplied as they continued to climb the staircase hand in hand.

"Yeah a little," he agreed with a shrug.

"I sincerely apologize," she offered gently.

"Nah, it ain't your fault…"

"It's just that she's incredibly protective of me… They all are really…"

"For obvious reasons," he added with a knowing smile.

"Thank you for understanding."

"No problem," he replied, knowing he'd stop at nothing to put a smile on her face.

"I promise they'll warm up," she assured.

"I'm sure they will," he concurred, giving her hand a small squeeze. "So, Marjorie is coming up then?"

"Yes, she should be here soon. It only takes about four hours. Though I apologize for her behavior in advance…"

"What?" he returned slightly taken aback.

"Let's just say she reminds me of Peyton in many ways…"

"Okay…" he said with a small chuckle. "And where does your sister… Maureen?" he tried.

Receiving a nod from her, he continued on, "Where does she live?"

"About two-hours from here in Springfield, Massachusetts. She moved up there about a year ago in order for her husband, Charles, to advance in the company he currently works for," she filled in.

"And don't you have one other sister then?"

"Claudette… She lives about twenty minutes from mother in Boston. They'll all be at dinner this evening…" she stated, knowing her mother would allow nothing else.

"Well I'm lookin' forward to meeting them," he returned sincerely as they reached the very top of the staircase.

"So, which one is your room?" he questioned, peering down the long hallway in interest.

"The last door on the left," she answered, picking up her pace somewhat to keep up with him.

Taking a deep breath as she watched his hand reach out and grab the brass doorknob, she noticed how her stomach fluttered with a bit of anxiety that was almost hard to ignore. Sure he'd seen her room back at school, but that was less _personal… _She'd only moved what she'd absolutely needed and decorated it knowing she wouldn't be there for more than two years. In many ways, it was a room that could belong to any college student.

This however was her childhood room… A deep reflection of who she'd been years before, and the realization that only one man, other than her father, had been inside it struck her immediately. Willing herself not to stop him as he stepped inside, she found herself unconsciously hanging back by the doorway, chewing on her bottom lip.

Looking over the four poster canopy bed, nine-drawer dresser and night table with small white lilies etched across their cream colored surface, he wandered over to the large bay window to his left. Turning his eyes towards the bookcase just to his right, he couldn't stop the wide grin that made it's way across his face as he looked over each Barbie doll lining the bottom three shelves, the one with a white lab coat and pink stethoscope particularly catching his attention. He quickly realized that without a doubt she'd very much been a princess as Hannah had stated. Turning around slowly to face her, he instantly noticed how tense she seemed… How she was standing before him, her fists clenched together tightly, obviously fighting against something…

"Sweetheart, you alright?" he asked in concern, arriving at her side and placing a hand softly onto her shoulder.

"Yeah…" she said with a small nod, though she began to look as if she were holding back tears.

"You don't look okay… Tell me what's going on…" he urged, nudging her gently.

"As silly as this sounds it's kind of hard for me to share this with you… I just can't stop thinking about how _he _made some snide comment about what a spoiled child I was the moment he set foot in here…" she confessed, turning her eyes downward.

"Hey, look at me…" he requested softly. As soon as she complied, he pulled her into his arms fully stating wholeheartedly, "You want to know what's been circling through my head? I was literally picturing you as a four year old, sitting on that pink window seat over there with that doctor Barbie doll in your hand and a big smile on that beautiful face of yours, wishing I could have somehow known you back then."

"Really?" she returned in almost a whisper, feeling tears falling from her eyes, but for a very different reason than the one that had formed them.

"You bet," he replied truthfully.

"How do you always manage to say precisely what I need to hear?"

"Well I hope to make you smile at least once every day for the rest of your life, so I keep that goal in mind when I know you need to hear words that will do just that."

"I want you to know that I'll love you forever…" she whispered with reverence, overcome by the love she felt coursing through her veins.

"I feel the very same way about you sweetheart," he replied, caressing her cheek softly with his thumb and forefinger.

Smiling up at him, she asked, "So, do you want to see your room now?"

"Sure… You're staying in here, right?" he wondered, expecting nothing less.

"Well actually I was planning to sleep in the guest room on the third level… I thought Hannah might like to stay in this room," she explained, recalling once more how she'd always felt like she escaped into a magical kingdom when she retreated to that room as a child.

"You're kidding…" he stammered in disbelief as his mind tried to process her words.

"No…"

"Oh Michaela she'll love that!" he declared excitedly, unable to keep the sheer joy from his voice.

"I figured," she said softly, the same warm smile across her face.

"You've just got everything all planned out then, huh?"

"Yes, I do… Oh and after you unpack there's somewhere I'd like to take you and Hannah…"

"Alright… And where's that might I ask?" he challenged, his eyes glistening playfully.

"It's a surprise."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope," she returned quickly, sending him a flirty grin. "You'll see when we get there…"

"Well okay then… Ready to show me that guest room?" he prompted, taking a small step into the hallway, pulling her softly by the hand behind him.

"Absolutely," she confirmed, glancing behind her briefly before closing her door. And as she took one more quick look into her room, she promptly discerned how correct his mental picture had been, for she could recall many many afternoons sitting in that very window seat with Barbie dolls in hand dreaming of the day when she would be in the arms of a real life prince like each one of her dolls.

* * *

><p>Walking along the small concrete sidewalk, following the lead of the beautiful woman to his right, his daughter to his left, he looked around in interest wondering if they were any closer to their destination.<p>

"How close are we?" he inquired, knowing Hannah would be asking the very same question in a matter of moments.

"It's not far now," she answered, squinting her eyes slightly as she gazed up ahead.

"What exactly is it that you wanted to show us?" he returned, puzzled as to how they could almost be there when they were surrounded by suburban homes, though lavish ones at that.

"It's over here on the right…" she explained, gesturing towards the brick elementary school appearing in front of them.

"Daddy look!" Hannah cried in excitement pointing to the playground just up ahead.

"That looks like a pretty cool playground," he returned with a smile.

"Can we play on it?" she wondered, jumping up and down in anticipation as she gripped his hand more securely.

"Mmm I'm not sure…" he replied, looking towards Michaela for an answer.

She nodded happily in agreement, smiling down at Hannah as she sang out with joy.

As they closed the distance between the three of them and the plastic equipment, he threw a smile in her direction. Looking up at the sign declaring the building _Kingsley Elementary School, _he tried to picture what she must of looked like when she was young. He soon found himself picturing her in a plaid skirt, white button-down shirt, and knee-high socks, a wide grin gracing her face, her hair in pigtails, wondering what she'd been like as a child. Though he decided almost immediately that she no doubt captivated all those in her presence even as a young girl.

"So, you wanted to bring us to a playground then?" he questioned in puzzlement, not sure why she'd chosen that particular destination.

"Yes… It's not just any playground though," she clarified.

"It's not, huh?"

"Nope. This one is special…" she declared, watching as Hannah looked to him for permission, then dropped his hand and raced towards the plastic kingdom.

"I see. And what pray tell makes it so special?" he challenged.

"_Pray tell_?" she questioned with a grin.

"I've taken historical fiction classes," he elucidated.

"Oh so trying to get use out of that expanded vocabulary you've acquired then?"

"Well I paid a pretty penny for it," he retorted with a playful smile.

"That you did…" she acknowledged with a nod. "Come here," she urged, and he followed her, climbing up the small, black plastic steps.

Reaching the top of the short staircase, he continued to trail right behind her, turning right and beginning a short quest over a small bridge. With his hand gliding over the camel colored railing, he glanced over at Hannah swiftly, making sure she wasn't doing anything dangerous.

As they came to the end of the bridge, she stopped on a small landing shaded by a dark green plastic canopy. Following suit and coming to a stop, he looked to his left spotting a fireman's pole, then noticed a creatively constructed ladder to his right that appeared to be quite a challenge to climb. Lastly, he looked over her shoulder only to see a small pathway leading to a camel colored slide just behind her. Trying to deduce how exactly she planned for them to get down other than backtracking, he gazed at her in interest.

She merely smiled back at him, her eyes revealing that she had every bit of this planned in her head. She just wasn't bothering to share it with him yet….

"What exactly are we doing in this very spot?" he ventured, knowing it must hold some significance.

"Well when I knew I was bringing both you and Hannah home for Thanksgiving, I wracked my brain trying to come up with various places I could take you two. I wanted to find a place Hannah would enjoy that I could also share a piece of my childhood with you…" she clarified.

"All right," he responded with a grin.

"You are standing in the very spot I received my first kiss," she confided, averting her eyes soon after she made her confession.

"Get out!" he returned in disbelief, unable to picture the scenario she was trying to describe for him.

"It's true…"

"How old were you?" he spit out, suddenly aware she must have been quite young.

"Eleven," she answered simply.

"Wow that sure doesn't sound like you!" he replied in disbelief, trying to adjust his mental picture of her younger self.

"Guess there's still some things you don't know about me," she countered lightheartedly.

"Obviously," he responded, shock still dripping from his voice. "So, who was the guy?"

"His name was Andrew," she began.

"Andrew," he repeated, thinking to himself that he'd never liked that name.

"Yes… We were in the same class for several years, and there was just something about fifth grade…"

"And what was that?" he followed up his curiosity building.

"I've got no clue to be honest. We'd always been friends, but that year he seemed to view me as much more than a friend… I didn't see it at first, and then after I realized how he felt about me I didn't know what to do…"

"How do you mean?"

"I didn't exactly have… experience with boys…" she expanded.

"And four older sisters didn't help you out with that?" he wondered, grinning as he watched her face turn a slightly darker shade of pink that he knew wasn't from the cold.

"No, not at all. They probably would have given me advice had I asked, but believe me I wasn't sharing that with anyone."

Sending her an affectionate grin, he waited for her to continue, looking towards Hannah for a brief moment before meeting her eyes again.

"Well one day after school we were out playing on this very playground waiting for Claudette to pick me up…" she started lost in thought. "She was consistently late… Mother used to threaten to take her car away constantly… And it always infuriated Marjorie that she had to simply wait around for her…"

Chuckling softly as he pictured the Quinn sisters as young girls, he wondered aloud, "How old was she?"

"Sixteen… There were several times we had to call Maureen because she was over an hour late," she reminisced, shaking her head softly.

Laughing once more, he watched her expression turn back to deep reflective thought.

"Anyway, Andrew used to stay after school with me and keep me company until she arrived…"

"Where was Marjorie?" he jumped in.

"I'll give you one guess," she returned, rolling her eyes in disgust. "She was thirteen," she quickly added.

"So, she was with a couple of boys then?" he ventured, pretty sure he'd guessed that one correctly.

Dissolving into laughter, she nodded her head to confirm he'd indeed been correct. Finally gaining her composure again she added, "Far away from her little sister I'll tell you that much. Anyway, Andrew was supposed to walk home, but both of his parents worked and he never was overly anxious to go home to an empty house."

Nodding in understanding, he continued to fix his eyes on her animated multi-colored ones, waiting for her to proceed.

"He would stay after school with me, and then Marjorie would make Claudette give him a ride home too," she said with a smile, remembering how demanding Marjorie had been the first day she'd asked. "Well one afternoon, we were sitting up here talking about one thing or another, and he gently took my hand in his…" she said softly, glancing down at her own left hand as she spoke. "And then he looked into my eyes, and before I even knew what was happening he kissed me…"

Studying her expression intently, he was thoroughly overwhelmed by the beauty in the sweet reminiscent smile flickering across her face. "So, then what happened with him?" he questioned, curious regarding how this guy had ever let her go.

"Well somehow my parents found out about that kiss… I always suspected that Claudette had seen it happen and told them about it," she answered.

"You sure it wasn't Marjorie?" he wondered aloud with a smirk.

"No, she wouldn't have done that," she dismissed shaking her head. "I had too much dirt on her for her to take a risk like that," she revealed with a small laugh.

"Anyway once my father found out about it, he started picking us up from school _right _when school let out," she admitted.

Chucking at her confession, he turned his gaze towards Hannah for a moment, imagining how he would feel if any little boy tried to kiss his angel at that age.

"Yeah, I can see where he was coming from…" he confessed, taking another quick peak over at Hannah. "Eleven… whew…" he muttered, shaking his head.

"I suppose you can…" she mused, glimpsing at Hannah as she headed down one of the twisting slides.

"We stayed friends, but it was never anything more than that," she finished with a small shrug.

"Why did you want to share this with me?" he asked, his tone deep and sincere.

"It's just in that very moment, I remember wondering what it would be like when I finally kissed the man of my dreams… I liked Andrew, but I didn't really feel anything… special… It wasn't anything extraordinary, and I had no clue why Maureen, Claudette, and Marjorie spent all their time talking about kissing boys. It didn't seem to be anything worth talking about in my honest opinion…"

Laughing lightly at her words, he took a step towards her, closing the remaining distance between them. And as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into the pair of glimmering eyes before him, it dawned on him once more how lucky he was to claim that she was in love with him.

"But I soon realized it was that I hadn't found the one guy worth mentioning… The one whose kisses would send my heart through the roof… Although, I had to wait another ten years, I finally found him," she uttered softly, deeply conscious of how close his lips had become to hers.

"Is that so?" he challenged as his eyes darted seductively down her body for a quick moment, then back to the soft smile planted on her lips.

"Yes…" she affirmed in almost a whisper before he brought their lips together, kissing her deeply as he pulled her even closer to him.

"Yes… Through the roof…" she shared as she pulled back momentarily, feeling her heart racing as he forever embedded this location in her mind, linking it to a memory with him.

* * *

><p>Laying in his arms on the floral print sofa as he flipped through channels on the television, she closed her eyes for a minute. Taking a deep breath, she tried to imprint that very moment into her head. Though it wasn't a particularly significant moment, she wanted the feelings it brought out inside to be something that lasted forever. She felt completely overjoyed and safe enclosed in his arms, and truth be told she never wanted to leave them for even a brief instant.<p>

Snapping her eyes open, they quickly landed on her sister, who appeared to be almost skipping into the room. Soon Marjorie arrived at her side, taking a seat on the couch declaring excitedly, "Michaela, are you about ready to go?"

"Go where?" she questioned in bewilderment.

"Go out. Where else would we go?" Marjorie wondered aloud, confused by her sister's response.

"Downtown?" Michaela filled in, her voice not hiding the lack of enthusiasm she possessed at the moment.

"Of course," she confirmed with a smile.

"I don't know…" she stammered, looking towards Sully on her right.

"Seriously? Oh Michaela how in the world could you not know? Mother has gone to bed, what in the world are you waiting for?" Marjorie retorted with a mixture of shock and disgust.

Still appearing hesitant, she remained quiet, unsure how exactly she should answer. She glanced over at Sully yet again, knowing he clearly had no interest whatsoever in what her sister was proposing. In truth, she had no real interest either in spending the night jumping from bar to bar, but she had a feeling her very stubborn and determined sister wasn't planning to take 'no' for an answer.

"I know you go out all the time when you're away at school. What? Are you too cool to be seen with me or something?" she questioned, not hiding her frustration with Michaela's continued disinterest.

Sending a sideways, disapproving glance in Marjorie's direction, he continued to remain silent, awaiting Michaela's answer.

"Of course not," Michaela responded quickly, before realizing how that in effect backed her into a very tight corner.

"Well Maureen and Charles are grabbing their jackets and will be down any minute, and Claudette and Garrett are meeting us there," she explained, standing to her feet and looking towards Michaela as if she were waiting for her to follow. "So, are you two coming or not?"

Glancing over at Sully once more as if to seek permission, she tried to meet his eyes, but he quickly averted his gaze, turning it downward. After looking back towards Marjorie, she opened her mouth slightly to answer, though she remained silent as if she didn't really know what to say at that point.

"Well…" she started, still not sure what exactly would follow.

"Well what?" Marjorie retorted, clearly becoming aggravated by her sister's resistance.

"I suppose so," Michaela finally relented.

"Wonderful! Go get your coat and let's go," she instructed, smiling as Michaela stood from the couch.

"Sully, aren't you coming?" Marjorie inquired, as he remained seated, looking as if he had no intension of moving whatsoever.

"No," he answered with a shrug. "Hope you have fun though," he added.

"You sure you don't want to come?" she pressed, unable to comprehend why anyone wouldn't want to join her.

"Positive," he affirmed, his face not displaying a hint of doubt.

"Well suit yourself," she conceded as she realized she had no power to sway his decision.

Then taking Michaela by the hand, she led her from the room, only releasing her sister's hand when they arrived at the bottom of the hallway's grand staircase.

"I'll be waiting for you down here," Marjorie stated as she began retrieving her coat from the hall closet.

Gripping the wooden banister as she began climbing the stairs, she shook her head gently as her mind drifted back to Sully's reaction to the entire situation. She knew he clearly didn't want any part in their evening, and it was also more than clear that it wasn't just a result of wanting to be there for Hannah if she needed anything. It was something more than that…

Unnerved by the fact that she didn't know whether it bothered him that she had agreed, she almost wanted to head back down the stairs and question him. Quickly deciding against that, she continued towards her room knowing that at the very least she would have fun spending time with the sisters she rarely saw. Vowing not to let Marjorie drag her too far into her often ridiculous charades, she grabbed her wool peacoat from the back of her white door and headed back down the stairs ready to join Maureen, Marjorie, and Charles.

* * *

><p>"Then, she looked down at her dog Fifi, smiling brightly. 'Even if she didn't win a prize, I've still got the very best dog of all,' Minnie said hugging her dog tightly. The end," Sully finished, closing the small, pink storybook and placing it at the foot of the bed.<p>

"Night Daddy," she returned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said lovingly, placing a kiss on his young daughter's forehead.

"Can you give Blueberry a kiss too?" she requested, holding her bunny up towards him.

"Sure can," he agreed with a small laugh, placing a kiss on the stuffed bunny's forehead as well. "You come get me if you need anything, alright?"

After nodding in agreement, she followed his figure intently as he walked to the corner of the room and flicked the light switch down, then pulled the wooden door further open.

"Daddy, I love you," she declared, her voice shaking slightly as she watched him take a step into the hallway.

"I love you too, princess," he returned, overcome with a heart wrenching pain as he saw the fear reflected in her eyes as she whispered, "Please don't go…"

Stepping back into the room illuminated only by a small projector night-light shining a rainbow across the wall, he arrived at her side, climbing into bed beside her. And as she snuggled up against him closely, he said softly, "Scared of sleepin' some place new, huh?"

Feeling her nod her head against him, he began running his fingers through her hair, as he placed another gentle kiss on her forehead.

"How about I stay in here with you until you fall asleep? That sound like a plan?" he suggested, clearly detecting her smile even in the dark.

"Yeah!" she agreed happily, clutching her stuffed bunny tightly as she smiled up at him.

"Hey, honey look at the ceiling," he prompted, gazing up at the hundreds of shimmering glow-in-the-dark stars covering the ceiling's dark surface.

"Wow…" she uttered in awe, mesmerized by how much they resembled the real star covered night sky.

"Yeah…" he answered softly, his mind drifting back to the evening she'd described this very ceiling and how much it meant to her. "Did you know Michaela's Daddy painted that for her?"

"He did?" she declared in surprise, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You betcha," he assured her, feeling enveloped by emotion yet again as he looked up at their glittering beauty.

"I love you, Daddy…" she muttered softly, clearly moments away from sleep.

"I love you too, baby… Forever and always," he returned, and within moments he could hear her deep breathing, evidence she'd fallen asleep.

Staying for a few minutes longer than necessary, he held his little girl close, overcome once again by the love he felt for her. And as he lay in the small canopy bed with his little girl beside him, he had no way of knowing that someone else had witnessed his every word.

Standing just outside her bedroom door, literally unmoving, she'd been unable to resist observing their conversation from afar. Though she could see very little, she could hear every word coming from the opened door at the very end of the hallway. Smiling to herself as she heard his loving words to his small and apparently frightened daughter, she felt relief wash over her for the first time in months as she realized that although it didn't seem like it at first… maybe, just maybe, she had nothing to worry about.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch.19 **

Snapping the large textbook closed, Sully set the book down gently onto the side-table to his right. Removing his phone from his pocket yet again, he glanced down at its glowing screen, wishing she would send him a message. Of course he knew she had no reason to do so unless there was a problem, however it didn't stop him from wanting to hear from her. He'd contemplated sending her one just to let her know he was thinking about her, but had decided against it. Realizing she could potentially see that as him checking up on her, he knew that wouldn't send the right meaning.

Feeling his heart jump, as her name flashed across his screen, he couldn't help but wonder if she'd felt his need to hear from her. Looking over the short message that read, '_Just wanted to let you know I'm thinking about you and love you so much'_, he quickly keyed in a response back, echoing a similar sentiment. And as he watched the envelope on the screen flicker closed, declaring the message sent, he jumped slightly as he heard a voice to his left question, "May I ask what you are doing here?"

Staring back at Elizabeth utterly puzzled, he sat silent awaiting her next word.

"Why didn't you join the rest of them?" she further inquired, noticing from his expression he clearly hadn't caught her meaning before.

"What?" he followed up, caught off guard by the fact that she seemed to know where they all had gone off to.

"I know very well that they are all gallivanting around at those seedy bars…" she filled in, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"To be honest with you, that's not really my idea of a good time," he answered, watching closely as she took a seat in the high-backed armchair to his right.

Gapping back at him in surprise, she instantly admitted, "I haven't met many young people that would make such a claim."

"In my opinion that's a real shame. If more people felt that way the world would be a better place no doubt about it…" he speculated.

"Indeed," she replied, now aware that there was some common ground between them.

"Your daughter is lovely…"

"Thank you," he answered with a smile, Hannah's delicate features flashing through his mind.

"Sully, may I speak candidly?" she began after a few brief moments of silence.

Gesturing lightly for her to continue on, he fixed his eyes on her in interest, though already having an idea of what, or rather whom, she wished to discuss.

"May I ask what happened to her mother? Is she still in the picture?" she asked softly.

"Her mother is no longer with us here on earth," he answered faintly, realizing it never would be easy to state that aloud.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that," she replied, her words full of compassion.

"You know, I spent years and years asking God why He had to take her when He did… Wishing things had turned out differently… It wasn't until a few months ago that I realized that there truly is a reason for everything. I loved Hannah's mother, but if she were still alive I never would have met your daughter… And Michaela… She's different… She's the one… The one I've been waiting for my entire life… The missing piece of my soul… It's her… Without a doubt it's her…"

"I've heard that one before…" she confessed softly, unable to block out memories of her daughter's previous suitor declaring Michaela the one for him.

"I'm sure you have…" he responded quickly, his stomach turning over at the thought of that snake confessing the very same feelings. "I can't promise I won't ever make a mistake, but I can promise that I will protect that heart of hers with everything I have…"

Nodding her head gently as she took in every word he said, she finally added faintly, "Just know that we can never hear that enough… And neither can she…"

"I'll tell her every day then," he declared with a small smile.

After returning his gesture with a smile of her own, she continued on stating, "I don't know what exactly she's told you about her previous relationship…"

"I think she's told me the majority of it…I know all about the suffering she endured…" he admitted, biting down on his bottom lip as flashes of her beautiful face full of pain flooded his consciousness yet again. "I can't tell you how many nights I've laid awake unable to stop imagining her… hurtin' like that… all alone…"

"I will never forgive myself for not seeing it…" she divulged, holding back tears. "I should have stopped it… I should have been there for her…If only she'd confided in me… We could have saved her…"

"You can't beat yourself up over it. She kept it hidden not just from you, but from everyone… She didn't want anyone to get hurt…" he said softly, eyes shining with tears as he became aware yet again how truly selfless she was. "There's just no way you could have known… I'm sure he gave you no reason to be concerned…"

"As you haven't either…" she revealed, a part of her still wondering whether or not she could truly trust him.

"I'll be honest with you here and tell you it took Michaela an incredibly long time to open her heart again… To trust me… And yet, she finally did. You've got to trust your daughter… Believe that she was overly cautious this time…I can assure you she was…"

"Do you love her?" she questioned, looking deeply into his eyes as she awaited his answer.

"More than words could ever say…" he started, his blue eyes misting. "I love her intelligence, her smile, her compassion, the way her eyes sparkle with excitement… her ambition, her beauty, her strength to not let the past define her… strength to move forward… her love for my daughter, and her selflessness…But most of all I love that heart of hers… That heart that loves so fully you can't help but be overwhelmed by it…" he declared, his gaze unwavering as he poured his heart out.

With tears shining in her eyes, she finally managed to respond, saying, "In all my life I've never heard someone describe her quite so well…"

"She's a remarkable woman, and I'm head over heels in love with her…" he admitted with quiet sincerity.

"And it's clear to anyone with eyes that Michaela feels the same way," she confided, watching closely the smile that flowed across his face upon hearing her words. "Please Sully… Promise me you won't break her heart…"

Reaching for her left hand and enclosing it between his two, he looked into the set of green ones before him that desperately sought a heartfelt confirmation.

"I promise…" he whispered, pulling the two words from deep inside, hoping his eyes would convey the sincerity he truly felt.

Sending him a nod in return, she squeezed his hand tightly, before standing and making her way from the room. And as he watched her walk away, a new confidence flooded through him. He knew she was a step closer to trusting him—to believing he was the one that would hold her daughter's heart all the days of her life.

* * *

><p>Staring straight ahead, chin resting on her palms, she couldn't help but watch the couple before her with intense interest. She continued to look on as the dark-haired stranger brought a tall glass to his lips, his eyes never straying from the blond to his right. And as he wrapped his arm around the young woman gently, Michaela took notice of the look in his eyes. It was a look she recognized…one she'd seen more than once in <em>Sully's<em> eyes. A look full of adoration and love, making it clear to everyone within a hundred yards that he only had eyes for one girl, _his_ girl.

Still watching attentively as the blond leaned in close and whispered something in his ear, Michaela smiled to herself as she saw them laughing lightly, a secret look passing between them. Sighing softly to herself, she finally turned her gaze away. Something about watching a couple so connected and in love made it even more painful to be away from him. It had only been about an hour since they'd left, but to her it could have been days with the way she longed to be right beside him. It seemed impossible for her to think of anything but how much she wished he were with her that very moment.

Retrieving her phone from the small pocket inside her turquoise crossbody purse, she smiled softly as she began typing out a message. Simply letting him know she loved him with just one sentence, she pressed the send key and stared at the screen intently as she waited for him to answer. Opening his message the second it appeared on her screen, she grinned down at the words, '_So glad you did. I never stop thinking about you sweetheart. I'll love you all my days.' _

Raising her own glass to her lips, she felt overwhelmed once more with how lost she felt. None of this _felt _right… She constantly caught herself glancing down at her silver watch with small pink rhinestones across it's band, wishing it's diamond rimmed face would tell her she could just go home to him. Though something didn't feel right about wishing she wasn't here either…

She knew she should be enjoying spending the evening with her sisters, whom she didn't see very often anymore, as each one had grown up and moved on to a life of their own. And they'd invited her out to do exactly what she'd done with Vanessa, Peyton, and Grace… Yet this just didn't seem to fit anymore…

Sitting at the high-top wooden table, full of glasses they'd already gone through, listening to the pounding hip-hop music, just didn't _fit_… However, that fact in and of itself bothered her too. Shouldn't this fit? This is what everyone her age did… How young adults her age spent their Friday and Saturday evenings… Yet that wasn't how Sully spent his… And she'd fit in with that from the second she met him…

"You okay?" Maureen questioned, closely evaluating the lost look in her sister's eyes.

"Yeah, why?" she answered quickly, pulling herself back to the present moment.

"I don't know, you just seem quiet…Too quiet…" Maureen observed.

"Or is it that Marjorie is loud enough for us all," Michaela countered with a smile.

Maureen laughed lightly in response as she rolled her eyes in Marjorie's direction. And as Michaela shook her head gently, she couldn't keep herself from laughing at the dirty look Marjorie aimed back at Maureen.

Ignoring Marjorie's response, Maureen turned back towards Michaela, asking, "How come your boyfriend didn't come out with us?"

"Oh this isn't really Sully's scene… And he wanted to stay home with his daughter…" she answered, a small smile forming on her lips as her mind filled with thoughts of Hannah.

"Yeah, Becca told me about her…" Maureen began, clearly wanting to say much more. Evaluating her sister's expression she continued on asking softly, "So, how do you feel about that?"

"What?" Michaela replied, unsure as to what her sister was trying to imply.

"Honestly, how do you really feel about that?" she expanded, still keeping her tone gentle. "I know that would… well… be somewhat of a problem for me…" she stammered. "I mean you're aware that…. _situation_… really thrusts you right into Becca's shoes… Are you really ready for that? To sit at home with a child every night?" she asked in concern.

"It's not like that," Michaela countered immediately, shaking her head in disagreement.

"It's not?" she responded, her voice full of skepticism. "You mean to tell me you don't have to plan everything you do, every move you make, around her? I mean even if this was as you say 'Sully's scene' he still couldn't have come out with us tonight without making arrangements for her... It's not the life of a typical twenty-something…"

Reflecting on what Maureen said, Michaela realized she had a point. Neither Sully nor she could make plans at the drop of a hat… They could never spontaneously decide something without considering Hannah first… Taking a minute to reflect on that truth, she realized almost instantly that she _didn't care_. It truly didn't matter…

"You're right," Michaela agreed. "Things between us will never be _typical. _But I don't want typical… I had typical, if you recall…"

Nodding in understanding, as she clearly knew what her sister wished to convey, she said nothing more waiting for Michaela to continue.

"Sully's perfect… Everything I've ever wanted. He's compassionate, understanding, romantic…He takes care of me in a way no one ever has before… I know that he will always be there for me without fail whenever I need him…He stirs this deep love inside of me that I've never felt for another…And I fall in love all over again every time I look at him… For the first time in my life I don't feel alone… He's my best friend, Maureen. And there's nothing I would change about him—including the fact that he has a daughter," she finished sincerely.

Smiling back at her warmly, Maureen said softly, "Michaela… You look so good in love…"

Blushing slightly in response, she averted her gaze, looking down at the dark tabletop, a small smile across her face.

Laying her hand affectionately on top of Michaela's, Maureen said genuinely, "I'm really happy for you…"

"Truly?" Michaela found herself asking, though she'd almost heard the answer to her question lurking in her sister's tone.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… It just seems as if mother and Marjorie don't feel the same…" she lamented.

"Oh Michaela that's not true… We are all just extra protective of you… Always have been… " she explained, looking closely into her sister's eyes for understanding. "And after the last guy you brought home…"

Merely nodding her head yet again, she waited for Maureen to continue.

"Just give everyone time to get to know him. I have a feeling they will see the very same perfect man you just described to me," she finished with an encouraging smile.

"I sure hope so," Michaela replied, before turning her eyes fully toward Marjorie as she bounced over to her side.

"Okay shot time!" Marjorie declared, grabbing Michaela by the hand and gesturing for Maureen to join as well.

Shaking her head firmly in disagreement, Michaela retracted her hand saying, "I'll pass."

"No one is passing on this one," Marjorie countered. "See that incredibly hot guy standing at the bar over there?" she questioned, pointing towards a dark-haired stranger fixing his gaze in their direction.

"What about him?" she inquired with exasperation.

"He wants to do a shot with me and all three of my sisters," Marjorie explained, waving to him with her free hand and flashing him a flirtatious smile.

"And why is that?" Michaela wondered, knowing very well that there was a stronger motivation than simple kindness at work here. Strangers didn't offer something like that without wanting the favor returned in some form.

"He thought it was pretty incredible that I have four sisters… When I told him three of them were with me tonight, he wanted to buy us all a drink," she expanded, eyes still locked on the man leaning over the bar.

"Well I'm going to pass," Michaela replied once more.

"Come on! There's no passing!" she retorted, rolling her eyes as Michaela displayed no interest.

"Seriously, Marjorie I'm really not interested," Michaela reiterated yet again as her sister attempted to drag her by the hand.

"Oh stop being a sad sack and join the party! One shot won't kill you," she urged, pleading with her eyes for Michaela to join.

And though everything inside of her wanted to ignore it, she finally relented with a sigh and stood from her chair. Following Marjorie and Maureen over to the bar, she wondered why she seemed unable to stand up for what she truly wanted when it came to her sisters. Somehow she always seemed to relent to their demands… Especially when it came to Marjorie…

Jolting herself from her own thoughts as Claudette handed her a small shot glass, she stared down at the dark red contents wondering what exactly she was about to drink. Taking a quick look over at Charles and Garrett, still seated at the wooden table, she found herself wondering once more why she wasn't still sitting beside them. And as she threw the glass' contents down her throat, ignoring the burning feeling it left as it slide down, she wondered yet again what Sully was doing… Wishing she were sitting beside him, the only place she'd ever felt she truly belonged.

* * *

><p>Walking up the carpeted stairs, gripping the oak banister with her left hand, she paused for a brief moment as she reached the top. Sighing softly as she blinked her heavy eyes, she was anxious to simply lay in bed, and more than a little relieved that Marjorie had relented and agreed to her calling it a night 'early' and letting Garrett and Claudette drop her off on their way home. Stepping softly across the hallway towards the staircase in the corner leading to the third level, she couldn't stop herself from pulling the last door on the left open very slowly.<p>

As she walked into her room, her eyes quickly fell on the reason she'd stopped short of the corner staircase. There before her lay his beautiful daughter covered in the soft light streaming in from the open doorway. Sitting down gently on the bed right beside her, Michaela brushed a few delicate strands of hair from the little girl's face, then placed a kiss on her cheek. After pulling the soft pink blanket up around her tiny arms, she moved to stand and what she saw literally made her heart leap out of her chest.

Covering her mouth to keep from crying out in shock, she gapped back at him as he leaned against the wooden framed doorway, clad in a dark brown leather jacket, a grin clearly visible across his face even in the dimly lit bedroom. Standing quickly and arriving at his side, she opened her mouth to question him, watching in interest as he immediately uncrossed his arms and placed his index finger over her lips. After guiding her further into the hallway, he shut the door quietly, gently ushering her up the staircase to her left.

When they finally arrived at the top of the small staircase, she looked back at him in question, only to see that he still didn't intend to answer her. Following him through the open door to what had been Marjorie's childhood bedroom, it became apparent that he was headed for the sliding glass door that led to a small walkout porch. Staring at him with a perplexed expression, she smiled as he closed the glass door behind her and casually leaned against the white wooden railing.

"May I ask what exactly we are doing out here?" she questioned, eager to know why he had lead her out there.

"Oh I was just spending some time out here before you got back… It's a pretty nice night and didn't figure your sister would mind if I was out here… Then, it looked like you wanted to talk so it seemed like a good plan to come out here where we wouldn't disturb anyone," he explained.

"I see," she returned, as another unanswered question began to burn in her mind.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" he wondered before she could say one more word.

"What makes you think I wanted to ask you something?" she countered with a teasing smirk.

"That confused look in your eyes when I showed up in the doorway… And how I had to stop you from saying something aloud as we stood so close to Hannah," he filled in.

"Why are you still awake? It's three in the morning," she wondered, trying to imagine why he too wasn't fast asleep like his daughter.

"I could ask you the same question," he retorted with a grin.

"You know very well where I was," she answered, her eyes full of amusement as they sparkled in the soft moonlight.

"I do," he replied with a firm nod and a wide grin. "Truth is… I have a really hard time sleeping until I know you are home and safe in your bed…" he confessed, averting his eyes.

"What?" she muttered in shock.

"Every night I wait for you to text me _'good night'._ When you do that I know you're safe, and I can relax knowing both my girls are all right. Only then can I call it a night…"

"I never knew that," she whispered, deeply touched as he revealed yet again how much she truly meant to him. And hearing him utter the words _my girls, _only made her heart beat stronger with love for him.

"What were you doing in Hannah's room? Was there something wrong?" he asked gently, having been curious from the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

"Oh no… I just…" she stammered.

"Yeah?" he urged, watching closely as she brought her gaze up to meet his.

"I just wanted to kiss her goodnight…" she admitted shyly.

Overcome with love for her, he immediately pulled her into his arms, murmuring, "I think that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard you say."

"So, that's not overstepping a boundary or anything?" she questioned softly, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"What boundary? There aren't any boundaries here. I want you to have any kind of relationship with her that makes you feel comfortable. Sweetheart, don't ever question a feeling like that… Means you love her… As much as I do…"

Smiling warmly in return, she leaned further into his embrace, standing in his arms for a few moments and relishing in the comfort they never failed to deliver. When he finally loosened his grasp, she stepped out of his arms, turning her eyes towards the white railing. Running her index finger gently over the wood, a reminiscent smile flickered across her face as she traced the small letters carved into its surface.

"What?" he wondered as he heard her laugh softly under her breath.

"Nothing… It's just that this porch is full of memories…"

"Yeah?" he questioned, urging her to share.

"Mm hmm," she confirmed, though still lost in thought.

"You and Marjorie spend a lot of time out here?" he wondered, pictures of the two as young girls quickly coming to mind.

"Sort of… This was _her _porch," she emphasized with a hint of disgust in her voice. "And boy did she ever exploit that…"

"How so?"

"Well she would sneak friends in the house through that door," she explained gesturing towards the sliding glass door in the corner.

He responded with a puzzled look, unable to figure out how that had taken place considering they were on the third floor of the house.

Smiling softly as she perfectly read his expression, she pointed over to her right towards the wooden, flower covered framework saying, "See that trellis over there? She used to instruct friends, mostly boyfriends, on how to climb up and down that and arrive on her porch out here."

He shook his head with a laugh, as he no longer had trouble envisioning the scene she'd just described.

"Majority of the time it was her boyfriend, Everett," she expanded, running her finger over the four letters yet again. "They even carved their initials into the railing here… As a child I always thought that was one of the most romantic things I'd ever seen."

Laughing in amusement once more, he replied, "Well it's slightly more original than an oak tree…"

Smiling at his words she continued on, "My father didn't approve of him, and he made it clear that she wasn't allowed to spend time with Everett. We all thought he was being ridiculous and overprotective… Even my mother seemed confused by his stern resolve to keep them apart. It sure didn't stop Marjorie from seeing him though… I remember watching him climb that trellis almost every night through the window in my room…"

"How come your father didn't like him?" he wondered, a reflective look in his eyes. The thought of her father disapproving of a man that had clearly meant a great deal to one of his daughters, didn't sit quite right with him.

"Honestly, I think it must have been a bad vibe or something… My father said he saw signs of Everett's true character emerging that everyone else seemed to ignore… As it turned out his instincts were correct… Marjorie found out their junior year that Everett would soon become the father of a classmate's illegitimate child…"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he cried out in surprise, not anticipating those words at all.

"No… I wish I were…" she replied a lost look in her eyes. "Sadly, it was true. That really ripped her apart…"

Shaking his head in revulsion at the thought, he couldn't imagine how any man had not only been unfaithful to the girl he claimed to love, but had ended up as a father in _high school._ Knowing how challenging his life had been as a young father, he couldn't even begin to fathom how he would have handled such a challenge at an even younger age. There was no doubt about it; a mere two years had drastically changed his maturity level. Not to mention the added difficulty he would have been faced with of still living at home and attending classes all day long.

"Besides sneaking him up here, she used to sneak out of the house using this balcony too…" she said with a wistful smile, clearly wishing to change the subject from what had obviously devastated not only Marjorie, but everyone in the family. "I remember one night when I was about ten and she was twelve, she'd snuck out and I was determined to catch her. I sat out here in a beach chair with two coats on, a flashlight in one hand and a radio in the other."

"You are so adorable, you know that?" he returned, his eyes shining with love.

Grinning at him shyly, she continued, "So, I sat out here listening to the radio and reading a book until she arrived home hours later. I threatened to tell mother and father about her sneaking out like that if she and the friend she'd returned with didn't let me watch movies with them."

"Oh and boy was that a mistake! They decided to watch _The Ring_, which I'm sure was a deliberate attempt to scare me. Well needless to say it worked with stunning accuracy, and I couldn't tell my mother or father about it after she'd sworn me to secrecy, and explained that I would be in trouble for being out of my room after midnight. Gosh, I didn't sleep for weeks after that…" she recounted, shaking her head softly.

"I can just picture you huddled under a blanket scared to pieces," he answered, knowing her stubborn resolve would have kept her from confessing the truth and getting the comfort she so obviously needed. Then, folding her in his arms once more, he smiled down at her knowing he'd never allow her to feel that way again.

"Honestly, I guess I deserved it. It wasn't the nicest thing in the world to threaten her like that," she confessed.

"True, but sounds like you just wanted to spend time with her," he replied thoughtfully.

"Yes… I never had a very positive relationship with Marjorie."

"How come?" he inquired, looking down into her beautiful eyes that never failed to captivate him.

"You know I wish that I knew… There was always some sort of jealousy between us; something I didn't realize until I was much older. It never sat quite right with her that, in her words, 'from the moment I was born I became father's favorite, demanding the limelight and attention at all times'…"

"That doesn't sound like you," he returned quickly, dismissing her words with the shake of his head. Knowing how selfless she was, it didn't seem feasible to him at all that she would have constantly demanded attention as a young girl.

"Well that was just her perspective. I don't believe anyone else saw it that way…" she clarified.

Nodding gently, he looked down into her eyes once more, as she said softly, "I tried so hard to be accepted by her… By all of them… I never really felt like I belonged…. My father was the only one I was ever close to… He was the only one that didn't make me feel like an outsider in my own family…"

Feeling her words tearing at his heart, he found himself wondering aloud, "What about Becca? You two seem close…"

"Yes, with her it was different… She and I always had a special understanding for one another. But I was so young when she left for college…"

"You would have been ten, right?" he asked, trying to mentally calculate her age.

"Yes… And obviously after that things were different at home… I tried to form a better relationship with Marjorie, but it never did work very well. I always gave into what she wanted, almost as if I were eternally making up for all that had misfired between us. It seemed like the harder I tried to gain her acceptance the more she disliked me," she answered.

"We were just too different… I was too different… Whereas my sisters wanted to play beauty parlor with their dolls, I wanted to operate on them," she confided, lost in memories.

He smiled at her softly and pulled her even further into his embrace, wishing he had at least a few words to say.

"They wanted to take dance lessons, and I wanted to play softball… Even in high school they were obsessed with boys and dating while I spent my free time studying, wanting more than anything to get straight A's in school," she finished, clearly unable to understand even after all these years why she'd been so different from her siblings.

"You've always been true to exactly who you are… That ain't a bad thing, sweetheart. Even if it took your sisters a while to accept that you weren't born to be another cookie cutter… You were born to stand out, Michaela."

"That's a nice way to put it..." she returned, admiring his way with words.

"It's the truth… You were born a shining star that attracts attention wherever you go… I've told you before that you sure caught mine…"

"I love you," she managed to whisper, before placing a soft kiss on his cheek, then laying her head on his chest, her arms wrapped securely around his waist.

"I love you too," he answered instantly, contemplating something in silence for a few moments. "So, is that why you joined Phi Alpha Zeta then?" he wondered, as a piece seemed to click into place for the first time.

"What?" she answered, pulling away slightly to look up at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but from the moment I met you I found it odd that you belonged to a sorority. It doesn't fit your personality… You aren't a girl that joins in on something simply because everyone else is doing it. You are so far from the stereotype it really baffled me what inspired you to join in the first place. Now I get it…Acceptance… They accept you into a group of girls, sisters, whereas your true sisters never really did… Those girls admire you for the woman that you are, not the woman they want you to be," he revealed, realizing he understood her on a deeper level than ever before.

"How do you do that?" she whispered, trying to keep the shock out of her voice.

Returning her words with a confused look, he waited in silence for her to clarify further.

"How do you reach inside of me so deeply and see something that no one else can?"

Smiling broadly down at her, he answered simply, "You're my missing half. I'll always understand you better than anyone else."

Deeply touched by his words, she replied sincerely, "I'll love you, forever…No one has ever touched me the way you have… And I've never loved anyone else the way I love you… No matter what, I will always love you…"

"And I will always love you…" he returned before pulling her in close once more. Holding her tightly against him, he whispered in her ear, "Forever, it will be you and me."

Holding back tears as she felt his warmth radiating through her, she closed her eyes for a moment, fully aware that no one made her feel as extraordinary as he did. Feeling her heart pounding in his presence for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had met, the thought of spending forever with him made her so full of happiness she almost couldn't contain herself. And as he continued to hold her tightly, she glanced up at the star-covered sky, determined to burn this perfect moment in her mind forever.

* * *

><p>"It's that sign on the coffee shop over there, ain't it?" Sully questioned with a knowing smile, looking down into the bright blue eyes belonging to the little girl bundled up in a thick pink and white coat.<p>

"Uh huh," Hannah confirmed with a vigorous nod, gripping his hand slightly tighter, her small white mitten covered hand fitting perfectly inside his.

"See when you said _'I spy something green'_, I knew it had to be that!" he declared, smiling to himself as her laughter filled the air.

"All right, so it's your turn now isn't it Brooklyn?" Sully wondered, turning his gaze towards the brunette holding Hannah's right hand.

"Yeah…" she answered, though clearly distracted, as her eyes remained locked on her mother. "Mommy, I'm freezing… How much longer do we have to wait?" she blurted out having clearly grown impatient waiting for a cease in the conversation between her mother and her Aunt Michaela.

Looking down at her silver watch, turquoise rhinestones across its band, Rebecca quickly replied, "About twenty minutes, sweetheart."

Seeing the frustration in both little girls' eyes as twenty minutes in their world seemed like an eternity, she offered with a smile, "Do you two want to walk over to that coffee house with me and see if Brooklyn's daddy needs help carrying all that hot chocolate?"

"Yeah!" they both proclaimed in excitement, now having something else to occupy their time.

Gently releasing Sully's hand and accepting Rebecca's outstretched one, Hannah hopped along the sidewalk, chatting with Brooklyn whose hand was enclosed in Rebecca's right one.

Watching them walk away for a few moments, he quickly shook himself out of his thought-filled daze and wrapped his arms securely around Michaela. Gazing down at her with a smile full of warmth, he couldn't help but wonder how she managed to make a double-breasted military jacket look like the sexiest piece of clothing a woman could own. Before he could make the dreams in his head of joining their lips together a reality, she jolted him from his thoughts asking, "Are you having fun or are you honestly just freezing?"

"Of course I'm havin' fun," he answered confidently. "I'm with you."

Noticing joy flickering through her eyes, he could still detect the exhaustion lurking beneath the surface, and immediately noticed her attempt to suppress a yawn.

"A little tired there, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm ashamed to admit that I am…Clearly staying up until four in the morning the night before Thanksgiving wasn't the brightest idea…" she returned with a laugh.

"Well I'm partially to blame," he admitted with a shrug, knowing he'd been the one to keep her awake for an extra hour the night before, talking to her on Marjorie's porch.

"You'll be glad to know that I don't hold you responsible even in the slightest," she returned with a wink, adoring the way he held her so tightly in his arms.

After responding to her playful remark with a grin, he began, "May I ask what it is that makes these fireworks so special?"

"Who said anything about them being special?" she challenged, curious as to where he'd heard that truth she'd yet to share with him.

"Becca said they'd always been special to you…" he expanded, hearing her sister's words echoing through his ears when they'd discussed earlier in the evening who planned to attend the show.

"They have been," she agreed, before focusing her gaze on the dark metallic zipper pull keeping his jacket closed.

"And now why is that? I'm sure there's more to it than just enjoying watching a fireworks display set to Christmas music. It's got something to do with your dad I'll bet," he speculated.

"Well partially… We used to go see this display every year… It's always been a Thanksgiving tradition of ours… However, I can't tell you how many years my father missed out. He loved coming with us, but year after year he was called into the hospital. You wouldn't believe the number of men that somehow injure themselves with cutting utensils on this holiday…" she responded, with a small shudder.

Clamping his eyes shut for a brief second, he tried to stop himself from picturing what had to be some pretty horrendous injuries, focusing instead on her words as she continued.

"Anyway, there was one year… when I was twelve… that he was actually able to come with us. It was in 2001…"

"The year of the September 11th terrorist attacks…" he quickly jumped in, deducing from the look in her eyes that was exactly where her words had been headed next.

"Yes…" she whispered softly, caught of guard by how insightful he was. "It'd been a little over two months after…I still remember perfectly looking up at these fireworks, listening to Christmas music surrounded by my entire family. With my father's arms around me, I just couldn't stop thinking about how lucky and blessed I was… So many families no longer had what I did… They were spending their very first Thanksgiving without a loved one…"

Caressing her cheek softly with the back of his hand, he looked deeply into the pair of eyes before him that were so thoughtful and radiant. Hearing the idea echoing in his head once more that she was so remarkable it was beyond words. At twelve she'd been consumed with thoughts of how wonderful her world was…He'd never heard someone confess something quite so profound…

"You are truly incredible. I've never met another with a heart that shines as brightly as yours, 'Chaela," he answered, feeling another surge of love for her ready to burst from his chest.

Simply sending a shy smile his way in return, she continued on saying softly, "And ever since that Thanksgiving, every single time I watch fireworks, especially this display, I always find myself thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" he urged, eager to hear her full thought.

She opened her mouth to answer, but before she could utter a single word she saw his gaze drift over to the left, clearly focusing on something. For a brief second she was puzzled as she felt his hands leave her side swiftly. Turning, her eyes landed on the small, outstretched hand, and suddenly it made perfect sense.

"Here Daddy we got you one too!" Hannah declared, handing him a thick Styrofoam cup.

"Thanks sweetie pie," he returned, as he took the cup gently from her small hands, and then gave her a loose hug.

Wrapping an arm around Michaela once more after she accepted a cup from Rebecca, he felt her smile warm him from the inside out, reminding him for what seemed like the thousandth time how lucky he was to call her _his _girlfriend.

Minutes later as she watched the bursts of sparkling shapes exploding in the night sky, _Jingle Bells _echoing from nearby radios, she glanced over in Hannah's direction. Overwhelmed with the joy that filled her heart upon seeing the excitement dancing in those blue eyes, she closed her own for a brief moment reveling in how truly incredible she felt at that very moment standing in Sully's arms.

Every year as she watched this brilliant display, she always found herself thinking… Thinking about what had transpired in the last year, and all that she wished would occur in the year to come… For some reason, this particular day had always been one of deep reflection for her.

Glancing over in Rebecca's direction, she once again admired the sweet, peaceful smile across her sister's face as she stood wrapped in her husband's arms. Quickly realizing that for the last several years, she'd always found herself wondering when _she _too would have that… The man that loved her more than life itself, whom she cared for just as much and a beautiful little girl that lit up the world…. Now she had it… She had what she'd dreamed of for years now… And she was determined to hold onto it forever.


	20. Chapter 20

_**SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM FOR AN UPDATE AS OF MAY 7**__**th**__**, 2014. **_

_I would like to personally thank everyone that has not only read this story, but patiently awaited the release of the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, as well as the many chapters yet to come. _

**Ch.20 **

Retrieving the small set of keys from the front pocket of her quilted, black leather trench coat, Michaela stopped just inches short of placing one of the silver keys into the lock before her. Momentarily at a loss as to how she should proceed, she finally elected to rap her knuckle gently upon the door's surface.

Shivering as the cold wind blew through the open hallway, she hoped once more that the feeling of unease that had filled her for the last hour would prove to be unfounded. Flashing back momentarily to the afternoon they had returned from her mother's house, a little over a week ago, when he'd handed over the silver key with a smile, she decided he never would have given it to her in the first place had he not wanted her to use it. She then placed the key securely in the lock, turned it to the left, and stepped into the very welcome warmth.

Glancing around in interest as she untied the leather belt from around her waist and placed her coat securely on one of the wooden pegs by the door, along with her scarf, she immediately noticed he was no where to be seen. Assuming he had to be in Hannah's room, she headed for the young girl's door. Before she'd taken more than two steps towards it, Hannah stood before her.

"Hey honey," she spoke out softly as the small girl in Ariel pajamas approached her.

"Hi," Hannah managed to mumble in return as she rubbed her right eye almost as if she'd just woken up.

"Are you okay?" Michaela immediately asked in concern, scooping Hannah up in her arms.

Looking over Hannah closely, she quickly placed her forearm across the young girl's forehead, her concern growing by the second.

"Oh sweetheart… you're burning up," she said softly.

"My tummy hurts," she returned, before burying her head against Michaela's chest.

"Hannah, honey, where's your Daddy?" she questioned, shocked that he seemed to be nowhere around.

Raising her head ever so slightly, she pointed towards his room in the corner.

"Okay…" Michaela whispered aloud to herself, her mind playing through various scenarios as to why he was in his room while his daughter clearly needed him.

Brushing a few damp strands of honey colored hair from Hannah's forehead, she whispered, "okay," yet again, trying to quickly form a perfect plan of action.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to take you back to your room, all right? Then, I'm going to find out what's going on with your Daddy…"

Hannah nodded ever so slightly in agreement, before laying her head down once more, content to lie in Michaela's arms as she began carrying her to her room.

" 'Chaela…" Hannah murmured softly, her face still pressed closely against Michaela's chest.

Stopping in her tracks, she looked down into the pair of soft blue eyes staring up at her, then asked, "What hun?"

"I don't feel good…" she admitted in almost a whisper, turning her gaze downward as she spoke.

"I know baby. I'm going to help you feel better I promise," Michaela coaxed.

"You gotta put me down…" Hannah uttered, though so softly Michaela barely heard her.

"Yeah, I will in a minute honey… in your bed," she assured her gently.

"No… now," Hannah complained fidgeting in Michaela's arms to get down, but obviously too weak to put up much of a fight.

Sensing her obvious distress, Michaela decided to grant her request. But before she could put her down, Hannah turned her face to the side, covering the floor in the small, tiled hallway, as well as the sleeve of Michaela's sweater in vomit.

After coughing several times, the little girl quickly burst into tears, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Shhh," Michaela soothed softly. "Honey, just breath. You're okay…"

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking down at the floor, then up into Michaela's eyes expecting to see frustration and maybe anger present in their depths. "Please don't be mad… I didn't mean to…" she admitted, tears shining in her eyes, uncertain as to how Michaela would react.

"Of course you didn't," Michaela returned sincerely, wanting to pull her in close, though refraining for fear she'd end up covering Hannah in vomit, the only thing within feet, including Michaela, that wasn't covered.

"Hannah, honey, look at me," Michaela requested gently, very grateful that she complied.

"You're sick sweetie. This wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was mine," she declared knowing now why Hannah had been adamant about being placed back on the ground.

She immediately offered Michaela a small smile in return, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, more than a little relieved that she seemed to be in no trouble whatsoever.

"Okay, hang on a second," she said softly, before doing her best to step through the covered hallway, incredibly glad she hadn't taken her boots off at the door.

Placing Hannah down carefully in the doorway of her bedroom, she instructed her gently to lie down in bed, explaining that she'd be right back. Hannah nodded in agreement, heading towards her bed as Michaela carefully navigated her way through the hallway again. Removing her boots in the kitchen, she took a deep breath, sincerely grateful the tile ran straight from the hallway into the kitchen.

Then, stepping into the carpeted living room, she headed for his room in the corner. Knocking on the door softly, she awaited his response, watching her arm closely to make sure she wasn't making a mess of his living room as well.

"Hannah, honey, you don't need to knock," he returned faintly.

Sensing distress in his voice, she entered quickly shocked to see him lying in bed in total darkness, his head buried in a pillow.

"Sully?" she questioned gently, wondering if he, like Hannah, had the flu.

" 'Chaela?" he questioned, sitting up slowly and squinting at her shadowed figure in the dimly lit doorway.

"What's the matter?" she wondered in concern as she took in the sound of his deep straining breaths.

Ignoring her question, he could only focus on her navy sweater. "What's all over your arm?" he questioned, one hand draped over his eyes like a visor, the other supporting his weight as he sat up further.

"Oh, Hannah threw up," she answered quickly before throwing another question in his direction. "Sully, what in the world is going on?"

"What?" he mumbled, as he closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to process what she'd said.

His head pounded in pain as her words circled through his mind over and over. Almost immediately, he tried to stand and head for Hannah's room, though he quickly lost his balance, teetering to the side slightly as he gripped the wall with one hand for support.

Rushing to his side, she gently guided him back down onto the bed with her left hand. Watching him struggle against what she could only guess was an incredible amount of pain as he placed both hands on his temples, his eyes shut tight, she felt her heart clench. Swallowing hard as seeing him in such pain took another stab at her heart, she said softly, "Sully, I'm going to ask you again, and this time I need you to answer me. What's wrong?"

"Oh, I've just got a headache… It's not that big of a deal…" he muttered, though it was an obvious strain for him to gather even enough strength to answer her.

"Clearly," she replied skeptically.

"What are you doing over here?" he returned, before sucking in a strained breath.

"Well… As strange as this sounds I just knew you needed me… Almost as if you were reaching out to me for help…Why didn't you call me?" she answered, wondering why he hadn't picked up the phone.

Staring back in surprise at her admission, he managed to utter, "I didn't want to bother you…"

"We're fine," he continued, attempting to stand once more.

"Sully, you could never be a bother to me. And it's more than clear that neither of you are fine. Please just stay here, and I'll go take care of Hannah."

Glancing into her eyes full of deep concern, he relented, unable to fight against the throbbing pain in his skull. "Okay…" he uttered softly, as he lay back down.

"Though do me a favor and change your shirt first," he muttered, gesturing towards his dresser in the corner of the room. "You can borrow one of mine."

Looking up at her once more as she expressed her gratitude, he said sincerely, " I want you to know I'm really sorry about that…"

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it," she returned quickly, waving off his concern as she pulled a maroon t-shirt out of his top drawer.

Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, she said softly, "Trust me, it's going to be fine."

Nodding his head rather vigorously in return, he took in another deep breath wishing more than anything that this horrendous pain wasn't located in his head.

"Before I go take care of Hannah, I need you to answer a few questions for me," she spoke out gently, taking a seat beside him.

" 'Course," he muttered, using every bit of strength he possessed to focus on her words.

"Hannah is burning up right now. Did you take her temperature earlier?"

"Yeah… It was 101, so I gave her some of that liquid children's Tylenol stuff…" he answered, gripping his forehead tighter as he forced himself to remain focused.

"Strawberry?"

"Yeah why?" he replied, finally releasing the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"Well that explains the red color gracing your hallway at the moment," she thought aloud.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry about that," he said with guilt, knowing that had to be one of the last things she'd imagined occurring when she'd headed over to his place.

"I told you not to worry about it. I'm a pre-med major Sully," she returned, dismissing it without a thought. "Stay in here and rest. I'm going to go take care of Hannah."

"Thanks sweetheart," he replied, as she lovingly brushed a soft lock of hair from his forehead.

Opening his eyes again for one more quick second, he couldn't help but smile a little as he looked up at her. Bathed in the soft light streaming in from the open door, a warm look of concern in her eyes, love gracing every inch of her face, he realized how truly right Hannah had been when she'd described this beautiful woman as a princess. She was a princess… At that moment she looked exactly like the mermaid princess Ariel, who happened to be gracing his daughter's pajamas at the moment.

Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, she stood up slowly, still careful her sleeve didn't come in contact with either him or the bed. Turning around after glancing in his direction once more, she quickly traded her navy sweater for his shirt. Then, she closed his door softly behind her, and headed back towards Hannah's room.

Making a quick pit stop in the kitchen, she placed her sweater in the sink, hoping soaking it in water would keep the dark red stain from permanently gracing it's sleeve. Then after grabbing a few things, she navigated her way through the hallway, even without shoes, feeling almost as if she were playing hopscotch.

Instantly spotting Hannah sitting on the edge of her bed, blue stuffed bunny in hand, she felt her throat constrict as she tried to hold back her own tears, her heart aching upon seeing tears sliding down the sweet little girl's cheeks.

As soon as Hannah spotted Michaela in the doorway, she held out her arms, seeking comfort. Promptly taking a seat beside her, Michaela pulled her onto her lap, rocking the little girl gently back and forth.

"I don't feel good," she whined, clearly wanting Michaela to take her pain away.

Looking down into another set of vivid blue eyes full of pain absolutely killed her. More than anything she wished she had the power to remove this poor little girl's suffering. Feeling the piercing ache of watching those she loved most in the world miserable, she quickly realized she would have offered herself up to endure their pain in a heartbeat, if only that were possible.

"Sweetheart, I need you to drink something for me. Can you do that?" she questioned, knowing she still possessed one thing that could help Hannah feel better, if only slightly.

Nodding her head twice in agreement, she held her stuffed rabbit even tighter, as Michaela placed her down gently beside her.

Standing and retrieving a plastic bottle of medicine she'd placed on top of the white dresser near the door, she quickly arrived back at Hannah's side.

"No!" she cried in anguish the second she spotted the bottle in Michaela's hand.

"Honey, it's not going to taste bad. It'll taste like strawberries," Michaela returned sympathetically, looking over the bottle closely.

Puzzled by Hannah's still terrified expression, she glanced back at the bottle again, knowing this was supposed to be something children didn't mind taking. And Sully hadn't mentioned Hannah might refuse to take it, which also seemed odd.

"Please no," she begged, clutching her bunny even tighter.

"Sweetheart, why don't you want to take it? Can you tell me? I promise it'll make you feel better," Michaela tried, hoping Hannah would explain further.

Trying to get words out through choking sobs, she finally managed to utter, "It burns…" her hand instinctively clutching her throat.

"It shouldn't…" Michaela replied, examining closely the small print on the bottle, all the while knowing it clearly shouldn't have that effect. "It shouldn't burn at all when you swallow it…"

"No, not when I swallow," she replied, evaluating closely the confusion across Michaela's face.

Gazing down at the blue misty pools in front of her, it suddenly clicked in her mind. "Oh okay… It hurts bad when it… comes back up then?" she supplied, with a knowing look.

"Yeah," she confirmed, calming down somewhat upon seeing Michaela's interest in the concern she'd expressed.

Also realizing that the taste would probably dissuade her as well if she'd recently thrown it up, Michaela quickly began racking her brain for a solution, clearly feeling Hannah's angst as she could recall several things she couldn't eat almost twenty years later after a bad experience with the flu.

"Hannah, you stay here… I'll be right back, okay?"

"K…" she said with a small nod, wiping her tear stained cheeks once more.

Heading towards the kitchen, she navigated through the hallway once more, vowing this would be her last trip through that trap. She then began opening cabinets until she located a cup with a lid. Smiling in satisfaction as her eyes caught sight of the small package of plastic straws sitting on top of the refrigerator, she quickly retrieved one before heading back toward Hannah's room.

"Can you drink this for me, honey?" she requested gently, offering Hannah a glass of apple juice to which she'd mixed the liquid medicine.

Handing Hannah the cup after she sat up fully, Michaela said firmly, "Now I need you to drink all of it, okay?"

Nodding vigorously and placing the straw in her mouth, she smiled back at Michaela, clearly happy with the solution.

_Sure hope she keeps that down…_ she mused, wondering if juice had really been the best solution, but wasn't sure what else would have covered up the taste.

Keeping an eye on Hannah, making sure she remained upright, she walked the short distance to a small stand in the corner holding a pink television. Scanning the movies gracing its shelves, she quickly picked one up and popped it into the DVD player before joining Hannah back in bed.

"Yay! Enchanted!" she cried excitedly, though a bit weakly, recognizing the movie instantly.

Grinning back at her, Michaela gently took the plastic cup from Hannah's small hand, opening the lid slightly to make sure she'd indeed drank it all. Setting the cup down on the white nightstand to her right, she turned back towards Hannah, caught off guard when Hannah quickly laid her head in her lap.

Encouraging her to lay back against her pillow, Michaela wrapped an arm around her, lying down closely beside her. Rubbing gentle circles across the little girl's back as she lay on her side, she distinctly heard her whisper softly, "I love you, 'Chaela."

"I love you too, sweetie," Michaela returned.

Watching her small eyelids flutter shut, she sighed in relief as Hannah finally drifted off, knowing she would be in much less pain asleep.

After assuring herself Hannah wasn't going to wake, she skillfully retracted her arm and carefully stood from the bed. Heading for the door, she walked as quietly as possible, thankful she still wasn't wearing her boots. Instantly remembering the disastrous mess in the hallway the second she closed the door behind her, she decided to remedy that situation first before heading for his room.

Opening his door slowly, knowing the light streaming in hurt him deeply, she was surprised to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, hands grasping either side of his forehead.

"Hey…" she started softly, gently closing the door behind her.

"Hey," he muttered in response, moving his palms inward, pressing them against his closed eyelids.

Feeling his pain and unease take a violent stab at her yet again, she ran a hand through her hair in frustration, wishing that there was something, anything, she could do for him… Grinding her teeth against the nail on her thumb, she realized yet again that sadly there was nothing she could do.

Taking a seat beside him, she wrapped an arm around him gently, watching him closely as the soft moonlight streaming through the window on their left illuminated his features etched with suffering.

Letting out a muffled groan, he asked, "How's Hannah?"

"She's fine… She's sound asleep in her room. Don't worry about her, Sully. I promise you I'm here for her…" she replied. "And you…" she added, hoping to catch even a glimpse of one of his deep blue eyes.

Smiling ever so slightly, as he granted her wish, she was caught off guard by the realization that suddenly hit her. "Sully, what have you taken?"

"Just Tylenol…" he answered, taking in another deep breath.

Springing to her feet immediately upon hearing his confirmation of what she had suspected, she headed towards the door, explaining quickly, "I'll be right back. I have something that might help more than that…"

Staring hard at the small stream of light shining in through the crack in the slightly opened doorway as he waited for her to return, he couldn't ignore the voice inside that screamed at him how truly lucky he was… how blessed… Though he hadn't wanted to admit it when she'd questioned him earlier, she was right… Hannah needed her tonight… _He _needed her tonight…

Appearing in the doorway with a glass of water in one hand, the other a closed fist, she took a seat beside him again. He accepted the glass in one hand, then a small white capsule in the other, as she urged, "Take this…"

As he questioned her with his eyes alone, she quickly filled in, "It's migraine specific medication… I've had my share of migraines as well, unfortunately."

Watching closely, he noticed her shudder slightly, before continuing on, "Now I always carry this with me in case I need it…"

Swallowing hard as she watched him down the small pill, she couldn't stop her mind from flooding with memories of why she'd ever started buying that medication in the first place… Where exactly those migraines she'd been afflicted with had emanated from…. A very different place than Sully's that she was sure of…

Feeling herself shudder again, as memories of the shooting pain that had traveled through her head the second it collided with the cold, metallic surface flooded through her. Unable to ever forget the dizziness, nausea, and splitting headache that followed, her eyes immediately glazed over as she was once again lost in the dark world of her past.

"You okay?" he inquired in concern, still able to notice her anxiety even through his own pain.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she whispered in return, quickly turning her eyes from the floor back to him.

"Thanks…" he added, gently placing the glass into her outstretched hand.

Nodding in return, she set the glass on the nightstand to his left, watching as he lay his head back down on the pillow, burying his head in his hands once more.

As she lay down beside him, he immediately reached for her, gripping her right hand in his left. Caressing his forehead gently with her free hand, she watched as he closed his eyes fully, trying with all his might to relax.

In under an hour, her soft touch and loving presence had finally relaxed him enough to allow sleep to engulf him. When she heard the sound of his deep and calm breathing, she let herself fully relax for the first time since she'd stepped in the door that evening.

Remaining by his side for another half an hour, she tried to drift off to sleep as well, but eventually came to the conclusion that it was much too early for her to attempt to sleep no matter how much she didn't want to leave him.

Finally relenting, she quietly made her way towards the door. After closing it softly behind her, she glanced around the room, before walking towards a small wooden table in the corner. Picking up one of the coloring pages adoring its surface, she smiled at the partially colored Disney princess staring back at her. Setting it back down gently, she gazed across the tiny table, noticing quickly how many crayons and markers covered its surface. As she turned slightly to her right, her eyes landed on a small bookcase full of countless art supplies. Smiling to herself yet again as she realized the shelf was cleared purchased with Hannah's height in mind, she made a mental note of the young girl's clear artistic interest.

And as she took a step away from the corner, towards the couch on the opposite wall, she stopped in her tracks as something caught her eye just over her right shoulder. Turning back around and heading for another, taller bookcase, she pulled the small wooden frame from it's home on the third shelf.

Swallowing hard, she stared closely at the image below, her eyes taking in each of the three smiling faces framed by a shimmering sunset behind them. One of his arms wrapped around another… Hannah sitting in her lap with a smile of delight upon her face….

Obviously, it had been sitting on that shelf since the day it was taken. However, she'd never noticed it before… Sighing aloud, she quickly realized it had been easier before she'd seen this… Now she had a real mental picture… A visual of exactly what Hannah's real mother, Sully's first love, looked like…

And she was beautiful… long, dark, flowing hair, dark eyes that would draw anyone's attention on such porcelain skin, and a graceful smile that lit up her face. Though the worst part of it was the look on _his_ face… He was so in love… In love with _her_…

She wasn't prepared for how hard that blow struck her, and she stood reeling for a few moments once again realizing she wasn't the first woman he loved. He was her first love… The first to captivate her heart… Yet she'd been his second… Another woman before her owned his heart. Another woman made him laugh, held him, made love to him, kissed him, wiped away his tears, and had loved him fiercely…

And it wasn't like he'd fallen out of love with her… She'd passed away, from what Michaela could only assume was unexpectedly, and he'd been left with intense love for her that would probably never go away entirely… She would always take a second seat to this woman…

Glancing back towards Hannah's room, she couldn't stop herself from wondering what her life would be like if Abby hadn't died. _I wouldn't be with him… I wouldn't be here now… She'd be here rocking her little girl to sleep… Holding his hand and allowing her presence to sooth him__**…**__ Cradling Hannah in her arms as she cried…Caring for the two of them tonight… It would be her… Not me… Her… She'll always have something that I never will… She will always be his__** first…**_

Jumping slightly, as the sound of footsteps behind her startled her from her thoughts, she quickly placed the frame back on the shelf.

"Hannah, what's wrong sweetheart?" she asked softly, crouching down with outstretched arms ready to welcome the little girl into them.

"I can't sleep…" she admitted, readily walking into Michaela's embrace.

"You really are miserable, aren't you?" she questioned, as she scooped the little girl up in her arms and took a seat on the couch.

Shaking her head 'yes' in return, Hannah quickly closed her eyes within minutes of being cradled in Michaela's arms. Grinning down at the tiny brunette as she rubbed gentle circles across her back, she shook her head softly, knowing Hannah hadn't left her much of a choice. Grabbing the fleece blanket on her right with one hand, she gently draped the dark green material over the little one in her arms. Then, she leaned back further, continuing to rock Hannah in her arms, finally closing her own eyes when she was sure the young girl had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Waking upon feeling something stirring inside her embrace, she quickly rubbed her eyes, realizing in a split second something was wrong.<p>

"Hannah, sweetheart, why are you crying?" she whispered, trying to catch the little girl's gaze as she covered her face with her small tear-stained hands.

"Mommy…" she muttered so softly Michaela wasn't sure she heard her correctly.

Dismissing her words as simply a result of Hannah still being partially asleep, she offered soothingly, "Want me rock you to sleep again?"

Shaking her head in disagreement, she muttered, "I think…"

Waiting for a few brief moments for her to finish her clearly interrupted thought, she was about to question Hannah yet again, but before she could utter a word, Hannah admitted in a panicked whisper, "I think I'm going to throw up again…"

Not wasting even a second, Michaela scooped her up in her arms and carried her to the bathroom, sincerely hoping she didn't have another huge mess to clean up. Wondering why on earth she hadn't given Hannah a bucket to keep with her earlier in the evening, she quickly found herself thanking her lucky stars that she seemed to have enough warning this time.

"I'm scared…" Hannah tearfully whined, her chest heaving, clearly knowing what was seconds away as she knelt on the bathroom floor, Michaela at her side.

"Shhh," Michaela soothed, gathering Hannah's brown locks into her right hand, her left rubbing the little girl's back gently.

"I know baby… This is horrible… and it's scary too. But sometimes it makes you feel better too, when it's over…" she offered, trying to hold back her own tears as she saw the absolute dread flash through Hannah's eyes once more.

As she watched Hannah vomiting violently for the second time that evening, she wished yet again that it were her instead. Remembering with stunning clarity how awful it felt to be that sick as a child, she'd never felt so helpless in her entire life. Other than being right beside her as a source of comfort, there was absolutely nothing Michaela could do for her at the moment. And that pain was one she'd never experienced before.

Finally sitting back, she tried to catch her breath, and then quickly fell fully into Michaela's arms. Holding Hannah close against her, she questioned, "Did that help at all?"

"Do you feel any better?" she tried again, hoping Hannah would confirm that it had made even a slight difference.

Nodding weakly against Michaela's chest, she sat up slightly to look into Michaela's eyes.

"Mommy…" she cried, wrapping her arms more tightly around Michaela, as if she were holding on for her life.

Literally stunned, she said nothing, merely held the little girl close, knowing that this time her words were unmistakable.

"It's going to be okay sweet girl… I promise it will," she soothed softly, running her hands through brunette curls.

Standing and carrying Hannah back with her into the living room, she once again rocked her to sleep. Though this time she couldn't take her eyes off the photo in the corner of the room, her mind filled with thoughts of the woman she had now replaced in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hand, he held his breath for a moment, hoping the searing pain wouldn't flood through him. Finally daring to open his eyes, he let out a sigh of relief, realizing his headache had indeed passed. Glimpsing at the digital clock on his dresser, he immediately began to wonder why Hannah had yet to arrive at his side. She'd <em>never <em>let him sleep this late…

Concern immediately coursing through his veins as details from the night before began flooding back, he sprang from his bed, heading for the door.

Determined to reach Hannah's room as quickly as possible, he almost didn't see the scene on his right, jumping slightly when he did catch it in the very corner of his eye. There before him lay both of his girls… Michaela with an arm draped across Hannah, who was snuggled up close against her.

Grinning in awe, he stood there for a few moments, once again unable to believe how well she fit into their lives. There was never a doubt that she fit perfectly with him, yet she fit perfectly with Hannah too… And not because of him either… No it was more than that… She belonged with Hannah as much as she belonged with him… That only became clearer the more time that passed.

"Sully?" she questioned softly, squinting up at him as she forced herself awake.

"Yeah?" he returned with a smile, watching in wonder as she slid herself off the couch, careful not to disturb Hannah, something he'd done himself countless times.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked in concern, looking into his eyes closely as she stood directly in front of him.

"Sure am. Feel fine now," he answered, quickly taking her hands in his.

"You slept with her all night?" he wondered, looking over her expression in interest.

"Yes… Seemed to be the only way she could sleep at all…" she admitted, clearly remembering how much comfort her arms had been able to bring.

Smiling down at her, a newfound admiration evident in his eyes, he continued, "Do you think she's any better?"

"Well she only threw up once more last night, then slept the rest of the night after that… I woke up about an hour ago, and her forehead wasn't searing hot anymore…" she answered, looking towards Hannah as she spoke.

Sending her a confirming nod, he could feel the relief wash over him. Then, leading the way towards the kitchen in the corner, he released her hand gently, retrieving two cups from the wooden cabinet to his right, handing her one of the dark glass mugs.

"Michaela…" he started, waiting for her to turn her eyes back towards him.

"Yes?" she answered as she allowed her eyes to drift away from Hannah.

"Can I ask you something?" he began, not quite sure how to broach the subject he had in mind.

"Of course," she returned instantly.

"Where did you get that medicine?" he asked, hoping that question would lead the discussion in the right direction.

"Just from the drugstore… It's nothing particularly special…" she returned, knowing deep inside where he was headed with his inquiry.

"But why did you have it? Especially with you…" he followed up, watching her reaction closely.

"I told you I've had my share of migraines in the past…" she answered, averting her eyes. Though she knew that would only illicit more suspicion, she could no longer maintain eye contact with him.

"Yeah you did… But I can tell there's part of this story you're not sharing… I could see that last night too…" he responded, vividly remembering her visible discomfort and noticeable shudder from the night before.

"No… There's nothing…" she lied, biting her lip and clearly giving herself away.

"I know that's not true…" he said softly. "I can see it in your eyes…" he added as he finally caught her gaze for a brief moment. "Not sure why you're lying to me…"

Shrugging in defeat she conceded, "I just didn't want to go down that road again… That's all…"

"What road?" he responded, with a furrowed brow.

"I used to have a problem with migraines... after…after…" she tried, unable to form the additional words she needed.

"After what?" he urged, though feeling guilty for pressing her further as he could clearly see her visible discomfort.

"Sully, if it's all the same to you I'd rather not recount it…" she answered, as she fidgeted nervously with the cup in her hand.

Looking at her closely his eyes full of concern, he quickly decided that even though he desperately wanted her to confide in him, he certainly wasn't going to force her. He opened his mouth to tell her they didn't have to discuss it any further, but before he could utter a word she broke the silence.

"Let's just say it was another incident of his abuse… And it left me with frequent migraines… I'd really rather not say anymore…" she confided, her voice shaking as she held back tears.

"Come here," he coaxed, setting his cup on the cabinet to his right and pulling her deep into his arms. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, placing a gentle kiss atop her head. "I didn't mean to press anything…"

"No, it's fine… I just really don't want to talk about it anymore… It's part of my past. You know that he abused me, and that's all I really want to say about it… I just want to move forward and leave it where it belongs…"

" 'Course," he replied, though still wondering what on earth that viciously cruel man had done to her that he still didn't know.

After simply allowing him to hold her for a few minutes, she finally pulled back saying with a smile, "I thought you were going to make coffee…"

"I am…" he returned with a grin, leaving her side to retrieve the needed supplies from the upper cabinet on his right.

"I can't thank you enough… For what you did for her last night… What you did for us…" he confessed softly, turning to meet her gaze.

"I didn't really do anything…" she returned with a shrug.

"Yes, you did. We both needed you last night… She needed you…And I don't just mean because she was sick, or because I wasn't doing real well myself…"

Knowing exactly what he was trying to imply, she knew she had to ignore the reservations that had plagued her for hours and confide in him. "Sully…" she started, before turning her eyes downward yet again as she found herself at a loss for words.

"Yeah?" he questioned, trying to catch her eyes for the second time that morning, though having no luck as she refused to let them stray from the granite countertop.

"Last night while I was comforting Hannah… She called me Mommy…" she confessed, trying to keep the guilt from her voice.

"What?" he uttered in disbelief, the shock of her statement completely overwhelming him.

"She did… Twice…" she repeated, finally looking up at his expression.

Holding her breath as she took it in, she wished she hadn't looked up at all. There he stood staring at her with such pure shock, he looked almost sick over it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything… She was probably just sick and confused…" she offered in an attempt to smooth things over, regretting that she'd ever said a word.

"No… Trust me it wasn't that. She's never said that to anyone… Not to Lauren…_Never,_ Michaela," he returned, tears forming in his eyes as he spoke.

"I don't understand…" she replied, the hidden sorrow in his tone erasing any happiness she possessed.

He desperately tried to suppress the grief that flooded into his heart the second her words registered, knowing she would see it written across his features. Something about hearing his little girl call another woman her mother hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew he would never forget the lasting impression Abby had left on his life and in his heart, however it seemed much easier for Hannah to allow her to fade away…

"Don't you see? She doesn't just love you, Michaela. She loves Matthew and Lauren. But you… You're special… Not just to me, but to her too… She called you her mother…" he uttered as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I hate to say this, but you seem somehow crushed by that…" she returned, watching his every move closely as she spoke.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry. That ain't it at all…" he offered quickly, knowing that truly he was anything but crushed. Though the shock of her words had left him momentarily reeling, he quickly realized _whom _Hannah had called her mother. _Michaela…_ The one woman he'd wanted to connect with Hannah more than anything…The one he loved more than anything…

"It's not?" she questioned, wanting him to continue.

"I'm just shocked… Totally shocked… I've never seen her, for lack of a better word, fall for someone like that… Then again I've never fallen for someone the way I've fallen for you…" he said with a warm smile.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I truly do feel like a mother to her…" she admitted, hoping her words wouldn't illicit that same, almost hurt, look in his eyes.

"Would you…" he began, though quickly found himself unable to continue for fear of how she would respond.

"Yes?" she urged gently.

"If you and I end up spending forever together as we both plan… Would you… want to adopt her?" he asked, a look full of hope shining in his bright blue eyes.

Enclosing his hands in both of hers, she smiled up at him, answering, "Nothing in this world would make me happier."

After hearing her sweet words ring through his ears, he quickly pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. Turning his gaze from her beautiful smile, to his peacefully sleeping daughter, he realized once again that she brought a happiness into his life and heart that he would simply never be able to accurately explain. Never before had someone captivated him so fully as the woman in his arms.

_**UPDATE:**__I have made a short you-tube video to announce the return of new chapters. If you wish to view the video, simply type in you tube into your browser with the following text after watch?v=MuJEZtzEG1g. Enjoy!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: ** I would like to point out quickly that part of this chapter deals with the same violent and angst-filled incident that is described in the opening of the story in Ch.2. Though such a scene is often very difficult to read, I felt it necessary for Michaela to confide in Sully in order for their relationship to move forward. Please enjoy the latest installment of 'I Run To You'.

**Ch.21 **

Smiling to herself as she twisted yet another strand of her long auburn hair around the curling iron, she couldn't deny how excitement flooded over her at the thought that_ he_ would be arriving in a little over twenty minutes. Setting the curling iron down on the counter for a brief moment, she tugged on the hem of her black dress yet again; still unsure of whether she should be wearing it at all. The double scooped neckline, fitted bodice, and flared skirt hitting just above her knee, all screamed 'sex appeal', a message she hadn't been comfortable sending in years… The three-quarter sleeves were about the only part she didn't mind. Urging herself once more to stop worrying, she involuntarily jumped at the sound coming from the door to her apartment.

Glancing at the clock fleetingly as she made her way out of her bedroom and into the living room, she wondered if it really was him. Though he was always on time, he seemed to understand that women, herself included, didn't appreciate one arriving too ahead of schedule. As she swung the door open, a wide grin enveloped her features as she saw both the man she loved more than anything and his adorable daughter bound through the door.

" 'Chaela!" Hannah cried excitedly as she jumped into Michaela's outstretched arms.

"I'm so happy you get to come to dinner with us tonight!" Michaela declared sincerely, tucking a few strands of dark hair behind the young girl's ear.

"Me too!" she joyfully returned, wrapping her arms tightly around Michaela's neck.

"Thanks so much for helping me out sweetheart," Sully stated as he sent a brilliant smile in her direction.

"I'm more than happy to help," she returned with a small laugh, overcome by Hannah's affection for her.

"Is it okay if I set her things over here?" he questioned motioning towards the corner of the living room.

"Of course," she answered, watching Hannah with a smile as the little girl skillfully removed her jacket and placed it into Sully's hand, never leaving Michaela's arms.

"I have to admit though, I'm not quite ready," Michaela followed up shyly.

"Sorry, that's my fault. I showed up at preschool a tad early, and she couldn't be convinced to do anything besides head over here right that second. I tried suggesting the park, ice cream store, even the toy store, but all she wanted to do was come over to see _you_," he explained with an elation she could hear in every word no matter how casual he tried to sound.

"Well I'm so very honored that visiting me is so exciting for you," she answered looking down at Hannah as she spoke.

"Do you want to help me finish getting ready?" she asked Hannah, watching as the little girl's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Yeah!" Hannah returned excitedly, bouncing up and down in Michaela's arms. Grabbing a strand of Michaela's just curled hair in her small grasp, Hannah clearly admired it. "You are so pretty…" she added in awe.

"So are you Miss Hannah," Michaela returned sincerely.

Sully watched as Michaela carried Hannah into the bedroom, both girls with contagious smiles etched across their faces. In a mesmerized daze, he stared at the very spot she'd been standing just moments before, until he finally decided to take a seat on the couch, close to her open door. He continued to listen to their conversation pouring out softly from the open door, simply stunned by how well those two seemed to click. He'd always thought any woman he brought into their lives would need help to relate to Hannah…

Over the years, several friends of Lauren's, and even a few of Matthew's girlfriends, had talked to his little girl in what he could only describe as a 'baby voice' that drove him nuts. He'd never understood why they felt the need to adjust the octave of their voice up several levels and speak to his daughter as if she were beneath them. Never once had he adjusted his tone, nor words when he spoke to Hannah. If he used a word he knew she didn't have in her vocabulary, he would simply explain it to her. And it astounded him that Michaela naturally spoke to her in that very way…

"Can I do your hair, too?" Michaela questioned softly.

"Yes!" Hannah shouted in reply.

Sully couldn't help but laugh as he realized his hairstyling skills clearly left something to be desired. Though if he were being entirely honest most days his goal was simply to get Hannah to brush it. Styling it in any sort of fashion other than brushed didn't happen too often.

"I'm going to pull this top part of your hair back…" Michaela explained.

Though he couldn't see them, Sully could vividly imagine Hannah's bright smile as she watched Michaela do her hair in the reflection from the mirror.

"What's that for?" Hannah questioned.

"It's a makeup brush that helps me put makeup on my eyelids. Here, I'll show you how I use it," Michaela answered, once again impressing him that she didn't blow Hannah's question off with a very simple explanation that may or may not be true.

"Oh okay!" Hannah replied moments later in understanding. "I love your black dress… It's beautiful…" his sweet little one continued.

"Thank you!" Michaela returned so genuinely he would have thought she'd said it to him. "You don't think I'm too dressed up?"

"Nope. Daddy loves dresses. Or at least that's what he says when I wear one."

"I'll bet he likes your outfit, though. It's not a dress, but you look very cute," Michaela replied.

She had indeed predicted right. Hannah's plaid skirt, white sweater, and matching white tights had always been one he'd loved to see her wear. Hannah said nothing in return for several minutes, though he knew she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you," she finally whispered softly.

Once again he was so very proud of the sweet and polite little girl he was raising. As he turned his attention away from their conversation momentarily, his eyes landed on a small leather-bound journal sitting on the coffee table. Studying its worn cover for a few seconds, he immediately noticed _Michaela _scrawled in the upper right corner of the first white sheet peaking out from behind the slightly bent cover. Curiosity swept over him, urging for at least a quick skim through its pages.

He knew it was an invasion of her privacy, and yet he couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't have left it out in the open if she didn't want anyone else to see what was written upon its pages. Besides, he had a feeling it would end up being class notes or have some other tie to her academic pursuits. After quickly glancing in the direction of her open door, he picked the small book up in his left hand. Swallowing hard as he stared down at the object, he realized he would not be able to overcome the deep desire to scan through it briefly.

Vowing he would only flip through the pages, he pulled back the cover and began scrolling through page after page of her perfect, cursive handwriting. Feeling the guilt seep over him as he immediately realized this was something incredibly personal, he was about to snap it closed when one phrase jumped out at him and slapped him in the face harder than any other words had before.

"_But more than that I will never __**ever**__ forgive myself for how I resolved the situation. In the moment of such panic I did something unthinkable…"_

Whether he wanted to or not, he was compelled to find out what she could have possibly done that was so unthinkable. Continuing down the page, skimming through the words he stopped as another sentence quickly caught his undivided attention. Taking in each word as if nothing he had ever read was more urgent or important he began reading his way through each printed word.

"_I've never felt more ashamed of any action in my life… I feel as if this secret will literally rip me apart if I reveal it to anyone…"_

"Daddy, what are you looking at?" a sweet voice called out.

Jumping slightly after being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he almost threw the journal back on the table, more than a little relieved to see that Michaela hadn't joined Hannah in the doorway. Hadn't seen what he was looking at so intently…

"Nothing," he returned quickly, as casually as he could muster.

He sincerely hoped she would drop the subject and not attempt to pick up the journal and look at its contents for herself. Though she wouldn't be able to read a single word, he certainly didn't want Michaela to catch Hannah with it anymore than he wanted her to spot him with it.

"Look Daddy, my hair looks like Michaela's!" she cried out excitedly as she rushed to his side.

"It looks great," he added sincerely, running his hand through a curled lock of her hair that lay softly on her shoulder.

"She let me wear her bracelet, too!" Hannah continued, turning her wrist slightly back and forth to allow the light to catch each one of the small gemstones upon the leather bangle's surface.

"That looks beautiful on you baby girl," he returned, remembering that very piece of jewelry fondly from Michaela's first meeting with Hannah.

"I couldn't agree more," Michaela stated as she appeared in the doorway.

Turning his gaze in her direction, he was utterly and completely stunned by the woman before him. Though she'd been wearing the very same dress when she answered the door earlier, now there was something else there… Gone was the girl that seemed afraid to wear even jeans around him. In her place was one exuding what he would only describe as confidence in how the fitted black dress made her appear to others. Though he'd always found her incredibly attractive no matter what she wore, it was that element of self-assurance that made all the difference in the world. Unable to resist for even a second longer, he immediately arrived at her side.

Kissing her on the cheek after pulling her into his embrace, he whispered softly, "You have no idea how incredible you look tonight. I know you took a step out of your comfort zone, and I want you to know how much I _love _that you did. All I can say is- amazingly _sexy._"

The way he said that last word sent sparks flying through her in a way that word never had before. Wanting more than words to kiss him passionately, she was disappointed to feel him pull away before she could act.

"Let's go!" Hannah declared impatiently, coat on and hand on the door, clearly feeling left out of their short private moment.

"Alright, alright we're coming!" Sully replied in mock exasperation.

Though before taking a stride toward the front door to join Hannah, he sent Michaela an ornery wink. Wondering what his gesture could mean, she quickly had her answer before she could even send him a questioning gaze. Unable to stop a gasp from escaping her lips as he gave her a pinch from behind, he grinned at her shocked response. Somewhat caught off guard by his action, she followed him to the door, wondering if he meant more by that then what he was letting on.

And as he held the door open for her, placing his left hand gently on her shoulder, she could feel the shock of desire his touch sent through her. Powerless to stop the blush that crept up on her cheeks, she marveled at the feelings he was stirring in her with a simple innocent gesture. Feelings that were in such sharp contrast to those that David had once conjured. Where once she had despised every kiss or slight touch, she now found herself almost counting the seconds until Sully would reach for her again, loving the high his touch sent through her.

"You are absolutely adorable when you blush," he whispered as he closed the door behind them, taking her hand gently into his the other reaching out toward Hannah.

Grinning at his words and excited to see what the night would bring, she truly believed for the first time that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to leave her past behind her.

* * *

><p>Trying to catch Sully's eyes as he sat close beside her in a black leather booth, she followed his gaze to the other side of the table were Hannah sat. Watching the little girl as she intently focused on coloring the child's placemat she'd been given, Michaela found herself caught off guard as he leaned in closer, whispering, "That dress is just killing me."<p>

Turning slightly to look into his eyes, she smiled shyly in return, wanting to put her own feelings into words but unsure of how to do so.

"I can't stop thinking about spending some time alone with you," he continued softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Feeling his hand running up her inner thigh, she quickly felt a rush of anxiety consume her. Flashing him a look of concern, she hoped he would understand what she was feeling without further explanation. He obviously felt comfortable with showing his attraction for her around Hannah, but that kind of display of affection made her feel uneasy.

Reading her expression and feeling her immediately tense under his soft touch, he pulled back, wondering what exactly had caused her reaction. Immediately noticing her eyes shift back to Hannah, he nodded to himself as understanding washed over him. Taking her hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze, wanting to assure her that he had figured out her silent message.

She couldn't help but notice that prior to his whispered words of affection moments before, he'd been unusually quiet since they'd left her apartment. Wondering what might be wrong, she whispered, "Are you okay?", squeezing his hand that still lay within hers. Her concern remained when she was unable to catch his gaze that was now fixed on Hannah's placemat.

"Of course…" he returned, his eyes still focused ahead, hoping she wouldn't read too much into it. The truth of the matter being that he still couldn't stop the words from her journal _unthinkable,_ _ashamed_, and_ secret_ from constantly spinning through his mind.

"Alright…" she said skeptically, still unnerved by his determination to not look her in the eyes as he'd answered.

"Hannah, why don't you tell Michaela about what you made at school today?" Sully probed, clearly trying to change the subject of their very brief conversation.

Ceasing in her task of coloring the placemat she'd been given, she looked up and said excitedly, "I planted some magic beans. They are going to grow up to the clouds just like in Jack and the Beanstalk!"

"Oh they are?" Michaela questioned with a playful smirk.

"Uh huh. I gave them water too before Daddy took me home," Hannah expanded, thrilled that Michaela seemed so interested in what she'd shared.

"So, there might be a beanstalk waiting for you tomorrow at school?" Sully added.

"Yeah!" Hannah answered.

"It might take longer for them to grow than just one day…" Michaela countered, wanting to prepare Hannah for the reality that would await her the next morning.

"Maybe… But you can't forget they are _magic _…" Hannah returned, with a shimmer of innocence in her young eyes.

"You have a point," Michaela agreed, loving how Hannah lit up even more at her words.

"Are you going to show Michaela your beanstalk tomorrow when she takes you to school?" Sully questioned.

"Do you want to see it?" Hannah asked eagerly awaiting Michaela's answer.

"I would love to sweetheart," she confirmed sincerely, enamored by the pleased look that crossed Hannah's face before she returned to her coloring task.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out tomorrow…"

"I am more than happy to spend time with Hannah," she returned sincerely, flashing him a genuine smile.

"How come Michaela is taking me to school tomorrow, Daddy?" Hannah asked.

"Because I have a test to take babe. It starts really early in the morning before your school opens," he replied.

"Okay," she responded, accepting his explanation easily as her focus remained on coloring.

"So how did you get unlucky enough to have a final scheduled at 7:00 in the morning?" Michaela wondered aloud.

"Well it's partially my fault… It's an introductory statistics class that I've put off taking until this year. They test all the sections of the class together, so they have to schedule a time in one of the larger lecture halls that won't conflict with any other classes," he explained, mesmerized by her intent gaze.

"Oh I see. At least you'll get it out of the way quickly," she offered in consolation.

"Good point," he said softly with a smirk. "So how's your studying for finals coming? Not bad I'm guessing if you didn't need tonight to study."

"I'm feeling fairly confident about how I've prepared. I'm meeting Vanessa tomorrow morning to study a bit more, but I should be fine," she answered sincerely.

"Very glad to hear it. When are you completely free and done with everything?"

"My last final is on Friday morning. And you?" she said, sending the same question back to him.

"I'm finished early Thursday afternoon," he returned quickly.

Momentarily lost, she found herself staring, almost too intently, at the beautiful, swirling blue depths of his eyes. "What?" she heard herself utter, at a total loss as to what he'd just said.

"I'm finished early Thursday afternoon," he repeated with a small laugh, charmed by her dazed expression. "Would you be interested in coming with Hannah and me on Friday afternoon to finish some last minute Christmas shopping?"

Feeling the heat seep into her cheeks at the thoughts echoing in her head, not related to the conversation at hand at all, she quickly averted her eyes from his shaking herself slightly to gain control.

"Yeah come with us!" Hannah chimed in tuning back into the conversation once she heard her name mentioned.

"I have to admit I'm not the best gift giver so I could really use you help picking something out for Lauren," he added, watching as she turned her eyes towards Hannah.

Hannah's addition having brought her back to the present moment, she answered with a smile, "I would love to be a part of your trip."

"Yay!" Hannah cried out in excitement, throwing her hands up in the air in a burst of joy.

"You said it pretty girl," Sully directed towards Hannah, before turning to Michaela. "What time should we pick you up on Friday? Would two work for you?"

"Two o'clock sounds great," she said wholeheartedly.

"It's a date!" Hannah added with a charming smile and a flourish of the crayon in her right hand.

"It's a date," Michaela confirmed.

* * *

><p>"I gave you the address of Hannah's preschool right?" he questioned as he shut the bedroom door softly behind him and took a seat beside her on the plush couch.<p>

"You did," she confirmed with a small nod. "Don't worry about tomorrow for even a second, sweetheart. I promise we will be fine."

Returning her answer with the same gesture she'd used moments before, he too nodded before turning his gaze towards the floor.

"Is that what you've been worried about all evening?" she asked, placing a hand gently on his knee.

"No…" he managed to return, shaking his head slightly. "Did I tell you how much I love your hair down?"

"Not tonight…" she replied, giving him a shy smile, though wondering why he was attempting to change the subject.

"You've been so quiet tonight… Unusually quiet… Sully, I know something is wrong…" she continued, once again noticing his gaze had quickly returned to the floor.

Realizing she wasn't going to drop the subject, nor was he going to be able to resist questioning her for much longer, he began to answer with, "Well… It's just that…" before glancing towards the closed door to her room.

Picking up on where his gaze had wandered she tried to urge him on saying, "Now that Hannah is asleep, I thought maybe you would be able to confide in me."

After several moments of silence engulfed them both, she ventured, "Sweetheart, please tell me…"

Hearing the pleading tone in her voice, he continued on though knowing the words he needed to speak would not be easy to say.

"Truth is I just feel awful…I shouldn't have done it, and honestly I don't really know how to admit it to you…."

"Done what?" she replied rather sharply, trying not to let her inner panic show on her face or sound in her voice as she could feel her pulse quicken the moment the words fell from his lips.

"Well when you and Hannah were in the other room… I well… I sort of couldn't help but notice your journal…" he answered in a rush, holding his breath as he awaited her reaction.

"Oh…" she almost whispered, as it was the only reply she could manage as her head spun with the realization of what he'd just conveyed.

"And I'm ashamed to admit that curiosity got the best of me, and I scanned through it a little…" he continued, swallowing hard as he finally dared to take a look into her eyes.

And the very moment he did meet her gaze, he could not have felt more remorse nor regret as the fear, panic, and pain in her eyes led him to believe that this was not something she would easily forgive or forget. Just as he had feared, he knew there must be something horrendous written upon the pages of that journal… For her expression only confirmed what he knew to be true from the moment he read that short excerpt… She'd done something awful…

"And… well… I saw something about feeling terrible for doing something unthinkable, and the truth is I can't seem to get that out of my head… The curiosity and the guilt are just tearing me up…" he finished, unsure if he should have continued, but feeling as if he'd already crossed the point of no return long ago.

He became more distraught and anxious by the second as she continued to remain silent, eyes fixed straight ahead looking towards nothing he could pinpoint. He had no idea how to continue or if he even_ should_ continue.

"Michaela…" he finally uttered, hoping to get her attention as she seemed to be so focused on holding back tears for the last several minutes that she'd lost the ability to speak.

"Please forgive me…" he added, taking her hands fully into his own, wishing she would say something, _anything._

"Sully, I'm not angry with you…" she finally answered, meeting his eyes so that he knew her words were without a doubt sincere.

"How could you not be? I invaded your privacy and there's no excuse for that."

"Believe it or not I understand… You know I've been hiding so much of my past from you, and there was what one could only guess might be a key to unlocking every aspect of it right in front of you… You couldn't resist… I get that… Like I said I'm not angry with you in any way."

"Then, what are you thinking?" he tried, unable to read her true emotions or thoughts for one of the very first times in their relationship.

"I'm thinking that I have to tell you what I did…" she replied, remaining silent after her answer as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "But I'm so very mortified that I don't know how to even begin…" she added, pulling her hands away gently from his grasp.

"Mortified?" he echoed.

_Mortified… It was such a vivid word… Much stronger than embarrassed… Or ashamed…_ Though she had a higher vocabulary than most, he knew she chose that word ever so carefully.

"Yes…" she confirmed as she began to bite down hard on the thumbnail of her right hand. "So ashamed of myself even years later that it's hard for me to even fathom sharing…"

"Here…" she said softly as she grabbed the small journal from the table in front of her and placed the leather bound object into his hands.

Seeing the doubt in his gaze she continued, "Please read it… I swear to you I do want to share it with you. I don't have the courage to recount this to you verbally… I don't think I ever will. Please just read it. I know you want answers, and I want you to have them."

"Are you sure?" he whispered, eager to read it contents, yet still plagued with guilt for fear he'd forced her into sharing.

Nodding in his direction, she pulled her knees up towards her chest, pressing her face against them. Distressed with her body language, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to look up at him. He soon got his wish, as she looked into his eyes, hers already full of glistening tears.

"Sweetheart, I don't need to read this. Whatever it is you don't want to tell me I don't have to know," he returned, hoping this would help ease the agony he saw pouring out from her.

"No, you don't understand. I want you to know… I truly do. I'm just thoroughly embarrassed by what you will find… I know the very entry you are referring to… The one that was the hardest for me to write… Because it's one of my very darkest secrets… The only one I've ever shared it with was the therapist who helped me after David was in custody. You won't ever look at me the same way after you read it, but I know I can't keep it from you for much longer. I just can't bear to watch the disappointment and judgment flash across your face when you read what I can't even bear to say aloud…"

"I've said it before, and I will say it again for all the days of my life if I have to," he instantly replied. "Michaela, when will you finally understand that no matter what you tell me, I will never think less of you? Your past is filled with tragedy, sadness, abuse, and some decisions you wished you'd never made. However, even your missteps and mistakes have made you the amazing woman I'm so very much in love with."

Returning his words with what could only be described as a forced smile, she managed to reply, "We'll see how you feel after you read it. But promise me one thing…"

"Anything."

"Don't lie to me Sully. Please be honest with me. If you are disgusted with me after you read it, I won't blame you in the slightest. However, I beg of you to tell me that honestly. Don't pretend to be fine with what I am so very ashamed of unless you truly feel that way, which to be honest with you I can't even fathom."

"I promise," he said in return, knowing nothing else he could say would ease her worry.

"It starts on page 82…" she whispered before burying her face in her arms, resting atop her bent knees.

He looked over at her, simply staring for several silent moments. He wanted to comfort her…hold her… tell her it didn't matter… And yet he knew the only thing that would truly console her would be his words after reading this entry she was so afraid to show anyone. Taking a deep breath, he flipped to the page that held yet another shadow of her past that had changed her forever.

"_Come here…" he called with seduction dripping from his voice that terrified me beyond words. _

_I knew without a doubt what he planned to do, and I can honestly say I'd never felt such a horror consume me before at the thought. As he pulled me into his arms and pushed me back towards my bed, it took every ounce of strength I possessed not to let the choking sobs harboring in my throat push forth in a desperate cry of panic. Lying down with him towering above me, I'd never felt so defenseless. The sheer panic only intensified as he roughly pinned my hands above my head, as any criminal would do to his victim… And in that moment that's exactly what I was- a victim. _

_Never before had I considered myself to be a powerless bystander to my own fate until that very moment. After he had my upper body exposed, I still remember clenching my eyes so tight it hurt to avoid his gaze as the utter embarrassment flooded through me. In all the times I had imagined this very scenario, I'd never realized the paralyzing fear that would reach out and grab me so forcefully I was literally unable to take any action at all. Hot tears came flooding out of their own accord, as I knew the night I had avoided for years had now finally arrived. _

_David wasn't going to back down this time, and I desperately needed to summon the strength to fight, but it didn't seem to be there when I needed it the most. When he released his grip on my hands, and moved his to the waistband of my skirt, I felt every inch of my body tremble in fear as he pulled the material down. I cried out in an anguished attempt to stop him, "David, if you ever loved me please stop…" _

Ceasing momentarily in his quest to finish this entry, he shut his eyes and took in a deep breath knowing that remaining even partially calm and composed while reading this was going to prove impossible. He'd always been one to believe in that old saying '_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me', _never realizing that words could cut one deeper that any physical assault. As she'd begun to describe what had to be one of the worst of _his _assaults, each of her vivid words were shredding him to pieces. He could tell she'd only just begun to recount the haunting details of that evening, and yet he already didn't think he could read on further. He could literally _hear _her voice ringing through his ears, pleading for this man to stop…And not only was he left with a sickening feeling in his gut, but he found the dark thought creeping up from the recesses of his mind that he still had no clue what she'd been through. He forced himself to continue, knowing she needed him to truly understand what had happened.

_I will never forget each of the words in his icy reply… "I'm not going to stop a da** thing. I've waited for you for far too long now. You're lucky I didn't take you in the back of my car with how hard you've made this for me. Well I couldn't have been any more da** understanding, and you told me tonight you would let me love you. You __**belong**__ to me, Michaela. I'm not backing down this time…" I knew in that very moment that my chances for ending this agony were truly over._

_As he removed my last item of clothing, the total humiliation crept over me, and I felt more vulnerable and out of control than I ever had in my life. I'd never wished for my own death either until that very moment as I watched his eyes scan across my entirely exposed body. I couldn't stop the voice in my head from echoing, "It's not supposed to be like this" which was one of the very worse aspects. The illusion of the shattered dream of what my very first time would be like pierced my heart as if I were being stabbed by the blade of a razor sharp knife. This was supposed to be something I __**wanted**__… __**Desired**__… for lack of a better word… And yet I had never wanted anything more than for this very moment to __**not**__ be happening… _

_I had always thought, imagined, __**vowed **__that in this moment I had been dreading for so very very long that I would fight… Fight to the death… I'd never had a doubt in my mind that I would. Yet when the moment finally came I was overcome with heart-stopping terror and had no strength to fight. I tried to simply check out, shut out the entire world if only for the next twenty minutes. _

_Of course he knew exactly what I sought to do and was determined not to let even my mind save me from the agony that had only just begun. Upon hearing his sharp command laced with obscene words, I wanted more than anything to just ignore his request and keep my eyes shut. But before I realized what I was doing, I had done exactly what he'd asked and opened my tightly shut lids. It was useless to fight him in any way… What David wanted David obtained at all costs… And he'd wanted me for longer than he'd wanted anything else. As he literally… jabbed his fingers inside of me, I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips for I knew he was just getting started... _

He stopped reading momentarily, wondering in blind terror, _she couldn't be about to describe__** that**__ could she?_ _No… There's no way… She couldn't be…_ echoed through his mind over and over. Quickly flashing back to their conversation from months before, he began to go over each and every word she'd used. He could still remember it vividly… It was the very first time she had opened up to him about her past…

He'd asked if David had hurt her too, and she'd said "_yes". _But when he'd followed that up with "_How did he hurt you?" _She had answered, "_In every way possible… Except that one way…" _Had he mistaken what she meant? In that moment he'd assumed she meant David had never sexually assaulted her the way he had Kimberly…

But what if that wasn't what she meant? What if she'd intentionally manipulated her words to hide it from him?… She'd just confessed that he would look at her differently after he read it… Had she lied to him previously, afraid that he would only see her as a victim of sexual assault?

He wanted to immediately turn to her and demand that she answer that second. He didn't want to read on further… Especially, if it would be an explicit recounting of something as horrendous as sexual assault… But he knew there would be no way to ask her that question in any collected matter. Not only would that distress her even more, but Hannah would probably hear and wake to the elevated volume of his voice and the panic it conveyed.

Turning his eyes back to the loopy, cursive handwriting he continued to read on, knowing he had no other choice.

_Needless to say the pain was excruciating and nearly unbearable. I've never been able to truly describe it to anyone, because it wasn't simply a physical pain. I'd endured so much physical agony in his hands I don't think much would have fazed me by that point. The sharp white-hot pain that shot through me was torturous, but nowhere near the pain the scar on my ankle would never let me forget. And yet I would still describe that moment he had his fingers inside of me as the very worst and most painful of my life. _

_Words will never describe the emotional pain that moment inflicted. I've tried for so long to find words… Describing other instances of his abuse have always brought a sense of closure to the situation for me… And yet I can't get that sense about what happened that evening… I think it's because I will never truly forgive myself. Not just for letting it happen, because that is precisely what happened… I let myself become a victim that evening… I didn't even __**try **__to fight. And that's something I don't think I will ever forgive myself for. But more than that I will never__** ever**__ forgive myself for how I resolved the situation. In the moment of such panic I did something unthinkable… _

Feeling his heart rate increase, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead, he knew she was about to reveal something that would be both shocking and appalling. But he had to _know… _He had to have the answer…

_It had always been unthinkable up to that point, but the moment it popped into my head it had seemed like the perfect and only solution. When he finally stopped his violent assault, and I looked into his eyes I was beyond disgusted by what I saw… Not just lust anymore, but anger as well. One would assume that anger was deep seeded and not directed specifically at me, but yet I knew that was not true… I knew him too well… Knew how he thought and what made him tick… He was mad I clearly wasn't enjoying anything. I lie there overwhelmed by the realization that he dare be angry with __**me **__in that moment, and as he moved in toward me I knew what he was going to do… It was all over and there was nothing I could do… I was on the edge of a cliff, and he was going to push me off whether I wanted it or not. Never had I felt such panic engulf me in just a moment's time… _

_And right before he entered me the idea snapped into my mind, and I didn't have even a second to contemplate whether it should be done or not. I simply just acted. Pushing on his chest with both hands so hard he fell over backward, I watched as the fury in his eyes quickly changed to desire as I didn't run but instead sat up… Smiled at him… Acted like I __**wanted **__to do what I was about to… _

_I don't know how to even write this… I know I need to… If I don't it will eat me up inside forever… This is the only way I can share this with the one who has helped me through every step of my emotional recovery. And yet I can't seem to put it on paper… Make it real… I've never felt more ashamed... I feel as if this secret will literally rip me apart if I reveal it to anyone… And yet keeping it inside has proved to be even more deadly. _

_I… God, I can't even write this! I know Ann will never tell another living soul, and yet it's breaking me apart that even Ann will know… Somehow I almost feel more guilt over this than what happened with Kimberly, which is wrong on so many levels… Of course this was much worse than what I did to convince David's __Omega Chi brother to take me home that fateful evening… _

_I…I put him in my mouth… That's not even the term for it, and I can barely stand to write even those words… That evening he was right… I was just a cheap whore… I compromised everything I felt and believed to appease him, and it was so very wrong… I gave him what he wanted, but I made myself the truly horrendous and filthy girl he'd told me I was day after day. _

_After he violently grabbed a handful of my hair and clenched my jaw closed, forcing me to swallow, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and started sobbing uncontrollably. I braced myself for his assault that I knew was on the way after my reaction was to cry, and yet it never came… _

Unable to stop the gasp that escaped from his lips, Sully immediately regretted that he'd allowed himself to react verbally. There was no mistaking that his outburst had caused her to begin sobbing. She'd been waiting for him to read the six words in that passage that revealed what she had done, and he had made the grave mistake of letting her know exactly when he'd reached them. There were truly no words to describe how overcome with sorrow he was as he watched her small figure shake, her face still buried in her arms resting upon her knees.

Though he knew she might try to resist his attempts, for once he didn't ask. Instead he just did what he needed to more that she would ever understand. Reaching underneath her knees, he scooped her up in his lap as if she were his little girl that was sleeping peacefully in the other room. Cradling her in his arms, he wanted to let her know that his opinion of her still hadn't waived. Yet, he said nothing, knowing that what she really needed that very moment was for him to simply hold her, his touch conveying that he wanted to be there for her now more than ever.

Incredibly caught off guard as she found herself in his arms before she had a chance to even protest, she wondered what in the world could have possessed him to seek to _comfort _her as his first reaction. As soon as his shocked gasp had echoed through the silent living room, she waited for the questions that she knew would come. She waited to hear the disgust and disappointment in his voice… But yet it never did come…

She desperately wanted to convey to him how much his loving embrace meant to her in that very moment, as she felt him softly wiping the falling tears from her cheeks. But she said nothing, deciding to revel in the comfort his strong arms provided while she still could. There was _no _way he wasn't going to have words for her after what she'd just essentially confessed… And once he did finally convey those words, she knew he would seek distance from her.

"You will never understand how much I love you. Those words will never do my feelings justice… Don't ever doubt how I feel for you. _You _are my everything. Nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ will change that darling," he whispered softly to her, wanting her to understand without a doubt that what he had just read changed nothing between them.

Looking into his sparking blue eyes for the first time since he'd pulled her into his arms, she was stunned to see the tears they were holding just below the surface. Wanting to say something back, she realized she was unable, as his words had moved her to speechlessness. And as he kissed her cheek softly and whispered,_ "It just tears me apart that you had to endure that…" _she knew precisely what he wished to convey and realized that he had reacted to the unthinkable in an unimaginable way.

* * *

><p>"Will you please read the rest?" she finally requested as she lay on his chest, her tears finally subsiding.<p>

Stunned by her words, he sat her up in his arms, wanting to look her directly in the eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" he wondered softly.

"I just want you to know everything…"

Wondering what else could possibly be left in that entry, he grabbed the journal from the table in front of him, knowing he could never deny her anything she asked of him. Reading on with her still in his arms, he took a deep breath before beginning…

_When I had the strength to turn around, he wasn't even looking at me… After releasing me, he'd fallen backward and fallen asleep. I can't even say how long I sat there watching him closely and letting all the tears I'd held back fall freely… It may have even been hours that I sat there almost motionless, despising not just David, but myself for what I had done… Now he would __**demand**__ this from me every chance he possibly could. This would never be just a one-time thing, and I would never be allowed to forget that __**I**__ had initiated it… And it sickened me beyond belief… _

_Somehow I finally found the courage and strength to stand and retrieve some clothes before I had no choice but to make my way to the bathroom. Taking one more quick glance in his direction, I prayed he would not wake and find me missing… _

_Gently closing the wooden bathroom door behind me, I pushed in the brass lock, then dressed quickly still desperately hoping he wouldn't wake. Staring hard at my reflection in the mirror, I realized how much I truly hated myself… Not just for what I'd done, but what I had let myself become at his hands. He'd changed me… From a girl who had morals and knew right from wrong into someone who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted… Even if what I wanted wasn't wrong, how I attained it was despicable… Watching as more tears continued to fall from my swollen eyes, I glanced towards the closed door once more, worried my time alone wouldn't last much longer. _

_Sitting upon the bathroom floor I knew what I wanted to do… It was wrong just like what I'd done earlier in the evening, yet I realized that wrong didn't matter much to me anymore apparently. What had always been a very clear and distinct black and white was now a pale shade of grey. Holding my hair back with one hand, I took my trembling right one and stuck it as far down my throat as I could… Somehow riding myself of the poison I felt was seeping inside of me the longer I spent under his command made me feel powerful and in control… Emotions I hadn't felt it the longest time… Again, I knew it was wrong… Deeply unhealthy and destructive, and I did it anyway, consumed by the relief that came for the first time that evening. _

_When I finally did return to my room, he was still fast asleep in what had been my sanctuary. Now it was a room that would forever contain memories of my poor choices, disgusting actions, and haunting thoughts… _

_Distancing myself as far away from him as I could, I sat down in a corner of the room. I pulled my knees to my chest and continued to sob uncontrollably, afraid I would wake him and yet not afraid enough to make myself stop. _

_I whispered apologizes profusely into the dark room into the early morning hours with one in particular echoing constantly… "I'm so sorry father. I know I'm not the girl you raised, and I will never forgive myself for what I did here. I have become a corrupt and awful person, and I will never be able to tell you how much I wish I was still the seven-year-old little girl who ran into your arms the minute you walked into the door, still unbroken, still innocent…. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch.22 **

"So… You promised to be honest with me…." she prompted unable to stop herself after the silence in the room continued to ring through her ears.

"I did," he confirmed, wanting more time to gather his thoughts, though suspecting he wouldn't get much more.

"I know you still love me," she started, thinking of the many occasions he had confessed his feeling for her. "But you see me differently now… Don't you?"

Sully looked over at her sitting closely beside him, Michaela having slid off his lap as he dove further into the last segment of her journal entry. First, he made himself take a deep breath, realizing that his focus at the moment need only to be on conveying to Michaela how he still felt about her. He had to shove aside the fire burning inside that made him want to hunt that vile man down and beat him to a pulp. He knew that any show of passionate fury would only remind her of the fear she felt when around David, even if his anger wouldn't be directed at her at all.

Keeping his anger in check, he began focusing on forming words, though the truth was he knew words were going to fail to convey how he felt. Words were never going to make her understand that he certainly didn't see her differently, nor had his respect for her diminished in the slightest.

He remembered how she'd reacted when he'd tried to assure her that she wasn't to blame for what had happened to Kimberly. Words had failed to convince her then, and he somehow already knew words would do little this time as well. What would undoubtedly put her mind at rest would be his actions following this evening. He had to _show _her that he still held her in the highest esteem. However, he had to answer her question now. Attempting to try to express his innermost thoughts he began, "If only you could see what I see…"

Noticing at once in her eyes and expression how his statement had seemed to calm her unease, he continued on saying, "When I look at you, I see an innocent, breathtaking young woman who has just learned how to regain a little bit of the confidence she once had… A woman whose strength would make anyone envious…"

Captivated by the way Sully had intentionally chosen the word innocent_, _she felt relief wash over her for the first time since he'd mentioned the journal, though she had an inkling that the feeling would be short lived. Unable to maintain eye contact with him, she cast her gaze downward yet again awaiting the dramatic shift in the conversation that would inevitably take place any minute.

"Look at me," he urged the moment she turned her eyes away. "All I see is someone I greatly admire. Nothing you could ever share with me about your past would change my opinion of the woman I know you to be right now in this very moment."

She could feel tears forming in her eyes for the second time that evening as she listened to his heartfelt and honest words. Overcome with adoration for him, she realized yet another reason it had been so easy to fall in love with him. Somehow Sully seemed to understand the deepest and darkest parts of her past with a compassion she didn't know to be possible. And with that compassion came a love of every part of her, even the mixed-up, confusing, and shocking ones.

"Sometimes I simply cannot believe how lucky I am to be the one you love… Not many men would feel the way you still do after what you just read… What you know about me…" she replied, wanting him to know how much his understanding meant to her.

"What I know about you only makes me feel closer to you," he responded instantly, wrapping her hands tightly with his. "I want you to understand that I know you have wounds that _he _left. But you seem to view them as some sort of cracks in your soul. I don't see it that way. And I never will… Those wounds will heal with time and hopefully my love. I can't thank you enough for opening up to me and sharing something like that… I'll never understand how difficult that must have been for you…"

She offered a simple shrug in reply, unsure how to properly address how long she'd dreaded his reaction to the utter regret that had never left her.

"It truly sickens me that he shattered your dreams of what intimacy like that should be like… feel like… I know I can never erase the damage he did that evening, but someday I'd like to help ease the fears you must have about experiencing anything close to _that _kind of intimacy with someone else…That is if you'll let me…" he said softly, watching her reaction closely.

Smiling ever so slightly and nodding in agreement, she willingly leaned into his embrace wanting to feel the security only his arms seemed able to bring.

"Know that you are always the one in control of what happens between us. I can never tell you that enough. Don't _ever _do something you aren't comfortable with… I will _always _love you. No matter what…" Sully vowed sincerely.

"And I will always love you," she returned, knowing that very statement to be more truthful than anything she'd ever said before. No matter how their relationship evolved from this evening, her love for him would never die, of that she was sure.

* * *

><p>Breathing in deeply, she looked to her right, as the golden light streaming in from the window brought her out of a deep sleep. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched the innocent little brunette sleeping peacefully beside her. Softly brushing a lock of hair from her forehead, she watched as Hannah's tiny eyelids fluttered open. The second her eyes were fully open, confusion played across her face, though it was quickly replaced with a warm smile as knowledge of where she was dawned on her. Sitting up like Michaela, she immediately wrapped her arms around Michaela's neck.<p>

Slightly caught off guard by the immediate embrace, she found herself laughing softly, wrapping her own arms around Hannah. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Offering a nod in return, Hannah only snuggled in closer. As Michaela held Hannah close, she couldn't help but realize how well she too had slept. She'd been slightly concerned that she might wake Hannah if she happened to be plagued with the haunting nightmares that frequently chased her. She'd vowed to herself that she wouldn't overreact or panic if she awoke in the night after unconsciously replaying _his _torment yet again. However, it turned out she had nothing to worry about… Sleeping beside the youngest member of the Sully family had proved to be soothing just like Sully's presence had been.

"I love you," she heard Hannah whispered softly, still clinging to her tightly.

"I love you too, babe," Michaela returned sincerely before glancing at the digital clock across the room. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Hannah replied excitedly, pulling back only slightly to read Michaela's expression.

"I'm not the best cook, but I can make waffles…." Michaela supplied, trailing off as she considered whether putting frozen waffles in the toaster really could be called 'making' them.

"I like waffles! So does blueberry," Hannah added, quickly grabbing her stuffed bunny still lying beside her pillow.

"Wonderful," Michaela returned before scooping Hannah up in her arms and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you came to stay with me last night," Michaela said truthfully as she retrieved a box of waffles from the freezer.<p>

"Me too!" Hannah replied genuinely from her seat at the high top kitchen table, swinging her feet back and forth happily. " 'Chaela can you make my hair look pretty today? Like you did last night?"

"You want me to curl your hair for school?" Michaela questioned as she placed four waffles into the toaster slots.

"Uh huh," Hannah replied with a vigorous nod, watching Michaela closely.

"I would be happy to do that for you," she answered, flashing Hannah a warm smile. "Hannah, do you like orange juice?"

"Yep," the young girl returned, eyes still scanning the small kitchen in interest.

Opening the cabinet on her right, Michaela instantly grabbed two glasses as she normally would when offering a guest something to drink. However, it dawned on her the second she turned towards Hannah that she didn't have a lid.

"Hannah, you'll have to be really careful when you drink out of the glass I'm going to give you. It won't have a lid…" she warned as she poured juice into each of the tall glasses, worried this may prove to be an awful idea.

"That's okay. I don't need a lid," Hannah replied casually.

"Don't the cups at your Daddy's house have lids?" Michaela followed up as she placed the glass directly in front of Hannah.

"Just the ones he gives me in the car. Not the other ones," she explained, skillfully grabbing the glass with both hands.

Michaela watched Hannah closely, clearly noticing that the young three-and-a-half year old handled the glass expertly. It dawned on her that there was still a great deal she didn't know about how to take care of Sully's little girl.

"Did you know that Daddy thinks you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world?" Hannah supplied seemingly out of nowhere.

"Is that so?" Michaela replied in interest.

"Sure is. He told Uncle Matthew that you were the most beautiful girl in the whole world inside and outside, and that he doesn't know why you love him 'cause he's not special."

"Oh I think your Daddy is very special. Wouldn't you agree?" Michaela countered with a smile.

"Yeah," Hannah acknowledged with a grin.

"What else has your Daddy said about me?" Michaela probed unable to resist the opportunity to hear how Sully was describing her to others.

"That he really wants to sleep with you like I got to last night," Hannah casually added, taking a fork from the table into her hand.

Upon hearing Hannah's words, Michaela instantly felt her heart leap almost out of her chest. Trying to assure herself that a preschooler's words needed to be taken with a grain of salt, she swallowed hard and tried to ignore the pounding of her heart.

"He said that? To you?" she ventured in confusion knowing Sully couldn't possibly have said something so personal to his daughter.

"Not to me. He said it to Uncle Matthew when I was supposed to be sleeping," Hannah explained.

She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, knowing if Sully were here he would immediately notice her reaction though she had said nothing. Little doubt remained in her mind that Hannah was neither exaggerating nor lying. With the addition to the story that Sully's words had been spoken to Matthew, Hannah had made too much sense for Michaela to refute even to herself.

"You were spying on him, huh? Michaela asked playfully, hoping Hannah wouldn't detect any anxiety in her tone or expression.

"Yeah," she responded with an ornery grin. "I sneak up on him and scare him sometimes when he's spending time with Uncle Matthew."

"I see…" Michaela returned, soon finding herself lost in thought. She wondered whether Sully had any idea that his daughter had a penchant for eavesdropping. _He must know she listens in even when he least expects her to… Even if he knows she's listening does he have any idea she's repeating his adult conversations without a care? He couldn't possibly know she heard his conversation about me… _

"Waffles popped," Hannah supplied pointing towards the toaster and successfully jolting Michaela from her thoughts.

As Michaela retrieved the waffles and brought them to the table on two ivory plates, she still couldn't stop thinking about what Hannah had so innocently shared.

Watching as Hannah grabbed the bottle of syrup from the table and poured the sweet liquid all over her waffle, she offered, "Would you like me to cut your waffle for you?" though unsure as to whether Hannah even needed her help.

"Yes, please," Hannah returned sweetly, looking on in interest as Michaela skillfully cut the waffle into tiny squares.

When Michaela finished the task, she placed the plate in front of Hannah once again, handing the little girl the fork she had used. Then, as she began cutting her own, she looked over at Hannah curious as to why the little girl was simply staring at her. She was waiting for something, Michaela decided swiftly, though what that could be she didn't know. "What do you need sweetheart?" Michaela questioned gently.

"Just waiting for you to be ready to pray," she explained casually, as if waiting for others at the table was a common practice for her.

"Oh okay. I'm ready then," Michaela replied immediately, gently setting down both her knife and fork.

"Do you know the thank you prayer?" Hannah asked as she folded her hands gently.

"No… I don't think I know that one," she confessed honestly, thinking Hannah couldn't be referring to the only before-meal prayer she knew that contained words to which most three-year-olds wouldn't be familiar.

"That's okay. I'll say it, and you can join in if you know it," Hannah said, again with a flair that conveyed Michaela's response was one she'd heard before.

"That sounds good," Michaela returned, folding her own hands.

"Thank you for the world so sweet, Thank you for the food we eat. Thank you for the birds that sing. Thank you, God, for everything," Hannah recited proudly.

"Amen," Michaela added smiling at the beautiful little girl in front of her. "Did your Daddy teach you that prayer?" she wondered aloud.

"No, not that one. They taught us that one at school. It's the prayer we learned for the month of December," she clarified, as she grabbed her fork and began retrieving a waffle piece.

"Well thank you for sharing it with me," Michaela responded, still smiling, overcome by how consistently adorable Hannah seemed to be.

"You're welcome," the little brunette answered politely, holding the fork filled with waffles up to her stuffed bunny's mouth before placing it into her own.

* * *

><p>"My classroom is right… There," Hannah pointed excitedly towards the upcoming door on their left.<p>

Michaela followed her into the classroom, still holding Hannah's small hand in hers, stunned by how eager Hannah was to be at school.

"Good morning Hannah," greeted a beautiful blond young woman. "Your hair looks beautiful this morning," she added sincerely.

"Thank you, Miss Addison," Hannah returned with a warm smile, obviously thrilled that her just curled hair had been noticed.

"And you must be Michaela. I'm Hannah's teacher," Addison supplied with an outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Michaela returned, welcoming the handshake.

"I told you she was super pretty, " Hannah excitedly explained to Addison.

"Yes, you did tell me that," Addison responded with a small laugh.

"My Daddy is in love with her. I think he's going to marry her," Hannah continued.

Unable to prevent a blush from creeping up, Michaela offered a small smile, knowing Addison had to hear all kinds of honest and interesting admissions from young preschoolers all day.

"Hannah, why don't you go hang up your coat and your backpack for me? Can you do that?" Addison asked, smiling down at Hannah.

"Yeah," Hannah answered proudly, before heading off towards the coat hooks in the corner of the room.

"Thank you for saving me," Michaela supplied, a little worried about what Hannah would share next.

"Of course," Addison replied. "I have to tell you, though, she talks about you nonstop."

"Really?" Michaela returned, somewhat surprised that Hannah had so much to say about her when they really hadn't know one another that long.

"Oh yes!" Addison confirmed.

Before she had a chance to ponder what Hannah could have shared, the little girl was at her side. " 'Chaela, can I show you my beanstalk?", she asked animatedly, while gently tugging one sleeve of her red cardigan down to her wrist.

"I would love to see it," Michaela answered in reply.

"It's over here…" Hannah supplied, taking Michaela's hand in her grasp and dragging her towards the window in the right corner of the room.

"I think it's… Yep, it's this one," Hannah explained, pointing to the second small pot from the left.

"How do you know that one's yours?" Michaela challenged with a grin.

"It has my name on it, silly," she said, pointing to her name written in Sharpie across the center of the pot.

"So, it hasn't grown up to the clouds yet," Michaela observed, noticing that all of the small pots had beans that had yet to fully sprout.

"No…" Hannah returned with a disappointed sigh, casting her gaze downward.

"But look..." Michaela encouraged, waiting for Hannah to turn her eyes back to the pots.

Lifting Hannah up slightly so she could get a better look, Michaela explained, "See that little tiny green sprout right in the very center?"

"Yeah!" the little girl answered, her excitement quickly returning.

"That's the beginning of a beanstalk. You never know what you'll find tomorrow…" Michaela ventured as she gently released her hold on Hannah, planting her little feet back on the ground.

"You think it might be bigger tomorrow?" Hannah questioned, eager to know if Michaela honestly believed what she was claiming.

"I'm positive it will be," Michaela responded.

"I hope so," Hannah returned with a wide grin, thrilled with Michaela's genuine and definitive answer.

"So, what do you do when you first get to school?" Michaela inquired, glancing around the room full of other young children.

"Play with the stuff Miss Addison put out…" Hannah supplied, as her eyes began scanning the room.

"What do you want to play with?" Michaela asked, hoping to nudge Hannah towards engaging in something before she had to leave.

Hannah simply offered a noncommittal shrug while holding Michaela's hand tightly.

"I think that marble track looks like fun," Michaela suggested, hoping Hannah would take the bait.

Nodding her head in agreement, she started towards the brightly colored tower, pulling Michaela along with her.

Upon arriving next to the pre-built marble track, Michaela watched as Hannah sat down on the carpet beside it, carefully smoothly the gray cotton material of her dress over her black leggings. Sitting down next to Hannah, she watched as the little girl began placing marbles into the top funnel. Michaela couldn't stop herself from smiling as an amazed look filled Hannah's face as her gaze followed a marble through the track until it reached the very bottom.

"Hannah, can you build a great big one like this?" Michaela asked, upon noticing the clear tub full of track pieces that sat inches from the fully constructed track. "I bet you can…" she speculated, grabbing a shiny, green plastic piece from the tub and placing it into Hannah's outstretched hands.

Hannah swiftly turned her eyes from the piece in hand, back to Michaela, displaying a grin full of cheer and warmth. Jumping into Michaela's lap and wrapping her arms around Michaela, snuggling in close, she said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Michaela returned, placing a kiss on Hannah's cheek. "I have to go to school now too though…" she admitted, knowing Hannah was bound to protest.

"I don't want you to leave," Hannah whined.

"Hannah, look at me," she urged gently, only continuing once Hannah had complied with her request. "I don't want to leave you, either. But I want you to be a big girl for me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Hannah returned before asking, "When do I get to see you again?"

"On Friday remember? We're going shopping with your Dad," Michaela responded, still holding Hannah in her arms as the little girl sat in her lap.

"Friday is a long way away…" Hannah added despondently.

"Yes, I guess it is…" she affirmed, understanding how days could feel like a lifetime for a three-and-a-half year old. "How about I ask your Dad if you both can come over and see me tonight? Would that be better?"

"Yes!" Hannah agreed with a vigorous nod, excitement sparkling in her bright blue eyes.

"I promise to ask him about tonight then. Bye sweetheart," Michaela uttered softly, trying not to let any tears slip from her eyes.

Giving Michaela one more hug, Hannah whispered, "Bye mommy," pulling back slightly to look for Michaela's reaction.

Responding to Hannah's words with a genuine smile, Michaela gave Hannah another kiss on the cheek, before Hannah willingly slid off her lap and back onto the floor. Hannah watched intently as Michaela winked at her, then stood and headed towards the door.

Waving at Hannah once more before she reached the doorway, she was happy to see that after returning the wave Hannah turned her full attention toward building a marble tower of her own.

"That was sweet of you to drop her off this morning," Addison stated, looking on in interest as Michaela watched Hannah from afar.

"I was happy to bring her. It was fun to see her school," Michaela returned, though she still couldn't tear her eyes from admiring Hannah's determination.

"That little girl really loves you," Addison supplied, finally able to gain Michaela's focus. "Make sure you take a look at the family portrait she drew that's hanging up right outside of the classroom."

"Thanks, I'll do that. Have a wonderful day," Michaela replied, smiling as Addison returned the sentiment.

Upon leaving the room, she looked to her right, and immediately noticed the display of children's family portraits. Scanning the sheets to find Hannah's, she located her portrait in the middle of the third row. Drawing in a breath upon taking it in, she was surprised by what she saw drawn in brightly colored marker. It was unmistakably Hannah, holding both Sully's hand and then _her _hand… The long, golden brown hair… Multi-colored eyes… And pink dress with matching heels…. Hannah had drawn _her… _Into a _family _portrait…

Sully was right… His words from weeks before echoing through her head, _"__Don't you see? She doesn't just love you, Michaela. She loves Matthew and Lauren. But you… You're special. Not just to me, but to her, too. She called you her mother…"_ And she'd undoubtedly done it again today, when she felt fine and was fully awake. _Sully, I do see… _she thought to herself, marveled by how much this simple drawing and Hannah's words meant to her. She may not be Sully's wife, or even fiancée, but in Hannah's eyes she was already a mother.

* * *

><p>"So…." Vanessa began, promptly trailing off as she stared intently at Michaela.<p>

"Hmm?" Michaela replied softly. Surprised when Vanessa didn't continue after several moments, she finally looked up from her notebook, meeting other girl's gaze that for some reason was fixed on her.

"So, how are things going with Sully?" Vanessa asked, her curiosity readily apparent.

"Great… Why do you ask?" Michaela returned, turning her eyes back towards her notes.

"Great, huh?" Vanessa probed, unsatisfied with her friend's vague answer.

"Mmm hmm," she confirmed.

"Alright, so what's really bugging you?" Vanessa inquired, shutting Michaela's notebook to ensure she would have Michaela's undivided attention.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" she countered, shocked that Vanessa seemed so determined to have her full focus.

"Because no one that's as in love as you are says 'great' when someone gives her an opening to gush about her relationship," Vanessa expanded, examining Michaela's expression closely.

"Well…" Michaela stammered, turning a pencil over and over in her hand, trying to decide what to confide.

"Well…" Vanessa finally followed up, attempting to push Michaela towards more of a response.

"I definitely wouldn't say anything is _wrong… _Not at all… In fact, he's perfect," she said honestly as flashes from his reaction to her dark secret the night before filled her consciousness.

"Sometimes I just find myself… Overanalyzing, I guess," Michaela added, still debating on how much to say.

"Go on…" Vanessa urged.

"A few weeks ago, I was over at his place taking care of Hannah and him as they were both incredibly ill, and I noticed something… He still has a picture of the three of them up in his apartment…" she shared.

"A picture of him with Hannah and her mother?" Vanessa clarified.

"Yes. And I know I have no right to question him or wonder why he would still have a picture displayed of his daughter's mother. But Abby… Well she was breathtakingly beautiful…"

Vanessa said nothing in return, knowing Michaela had much more she wanted and needed to say. She merely waited silently, understanding that Michaela would continue on when she was ready.

"It's just that… I know he loved her Vanessa. Yes, I know the odds of finding someone who's never loved another is unlikely… And I guess it's not really that he loved her, but _how _he loved her. She is and always will be Hannah's mother. She will always be his first lover… How do I compete with that? How do I compete with the memory of a woman that before she passed was the love of his life? Maybe she always will be… And every woman after, including myself, will always come up short… Because no one will ever be her…" Michaela poured out, surprised to find that she felt relief upon confiding in someone what had been bothering her for weeks now.

"I think you're looking at this all wrong…" Vanessa stated simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, he loved her Michaela and part of him always will. But that doesn't just apply to him. No one ever truly forgets their first love, and you wouldn't want them to. That love taught Sully what true love really is, and inspired him to continue seeking it out. Abby wasn't the one he was supposed to be with forever, and from what I've seen, he's fully accepted that. He's moved on and fallen in love with someone else- you. And yes she will always be his first lover, but you will be his last. His forever… That is if you want to be…" Vanessa answered, finishing with a smile as she waited for Michaela's response.

"Of course I want to be," Michaela retorted quickly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Vanessa countered. After Michaela only stared back clearly bewildered, she continued, "Michaela, I'm not naïve enough to think that you've already become his lover and not told me or anyone else about it."

"Well no…" Michaela responded honestly, averting her gaze, the subject at hand clearly making her uncomfortable.

"Then, like I said what are you waiting for? Of course a part of him is still tied to Abby, because she shared something with him that you still haven't…"

"What exactly are you trying to imply?" Michaela wondered aloud.

"Nothing… I'm just laying out the situation for you. You say that you love him and want to spend forever with him, but yet you are still holding back. You wonder why a part of him is still tied to Abby, but I think it's pretty clear…" Vanessa expanded, looking to Michaela to fill in the final blank.

"She held nothing back…" Michaela said so softly Vanessa almost didn't hear her. "She gave him _everything_…"

"Exactly," Vanessa confirmed with a nod.

Over and over Vanessa's words seemed to echo through her head along with the doubts she'd been unable to suppress about Abby's role in his life. Without stopping to think about what she might be admitting aloud, she muttered the minute the conclusion came to mind, "I don't think I can do that…"

"Why not?" Vanessa questioned gently. "It seems to me that you are pretty certain that he's the one…"

"Yes I am… But…" she trailed off, unsure whether to be honest with her friend or simply change the subject.

"But what?" Vanessa pressed, not willing to let Michaela off the hook.

Swallowing hard, she hesitated momentarily, still undecided on confiding in Vanessa. "I've always wanted to be married first…" she finally explained.

"Married? Really?" Vanessa replied in surprise as if those words were the very last she expected to hear. "Sorry to shoot you down here, but I'll tell you right now that's not going to happen. He's never going to know he wants to spend forever with you if you are still keeping a part of yourself from him."

"I don't think that's true…" Michaela countered quickly, shaking her head slightly in protest.

"Well, it's your call of course. I'm just offering an outsider's opinion. Don't be surprised if he loses patience with the fact that you aren't willing to give him every piece of yourself," Vanessa responded, her tone changing to one that seemed to contain less judgment and more practicality.

_Will he really lose patience with me? _Michaela wondered to herself, remembering the many occasions Sully had been nothing but understanding and compassionate. _Was Vanessa right, though? Would this understanding eventually wear thin if she never seemed to move forward fully with him? Was she truly the only one left with the outdated ideal of waiting for marriage? And why did the thought of fully giving herself to Sully frighten her? He would never treat her the way David had…_

Sully's words from the night before began playing through her mind, _"I'd like to help ease the fears you must have about experiencing anything close to that kind of intimacy with someone else…That is if you'll let me…Know that you are always the one in control of what happens between us…" _

"So, you think he's waiting for me to initiate something… more?" Michaela questioned, reflecting on Sully's words and the way he'd touched her in the restaurant the previous evening.

"Without a doubt," Vanessa answered in return.

Nodding to herself, she couldn't help but remember Hannah's confession from that very morning. "Hannah told me just hours ago that she overhead Sully saying that he really wants to sleep with me…" Michaela admitted, almost to herself more than Vanessa.

"Mm hmm," Vanessa returned almost smugly. "Don't look so terrified! That guy of yours is quite easy on the eyes," she added, nudging Michaela playfully. "Trust me you won't be looking back wishing you hadn't done it. You'll only be wishing you hadn't waited so long."

"Thanks for listening," she answered, still deep in thought, and wanting to drop the subject more than she could possibly convey.

"Anytime. And Michaela?" Vanessa stated, waiting for Michaela to look at her directly before continuing. "Sully isn't David," she concluded.

Returning Vanessa's words with a small smile, she muttered, "I know," before opening her notebook in an attempt to get back to work. Vanessa didn't press on any further, and she, too, opened the thick textbook to her right. Their conversation proved to be highly unsettling and throughout the remainder of her time in the library, she still couldn't come to any sort of conclusion on the matter that made her feel at ease. What Vanessa had said made too much sense to just ignore, and yet she still couldn't deny that a part of her wasn't comfortable with the idea of becoming intimate with just a boyfriend, even if that boyfriend was the love of her life.

* * *

><p>Feeling the rush of both relief and excitement flood through her, she grabbed her keys from the ignition and phone from the cup holder to her right. As she closed her car door behind her, she realized how utterly amazed she was by how it never ceased to feel wonderful to finish yet another semester. The weight that had been almost crushing her to death at times over the last four months had now been lifted. She could fully enjoy every minute of her evening with Sully and Hannah, no part of her plagued with worry about when she would have time to finish a paper or project.<p>

Still elated as she climbed the staircase that led to her apartment door, she quickly glanced down at her phone's screen as a call came buzzing in. Immediately, recognizing the picture that popped up on screen, she slid her thumb across the screen's surface.

"Hi Becca," she began, having an idea as to why her favorite sister might be calling.

"Hey, how have you been? It's been a while since I've been able to catch you on the phone. How are your finals going?" Rebecca questioned.

"I just finished my last final moments ago, and I feel like it went well. I won't know anything for sure until my professor posts the grades," she explained as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you earned another 'A'," Rebecca returned at once, knowing her younger sister never failed to obtain perfect grades. "How are things with Sully?"

"They're…" she started, pausing for a brief moment as she caught herself about to say 'great'. Remembering Vanessa's words from only days before, she quickly re-phrased saying, "I couldn't be happier."

"Oh you have no idea what a pleasure it is to hear you say that!" Rebecca responded, her relief evident in her voice. "Listen, mom wanted me to call and inquire about the arrival of your flight in for Christmas."

"Well… I don't think I'm going to fly back to Boston. Sully is planning to stay here over the break and spend some quality time with Hannah. I know mother won't like it, but I really want to spend Christmas Eve with him…" Michaela admitted, pausing to see if her sister would counter with any resistance to the idea.

When Rebecca didn't jump in with an instant reply about how her plan was an awful idea, she continued saying, "I was thinking I could take a credit for the plane ticket and drive down on Christmas morning. That way I could still spend Christmas with you and the family. What do you think the chances are of mother agreeing to that plan?"

"Wow… I can't lie to you, 'Chaela. I don't think the odds are in your favor," Rebecca answered honestly.

Though she was expecting that exact answer, she could still feel her heart sink as Rebecca replied with the very words she'd been dreading to hear. "Maybe you could talk to her for me? Please?" she asked hopefully.

Hearing the pleading in her sister's tone, Rebecca couldn't help but sympathize, knowing all too well how difficult their mother could be. "I'm only going to promise to try Michaela…"

"Oh thank you! Thank you Becca!" Michaela responded, unable to stop the flood of excitement that coursed through her veins the second her sister agreed to help.

"You know how she is though… She pays for you to fly down here almost every time you return home because she doesn't like the idea of you driving over four hours by yourself," Rebecca cautioned, wanting Michaela to prepare herself for the 'no' that more than likely would inevitably ensue.

"Anything you can say to help convince her would be really appreciated Becca," Michaela answered simply.

"I promise that I'll do what I can to convince her," Rebecca stated once more, unable to ever refuse to help Michaela when she sought it. "Anything else going on that you want to talk about?"

Her sister's innocent question instantly reminded her of the many times each member of her family had asked her that very same question. Ever since they learned of David's abuse, it seemed not one of her sisters, nor her mother, would ever forgive themselves for not noticing David's true colors. Each one, especially Becca, seemed determined to offer her an open opportunity to confide anything each time they spoke, wishing they'd used it when she was with David.

Hesitating to reply, she flashed back to her conversation with Vanessa from days earlier, wondering what Becca would have to say if she were to confide in her. Part of her desperately wanted to seek her elder sister's advice… And yet the words seemed impossible to say over the phone and to her sister…

Sensing Michaela's hesitation by the silence that engulfed their conversation, Rebecca asked, "Are you sure sweetheart?" hoping that would be enough to nudge Michaela into a confession.

Still unsure as to whether she was comfortable discussing her private intimate relationship with Sully with her sister, she remained silent, wishing she would feel compelled to act. Thinking back to a time when Becca was just dating her now husband, she realized her sister had never once spoken to her about the intimate details. Finally, she decided against bringing up the subject that would only lead to an uncomfortable and awkward conversation for them both.

Hearing a knock on the front door, she said quickly, "Listen Becca I've got to go… Thanks for the phone call, and thank you for agreeing to talk to mother on my behalf. Let me know what she says!"

"Alright…I love you, " Rebecca returned, wondering where Michaela's sudden sense of urgency to hang up the phone might be coming from.

"I love you too," Michaela echoed, before pressing the bright red 'end' button and opening the front door.

" 'Chaela!" Hannah cried in excitement from her position deep in Sully's arms.

"Ready to go?" Sully asked, noticing right away that she already had her black wool peacoat on.

"Absolutely," Michaela answered readily, immediately overcome by how at ease she felt just knowing she would be spending the next few hours with both Sully and his daughter.

Stepping outside into the brisk air, she locked the door behind her, and began following Sully down the wooden staircase towards the parking lot. As they approached his car, she could feel a smile spending across her face as she noticed the small, white flakes adorning the surface of his car. It was mere days before Christmas, and now it was snowing. And as she watched the snowflakes fall softly towards the ground, concerns from earlier slowly melted away, and she realized yet again how picturesque her life had become.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch.23 **

Peering through the clear, paneled windows with mittened hands pressed up against the glass and an entranced smile on her face, she asked excitedly, "Daddy can we go inside?"

"On the way back we can sweetheart. Right now we're looking for a special store Michaela told me about," Sully replied as he arrived at her side, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Well, actually this is the store," Michaela added, glancing up at the florescent blue lights shimmering the store's name across a black backdrop.

"What are the odds of that?" he said, flashing Michaela a smile that warmed her on the inside despite the chill in the air.

"So, we get to go in then?" Hannah questioned in impatience, ready to push the glass door open as soon as she received Sully's approval.

"You betcha. But Hannah…" he started, waiting to continue until he had her attention.

Turning away from the attractive displays inside the store's window, Hannah spun around to face him, staring up at her father's blue eyes.

"Remember, though, you need to stay where I can see you the whole time. Promise?" he asked, looking on as Hannah bounced up and down, obviously full of anticipation.

"I promise!" she agreed at once, before turning back towards the door and attempting to pull it open.

Noticing immediately that Hannah seemed to be struggling, Michaela reached her arm forward, ready to grab the door and help. However, before her hand made contact with the glass, Sully's hand pulled hers gently out of reach. She glanced over at him for an explanation, listening closely as he whispered, "Watch, she'll get it. Just give her a minute. She'll be so proud, too."

Holding the door open with both hands on the brass handle, Hannah smiled up at her father, clearly pleased with what she'd accomplished. "Look, I did it!" she announced, waiting for Sully and Michaela to step inside.

"I knew you could," he affirmed, motioning for Michaela to go first. "After you," he prompted Hannah, before taking the door from her and then joining both girls inside the store.

Upon entering he glanced over at Hannah, only to see that her eyes were filled with excitement as they continued to scan the store that seemed to be bursting with every color of the rainbow. As he began examining the large room himself, he was stunned by what seemed to be endless amounts of jewelry displayed on circular tiered shelves by color.

"You look a little overwhelmed," Michaela said, nudging him playfully.

"You could say that…" he confirmed, still unable to fully take in the vibrant surroundings. "How do you even begin to pick something out in here?"

"Well that's the truly wonderful thing about this store. It's primarily organized by color," she explained. "What colors does Lauren like?"

"Wow… Umm…" he started, searching through his mind trying to think of a color she wore frequently.

"She likes coral, Daddy," Hannah supplied, already making her way towards the tower filled with coral accessories.

Following both Hannah and Michaela, he felt what could only be described as relief wash over him. There was no question about it, he was incredibly fortunate to have two girls willing to assist him with what would have otherwise been an impossible task. He could have chosen to take the easy way out and buy Lauren a gift card, but he tried to avoid that as a gift giving option when possible. She had done so much for both him and Hannah, he wanted her to know that he'd taken the time to pick out something she'd really enjoy. Without her help, he would never have made it in school as far as he had. Nor would he have had the chance to get to know Michaela on his own before bringing Hannah into the picture.

"Hannah, let me take your mittens," he requested, noticing she'd taken them off on her way across the store.

"Thank you," Hannah returned as she gently placed the hot pink knit mittens into her father's outstretched hands. "I think we should by her a necklace," Hannah remarked, turning her eyes over to the coral pieces arranged before them.

"Yeah, I think a necklace would be a good idea," he said, as he tucked Hannah's mittens safely into his pocket. "What do you think?" he asked, turning towards Michaela as he waited for her opinion.

"I think a necklace would be perfect. It'll be much easier to pick out and buy for someone as opposed to earrings or a ring," Michaela answered truthfully.

Nodding in confirmation, he began looking at each necklace arranged before him on silver jewelry trees. Hannah had made this task much easier by choosing a color, and he was quickly able to rule out a few necklaces he would only describe as gaudy. Picturing Lauren wearing a necklace filled with several layers of coral beads and rows of gold chains, didn't fit naturally at all. No, Lauren had much simpler taste than that. Spotting one that particularly caught his eye, he grasped it in his hand, lowering it slightly so that Hannah could get a good look at it.

"Okay princess I think this one is the winner. What are your thoughts?" he wondered, anxious to see how Hannah felt, knowing she would be completely candid with him.

"It's really pretty," she replied in awe, running her fingers over the coral bow bead, then the golden Eiffel Tower charm below, and finally the delicate golden chain that held both the charm and the bead.

"Okay, expert number two, what do you think about this one?" he ventured, placing the necklace into Michaela's outstretched hand.

She instantly felt a rush of affection for him almost overwhelm her, honored that he'd asked for her opinion as well. When Hannah had confirmed his choice, she'd figured that was all it would take to convince him. And yet, he'd just asked her as well, patiently awaiting her answer with an expression that said, _"If you don't like it then I'll trust your judgment."_

"I think you have wonderful taste. It's beautiful," she expressed, affirming Hannah's earlier statement.

"Well, she's mentioned more than once that she plans to travel to Paris after she graduates, so I thought this might appeal to her," he added, wanting to share with her why he'd selected that particular item.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Michaela returned, handing the elegant necklace back to him.

She couldn't help but smile to herself, as his explanation for picking that specific necklace gave her even further insight into the man he truly was. He must have intently listened to Lauren when she spoke with him. And not only had he simply listened, but he'd impressed something important to her into his memory. Such active listening she'd discovered was rare to find in others, especially in men.

On top of the fact that he clearly valued what others shared with him, he'd also just revealed his innate ability to pick out stunning jewelry. Though she knew it was shallow to value his talent for buying jewelry, it still made her smile as she couldn't help but think of how she may benefit from it one day.

"'Chaela, try this on!" Hannah urged, jolting her out of her thoughts as the little girl handed her a detailed accent ring.

"It doesn't fit my finger…" Hannah expanded, anxiously waiting for Michaela to try it on.

Complying with Hannah's request, she slid the ring onto her third finger, immediately noticing it didn't fit hers either.

"Sorry, sweetie it's too big for my hand," she explained, placing the ring back on the small silver ring holder on the tiered display table.

"Here, try this one," Sully chimed in, handing her another version of the very same ring, though this one was a size smaller.

Once again placing the ring on her right hand, she looked down at the two coral flowers atop a gold band, surrounded by clusters of rhinestones.

"Yay, it fits!" Hannah cried out, admiring the ring on Michaela's outstretched hand.

"Yes, it does fit," Michaela confirmed. "I have to be honest with you though, Hannah. It's not really my style," she divulged, hoping her honesty wouldn't upset Hannah.

The truth was she simply never wore what most would call costume jewelry. Anything that would command too much attention, just didn't appeal to her. And a ring that large would definitely attract attention.

"That's okay," Hannah replied, holding out her hand to take the ring as Michaela slipped it off her finger.

Michaela looked on as Hannah handed the ring to Sully to place back on the display, relieved that her sincerity hadn't upset Sully's sweet little girl in the slightest.

"Hannah, did you know they sell special jewelry for little girls here?" Michaela questioned with a grin, taking notice of Hannah's instant interest.

"They do?" the little girl followed up, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Yes, they sure do. Come with me I'll show you," Michaela responded, extending her hand and waiting for Hannah to grab hold.

After Hannah willingly seized Michaela's hand, Sully followed Michaela's lead towards the back left corner of the room, trailing closely behind his two girls.

As they arrived at a display undeniably designed to appeal to children, he held back a few feet, keeping his distance. He didn't want to intervene in what he knew would be a special moment between the two of them, though he was thrilled to have the chance to observe it from a distance, almost like a fly on the wall. He'd received rave reviews from Hannah when he'd asked about her morning with Michaela earlier in the week, and Michaela had expressed similar feelings. After hearing how much they'd both enjoyed the few hours they'd spent just the two of them, he'd wished he had been there to see it, though knowing that would have stolen part of what had made the morning special.

He looked on in interest as Michaela bent down to Hannah's level, pointing out something that had captured her attention. Marveling yet again at the way she seemed to interact with Hannah so naturally, he knew he would never have predicted this nor would he ever take it for granted.

After offering her own thoughts on the necklace Michaela had pointed out to her, Hannah began making her way around the circular table, eyes wide with elation as she looked over the colorful necklaces, bracelets, and headbands.

Sully watched as Michaela stood up fully and while keeping one eye on Hannah, the other seemed to be focused on the table to her left. Knowing it was the perfect time to join her, he stepped up beside her, wrapping an arm around her and following her gaze.

"I bet I can pick out something from that table that you would buy for yourself," he ventured, anxiously waiting for her response.

"Oh, you think so?" she returned, intrigued by his claim.

"I don't_ think_. I know," he countered, his blue eyes gleaming with sincerity and self-assurance.

"Well aren't you just full of confidence," she remarked, enjoying the playful banter he'd started. "I'm going to challenge you to do just that then."

"Prepare to be amazed," he stated, cracking his knuckles in mock preparation.

Shaking her head at him and laughing softly at his antics, she watched attentively as he stepped closer to the table to their left, his eyes focused in concentration. Knowing he would look to her for any clue he could possibly gather, she was careful to keep her eyes on Hannah and away from any piece of jewelry that happened to be a part of the display his eyes were scanning. Biting her lip in an attempt to keep an emotionless face, she stole another glance in his direction, finding herself captivated by the level of dedication he seemed to have for this challenge.

Arriving back at her side with his hands tucked behind his back, he couldn't help but flash her a proud grin, more than ready to see her shocked expression when she realized he'd dominated this challenge.

"Found something have you?" she prompted, again finding it difficult not to smile as his expression was contagious.

Answering by bringing his left hand out from behind his back, he placed a leather woven cuff bracelet into her hand, watching her reaction ever so closely.

Admiring the large silver rose charm in the center, she couldn't have stopped her expression from filling with wonder even if she'd wanted to. "How did you…" she uttered in astonishment, not having expected him to succeed quite so well.

"Know?" he filled in, a newfound sparkle glimmering in his bright blue eyes. "It wasn't difficult. I know you. That's all there is to it," he explained, beyond thrilled that she seemed to be so affected by what he'd thought would have been just a way to make her smile.

"Daddy, look!" Hannah requested, holding up a bracelet sparkling with blue rhinestones.

" 'Chaela it's like the one you have!" she added, delighted when Michaela agreed.

"Let me see it sweet girl," Sully inquired. Carefully, he clutched the tiny bracelet in his own hand, examining the five rows of colorful crystals covering a black band. "How do you get it on?" he wondered aloud, incapable of locating a clasp of any sort.

"I'll show you," Hannah answered, retrieving the bracelet from Sully and skillfully placing it upon her wrist. "See it stretches," she explained, holding her arm up in front of him.

Grateful that she was enthralled with a bracelet that had clearly been designed specifically for a young child, he smiled down at her, in love with the wide grin she gave back in return.

"So… Guess I should buy this for you then, huh?" he teased, giving his daughter a quick wink.

"Only if you want to…" she responded, trying to sound casual, but failing to remove the excitement from her voice.

"I think you all ready know the answer to that," he said, no longer able to keep a smile from his face as Hannah's joy was contagious.

"And I'd love to buy that for you as well," he directed towards Michaela, gesturing towards the leather bracelet that still sat in her hand.

"You really don't have to do that," she responded, knowing that his ability to pick it out was what had truly meant something special to her.

"Of course I don't. That's what makes it fun," he said earnestly, reclaiming the bracelet from Michaela's hand. "Let's go buy this jewelry, ladies," he stated, taking Hannah's right hand.

With her free hand, Hannah immediately reached for Michaela, delighted when Michaela readily grasped her hand and followed towards the register in the center of the large store.

As she followed Hannah's lead, it occurred to her that Sully had once again found a way to take an ordinary moment and turn it into an incredibly special memory. He'd made her feel like she was inside a storybook with this charming prince who had put his perfection on display once more. And it wasn't the fact that he was buying her a bracelet that made her so enchanted with this moment. It was the feelings he'd brought out when he'd placed the bracelet in her hand.

To have someone know her well enough to predict which piece of jewelry on a tower of over fifty pieces would be one she would have chosen for herself had been unimaginable prior to today. Not even Becca would have been able to do that so flawlessly… Some of that ability must have come in part from years of picking things out for Hannah, but she also knew it was something much more than that. He knew her on a deeper level than anyone else she'd ever known, and that was a realization she'd come to more than once over the last several months. He was one in a million… And better yet he was _hers… _

Jumping back into the present minute, she gazed over at Sully as he retrieved the small, rhinestone filled bracelet from the white paper bag hanging from his left arm, then knelt down beside Hannah and slipped it onto her arm.

Standing and fixing his eyes on Michaela, he grasped her left hand gently and without saying a word pushed both the sleeve of her wool coat and turquoise sweater up her arm. Lost in the depth of his deep blue eyes and the warmth his touch had left, she said nothing either, letting the moment itself captivate her.

Willing himself to pull his eyes from hers momentarily, he turned her hand over, then began unsnapping the clasp that held the bangle with a golden cross in place on her wrist. Instantly, he could feel her tense, and he found himself wondering for the first time if there was a reason she'd worn this same bracelet every day he'd know her.

The second he began undoing the clasp on her wrist, she considered withdrawing her arm. However, she quickly changed her mind, knowing that for the first time she didn't want to hide anything from him anymore.

Still looking at her wrist as he slid the bracelet off, he felt a sharp pain stab at his chest, as his eyes took in what he knew she'd been hiding from the world. Taking a deep breath, he softly ran a finger over the physical scar she would always carry, before raising her wrist to his lips.

She couldn't stop the tears from gathering in her eyes as she felt his kiss, feeling his truly deep affection for her once more. He hadn't even blinked as he came face to face with one of the only visible scars David had left. Deep down she'd known long ago it wouldn't change his feelings or his attraction towards her, but she still felt relief fill her knowing he'd once again responded with precisely what she needed.

Reaching back into the paper bag, he retrieved the second bracelet he'd purchased. Then, after fastening it on her wrist, he held her eyes with his, once more overcome with the desire he felt to kiss her until they were both left breathless.

Tired of simply watching both Michaela and Sully, Hannah broke the silence saying, "Where are we going next?"

Thrust out of his private moment by his daughter's question, he reluctantly tore his eyes from Michaela, looking down at Hannah. "Do you want to stop by the little café on the corner?"

"The one with the best hot chocolate ever?" Hannah wondered, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"That's the one," he clarified, before reaching for his daughter's hand.

"Interested in experiencing the best hot chocolate in the world?" he posed, expertly reading the look Michaela gave him before she said a word.

"I would love to," she agreed, ready to head towards the corner, her hand still wrapped tightly in his.

As they began making their way hand in hand down the street, she couldn't stop herself from glancing down at the bracelet Sully had picked out specifically for her. Admiring everything that it stood for, she knew without a doubt that it would now be a permanent fixture on her wrist, for he had managed to give a simple piece of jewelry more meaning than anything else she owned.

* * *

><p>"You're staying here for Christmas, then?" Vanessa wondered as they stepped inside the dimly lit store.<p>

"Yes, I'll be here for Christmas Eve. But then I'm heading home for the rest of Christmas break," Michaela explained, still incredibly grateful her mother had agreed to let her spend part of the holiday with Sully.

"Michaela, you wear a two don't you?" Peyton questioned as she began looking through a rack full of plaid, pleated mini-skirts.

"Usually… why?" Michaela returned, her eyes scanning the various displays throughout the clothing store.

"I'm just going to grab your skirt for you," Peyton explained, retrieving two skirts from the rack, handing one to Michaela.

Looking at the pleated number in astonishment, Michaela asked aloud, "Where's the rest?"

Peyton offered a light-hearted laugh in return, then said, "You always say the funniest things."

"You are seriously expecting me to wear this to the party?" Michaela re-iterated, feeling that she had to be missing a piece of the puzzle.

"If you're going then yes… Every girl is wearing that same skirt. Otherwise, it's not going to look like a uniform," Peyton explained, as if she were stating the obvious.

"Did you find one? If not I think we still have time to order them online and have them shipped…" Vanessa chimed in, joining them next to the rack of skirts.

"Yeah, and I grabbed one for Michaela too," Peyton answered distractedly, having turned her attention toward another rack of skirts.

"Okay, I'm going to go buy mine then," Vanessa followed up, before glancing over at Michaela. "What's with the face?" she asked, unable to ignore Michaela's expression.

"Hmm?" Michaela responded, looking up from the skirt in her hand to meet Vanessa's gaze.

"That _'I'm not going to do this' _face you have on," Vanessa expanded, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I don't know about wearing this Vanessa," Michaela answered honestly. "Especially _out_… To a very public party…"

"Why not? Sully will _love _it," she stated with a wink.

"And so will every other guy within a 100-mile radius," Michaela added, at a loss as to why the reason for her hesitation seemed so unclear.

"You act like there's a problem with that," Peyton chimed in with a grin, before heading towards the checkout counter.

"Don't sweat it," Grace said softly upon arriving at Michaela's side. "Trust me, I've got us covered, literally," she added once Vanessa had followed Peyton and was out of earshot.

As she waited anxiously for Grace to continue, Michaela already felt herself relaxing knowing she wasn't the only one with reservations regarding Peyton's assigned attire.

"Just wear some of those little cheerleadin' shorts under it. That's my plan. Gonna go grab a pair before we leave the mall," Grace expanded.

"What do you think those two will have to say about your plan?" Michaela wondered, motioning with her head towards Vanessa and Peyton.

"That sure doesn't concern me," Grace said, clearly unmoved. "Those two ain't gonna like that I've been tellin' every other girl in the house not to parade around with nothin' under that dinky skirt either. I've gotta make sure I'm not spendin' the whole evening turnin' my head every time one of those girls moves an inch."

Michaela shook her head slightly to herself, as a smile spread across her face, saying in response, "Good point."

"Since when have you worried about what those two say? You sure used to put them in their place. Remember that big date switch idea they had? Freshman year?" Grace prompted.

"Of course… They wanted each girl to bring a guy to the party and then switch dates with another pre-assigned member of Phi Alpha Zeta," Michaela responded.

"And ya told them that was a crazy idea for a party and only gonna start trouble as girls would be watchin' their boyfriends flirt with other women. Then, ya spoke to all the executive members in charge of votin' on social events and pitched your idea instead," Grace reminisced with a smirk.

"I'm still surprised they ended up voting in favor of my idea to have single attendees choose a number at the door…." Michaela added, before trailing off remembering whom she'd been paired up with….

_Scanning the room in interest, her eyes immediately stopped the second they spotted the neatly printed, black number 17. Smiling shyly at the dark-haired stranger wearing the number pinned to his navy blue polo shirt, it didn't take long for her to realize he wasn't a stranger at all. She'd met him weeks before, though she was fairly certain he wouldn't remember her. Quickly averting her eyes as he met her gaze, she tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, wondering whether he would approach her. _

_Looking up from the red, plastic cup in her hand as she felt someone touch her arm gently in an attempt to get her attention, she found herself instantly drawn in by his bright blue eyes and charming smile. _

"_Thought I'd come say hi to the other number 17," he started, eyes fixed on her. _

"_I'm glad you did," she answered, still curious as to whether he would realize that this wasn't the first time they'd met. _

"_You're trying to figure out if I remember you or not aren't you?" he questioned with a playful smirk. _

"_That very thought did cross my mind…" she admitted, running her index finger over the lip of the cup in her hand. _

"_There's not a chance I could forget someone so beautiful," he responded, admiring the way her face flushed at his compliment. "Michaela, right? We met on move-in day a few weeks back…" _

"_Exactly," she confirmed, watching as he ran a hand through his brown hair, noticing the blond highlights naturally occurring throughout it. _

"_I'm guessing that you rushed Phi Alpha Zeta, then?" _

_She answered with a simple nod, a part of her still puzzled as to why a guy with what Peyton would call 'boy-band' good looks had any sort of interest in her. _

"_Well, I have to be honest with you…" he started, waiting to see if he'd caught her full attention. _

_For a few moments he simply stared into her multi-colored eyes, then continued on saying, "I've heard that Omega Chi Delta guys tend to find Phi Alpha Zeta girls the most attractive." "And I have to say that I completely agree," he finished, running his fingers up her bare arm and flashing her a smile. _

"_Is that so?" she challenged, his touch making her heart beat faster and a flutter feeling take over her body. _

"_Absolutely. There's one girl in particular that I find myself drawn to, though I'm still trying to decide whether or not she feels the same way," he shared, wrapping his arm around her fully as he awaited her answer. _

"_She does," she swiftly returned, playing along by answering in third-person. _

"_You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that," he said, noticing the cup in her hand was empty. "Want to head towards the kitchen and grab another drink with me?" _

"_To be honest, I don't really drink…" she admitted softly, remembering how odd the other girls had found it that she'd filled her cup with only soda. _

"_Oh, we've got to change that! You don't know what you're missing out on," he replied, a shocked expression still gracing his features. "Come on," he urged, taking her hand in hopes of leading her towards the kitchen. _

_Following his lead, it occurred to her how lucky it'd been that the handsome guy she'd met upon arriving weeks ago had been the one to draw the same number she had. The day they'd met she hadn't been sure whether he was flirting with her or just being kind. However, there was no mistaking it now. David, the handsome, pre-med major was interested in __**her.**_

"Michaela, you there?" Grace asked, jolting her back into the present and away from the vivid memory her mind had conjured.

"Yes, sorry," she answered quickly, hoping Grace wouldn't press her for details regarding where her mind had wandered.

"We were talkin' about the time ya pitched that party idea to the social committee…" Grace prompted.

"Yes, the idea that stole Peyton's thunder. She wasn't too fond of me for a while after that…" Michaela added, remembering how long it had taken to smooth things over.

"You thwarted her crazy notion of stirrin' up trouble… And ya didn't stress about her attitude one bit back then," Grace responded.

"You're right," she admitted sadly, knowing that she'd changed in many ways over the last three-and-a-half years.

"You're missin' my point," Grace returned stubbornly. "There ain't ever been a reason to worry about what Peyton says or thinks. You have your own opinion. The Michaela I love has never been afraid of what someone's gonna say to her…"

"And I miss that girl…" Michaela said, aware yet again how much David had shaped the woman she'd become.

"Well, let her come back then," Grace challenged, heading towards Vanessa and Peyton.

"We've got another stop ta make before we head back," Grace explained, pleased to see that Michaela had arrived at her side.

"Oh, where are we going?" Peyton asked, her curiosity apparent.

Rather than respond, Grace glanced over at Michaela, giving her a look that said, _Now's your chance. _

"To buy something to go under this ridiculously short skirt you've requested that we wear," Michaela interjected, feeling an immediate rush of satisfaction.

"Wow, that is seriously no fun and entirely defeats the purpose. Why are you so determined not to ever look sexy in public?" Peyton challenged.

"I wouldn't say that," Michaela ventured, waiting to see if Peyton would maintain her determination to win the almost verbal sparing match Michaela had started with her honesty.

"Then, what would you say?" Peyton, followed up, clearly unwilling to let the subject simply drop.

"I would say that we have very different definitions of the word sexy," Michaela stated simply, then headed out the door.

"What's gotten into her?" Peyton wondered aloud, gaping in shock as she watched Michaela walk through the mall.

"She's becomin' her old self again," Grace clarified before heading towards Michaela.

* * *

><p>Sitting with her legs tucked up beside her, she leaned further into him, beyond content to be wrapped in his loving embrace. He somehow always managed to make her feel more secure in his arms than any other place in the world. She sent Hannah a smile as she watched the little girl twirl around in the center of the room to the music Sully had turned on the moment they arrived back at his apartment after church. It was clear Hannah was unable to get enough of the princess feeling that came from dancing in her Christmas dress, the flouncy black skirt swirling around her. Shifting her eyes over to the colorful lights blinking from the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, she let a soft sigh escape her lips, wanting this moment to last forever.<p>

As she felt his soft lips place a tender kiss on her forehead, she said softly, "I love you, Sully," wanting him to understand how truly wonderful it had already been to spend this evening by his side.

"I love you, too," he returned. His words held such a deep emotion she knew he'd understood all she'd wished to convey with those four simple words.

Running up to both her father and Michaela, almost falling on top of them in her rush to arrive, Hannah shouted in delight, "We learned this song for our program!"

"Yeah, you sure did. Sing it again for us," Sully urged, eager for Hannah to put on a show for them.

Suddenly shy at the prospect of performing for both Michaela and Sully on her own, she shook her head in silent protest.

"What if I do it with you?" Sully asked with a smile, his finger tracing over the silver flowers that covered the top half of her dress.

"Will you do the actions, too?" Hannah inquired, immediately perking up at his suggestion.

"Sure…" he agreed hesitantly.

Michaela tried to suppress the laugher his expression filled her with, though she wasn't entirely successful. Covering her face with her hand, and looking back towards the tree and away from him, she was able to hide her grin. From the corner of her eye, she watched as he followed Hannah into the middle of the room, towards what had become her makeshift stage for the evening. Unable to resist capturing what she knew would be a special moment he would look back on and laugh about years later, she pulled out her phone ready to record.

As he was about to start the current music track over again with the small remote in his hand, Sully noticed the phone Michaela held up, anxious for the impromptu performance to begin. Flashing her a look that said, _Are you really going to record this?, _he wondered if she'd ever let him live this down. Glancing over at Hannah, eagerly waiting for him to start the song again, he knew there was no way he could disappoint his sweet little girl. Hitting the button on the remote and hearing the track start over, he prepared himself to follow the little brunette's lead.

She'd thought that watching him sing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" while imitating Hannah's motions that went along with it would fill her with uncontrollable laugher as his expression at the mere thought had. Much to her surprise, instead she was simply charmed by it. Watching him touch his nose as he sang "red nose" and form antlers from his hands for the sung word "reindeer" left her with only love for him. It was akin to watching a man without children sit down on the floor and really play with a young child. It left her not only with the thought of how wonderful a father he was to Hannah, but what a wonderful father he would one day be for _their _children.

Applauding their performance as it came to an end and declaring it wonderful, she smiled at Hannah's shear delight as Sully spun her around.

"Come join us," Sully said motioning for her, as he continued to dance with Hannah.

Wanting to fulfill his request, she stood from the couch ready to join them, only the chime of her phone called her attention away.

"Go ahead and answer it," Sully declared, with a warm smile, aware of her indecision at the moment. "We've got all night."

Sending him a look that conveyed her thanks for his understanding, she slid her thumb across the screen to hear her sister greet her, "Merry Christmas, Michaela!"

"Merry Christmas, Becca," she returned, joy surging through her.

"How has your evening with Sully been?" Rebecca inquired.

"It's been absolutely incredible, Becca," she answered, her voice filled with an ease that her sister had never heard before.

"What are they singing in the background?" Becca returned, incapable of keeping her curiosity at bay.

"Jingle Bells," Michaela filled in, glancing over at Sully as he continued to dance with Hannah, holding her close in his arms. "They've moved on from a rendition of Rudolph complete with a set of motions to go along with it."

"Sully is acting out Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer? Now that's something I would love to see!" her sister replied with a laugh.

"Oh it was quite the show," Michaela expanded as images from the performance played back through her mind, glad she'd captured it on video. She made a mental note to ask Sully later if he'd mind if she shared all of the video's charming content with her sister.

"I'll bet it was something special," Rebecca returned. "We all miss you here terribly…"

"Of course, I miss you as well, but I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me to be here with him…" Michaela started, falling short of finding words to express how their time together had made her feel.

"Well you better find some words soon," Rebecca teased. "You won't believe what I had to promise mother in order for her to agree to this. You owe me, Michaela," she concluded with a lighthearted laugh.

"She didn't mention anything when I spoke with her…" Michaela followed up, thinking back to the conversation she'd had with her mother days before.

"Of course she didn't. Mother would never admit to having coerced me into making Brooklyn take piano lessons," she filled in.

"Piano lessons aren't so bad…" Michaela countered, reminiscing for a moment on her own experience with the piano as a child.

"It's not the lessons. It's the fact that she _knows _I don't approve of forcing my child to do something to which she's clearly not interested…" Rebecca expanded.

"You didn't have to promise her that on my behalf. I would never want Brooklyn to be unhappy…" she returned, hoping Rebecca's response would help sooth the unease she felt.

"Oh, trust me she's not the slightest bit unhappy about it anymore! We made a deal. Piano lessons for an American Girl doll. I believe she got the better end of the deal…" Rebecca replied.

Laughing softly, as Rebecca had eased the guilt she felt, she said in response, "I would agree with you on that note. And Becca, thank you again… This evening with them is one I will never forget. I promise I will do anything I can to return the favor."

"Just consider it an early Christmas present. Speaking of presents did Sully love his?" her sister wondered.

"We haven't opened them yet, so I honestly can't tell you…" Michaela answered, her eyes glancing over at the unopened packages beneath the tree.

"Well, I will look forward to hearing about it tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be thrilled with it."

"I have a feeling you're right. Thank you again for the suggestion," Michaela said genuinely.

"Of course. Though I think it was your extra touch that will be the most meaningful," Rebecca replied.

"I just hope he likes it. I've never put this much thought into a gift for a guy before…" Michaela admitted, looking briefly over at Sully to make sure he was still enthralled with Hannah.

"Trust me you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to keep you any longer as I'm sure you're anxious to get back to him and Hannah of course. But before I let you go, Mother wants to speak with you… Is it alright if I put her on?" Rebecca asked, hoping Michaela would agree.

"Yes, of course. I love you Becca," she returned warmly.

" I love you too 'Chaela," Rebecca reciprocated, following Michaela's lead and using her sister's nickname. "Be careful driving home tomorrow morning."

"Of course," she confirmed before waiting for her mother to jump on the line.

"Hello Michaela."

"Hello Mother," she returned, knowing her mother preferred a proper hello to the informal 'hi'. "Thank you so much for understanding that I wanted to spend tonight with Sully and Hannah."

"I hope you're enjoying your evening," Elizabeth stated.

"Yes, it's been wonderful," Michaela said, hearing the emotion in her own voice as she answered.

"I'm very glad to hear it. I hope you had a chance to attend church…" her mother continued.

"Yes, I had the pleasure of attending with both Hannah and Sully," she responded instantly.

For the next few moments her mother said nothing in return, and she contemplated breaking the silence between them. However, a feeling she couldn't describe compelled her to wait, somehow knowing her mother was trying to find the right words.

"Michaela, promise me that you're alright. If not, please let us know. Send Becca one of those text messages you are all so fond of…" Elizabeth requested.

"Mother, I promise you I'm more than fine. If things truly weren't going wonderfully, I'd let you know…" she expressed truthfully, wishing she could somehow convey to her loved ones how drastically different things were for her in this new relationship. "I promise I learned my lesson about keeping silent," she continued.

"I sincerely hope so," Elizabeth declared. "It concerns me that he didn't want you with us tonight…"

"Oh, no that's not it at all!" Michaela returned in shock, unaware until that very moment that her mother believed Sully had any part in her decision to spend the evening with him. "He had no idea I was staying for Christmas Eve until I'd told him after I spoke with you."

"Who are you talking to?" Hannah inquired as she sat down beside Michaela on the couch.

Shifting her phone away from her mouth slightly, Michaela supplied with a smile, "My mom."

"Tell her I said hi," Hannah added, leaning in close against Michaela.

"Hannah, wanted me to tell you she says 'hi'," Michaela delivered, watching Hannah light up as her message was given. "And I swear to you Mother, you have nothing to worry about…" she professed, as she wrapped her arm around Hannah.

"I will take you at your word then," Elizabeth replied, the absolute contentment in Michaela's voice convincing her that she need not worry. "Please be careful tomorrow, Michaela. Don't be in a rush to arrive here. I'd rather have you drive cautiously than endanger yourself to get here faster."

"I assure you, I will drive safely," she vowed, before glancing over at Sully only to see him ask with gestures alone if Hannah was disrupting her conversation.

Wanting to ease Sully's concern, she quickly mouthed silently to him, "She's fine", before saying to her mother, "I love you…"

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Michaela," Elizabeth expressed in return.

"Merry Christmas," she echoed before removing the phone from her cheek and pressing the end call button.

Turning her gaze from Michaela over to Sully, Hannah said eagerly, "Daddy, her phone call is over. So, can we open presents now?"

Offering his daughter only a slight smile in reply, he turned his eyes on Michaela, his gaze conveying that he wanted her to answer Hannah.

"Absolutely," Michaela readily supplied, enamored with Hannah as she immediately jumped down from her position on the couch and headed for the brightly lit Christmas tree.

There was something about the little girl's joy that was so contagious the two adults in the room couldn't help but feel it. And as Hannah sat down in front of the tree, her bright blue eyes shining with delight as she patiently waited for her father, Michaela had a feeling she was almost as excited as Hannah. For in a matter of minutes, both Sully and Hannah would be opening the gifts she'd spent so long picking out especially for them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch.24**

"Since you've been waiting so patiently…" Sully began, looking down into his daughter's eyes about to burst with excitement. "I think I'm going to let you open your present first," he finished, reveling in the innocent joy Hannah brought to every holiday.

"The one Michaela brought for me?" she wondered, immediately fixing her eyes on the present wrapped in paper lined with bright Christmas lights.

Sully nodded in return, bringing the large package to her. "Hang on for a second Hannah," he urged, knowing he couldn't make her wait much longer to rip open the paper as the anticipation was clearly killing her.

Quickly retrieving his phone from his back pocket, he started to explain the reason for his request saying, "I…", however as he began he noticed Michaela mirroring his actions.

"We…" he started again correcting himself, "…want to take some pictures before you open it sweetheart."

Michaela set Sully a quick smile, wanting to acknowledge how much his simply worded inclusion of her had meant. He instantly reciprocated the smile, before they both began snapping pictures of Hannah, each shot capturing the excitement and eagerness that filled the little girl's expression.

Looking towards Michaela before granting his permission, Sully encouraged Hannah to go ahead and open her gift.

Utterly enchanted with the moment, Michaela watched as Hannah tore through the brightly colored paper, anxious to witness Hannah's reaction once she discovered what was inside.

Eyes scanning every inch of the large pink box, Hannah cried out in excitement as she realized what treasures the box held within as she looked through the clear plastic window. She began bouncing up and down on her knees, unable to control her joy as her eyes took in the six Disney princess costumes complete with plastic high heels and tiaras that filled the box.

Knowing that Hannah needed a small push to tear her eyes away from what was a perfect gift for her, Sully began nudging her until she looked up at him. When she finally received his silent message and made eye contact with him, he gestured with his hand towards Michaela.

Instantly understanding what her father wanted to convey, Hannah stood and ran towards Michaela, jumping into Michaela's outstretched arms.

"Thank you!" Hannah professed sincerely.

Gazing down at the little girl's eyes still full of wonder and happiness, Michaela knew without a doubt that she'd succeeded in bringing Hannah joy with the present she'd selected. "You are more than welcome," she answered in reply, loving every second of having Hannah in her arms.

"I think your Dad wants to tell you something," Michaela whispered gently, noticing Sully's interest in speaking with Hannah.

Though he didn't hear Michaela's words to Hannah, he knew Michaela had understood from his look alone what he wished. Motioning for Hannah to join him over by the Christmas tree, he waited for her to oblige, smiling to himself as he watched his sweet girl give Michaela another hug before heading towards him.

"Why don't you give Michaela the present you made for her?" he asked, almost as eager to see Michaela's reaction as Hannah seemed to be.

"Okay!" Hannah readily agreed with elation.

After retrieving two white paper sacks with a Christmas tree drawn on the surface of each, she placed one in Michaela's hands explaining, "I made this for you at school."

"I can't wait to see what's inside," Michaela returned, charmed by Hannah's pleased grin.

Hannah then returned to her father's side, handing him the second sack.

"I thought we were opening our presents for each other tomorrow?" he questioned, knowing he'd already discussed this plan with her earlier that day.

"Yeah, but Miss Addison told me I should have you open your present when Michaela opens hers," Hannah offered to help clarify.

"Alright then. I'll open mine tonight," Sully consented, sitting down next to Michaela on the couch.

"Open them together!" Hannah requested, thrilled her father was on-board with her plan.

"On three?" Sully suggested, to which he received an enthusiastic nod from Michaela in return.

When his count arrived at three, Michaela set to undo the green ribbon holding the bag shut, ready to see what Hannah could have wrapped inside. After removing the ribbon, she reached in and rifled through tissue paper to reveal a ceramic coffee mug. Running her finger over the colorful flower drawings gracing its surface, she was in awe of what Hannah had created especially for her.

"Hannah, did you paint these flowers?" she wondered aloud, having her answer even before Hannah spoke as the young girl's expression said it all.

"Yep, I did," Hannah confirmed with a pleased grin. "I hope you like it…"

"Hannah, I love it!" she shared instantly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Hannah returned politely, thrilled that Michaela seemed to truly appreciate what she'd made.

Suddenly wondering why Sully had been so quiet, Michaela turned her gaze away from the beautiful etched flowers toward the man on her right. At once she noticed that he seemed to be completely entranced with the coffee mug in his own hand, seemingly as shocked as she had been that Hannah had drawn the wolf painted on the surface of his gift.

"You drew this?" he whispered in awe, Hannah's artistic abilities never ceasing to leave him astounded.

"Daddy, you like wolves, so I drew one for you," Hannah explained, happy to have impressed him as well.

"Sweetheart it's beautiful," Sully declared, as she ran into his outstretched arms.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he spoke with a reverence that words could never describe, "Thank you baby."

As he held his daughter close in his arms, rubbing small circles on her back, he whispered to her words he knew would excite her, though part of him hated to end the moment with her in his arms.

Hannah pulled back from his embrace slightly as she heard his whispered omission, nodding her head enthusiastically in agreement, before heading over to the tree to grab a small, square box wrapped in silver paper.

"This one is for you from Daddy," she explained handing the box to Michaela, anxious for Michaela to reveal what was wrapped safely inside.

Michaela flashed Sully a quick smile, aware of how eager he seemed to be for her open it, as he was literally sitting on the very edge of the couch. Turning her eyes back to the silver package to grant his unspoken wish, she untied the silver ribbon and tore off the shiny, silver paper to find a white box. As her fingers began removing the lid, she could feel the suspense building inside of her as she wondered what he could have possibly selected especially for her, keenly remembering their afternoon Christmas shopping.

Spotting a black velvet box inside, she tipped the white container to the side, sliding the small, black object into her hand. And as she opened the velvet box, the last obstacle remaining, she literally gasped as her eyes took in the brilliant piece housed inside. Feeling the tears forming in her eyes as she looked over the white gold band, three amethyst heart shaped stones in the center, and diamonds trailing down each side of the ring, she was at a total loss for words.

It wasn't simply that it was strikingly beautiful, sparkling as the light caught each stone and diamond, and it wasn't even the fact that Sully had picked it out for her knowing she would adore it. What had really rendered her utterly speechless, was the fact that she knew it meant something much more.

Assured from her expression alone that housed so much surprise and awe, he knew without a doubt that he'd succeeded in finding a ring that she was truly fond of. Gently taking the box from her hand, he pulled the ring out, delighted that she had clearly understood that this wasn't just a piece of jewelry.

Taking her left hand into his, he slid the ring onto her third finger, admiring how perfectly it fit and how the dazzling ring looked as if it genuinely belonged there.

"Sully…It's beautiful," she started, gazing down at the ring amazed at how flawless it looked on her finger.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he waited for her to look up at him, ready to tell her what this ring really meant to him. "I want you to know it's not just a ring. It's a promise… That will be together, forever," he professed, enamored with the look in her eyes as he said the words 'together forever'.

Overcome with emotion as his words filled the room, she desperately wanted him to know how much his gift had touched her. Feeling as if words would never fully convey the way he'd filled her heart with love for him, she opted instead for actions, looking deeply into his ocean blue eyes, losing herself in their depths yet again. Placing one hand on his cheek, her other then wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. And as she placed her lips against his, she kissed him, holding nothing back. Lost in the moment and the feelings his soft lips stirred inside, she was jolted back to the present only by the sound of clapping.

Reluctantly, he pulled back from Michaela, never wanting the moment between them to come to an end, though suddenly aware of Hannah's presence in the room. Somehow he'd lost sight of the fact that it wasn't just the two of them at this time, lost in how wonderful it had felt when Michaela had been the one to initiate something physical between them.

Sitting down next to Sully on the very edge of the couch, Hannah said sweetly, "You did a good job, Daddy. I think she really really liked it. She kissed you just like princesses kiss the princes they love."

Wrapping an arm around his daughter, smiling at her sweet innocence, he found himself unable to keep his eyes away from Michaela for too long, stealing another look in her direction.

Readily noticing that both her father and Michaela were simply staring at each other yet again, Hannah nudged her father gently, then asked, "Can I get your other present?"

Grateful for the distraction Hannah provided, as Michaela couldn't seem to will herself to stop gazing into his eyes on her own, she chimed in, "I would love for you to do that, Hannah."

Happy to help Hannah retrieved a blue wrapped box, then headed to Michaela, placing the present into Michaela's hands.

"Merry Christmas" Michaela said softly, handing the box to Sully, thankful Hannah had given her the honor of presenting it to him.

He sent her a childlike smile full of excitement, before starting to remove the bright paper, starting at the corners of the box.

Upon successfully removing the wrapping paper, he discovered a black box. Desperately wanting to know what it held, he quickly tore off the lid, still plagued with curiosity. His eyes immediately took in the leather, bi-fold wallet, it's contrast stitching the first sign of

impeccable quality. Running his fingers over the supple, brown leather, he admired the gift she'd picked out especially for him, wondering how she could have possibly known how much he'd wanted something similar for years.

"Look inside," Michaela prompted, unable to wait a moment longer for him to locate the surprise she'd left inside.

Opening the wallet on her request, a shiny, cooper card caught his eye instantly. He pulled the card gently out of the credit card slot, noticing a message etched onto its surface.

Hannah, hovering close by, examined the cooper card with curiosity, asking "Daddy, can you read it aloud?"

Conscious of the fact that Hannah wished to know what words were delicately engraved upon its surface as much as he did, he complied with her wish and began reading the copper card aloud.

_Sully,_

_Your love means more to me than you will ever know. Every time I gaze into those sparkling eyes of yours, I know that I've found my forever. Your love is the greatest gift I've ever received and will ever receive, and I will love you with all of my heart, forever and always. _

_Michaela _

Feeling the tears form in his eyes as he read her heartfelt words aloud, he could only manage to whisper, "' Chaela," upon finishing, moved in a way he could never describe.

"Where did you get this?" Hannah wondered, knowing it had to be uncommon as it held such a personal message.

"I had it special made for your Daddy," Michaela explained, watching as Hannah nodded in understanding.

"It's perfect…" he said softly, running his thumb over the etched words, before placing the card safely back inside the wallet.

"And now you have a new wallet, so you can get rid of your old one that's falling apart," Hannah jumped in.

"Sure can…" he mused, staring at Michaela in awe.

Hannah, once again becoming bored with their silent stares, headed over to the box full of princess costumes. Sitting down and pulling the large box onto her lap, she once again admired its contents through the clear plastic window.

Wrapping Michaela in his arms, he held her close, wishing he could do so much more. Knowing they would have time together after Hannah was asleep, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, breathing in the scent of vanilla and jasmine that was uniquely Michaela.

"Daddy, can you open this for me please?" Hannah inquired, struggling with the box's taped flaps.

Forcing himself to pull away from Michaela, he placed a soft kiss on her hand, before joining Hannah on the floor beside the tree.

Michaela watched him retrieve a knife from his pocket, cut open the box for Hannah and begin taking out the contents. She felt a grin envelope her features, thinking to herself how they'd both loved the gifts she'd spent so much time contemplating and picking out. Glancing down at the ring on her finger, his words continued to echo through her mind, "_It's a promise… That will be together forever" _His words… This evening… They were both things she would remember always. For even the little moments, stolen glances, shared smiles, and chaste kisses mattered to her more than she could ever explain.

* * *

><p>Taking a sip of hot chocolate from the coffee cup in her hand, she knew this very cup was destined to become her favorite as she would forever cherish Hannah's creation. Relishing in how incredible it felt to be sitting beside him, simply admiring the tree's lights in the darkened room, she marveled at how the silence between them was so comfortable. Powerless to stop herself from taking another quick look at the ring on her finger, it hit her that this was the perfect moment to ask him something she'd been wondering all evening.<p>

"I'm dying to know…" she started, aware of his interest in where she was going with her statement.

Offering her only a warm smile in return, before he took a sip from his own cup with the lovely wolf drawn upon it, he gave her shoulder a small squeeze, waiting for her to continue.

"How did you manage to select a ring that fits my finger perfectly?" she asked, still astonished as she stole another glance at her third finger.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled his arm away from her only to stir the contents of his cup with a candy cane.

"Well remember our shopping trip…" he said, noticing how the curiosity in her expression began to fade.

"Of course."

"I asked Hannah before we left to help me out that day. Her job was to get you to try on rings in the jewelry store. I knew if I asked you that would make you much more suspicious…" he explained, fondly remembering how Hannah had been honored he'd included her.

Shaking her head softly, amazed at his cleverness, she replied, "I'm surprised she was able to keep such a large secret for that long."

"I didn't give her the details, or I'm sure she would have let it slip out," he expanded. "All she knew was that I wanted her to ask you to try on a ring."

"Well your master plan was very clever," she responded, with the hint of a smile flickering in her expression.

"Thanks," he answered in return, a twinkle in his eye.

Taking her free hand into his, he gave it a small squeeze, then allowed the peaceful silence to surround them yet again. After a few moments, he realized that he, too, had something he'd wanted to say to her all evening.

"I know Hannah thanked you, but I wanted to tell you myself how grateful I am that you know my little girl so well… She's over the moon about that princess dress up set…" he said, vividly remembering how Hannah had insisted on sleeping in one of the costumes.

"I'm thrilled that she adores it so much. I love her, too, you know," she confessed, watching his expression ever so closely, eager to know how he would respond.

"I do," he instantly replied, able to tell without a doubt that Michaela meant every word. "She loves you more than you know, Michaela…"

"I think I may have an idea…" she ventured. "Have you seen the family portrait she drew hanging in the preschool hallway?"

"I have," he confirmed simply, a knowing smile passing between them.

Staring into her eyes shining with love, he found himself once again enthralled with the depth of emotion she held within them. Lost in her eyes for what could have been hours, though it had been only a few moments, he was startled as she abruptly broke the connection, her gaze looking just past him.

"Is it snowing?" she wondered, squinting at the window behind him, her curiosity compelling her to head towards the window.

Pulling back the curtain slightly, she looked out at the white blanket slowly engulfing everything in sight, as thick snowflakes fell softly from the sky. It was impossible for her to ignore how again this night seemed destined to be one she'd never forget. One so charming that prior to tonight, she'd never believed could possibly exist anywhere but her dreams.

"Looks like we're going to have a white Christmas after all…" he added as she returned to his side, as he, too, had noticed the snow drifting through the evening air.

Giving him only a nod in reply, she retrieved her empty cup from the small, wooden end table, then extended her hand in an offer to take his cup as well. Gratefully handing over his own empty mug, he thanked her as she headed for the kitchen.

As she stepped out of the kitchen and headed towards him, he found himself once again marveling at how breathtakingly beautiful she looked. He couldn't resist staring at her in awe, mesmerized by the way her color-blocked green and black sweater dress hugged every curve of her body.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay with me tonight…" he said softly when she finally arrived at his side.

"I didn't want to worry about driving back late," she added, still a tad unsure as to whether he would keep things chaste between them as he had the evening he'd helped her cram for her exam. "Especially if it snowed as they predicted…" she continued, feeling suddenly shy around him, as she could feel the heat emanating from his gaze.

Taking her by the hand, he pulled her onto his lap, thrilled when she didn't pull away or resist his touch. Appreciating how incredible it felt to hold her, he responded by saying, "I think that was a wise decision."

Powerless to stop the desire that rushed through him, he allowed his eyes to drift from hers momentarily, thoughts of how much he longed to kiss her… touch her… filling his mind. Placing a hand on her bare knee, he found it more difficult by the second to resist the urge to slid his hand up further, enticed by the fact that for the first time since he'd known her she hadn't worn tights or leggings.

Feeling the sexual tension that had swiftly developed between them, she felt herself lean in slightly, ensnared by his touch and his liquid blue eyes that held an intense passion. But before her lips could touch his, she withdrew ever so slightly, abruptly feeling self-conscious about initiating something she knew would never be _just _a kiss.

Reading her like a book, he knew precisely what she wanted. As he pulled her in even closer to him, ready to join their lips together, she wrapped her arms around his neck, eager to close the small space between them. The instant he pressed his lips against hers, she found herself lost in thoughts of how much she'd wanted this all evening… Wanted to feel his soft lips caressing hers.

Running her fingers through his hair as he deepened their kiss, she couldn't help but think how she loved that in this moment he tasted like peppermint. The wall she'd built so long ago that had kept her from falling apart completely had crumbled without her even realizing it. His touch as his hands gripped her hips and his passionate kiss made her feel invigorated, excitement flooding through her body. It felt as if she couldn't get enough of him…Couldn't get close enough to him… Though, in the moment, she didn't think they could possibly be any closer. Infatuated with a deep yearning for him that continued to build inside of he, burning brighter by the second, she was completely startled when he stood up with her in his arms, their lips still locked in a heated embrace.

Regretfully breaking their kiss, only to look into his eyes, she tried to read what was hidden behind them, though thankful to still be in his arms. Rather than answer her unspoken question, he brought their lips together again, as he carried her with him into his room.

Not sure where he was headed, but too lost in the moment and the feeling of his lips brushing against hers to care, the realization of where they ended up only dawned on her upon feeling the soft mattress as he gently set her down.

Joining her on the bed, laying on his side, he propped himself up with his hand. He watched her expression closely from the moment she opened her eyes, looking for any flicker of fear or doubt. Unable to spot either, though still unsure what emotion her expression held, he caressed her arm gently, whispering in her ear, "Trust me…"

Swallowing hard as his hot breath sent a shiver of anticipation through her, she knew without a doubt that she did trust him, completely. She couldn't deny even to herself that she truly didn't want him to stop anything. In fact, it was quite the opposite… She desperately wanted him to continue. It was obvious to her from the evening in her apartment months ago that he knew where she'd drawn the line, and he had no intention of crossing it. Allowing herself to show her complete trust in him, she closed the small distance between them, wrapping an arm around his waist, and locking her lips with his, overwhelmed by the instant stirring of desire he elicited within her.

She could feel the heat pool inside as his scent, his touch as his hands roamed her body, and the feel of his tongue on her lips, only made her want more. Letting herself become fully engulfed in the moment, she parted her lips, feeling her heart race as he slid his tongue deep inside her mouth.

Passion alone began to dictate her every move, and she readily eliminated the remaining space between them, thrusting herself against him.

Kissing her until they could both barely breathe, he pulled his lips away, needing a few seconds to gain some control. Stroking her jaw lightly with his thumb, he found it impossible yet again to keep from admiring the brilliance of her sparkling eyes that now held more fire than he'd ever seen.

Unable to resist kissing her for much longer, he began brushing his lips on her neck, loving the feeling of her hands running through his hair. Working his way across her jawline, he finally sealed his lips to hers, finding it difficult to keep their lips apart any longer.

Placing a hand on her inner thigh, he waited to see if she would tense or stop him as she had in the restaurant, only he quickly realized how much she seemed to ache for his touch, as she deepened their kiss. Slowly moving his hand up her thigh, he soon reached the hem of her dress, pleasantly surprised when she still made no attempt to stop him.

As his thumb slid along the edge of her lace panties, the pulsing between her legs was almost more than she could take. Breaking their kiss, she wanted to tell him more than anything how much she craved his touch, yet the words seemed to be lost in her throat.

Noticing that she seemed to be at a loss for words, he stilled his touch, then whispered, "I won't hurt you…" knowing what inevitably had to be filling at least a part of her mind.

She was amazed that he could read even thoughts she had hidden in a dusty corner of her mind. Though he was right, a part of her did fear the direction he was headed, emotions much more powerful that fear filled her every conscious thought. In truth, his love and the trust he'd spend months building between them had squashed down any apprehension she had, leaving only a deep longing for him to touch her further.

Wanting him to understand how much the pounding within her demanded his touch, she let her expression do the talking, hoping that alone would be all he needed.

He could see the unspoken plea she offered, her eyes stating, "I need you…"

This was his true undoing, and he readily ignored any plans he had for her verbal acquiescence, incapable of silencing the desperate need he felt coursing through his veins to fulfill her unspoken request.

She closed her eyes and uttered a soft sigh, as his hand drifted down further, overcome with an electric sensation his caresses brought out.

"Tell me if you want me to stop…" he said softly, though getting the sense from the smile on her face that couldn't be further from what she wanted.

She almost didn't hear him, finding it difficult to process what he'd said, controlled by the startling yet amazing tingles his touch was creating.

"Don't stop," was all she could manage to answer, lost in the waves of pleasure surging through her.

Overwhelmed with how much the sensual look on her face was exciting him, he brought his lips to hers, needing to quiet the voice inside that demanded to take more than he ever would.

Leaning into his kiss, she moaned into his mouth. And as he took her bottom lip between his teeth, she could feel a force inside of her driving her toward the edge of the unknown.

Coming apart as a mind-blowing sensation surged through her, she let herself fall completely, knowing he'd catch her as promised.

Feeling her quiver in his arms, watching the soft smile form on her lips as she struggled to catch her breath, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He'd thought she'd need much more convincing to trust him, to fully let go as she just had, knowing he must have earned her trust more fully than he'd ever realized before. Shocked when she'd been so responsive, he was thrilled that _his_ touch had been her undoing.

Finally feeling her heart rate slow down slightly, she managed to whisper, "I love you…" hoping he would somehow know what this moment had meant to her.

"I love you, too…" he returned, placing a kiss just above the ring on her third finger.

"Sully…" she started, stopping only because she didn't want to ruin this by bringing David's name into the picture.

"I know what you're going to say…" he filled in, still holding her close in his arms. "And you don't have to say it… I'm just glad you know what it's supposed to feel like…"

Laying her head on his chest, she wrapped her arm around his waist, adoring how wonderful in felt to be blessed with someone who knew her better than she knew herself at times. He could never erase her past… But yet he'd never stopped finding ways to form new memories with her that seemed to make the past fade away. Tonight he'd done what she'd considered to be impossible even just a few months ago. He'd successfully removed any doubts she'd had about trusting him with their physical relationship.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he was ever so grateful that for the second night since they'd met he would be able to hold her in his arms all night long. Though he was still having trouble cooling down and ignoring the screaming voice that had wanted the same release he'd given her, he was satisfied that tonight had just been about her as he'd planned. He couldn't be sure, but he was willing to bet that any uncertainty or anxiety she had regarding the physical intimacy of their relationship had finally been put to rest.

* * *

><p>After wrapping the blue, multicolored scarf tightly around her neck, Sully held her close in his arms, unable to let her go.<p>

Laying her cheek against his chest, listening closely to the beating of his heart, Michaela wished more than anything that she didn't have to leave. As painful as this goodbye was proving to be, she knew that as much as she didn't want to go, she had no choice. If life had taught her anything so far, it was how unpredictable it chose to be. She would give almost anything for another Christmas with her father, and she certainly wasn't going to risk losing what could be the last one with any given member of her family.

Regretfully, she pulled back, placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek. "I love you," she confessed sincerely, for what must have been the hundredth time that morning.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he said, reciprocating her gesture by brushing her cheek with his lips. "Promise me you'll drive safe?" he urged, glancing out the window again, worried about the road conditions.

"Of course," she pledged with a smile, before grabbing the doorknob to her right.

"Goodbye Hannah," Michaela said one last time, looking towards the Christmas tree.

Running over to the door, Hannah wrapped her arms around Michaela's legs, holding on tightly.

Rubbing the little girl's back gently, she could see despair in Hannah's eyes as Sully pulled his daughter away. Feeling the heartache flow through her, she was quickly losing her resolve to leave.

Crouching down beside her, Sully asked, "Hannah, 'Chaela has to go visit her mom on Christmas. Don't you think her mom would miss her if she didn't go?"

"Yeah…" Hannah reluctantly agreed, before Sully scooped her up into his arms.

"Let's give her one more hug," he suggested, then brought Michaela in close by wrapping one arm around her.

Hugging them both back, it took everything she had to keep the tears at bay. Sully finally pulled back, still holding Hannah in his arms, and she tried once again to open the door, though she was unsuccessful.

Seeing her hesitation and knowing she needed a push, he set Hannah down, urging his little girl to wave goodbye to Michaela and head back to the toys she's opened that morning.

Wrapping Michaela in his embrace once more, he whispered in her ear, "I know it's hard to leave… Both Hannah and I will miss you while you're gone, but I swear we'll be together again before you know it."

With tears sliding down her cheeks, unable to keep them contained any longer, she looked up into his eyes, needing one last look at the enchanting blue pools. Then, she pressed her lips against his, giving him one last passionate embrace. "Goodbye," she said softly.

"Bye 'Chaela," he returned affectionately, tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

He looked on as she flashed him a pathetic attempt at a smile before finally turning the doorknob and heading out into the hallway. Left staring at the door, profoundly missing her already, Hannah's voice brought him out of his daze as she beckoned him to join her at the window. Complying with her wish, he gazed out the glass pane in interest, immediately spotting what Hannah was staring at. Feeling a slight smile creep up, he watched as the love of his life opened the door to her car, got inside, and slowly drove away. Aching inside as her absence was already felt, he suddenly felt Hannah wrap her arms around him, somehow knowing her love would ease his pain. Taking a deep breath, he held his little girl close, thankful to have such an incredible little blessing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch.25 **

Peering out the car window as they traveled down the suburban street, Michaela watched the houses steadily fly by, their doors, roofs, windows, and brightly colored shutters disappearing almost as quickly as they appeared. She couldn't have felt much more content in the moment, glad to finally be back in Sully's presence. Though she'd had a spectacular time visiting her mother and sisters, the truth was it seemed as if everything had so drastically changed. Now whenever they were apart all she could think of was what he could be doing any given second and how anything wonderful she experienced he would have enjoyed as well.

Turning her eyes to her left, she stole a quick glance over at him, fully aware that this was the first time she'd been alone with him since she'd arrived yesterday evening. Of course both he and Hannah had come over to her apartment to watch a movie soon after she returned home. However, he'd left rather early in order to get Hannah to bed, and she'd been left longing for tonight to arrive knowing they'd spend hours together just the two of them.

Shifting her eyes to the florescent green light illuminating numbers on the car stereo, she swallowed hard once again contemplating the decision she'd made over break. There still seemed to be one screaming thought that echoed through her mind no matter how much she tried to silence it, leading her to wonder if she'd truly come to the right conclusion.

Rolling through the long list that had led to her final decision on the matter, she resolved for what she knew would be the last time to take action this evening. That was that and she wasn't going to let herself back down, regardless of that one gnawing thought.

"You're awfully quiet tonight… Any reason?" Sully asked, wanting to meet her eyes, but resisting in order to focus fully on the road.

"No…" she softly answered, unconsciously biting her lip.

Her vague answer did little in the way of convincing him, but he didn't want to press it, knowing if there honestly was a reason she would only confide in him when she was ready.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned in order to change the subject.

"Of course," she agreed without hesitation.

"Truth is I was really surprised that you wanted to go to this thing tonight," he revealed, starting to wonder if maybe he had discovered the cause for her silence.

"Because of what happened at the last party?" she added.

"Well yeah.." he affirmed with a slight shrug.

She took a deep breath, buying some time as she searched for the words to properly explain how she felt. "I'm tired of being the one hiding at home afraid of what _they _will do… or how _they _will react…" she began, thinking back to how many Omega Chi members had targeted her at the only party she'd attended with Sully.

"Going to social events like this used to be a large part of my life. I've missed being a part of these events… Spending time with my friends and their boyfriends… Taking pictures… Making memories… Why shouldn't I be there tonight?" she continued, empowered by the end of her admission.

"If you want to be there, then there's no question that you should be," he said, validating her passionate reaction.

Catching the smile that burst onto her face, he was delighted that he'd somehow managed to give her the perfect answer. Removing one hand from the wheel, he began tugging at the tie around his neck, already desperate to undo it. He wondered for what had probably been the millionth time that evening alone why he'd had to specifically wear a white dress shirt, khakis, and a plaid tie Michaela had presented him with when he arrived at her apartment.

"Now whose idea was it to make us wear a monkey suit to this party?" he said, his tone light to ensure she caught the laugh it was meant to elicit.

"Oh, you don't like my costume?" she playfully countered.

"Trust me, it's not that…" he returned, quickly glancing in her direction, only too aware of how short her plaid skirt happened to be.

Immediately noticing exactly where his eyes had landed, if only for a few brief seconds, she couldn't stop herself from egging him on, asking, "So, you like the skirt, then?"

Only offering her a smile in response, he darted his eyes over to her bare legs, filled with desire to slide his hand under the small piece of pleated material. He couldn't have been more relieved when her voice broke the silence, as his control had rapidly begun to waver as his mind speculated over what she could be wearing underneath what had to be the shortest mini skirt he'd ever seen.

"To answer your question, the idea behind tonight is that everyone looks as if they are a student at a private school. If everyone wears the same attire to the party, it'll look like a school uniform," she explained, before adjusting a button holding the cuff of her white, button down shirt closed.

"I see… I have a feeling that's not the only way this theme will show up tonight," he ventured.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not," she agreed, mentally drifting through the many ways Peyton could have planned to exploit the theme even further.

"And they had these ties specially made to match the skirts you girls bought?" he asked, looking over at the plaid tie, she too, was wearing.

"Yes. They will stop at nothing for an authentic party theme," she responded with a sigh, still unsure why some petty aspects of a sorority party meant so much to the girls in charge of social events.

"I'm guessing that I should expect to have my picture taken… What a hundred times?"

"I'd say closer to five hundred," she teased back. "Good thing you look so handsome."

Pulling his car into an empty space, he felt his heart race as a compliment from Michaela was one he always held in high regard, knowing she honestly meant it. After retrieving his keys, he stepped out of the car, and soon arrived at her side, holding the door open for the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

Taking his arm as he offered it to her, she looked over the four door, silver sedan they were leaving behind.

Seeing curiosity fill her eyes as he pressed the small lock on his car's remote, he anxiously awaited her next word, become intrigued himself.

"Have you ever owned a truck?" she wondered aloud.

Caught off guard by her question, as it had come entirely out of left field, it took him a minute to respond, "I have actually. Why do you ask?"

"You've always struck me as a man who would drive a truck," she said simply as they headed towards the front door of to the sorority house.

Chuckling at her words, he was charmed by her heartwarming honesty. "Well the thing is I did own one before Hannah was born. I'd driven it for almost four years, but I had to trade it in. Two-seater pick-up trucks aren't exactly car-seat friendly…" he admitted.

Thinking over how elevated trucks were from the ground, not to mention the lack of a backseat, his logic made sense. "I can see that," she offered, glad to have his arm to hold onto as he seemed to radiate heat, which was welcome as the brisk January air stung her bare legs.

As they arrived at the front door, they joined the small line that had formed, eager to step inside away from the cold. Both began to question the decision idea to leave their coats behind in order to avoid having the responsibility of keeping tabs on the garments all evening. Stepping to the side slightly, trying to see what the hold up happened to be, he could only shake his head as he saw several girls looking over the entering guests' attire.

"Wow they seem to be taking the tie requirement very seriously," he observed, shocked as they turned away several young men who lacked the signature plaid tie.

"They used the ties like an invitation," Michaela added to clarify, clearly not surprised.

"Invitation only party, then?"

"It has to be. They would break fire-codes otherwise…" she expanded, thankful that the line seemed to be moving.

"I see…" he said softly in return, as his mind flashed back to memories of the large number of people in attendance at the last Phi Alpha Zeta party he'd been to with her.

"Welcome to Cameron Prep," a striking dark-haired girl proclaimed, as they finally made it to the doorway. Looking each one up and down, she soon spotted two plaid ties. Motioning for both Sully and Michaela to head in, she then said with a smile, "Have fun tonight."

After politely thanking the dark-haired door guard, Michaela walked inside, Sully following closely behind her. Upon entering, she quickly spotted Vanessa, waving and making her way through the already gathered crowd, her boyfriend Jamie in tow.

"Michaela!" Vanessa cried out animatedly, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Hey Sully! Great to see you again," Jamie added.

"Right back at you," Sully echoed, clasping Jamie's outstretched hand. "Glad I know a few people this time around."

"That always helps make these things more bearable," Jamie said with a light laugh.

"Oh Jamie you love these parties more than I do!" Vanessa teased, as she pulled back from Michaela, then fully embraced Sully as well.

"I'm thrilled you're both here!" Vanessa stated, her sincerity evident with not even a hint of the fake enthusiasm Sully could hardly stand.

"Thanks for the invite," Sully said, holding up the end of his plaid tie.

"Oh that was a given!" Vanessa responded, with a wave of her hand. "You two need drinks," she continued as if that were the first order of business after stepping foot inside.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," Sully said quickly.

"All right…." Vanessa returned. Somewhat skeptical of his words, she evaluated him closely, almost as if she were waiting for him to say he'd been joking.

When Sully made no attempt to clarify or expand on what he'd said, Vanessa relented, turning towards Michaela to say, "Come with me to the kitchen."

Without waiting for an answer, Vanessa grabbed Michaela's hand and started heading for the doorway in the corner. "I'll be back..." Michaela managed to direct towards Sully, spotting his nod of approval before he was out of sight.

"I'm really glad you decided to come tonight, Michaela. I can't tell you how nice it is to have you here at the house…" Vanessa said sincerely, stopping just inside the entrance to the hallway to look for Michaela's reaction.

"I never stopped coming to the house…" Michaela countered, remembering the evening she'd stayed the night with Vanessa only a few months ago.

"Well for parties I meant. And I hope Peyton's attire for the party didn't stress you out too much. I would have said something to her about it, but I got the impression both you and Grace had a solution…" she continued, stepping to the side briefly as someone attempted to bypass her on their way to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Grace's shorts idea worked out perfectly. Truly, I'm happy to be here," Michaela answered honestly.

Staring at Michaela intently, Vanessa gauged her friend's expression, unable to pinpoint exactly what she saw in the multi-colored eyes before her.

"Is there something the matter?" Michaela questioned after Vanessa continued to look her over in interest, though saying nothing aloud.

"_You_ tell _me_…" Vanessa returned, only curiosity in her tone.

"No, not at all," she responded swiftly, becoming suddenly self-conscious wondering what she was exuding.

"All right… You just look… I thought it was about the skirt, but obviously not… I can't put my finger on it…" Vanessa thought aloud, her eyes still fixed on Michaela's expression.

Swallowing hard, Michaela found herself contemplating how on earth Vanessa seemed to be able to read something she'd thought no one could see. Feeling her heart beat faster and heat rise in her cheeks, she wanted to simply walk away, but she knew Vanessa wouldn't drop the subject until she figured out what was wrong. Then, Vanessa would make her talk about where the feeling was emanating from, due to concern, but the truth was she _really _didn't want to discuss it as all. Ever. If she didn't find some way to remove whatever it was in her appearance that was tipping Vanessa off, she was headed for a conversation she really would rather not have.

"Nervous! That's what it is!" Vanessa almost shouted as if she'd solved some great mystery.

"I wouldn't say that," Michaela tried, attempting to sound casual, though her voice lacked confidence.

"No, that's it! I can see it in your eyes," Vanessa confirmed, Michaela's words having done nothing to change her mind. "Why are you nervous? Are you worried that some of those Omega Chi jerks are going to bother you again? Because I made sure those guys weren't on the invite list, and they would have needed the precise plaid tie to get in…" Vanessa continued before abruptly cutting herself off, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Michaela asked, failing miserably at keeping the anxiety from her tone, her mind frantically trying to deduce how Vanessa could possibly know what she'd planned for later that evening.

Grabbing Michaela's hands in hers, she looked into her friend's eyes, whispering with excitement, "You're planning to sleep with him tonight, aren't you?"

Before Michaela could even attempt an answer, she felt someone yank on her arm so forcefully, she lost her balance slightly. Glad she wasn't wearing heels, she quickly regained her footing, but before she could pull away, she found herself being shoved through a door along with Vanessa.

Grateful that the pressure on her arm subsided before she had a chance to immensely panic, she looked around the pitch-dark room, confused and slightly alarmed, memories of David shooting to the surface of her mind. Casting her arms out in front of her, she began attempting to find the doorknob. But before her hand made contact with anything, a bright flashlight illuminated the small space.

Staring directly towards the source of light, she could make out a few features of a dark-eyed, blond-haired stranger, knowing instantly that she'd never met him before. Turning her eyes to the left slightly, she spotted Vanessa beside her, keenly aware of the calm that washed over her as she could detect only excitement in Vanessa's expression.

"Do you know why I pulled you ladies aside this evening?" the stranger questioned in a stern voice.

As her eyes started to adjust to the darkness, she spotted a red button pinned to the stranger's white, button down shirt, which read 'hall monitor'.

"No, why did you?" Vanessa returned, trying too hard to sound innocent.

Watching Vanessa closely, Michaela had the distinct sense that Vanessa knew way more about what happened to be occurring at the moment than she did.

"I didn't see either one of you ladies holding a hall pass," the stranger continued, taking another look at both girls' empty hands. "Am I mistaken? Do you have a hall pass?"

"Hall pass?" Michaela uttered, not following what appeared to be some kind of game they'd stepped into.

"Yeah, a hall pass. The card you need to leave class. Or did you just walk out of class of your own free will to wander the halls?" the blond-haired man countered, clearly trying to hold back his own laughter.

"That's exactly what we did. We're rebels, Derek," Vanessa admitted, smiling playfully.

"Exactly what I thought. Probably planning to light up in the bathroom would be my guess. I'm going to need you both to head down the stairs just behind you," Derek demanded, pointing his flashlight behind both girls.

"How are we going to do that? We can't see…" Michaela ventured, looking into the jet- black darkness, unaware of where these said steps even started.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous this evening," he answered, handing each girl a flashlight. "Now get going!"

"Yes sir," Vanessa said with a wink, before shining her own light in the direction of the stairs, readily heading down them.

Michaela followed Vanessa, a bit reluctantly, though a large part of her was intrigued as to why they were headed into the basement, knowing there had never been anything other than storage in the very bottom level of the house. Forcing herself to take a deep breath as she climbed further down the stairs, she had to constantly remind herself not to let fear overtake her. Vanessa was clearly in on whatever was going on at the moment, and she wasn't concerned in the slightest, therefore there was no need to overreact.

Jolted out of her thoughts as she heard Derek say, "Stop right there," she almost stepped on Vanessa's heels, shocked at the abrupt stop.

"The headmistress is currently out of her office at the moment, but I believe she has her secretary covering the desk for her. Go ahead and step inside," Derek urged, gesturing towards the white door on their left.

Eagerly twisting the doorknob, Vanessa pulled the door open, handing her flashlight back to Derek before stepping inside. Taking a look at the small office that had just been revealed, lit by a light bulb hanging in the very center, Michaela was stunned as her eyes took in the bookcases filled with novels, large wooden desk, and planted asparagus fern in the corner.

Feeling Derek's eyes on her, she turned towards him, suddenly aware that he seemed to be waiting for her to enter the office as well. Complying, almost entirely out of curiosity, she heard Derek say, "Have fun," before retrieving her flashlight as well and then closing the door behind her.

"Have a seat," a brunette girl with thick bangs requested, tipping her clearly fake glasses as she spoke.

"Where's the headmistress?" Vanessa questioned, doing everything within her power to stifle a laugh, as she stood in front of one of the two blue plastic chairs that directly faced the wooden desk.

"I don't know what you find so amusing. Not that it's any of your business, but she's taking care of other troublemakers such as yourselves," the brunette answered, keeping her tone firm.

"Alright then if she's not here, I guess we'll just take off," Vanessa said with a smirk, taking a step towards the door, as Michaela took a seat in one of the blue chairs, still trying to figure out the game she seemed to be inside.

"Have a seat!" the girl commanded, or rather screamed from behind the desk, startling both Michaela and Vanessa.

"Wow Amanda!" Vanessa said softly in surprise, as she complied with the order and sat down beside Michaela. "You are staying in character much better than I would have thought."

"It's Mrs. Hanson to you!" Amanda returned, her voice still steely.

"The headmistress would be so proud," Vanessa retorted, a smile still on her face.

"Are you quite finished then?" Amanda questioned, unwavering in her determination to show only ruthlessness.

"I believe so," Vanessa answered, winking at a still confused Michaela.

"All right then. Let's talk about your punishment…" Amanda started, opening a drawer within the wooden desk and retrieving a silver key.

"Punishment?" Michaela echoed, now finding the humor, trying not to laugh herself.

"What did you think would happen if you were caught without a hall pass?" Amanda responded, placing the key into a lock in the upper right hand corner of a gray file cabinet to her right.

Unable to keep her laughter at bay for a second longer, Vanessa burst into giggles, finding it impossible to play along with any note of seriousness for a second longer.

Scowling at Vanessa after her outburst, Amanda stated, "You first, Vanessa," sliding the top drawer of the file cabinet open, retrieving a tall, black liquor bottle from the cabinet, along with two dark black shot glasses.

Michaela watched closely as Amanda shut the file cabinet behind her, then skillfully poured the contents of the liquor bottle, a dark gold liquid, into each glass. When each glass had been filled to the brim, she safely placed the bottle back into the drawer of the file cabinet, turned the lock, and returned the key to the desk, without saying a word.

"Approach my desk," Amanda ordered, glowering at Vanessa. "Drink this…" the brunette directed, pushing the glass towards Vanessa.

"Wait… Can Michaela drink hers at the same time?" Vanessa requested with a smile.

"I suppose," Amanda reluctantly agreed, her tone full of irritation.

Joining Vanessa as her friend motioned for her, Michaela took the second full glass into her right hand.

"What exactly is this?" Michaela wondered, looking down into the glass and examining its contents closely. As she raised the small glass up to her nose, she was bombarded with the distinct smell of cinnamon.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," Amanda supplied firmly.

"It's just a shot Michaela," Vanessa explained, oblivious to the reason for her hesitation.

"A shot of what though?" Michaela returned, almost positive she'd never seen anything like it before.

"I don't know," Vanessa said, still unconcerned, though looking at the contents of the glass a little closer now.

Raising the glass up towards her face, Michaela couldn't hide her skepticism, finding it odd that the contents of the shot glass needed to remain a mystery.

"Oh it's not going to kill you. It'll just help you relax," Vanessa said as she pulled her phone out of a pocket in her skirt. "Take a picture with me," she pleaded, holding out her phone and snapping a picture of both her and Michaela, shot glasses in hand.

Taking another look down at the dark gold liquid in the glass, she decided that one shot wouldn't hurt anything. And truthfully, Vanessa was right earlier… She had been nervous and still was nervous…This shot could be the very thing she needed to calm down and silence the one thought that didn't want to be stifled no matter how she tried to reason around it. This one little shot could only help her stop questioning and instead listen to all the reasons in favor of what she'd planned for the evening.

After clinking her glass against Vanessa's, she poured the liquid down her throat. Swallowing the sweet, potent, liquid in one gulp, she certainly knew she'd never had the apple pie tasting liquor before.

"Now I'd better not see either of you again this evening. You won't want to know how I'll react if you violate another rule of this school," Amanda said, as she reclaimed both glasses.

"Yes, ma'am," Vanessa returned with a giggle.

Simply shaking her head at Vanessa playfully, Michaela headed for the door along with her friend, stunned when Peyton burst through the door with a grin on her face. She, too, was wearing the plaid skirt, white button down shirt, and matching tie, though she'd taken the outfit a step further, wearing navy knee socks, saddle shoes, dark-rimmed glasses, and had put her blond hair in pigtails.

Immediately spotting the empty glasses in Amanda's hands, Peyton's smile quickly turned into a frown, as she marched towards the desk in outrage.

"I told you to have_ these_ two wait for me!" Peyton declared, glaring at Amanda in annoyance.

"Sorry, I forgot…" Amanda mumbled in return, averting her eyes.

Peyton sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes, and looking towards Michaela and Vanessa with an expression that said, _This new member is so incompetent…._

"Well Peyton she did play a terrific headmistress. Kept in character the entire time even with my attempts to throw her off," Vanessa jumped in.

"I guess I can't be too angry then…" Peyton hesitantly relented, Vanessa's testimony having convinced her. "Amanda, grab another glass," she added, watching Amanda carefully as she began retrieving another shot glass from the file cabinet.

"On the other hand, make it two. Since you apparently did such a stellar job, I'll let you join us," Peyton carried on, obviously enjoying Amanda's willingness to comply with whatever she requested.

"So, you are the headmistress?" Michaela asked, holding back laughter.

"Of course! This party was my idea, I deserve to be in charge," Peyton justified, before taking a seat on top of the desk. "And when I want to take a break from punishing rule-breaking students, I have Amanda here to fill in for me."

"You've taken this to a whole-new level, Peyton," Michaela responded, still trying hard not to burst into a fit of giggles, wondering how long Peyton would be able to continue this charade as the evening progressed.

"It's one of the last parties I will ever plan for Phi Alpha Zeta. I have to leave an indelible mark," Peyton continued, sending Michaela a mischievous grin and a wink.

Eagerly taking the dark black liquor bottle from Amanda, Peyton expertly poured the mysterious liquid into each of the four glasses. She then handed one to Vanessa and Amanda, placing the third on the desk directly in front of Michaela. The very last glass she took into her own hand, and began to raise it in the air.

"Peyton, Vanessa and I have already had one. I don't think I should take this…" Michaela began, before Peyton cut her off, brushing her concern to the side saying, "Oh, you just need to relax! There's always room for another. Come on, do a shot with me!"

"Can you at least tell me what it is?" Michaela questioned, having the notion that she would feel better about drinking another if she knew what exactly she was consuming.

"If I did that it would lose its mystique, which is part of the fun. I promise it's not going to kill you. And you've only had one?" Peyton returned.

"Yes…"

"Oh, you're fine then!" Peyton countered, showing not even a hint of concern.

Though the mystery behind it still made her uncomfortable, Peyton's lack of concern somewhat relieved her own worries, as she knew Peyton would never willingly put her in any danger. She knew Peyton may not be the world's most responsible person, or the most understanding, but she'd never risk the safety of others, especially her friends.

And this wouldn't be the first time she'd had more than one shot… She'd had several the night Marjorie had taken her out in Boston over Thanksgiving break, and she hadn't been overly intoxicated at the conclusion of that night. _One more isn't going to hurt anything… Peyton and Vanessa are right… I just need to relax… _

Raising her small glass up fully in the air, Peyton said, "To friends I will remember forever and hopefully know for a lifetime."

"Cheers," Vanessa added, before all four girls clinked their glasses together.

Opening her mouth and pouring in the full contents of the glass, she once again noticed the sweet apple taste. Returning Vanessa's smile as she set down her empty glass down onto the desk, she somehow felt as if her nerves had been eased. She knew it couldn't possibly be a result of the alcohol all ready, rather it was an outcome of her conscious decision to relax. But either way, she was feeling better already.

* * *

><p>"Hey Vanessa, can you grab me one?" a tall, tan, and muscular stranger asked, flashing a smile at both girls.<p>

"Sure Brad," Vanessa readily agreed, retrieving a beer bottle from the refrigerator.

"Thanks girl," he said with a wink, as Vanessa placed the bottle into his outstretched hand.

"No problem," she returned, smiling in his direction. Turning back towards the open refrigerator, Vanessa handed a bottle back to Michaela. Then, grabbing another bottle, she held it close against her chest with one arm, holding a second one in her hand.

"Sully said he didn't want one right?" Vanessa checked, ready to close the door with her free hand upon Michaela's confirmation.

"Right..." Michaela returned, waiting for Vanessa to turn towards her. "I don't think I really need one either…" she said softly, as she met Vanessa's eyes. She tried to hand the bottle back, not surprised when Vanessa made no attempt whatsoever to take it back from her.

"Oh take it we have plenty! Drink whatever you want… But don't feel like you have to drink by any means…." Vanessa responded as she set both bottles in her arms onto the kitchen cabinet.

Watching as Vanessa used a metal opener to pop of the caps off both bottles, she took the opportunity to ask about what had taken place just minutes earlier, knowing Vanessa had to possess the back-story.

"All right, now can you explain to me what in the world happened downstairs?"

"What do you mean?" Vanessa returned. "Do you want me to open that for you?" she wondered, gesturing towards the glass bottle in Michaela's hand.

"Yes, thank you," Michaela said, handing her friend the bottle. "Peyton is somehow playing headmistress of this pretend school for the evening?"

"Yeah," Vanessa affirmed with a smirk. "She wanted a fun way to regulate the heavier liquor so a few guys didn't down it all in a twenty minute period leaving nothing for the rest of the guests."

"So, you knew what was happening from the moment Derek shoved us into the basement then?" Michaela continued.

"Pretty much. I helped Peyton recruit the guys that would play hall monitors for the night. I only asked that she find a way to catch us early so we could all do a shot together," Vanessa confessed, popping the cap off the bottle in her hand.

"You're saying she's hired these men to look for infractions she's concocted all evening and bring guilty parties downstairs to take a shot with her?" Michaela concluded, with a surprised look.

"Exactly," Vanessa said validating her friend's words, handing her back the now open bottle. "Peyton still surprises you after all these years?"

"Her commitment to social events never fails to astound me," Michaela responded with a small laugh.

"That's Peyton for you. She's got a tendency to go off the deep-end with some things, but I actually like the headmistress thing," Vanessa said, grabbing the other two open bottles off the cabinet and heading towards the living room.

Following Vanessa's lead, she made her way through the crowd of people gathered in the kitchen, eager to have Sully by her side again.

"Sully really doesn't drink? Ever? Not even at social events?" Vanessa wondered aloud, as they continued to dodge the large number of people currently making their way through the narrow hallway.

"I don't believe so… He told me he doesn't drink, and I've never seen him break his word…" Michaela answered honestly, never having seen Sully even hold an alcoholic drink before.

"Strange…" Vanessa murmured, as they finally arrived in the doorway of the living room.

Before Michaela had a chance to offer any comment in return, they had reached both Jamie and Sully.

Instantly drawn to Michaela from the second she entered the room, Sully wrapped an arm around her, placing his hand on the small of her back. "I missed you… What kept you away?" he asked, hoping she heard him over the loud music that filled the entire first floor of the house.

Leaning into him, she spoke close to his ear to ensure he'd hear her, saying " Long story… I'll have to fill you in later…"

"I look forward to hearing it," he returned, taking a cue from her, and speaking right into her ear.

The sensation of his warm breath against her cheek made her pulse quicken, and she was suddenly aware of the verylittle distance that remained between them. Focusing directly on his eyes alone, a shy smile glistening across her face, she still found it surprising the effect his presence had on her.

Bringing his arm around her fully, he began caressing her arm with his left hand, gesturing with his right towards the glass bottle in her hand. "I didn't know you were a beer drinker…" he stated simply.

A surge of affection for him swept over her, as she hadn't detected even a hint of judgment in his tone. He'd merely said an observation aloud, not intending to imply anything or lead her to defend herself.

"I'm not really. Vanessa gave it to me…" she admitted.

He nodded his head in understanding, having a distinct inkling he truly did grasp her intentions. "What you mean to say is that it's more socially acceptable to be holding something alcoholic even if you aren't going to drink it. Am I right?"

Marveling once again at how he had this unexplainable talent for reading her like no one else ever had before, she smiled radiantly at him in return. Even though she'd said nothing to confirm his speculation, she could sense from his expression that he knew his words had hit the nail dead on.

With the beat of pop music pulsing through the room, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that both Vanessa and Jamie had joined the countless other couples dancing. Though he knew he wasn't much of a dancer, he could vividly remember how incredible it had felt to hold her close in his arms as they'd danced to _Just the Way You Are _in his darkened apartment months ago.

"Dance with me?" he ventured, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'd love to," she affirmed, allowing him to take the bottle from her.

After setting the dark glass container down on a nearby table, he took both of her hands in his and led her to what had become a makeshift dance floor of sorts in the corner of the larger living room.

Coming to a stop next to Vanessa and Jamie, he pulled Michaela in close, placing a hand on her waist, the other still clutching her hand tightly. Utterly charmed by her enchanting smile as she followed his lead, her enthusiasm was contagious. Once more he forgot how much he disliked dancing, especially in public, instead finding it exhilarating to be moving across the floor with her.

Thoroughly content and relaxed in his arms, as they moved together to the music pumping powerfully through the room's speaker system, she couldn't stop thinking about how handsome he was as she admired his tanned, freshly shaved face. Somehow formal clothing only seemed to enhance his extraordinary good looks, leaving her only too aware of the how close he was holding her. Flashes of the feelings he'd stirred within her Christmas Eve night quickly filled her thoughts, leaving her cheeks red in their wake.

As the music shifted from a thudding pop song to _It Will Rain _by Bruno Mars, he let go of her hand gently, placing his now free hand around her waist as well, wanting her fully in his arms. Appreciating how she followed his prompt flawlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck, he looked down into her eyes, finding it more difficult each passing minute to focus on dancing, rather than kissing her and taking her breath away.

"_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side and keep you from walking out the door…"_

Distinctly hearing each word fill the room, these lyrics, unlike any others of the evening thus far, seemed to echo through her mind, leaving an indelible mark with their truth…

Tonight she was going to give him everything… Every last piece of herself… But it would be worth it, as she knew she could trust him. He'd shown her that time and time again… He'd shown her how right it would feel… After all he was the love of her life, of that she was sure. And as the words had said, this choice tonight would keep him by her side… Because she could no longer fathom life without him.

"_Cause they'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you baby_

_They'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you baby_

_And just like the clouds my eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away,_

_Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain"_

The truth was Sully had heard this song several times before. But with Michaela in his arms, it somehow meant something much more. Like so many other songs that held no special significance before her, it's words now described emotions he'd never be able to find words for. It couldn't be truer that if she left him… walked away from _them_… The warmth and light she'd brought into his life and heart would be gone forever. Only never-ending tears of sorrow would pour from his eyes if she were no longer his future… His forever…

As she placed her cheek on his chest, he couldn't have felt more grateful in that moment to be the one she happened to be so in love with. For he knew she would be just as crushed as he would without the love that had grown between them. A love so powerful, it had already changed her, and changed him as well.

When the last few seconds of the song filling the air, she raised her head to look into his eyes, and he took the opportune chance to place a hand under her chin to bring their lips together. Kissing her without reservation, he loved the way her lips felt against his, never tiring of the sparks her kisses sent flying through his veins.

After sharing several dances with her, and enjoying spinning her around the floor, he couldn't have been more stunned or shocked when she pulled away and pressed her back against him. Bending her knees slightly, she started swirling her hips in a circle, swaying her hands with the beat of the music. Watching her move in surprise, he was even more caught off guard when she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips.

Feeling euphoria and excitement overwhelm her as she shook her hips to the beat, she allowed herself to become lost in the music, enthralled with her attraction to him and wishing to elicit a specific reaction. With both arms up in the air, she continued to move her hips, dropping down low. As she worked her way back up, she made a point of shifting her shoulders forward, her hips back, making it impossible for him not to notice one particular feature.

Soon finding herself longing to see his face, wondering what she'd find reflected in his eyes, she turned around. It didn't take long for her to have an answer, as the desire burning in his eyes was readily apparent. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed herself up against him, smiling at him seductively as her affect on him wasn't only evident in his eyes. Placing a hand on his inner thigh, as she continued to sway to the music, she bit down on her lip to hold back a playful smile, watching for his reaction closely.

Clamping his jaw tightly, sucking in a deep breath through his nose, he reminded himself of where they were and gently took her hand in his, moving it away from his body entirely. She reacted by sending him almost a pouting look that seemed to say, _you're no fun, _leaving him pondering what could have come over her.

Before he could give it much thought, her alluring dancing had pulled him in again, distracting him entirely. Unable to stop himself, his gaze soon landed on her chest, at once aware that she'd left several buttons to her shirt unclasped. He wondered why he hadn't noticed that before this instant, the corner of her plaid tie catching his eye. Realizing she'd pushed the tie to the side at some point, now giving him the view he couldn't tear his eyes away from, he reached out, ready to gently pull the tie back into place, though something sparkled and caught his eye.

It was her ring… The one he'd given her for Christmas… The one she'd seemed so in love with… Now it was around her neck on a silver chain. Clearly out of sight… _Why wouldn't she be wearing it on her finger? _he mused, finding her actions unexplainable and odd.

Truthfully, this wasn't the first thing he would describe as odd over the last hour either…She'd been unusually flirtatious and forward with him, dancing in ways he'd never seen her before…It was as if she'd decided to ignore any reservations she had and instead act on instinct alone… That kind of impulsivity wasn't a part of the Michaela he'd come to know… The only question that remained now was _why the change? _


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch.26**

"Let's take a break," Sully suggested as the striking beat of the current hip-hop track died down. He was more than a little eager to try to get a moment alone with Michaela, wishing to speak with her privately.

"Okay," she agreed with a shrug, following his lead to the corner of the room away from the crowd of dancing couples.

"Can we step outside for a minute?… I really need to talk to you…" he said determinedly, hoping she'd hear him over the music that had only become more deafening as the night progressed.

As he awaited her answer, Sully soon noticed that her attention was elsewhere, watching as she waved towards Grace and Henry as they stepped into the room from the doorway on the left. He wondered if he should repeat his question, still puzzled that she'd allowed her focus to drift from him, something he'd never experienced with her when speaking directly to her.

Before he had a chance to say even a word, Michaela had excitedly screamed, "Grace!", throwing her arms around her friend's neck. Observing her every move intently, he instantly found her behavior odd, realizing that it seemed to remind him of Peyton. The over-the-top, bubbly social greeting wasn't characteristic of Michaela at all. Or at least not the Michaela _he _knew….

Grace seemed to find the exchange just as unusual as he did, giving Sully a look over Michaela's shoulder, as if to say '_what's going on with her'?_ as she embraced her friend. He returned her questioning look with only a slight shrug, still unable to solve the mystery of Michaela's behavior himself.

He was jolted out of the series of explanations his mind was attempting to construct, as he saw Henry offer him a friendly wave. Returning the gesture, Sully found it comforting that someone else seemed to find trying to speak over the blaring music just as exhausting as he did.

"Have you seen Peyton yet? Because you _really _should! Oh and what about Vanessa? I think she asked about you earlier… Wait she was in here with Jamie… I don't know if she still is…" Michaela said to Grace, talking a mile a minute.

Grace, having a hard time following Michaela's line of thought that seemed to change frequently and sporadically, she asked in concern, "Are you okay, girl?" looking at her friend closely for any visual indication.

"Yeah, why?" Michaela immediately responded, smiling back as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Before Grace had a chance to comment, wishing to continue grilling Michaela a bit more as she was highly unsatisfied with her friend's answer, Vanessa appeared at her side.

"Grace! I've been looking for you forever! Jessica has been trying to find you all evening. I guess her boyfriend used to play baseball with Henry when they were kids or something…" Vanessa explained, seemingly as full of adrenaline as Michaela.

"Really?" Henry wondered loudly, jumping into the girls' conversation. "What's his name?"

"John, I think…" Vanessa answered, shouting in his direction to be heard.

"Get out!" Henry said in shock, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Where's Jessica at now?" Grace directed towards Vanessa.

"She's still upstairs… I'll show you," Vanessa said, waving with her hand for Grace and Henry to follow. "I'll be right back," she called to Jamie, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Jamie smiled in Vanessa's direction even after she was far away, lost in the crowd. Shaking himself slightly, as if he'd been lost in thought he said to Sully, "I'm going to grab another drink…You both want to come with me?"

Looking at Jamie hesitantly, Sully contemplated whether or not he wanted to be anywhere near what he would guess to be countless containers of alcohol. Normally, he resisted the urge to scream at everyone how much he hated excessive drinking, but if he where in a room were drunk individuals were readily grabbing _more _alcohol, he just might explode on one of them.

After a few moments of silence, Jamie deduced the reason for Sully's reservation, quickly adding, "They have water, too."

Deciding he could get in and out of the liquor-filled kitchen as swiftly as possible, and finding the thought of water highly appealing after dancing with Michaela for so long, he nodded in agreement.

"Let's go this way. It looks less crowded," Jamie suggested, pointing towards the doorway to their right.

Slowly making his way through the crowd with Michaela close behind him, he began to speculate on why they were moving towards the opposite doorway from the one Vanessa and Michaela had walked through earlier when headed for the kitchen. Looking behind him at Michaela for a brief second, he asked, "You can get to the kitchen through this doorway, too?"

"Yes," she answered, nodding as well in case he hadn't heard her. "The bottom level is structured in a circle."

Successfully hearing her explanation, he sent her a nod to indicate he'd heard as they entered into what he would guess was a formal dining room. At once he allowed his eyes to wander, soon spotting a chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling, floral wallpaper covering the top half of each wall, and finally a giant ping-pong table sent up in the center of the room with countless individuals gathered around it. Three guys readily stood out, two with darker hair standing on one side of the table, while a tall, muscular blond guy stood on the other, bouncing a ball against the table with the paddle in his left hand.

"Okay, seriously Brad, you need to pick someone already or you're going to have to play us without a partner," one of the dark-haired males explained, his brown eyes blazing in aggravation.

"Oh cool your jets Aidan," Brad mused, rubbing his chin and scanning the room, as if the perfect partner would suddenly materialize. "Right there," he pointed through the crowd. "Grab her."

Aidan rapidly turned his focus in the direction of Brad's index finger, squinting his eyes as he tried to locate the exact person to whom his friend was referring. "The hot one?" he shouted, needing clarification.

"Duh," Brad confirmed with the roll of his eyes.

Caught up in the strangers' conversation as he continued to maneuver through the crowd with Michaela and Jamie, Sully found his own gaze drifting in the direction Brad had pointed. Turning to look behind him, his mind snapped the pieces together in a matter of seconds, but at that point it was too late. Aidan had already grabbed Michaela by the arm, pulling her with him towards the table. Both Sully and Jamie reacted instantly, shoving their way through the impossibly packed crowd gathered all around the table, desperate to reach her side, fearful of both Brad and Aidan's intentions.

As Sully pushed aside countless strangers in a panicked frenzy, his eyes sought a clue as to whether Michaela was as distraught as he happened to be. As someone shifted to the right, he caught a brief glimpse of her expression. Much to his surprise she didn't seem alarmed or distressed at all… And she wasn't fighting nor resisting really… She only had a slightly annoyed look on her face, as if Aidan had merely parked his car to go into the gas station and blocked her in.

Soon Aidan was no more than a few feet from Brad, as the crowd of people had readily made way for him to move through. Pushing Michaela towards Brad, he began making his way back to the other end of the table, anxious to get the game started.

Witnessing Michaela lose her balance and fall into Brad's arms as Aidan shoved her forward, Sully couldn't stop the fury from burning deep within as Brad caught her in his arms and helped her stand up straight. Watching some other guy, a random stranger at that, touching her, even if it was innocent, made the hairs on the back of Sully's neck bristle.

He could image the panic that must be coursing through her veins, as he _knew _how unwanted physical contact of any kind filled her with alarm. Feeling his chest contract with disgust as he remembered all the guys that had harassed her the first chance they had at the last sorority party, it seemed as if he'd never get through the crowd of strangers. It had appeared that everyone willingly made way for Michaela and Aidan to ensure the highly anticipated game would soon commence. But now that same courtesy wasn't being extended to either Jamie or him. He began forcing his way through more violently, determined to get to her no matter who he offended along the way.

Looking down into her sparkling eyes, Brad flashed Michaela a charming smile while still holding onto her arms, asking, "Play with me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michaela countered, puzzled and annoyed at having been dragged across the room like some sort of object.

"Well I was talking about beer pong…" Brad explained, his eyes flashing to the table. "But really that can mean whatever you want it to mean…" he continued, grabbing her from behind.

Grinding his teeth together, Sully felt the rage explode fully, flaming through his body as he watched this guy wrap his arm around Michaela's waist, grabbing a handful of her plaid skirt and squeezing. How dare this guy touch _his _Michaela, in a way he'd only been bold enough to do that once- the evening she'd worn that black dress. He knew it was only a matter of time, just a few seconds, until he would be standing right beside this guy, and he was going to _kill _this Brad….

"Get out of the way!" he shouted, at the few individuals in his path, though they all still seemed oblivious. He still couldn't see Michaela's reaction as her back was to him, but he couldn't imagine that she'd be anything but infuriated about what had just happened. Shoving the last two people in his way aside, he ignored their outrage as his politeness had ended long ago.

Finally arriving at her side, he clenched his fist, set to defend her, but was floored as he watched her bring a hand up and slap Brad across the face.

It was apparent right away that he wasn't the only one shocked by her response, as countless guys uttered their surprise aloud saying, "Whoa!"

Unfazed by her outburst, Brad just smiled in return, then said, "Feisty one, aren't you?" "That's not a bad thing. It means we'll have more fun when I take you home," he continued boldly, rubbing his cheek where she'd struck him.

Michaela simply rolled her eyes in return, crossing her arms in indignation.

Ready to make this fool pay for his actions, Sully took a step forward and swung his arm back, ready for his fist to collide with Brad's jaw. Much to his surprise, it never did, as someone had grabbed his arm from behind. Turning to see who dared to mess with him in this moment of unadulterated outrage, he was stunned once again as he noticed it was Jamie.

Unsure why Jamie wouldn't let him intervene, Sully was ready to verbally lash out at him in anger, but Michaela's voice suddenly drew his attention, almost against his will.

"And what makes you think I'd go anywhere with someone like you? I'd rather jump off a cliff!" Michaela spat out, still standing confidently.

Aidan, finding this verbal altercation hilarious, punched his tournament partner playfully in the shoulder, laughing at their opponent's failed attempt to secure an attractive partner.

Ready to launch into Jamie if he held onto his fist for a second longer, Sully glared at him in annoyance, his eyes bursting with unquenched fury.

Understanding Sully's frustration and wishing to explain himself, Jamie gestured with his head towards Michaela, saying confidently, "I think she's got this one on her own…"

"Don't even try to deny it. I know you'd do anything for a piece of _this…" _Brad taunted, bending his arms at the elbow and placing them behind his head. Circling his hips, he began thrusting his pelvis towards Michaela, watching closely for her reaction.

"That's it," Sully murmured, ready to forcefully yank his arm away from Jamie.

Thankfully, he didn't have to, as Jamie dropped his hold on Sully's arm. Jamie now equally as cross with rage as Sully. Reacting quickly, Michaela rammed her hands into Brad's shoulders so hard he lost his balance and staggered backward.

Sully took the opportunity presented, stepping between Michaela and Brad, eager for his chance to punch Brad in the face. Placing a protective arm in front of Michaela, he kept his right hand in a balled fist, ready to make a move.

Brad raised his own hand, ready to strike back as he regained his balance, however, one look at Sully changed his mind. As he reluctantly lowered his hand, he shot Michaela a dirty look.

Michaela, trying to move Sully's arm out of the way to no avail, uncharacteristically shouted from behind it, "What's the matter as***le?"

"Scared now?" she added tauntingly much to Sully's astonishment.

Turning around to face her, Sully gripped her shoulders, looking her sternly in the eyes. "Hey, what in the world has gotten into you?" he questioned, appalled by her earlier language and confused as to why she was adding fuel in an attempt to start a bonfire.

Intoxicated and willing to do almost anything to 'save face', Brad took a step towards Sully, swinging his clenched hand towards the man that dare defend the woman with the audacity to speak to him like that.

From his position just behind Brad, Jamie was in the perfect spot to grab the blond guy from behind, and he took advantage of it, seizing Brad's wrist as he swung his arm back.

Spinning around to attack Jamie, Brad managed to wrench his arm loose, ready to sock Jamie in the jaw for his interference.

Unaware of what was going on behind him, Sully continued to fix Michaela with an unrelenting stare, determined to secure some sort of explanation.

He was further shocked when Michaela didn't answer his question, only began giggling as if she found this whole mess amusing.

"Why are you laughing?" he prompted, suddenly frustrated with her. Turning to look over his shoulder where her eyes were focused, he saw two guys with red badges pulling Jamie and Brad apart before either was able to get in even one successful punch.

Baffled by Michaela's nonchalant attitude and by the two guys intervening as if it were their job, he jumped slightly as a deep voice commanded from behind him, "I need you two to come with me."

Michaela readily bounced after the redheaded owner of the authoritative voice before Sully could even comment. Letting out a loud sigh, he followed unenthusiastically, feeling as if he hadn't been given much of a choice. Though her behavior over the last fifteen minutes had been unexplainable and absolutely maddening, he wasn't about to leave her on her own. He had no idea what had suddenly come over her, but he still felt the need to protect her at all costs.

Both Michaela and the redheaded man stopped as they arrived at a white door in the hallway just off of the kitchen. Catching a glimpse of the bright red badge pinned to the guy's chest, Sully saw the words "hall monitor" written in bold, white lettering. Frowning as he mulled over the meaning behind the badge, he watched as the hall monitor held open the door.

Michaela practically skipped inside, smiling back at Sully, impatiently waiting for him to follow. Sully hesitated momentarily, wanting to pull her by the hand out of the dark doorway through which she'd just entered, though he had a feeling she would vehemently protest.

While Sully stood with his arms crossed firmly, his stance unwavering, another guy with a red hall monitor badge appeared from around the corner, pushing Jamie in front of him.

Both men came to a standstill as they reached the open door. Jamie took the brief pause as an opportunity to say directly to the hall monitor that had walked him through the kitchen, "Look, I'm sorry. That guy was provoking the lady…" he explained, gesturing towards Michaela. "I swear he looked like he was going to hit her… Hand raised and all…" he continued calmly not wanting to cause further conflict.

"Just head downstairs," the hall monitor said nonchalantly in return, waiting for Sully and Jamie to step inside the open door.

Jamie exhaled in exasperation, before conceding and stepping through the door to join Michaela. To which a very impatient Michaela then grabbed Sully's hand, tugging him inside. The redheaded hall monitor went in after Sully, closing the door behind them and pulling a flashlight out of his pocket.

"All right, someone better tell me what's going on…" Jamie started. "Are you kicking us out? Because I thought I explained…" he said, Michaela cutting him off.

"He's not throwing us out," Michaela stated definitively. "Can I have a flashlight?" she asked, extending her hand out.

It was the second time in the last hour that Sully found her perky attitude to be strange and uncharacteristic, not in line at all with the woman he'd known for over four months now.

"I've only got two," the hall monitor returned, though he handed Michaela the other and she quickly snapped it on.

"Someone want to start explaining?" Sully inquired, taking notice that Michaela had already stepped down onto the first step of a staircase that led down to who knew where.

"We're going to go see the headmistress," Michaela said with a laugh, heading further down the stairs.

Both men looked towards the hall monitor, hoping he would provide some information as to what kind of game they seemed to have stepped into. Much to their dismay, the hall monitor said nothing, but instead simply gestured for them to follow Michaela. Grinding his teeth together in aggravation, Sully again blindly followed both Jamie and Michaela, unable to let a very bizarre yet vulnerable Michaela head anywhere without him.

As they successfully arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Sully couldn't help but notice a tiny sliver of light peaking out of what appeared to be a door to their left. Without waiting for a word from the hall monitor, Michaela opened the door to her left, eagerly striding through the door. Shaking his head in bewilderment, as he continued to trail after her, he couldn't figure out why she seemed to know precisely what was going on and where they were headed. _Unless…._ he began to muse. _Unless, she'd been down here before…Earlier in the evening… _

"Come on," she urged to Jamie, pleased when he, too, joined them inside the small, makeshift office.

Handing the flashlight back to the hall monitor, Michaela winked at him, and he smiled back. Once again on edge with the attention she seemed to be garnering from so many strangers, Sully was more than happy to see the redheaded 'hall monitor' head back up the stairs.

"Take a seat boys," someone commanded from behind them. Turning around to see who had spoken, he was shocked that a laugh almost escaped his lips as he spotted Peyton standing behind a wooden desk.

Jamie smiled upon hearing Peyton's request, readily moving toward one of the plastic chairs in the room and taking a seat. Sully, however, refused to comply, crossing his arms again as he proceeded to evaluate the situation closely.

"I _said_ take a seat," Peyton emphasized, tipping her glasses and staring Sully down.

"I'm fine right here," he returned firmly, standing right by Michaela's side. Risking a quick glance in Michaela's direction, he saw that she'd thrown her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Abruptly, Michaela headed for the empty chair, almost running towards it. She tried to take a seat, but ended up missing the chair entirely. Sully rushed to her side, but before he reached her, Jamie had grabbed her arm and pulled her up into the chair. Noting that she didn't seem at all hurt or even embarrassed, rather she was laughing uncontrollably in response, he frowned at her, incapable of keeping the disgust he felt off his face for a second longer. As he muttered his thanks to Jamie for helping her, he was floored yet again when she didn't seem at all concerned with his expression.

"Who wants to tell me what you did to land yourselves in my office?" Peyton questioned, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"We were trying to keep this jerk from assaulting Michaela!" Jamie jumped in, frustration and anger reflected in his green eyes.

"I see… So, the three of you were in some sort of physical altercation then?" Peyton said to further clarify.

"No! We didn't even touch the guy. Well I guess Michaela did…" Jamie confessed, his fists still clenched tightly at his sides.

"You did?" Peyton uttered in surprise towards Michaela, now trying to hold back her own laughter.

"I slapped him," Michaela responded indifferently.

Desperately trying to remain in character, Peyton chose not to address Michaela's comment for fear of the laughter that would escape if she did. "Unfortunately, I have to maintain order in this school. Therefore, regardless of the motive, I have to punish each one of you for being sent to my office."

All three responded to her words with a different expression. Jamie flashed a look of confusion, Sully a look of exasperation and irritation, and Michaela continued smiling as if she were a little girl at the fair with a hand-full of cotton candy.

"Can I at least find Vanessa first and tell her you're kicking me out?" Jamie pleaded.

Peyton directed a coy smile at Jamie, returning with, "Who said anything about kicking you out?"

Once aware of Jamie's visible relief, Peyton turned her attention toward the file cabinet to her right, bringing out a dark liquor bottle, along with three shot glasses.

Sully kept silent as he watched Peyton fill each glass with a dark, amber liquid. Carefully observing Michaela out of the corner of his eye, his attention was captivated by the fact that she seemed to be unintentionally, swaying back and forth slightly.

He felt as if he were on the very edge of adding together all of her unusual and astounding behaviors over the evening, though he was shaken from his thoughts before he could reach a conclusion by Peyton, who requested sternly, "Jamie and Sully, approach my desk."

"Pour me one, too!" Michaela pleaded. "I want to do it with them!" she continued, jumping up and arriving by Jamie's side just in front of Peyton's desk.

"I think I'm going to have you sit this one out," Peyton said gently. "You seem a tad off…"

Grateful that Peyton, too, had not only noticed Michaela's odd behavior, but seemed genuinely concerned, a tiny speck of relief crept up inside Sully for the first time in hours.

"Come on!" Michaela implored. "One shot won't kill me…"

In that instance, it hit him like a bolt of lightening. _The impulsiveness…The uncharacteristic behavior… Missing the chair when she tried to sit down…She was __**drunk**__… And that's why she'd known what they would find down here_…_She'd been down here earlier with Vanessa…. _

Approaching the desk, he grasped her arms gently, turning her around and looking into her eyes closely. Her narrow pupils were just another sign of what he already knew. It took all the strength he possessed not to let his anger seep out. To ensure he didn't say something he would later regret, he chose to say nothing. Instead, he moved her backward a bit, to make certain she wasn't still directly in front of the desk.

Jamie picked up one of the small glasses, examining its liquid contents. "What is it?" he thought aloud.

"That's confidential," Peyton recited, raising her own glass.

Fixing Sully with another withering stare, she waited for him to pick up the third glass that sat in front of him.

"I'm not drinking that…" he said simply, his expression firm, not wavering in the slightest.

"And why is that?" Peyton countered.

"I don't drink. Period. And more importantly, I'm not going to drink something I'm not familiar with," he concluded, as if doing so was the most unintelligent decision he could possibly make.

"Suit yourself," Peyton returned with a shrug, clinking glasses with Jamie. Sully looked on as Jamie swallowed the liquor, almost waiting for a negative reaction to follow. With his focus on Jamie, he didn't see Michaela grab the shot in front of him off the desk. Realizing what had just happened in the blink of an eye, he spun around just in time to see her swallow the glass' contents.

"What did you just…" he stammered in disbelief, watching her set the empty glass back on the desk. It occurred to him that he might as well have brought his preschool daughter to the party for all the supervision he now seemed to be responsible for providing.

Peyton laughed at his aggravation and Michaela's cleverness. Michaela just smiled at him, and for the first time he didn't find her smile charming. Instead, he was utterly annoyed by it. He'd thought Peyton shared his concern, but apparently not, as she continued to laugh along with Michaela as if this whole situation were one big joke.

After securing both the liquor bottle and used glasses back inside the top drawer of the file cabinet, Peyton slid the bottom drawer open, though she didn't get anything out.

"Jamie you are free to go…" Peyton said sweetly, smiling in his direction. "But Sully…" she started, sending him an ornery grin. "You still need to be punished…"

"I think I've had enough of this game…" he countered, ready to head for the door.

"Are you sure?" Peyton responded, retrieving a wooden paddle with a horseshoe shape and another resembling the letter "X" emblazed on its surface from the metal drawer.

Sully couldn't be sure of what either symbol stood for, however, he did recognize each as a Greek letter.

Peyton started smacking the wooden object against her hand, still grinning at him playfully. Once again choosing to say nothing, Sully turned to Michaela to take her hand and head for the door, done with Peyton's charades.

As he closed Michaela's hand within his own, Peyton said to Michaela with a wink, "I think you need to spank him. Or better yet let me."

"That's _it_. Time to go," he declared to Michaela, pulling her behind him towards the door. It occurred to him in a heartbeat that he was probably tugging her too forcefully, and he let up, finding it puzzling that she didn't seem to notice on her own.

"Where did you get that?" Michaela shouted to Peyton, just before they stepped out the door.

"A drunk Omega Chi. Stole it from his room years ago," Peyton answered with a laugh.

Michaela, too, began to giggle, reluctantly dragging behind Sully as he continued to hold her hand tightly.

"Oh geez…" Jamie started, gaping at the pitch black upon leaving the brightly lit office. "They don't give us flashlights to get back?"

"Apparently, not," Sully huffed.

Extending his free hand, Sully started forward in the direction of the staircase with Michaela in tow, hoping his hand would collide with any obstacles before his face did.

Soon, Jamie was fortunate enough to locate the stairway railing. "Found the stairs. Watch your step," he cautioned as he began to climb the wooden steps himself.

It wasn't long before Sully's hand made contact with the railing, and he gripped it tightly, successfully stepping up onto the first stair.

"Careful Michaela," he warned to no avail, as he heard her stumble behind him, laughing uncontrollably yet again.

Turning around, he planted his feet safely onto the cement floor, feeling his way around through the dark to make sure he didn't collide with Michaela. Sliding his hand up her arm, then down to her waist, he wrapped one arm around her. Then, bending down slightly, he found her shoe in the dark, though he fumbled around a bit. Moving his hand up her legs, he placed his other arm behind her knees, scooping her up in his arms.

She shrieked as her feet unexpectedly left the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck.

From the top of the stairs, Jamie called out, "Are you two okay down there?"

"Yeah, I've just got to carry her…She's going to kill herself if I let her try to walk up these dang stairs in the dark," Sully explained, taking the first step carefully, knowing that if he fell they'd both end up hurt. In the midst of his intense concentration, he was all of the sudden distracted by the feel of her warm tongue caressing his neck.

" 'Chaela, you can't do that right now…" he sighed, losing all focus, to which he knew he couldn't afford to do at the time.

"Why not?" she whispered against his ear, her hot breath making his skin tingle. "Don't you like it?"

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he said a silent prayer of thanks as for whatever reason she'd chosen to listen to him. Climbing higher, he was relieved that Jamie had been smart enough to open the door for him, sending a helpful stream of light pouring in.

When he finally reached the very top, he set Michaela down in the doorway, and she winked at him mischievously.

"I think it's time we head back to your place," Sully said insistently, anticipating her inevitable protest of this idea.

Much to his surprise, she nodded in pleased agreement, turning to head for the front door. Alert and on guard, he watched her every move, discerning that she definitely wasn't walking with her normal confidence and grace. As he had anticipated, it wasn't long before she stumbled forward, though he reacted instantly and was able to catch her in his arms.

"Thanks," she returned, then started giggling again like a teenager.

Shaking his head, he wrapped an arm around her waist, done with the delusion that she could even walk alone at this point.

* * *

><p>All the way home, Michaela had filled the car with laughter Sully couldn't understand. He'd said nothing to her, hoping she'd catch her breath and stop, but no such luck. The schoolgirl giggling hadn't ceased until they began climbing the steps leading up to her apartment. With much effort on Sully's part, they both arrived safely at the top of the outdoor staircase.<p>

"Do you have your key?" he asked as they reached her door, silently praying that she didn't lose it at the party.

"Yep," Michaela confirmed with an overeager nod, reaching into the pocket of her skirt and handing him a small ring of keys.

After unlocking the door, he wrapped his arm around her waist, unsure of how steady she was and still fearful that she'd lose her balance and fall face first. She faltered and almost tripped over her own feet again, as she didn't step over the metal doorframe. Predicting as much, Sully was able to hold her securely in his tight grasp.

"Careful," he said softly, feeling as if every moment of watching her like this was truly destroying him.

He shut the heavy door behind them, removing his arm cautiously, then scrupulously observed her for any indication that she might fall. Satisfied when she showed no sign for concern, he shifted his focus to the door, turning the brass lock and ensuring it was secure.

Then, he turned back towards Michaela, surprised when she took his hand with a smile, and began leading him towards her bedroom. Upon entering her room, she stopped just in front of her bed, then pushed against his chest playfully, grinning when he'd fulfilled her unspoken request by taking a seat.

"Come lay down with me…" he urged, continuing to watch her every step with vigilance as she pulled the door to the room shut. He hoped she would join him, wanting her to stop moving so he knew she wouldn't hurt herself, scared at any moment that she'd fall over again.

Instead of answering, Michaela only shook her head 'no' at him, seduction glittering from her eyes. Feeling a rush of excitement knowing she had his undivided attention, she began loosening the tie around her neck, taking it off over her head and tossing it to the floor. She attempted to tackle the row of buttons down her collared shirt next, though the concentration needed to complete that task proved harder to summon than she'd imagined.

Sully reached out to still her hands, but before he made contact, she had grabbed both sides of the button placket, yanking as hard as she could. Little white buttons flew across the floor as her shirt popped open, and he could only gape at the sight before him.

In awe of the beautiful women standing a few feet away, his heart threatened to pound out of his chest, as his eyes took in her pink lace bra that just barely covered her breasts. Confronted with more than he'd ever seen of her before, all he could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss and caresses every curve and every inch of her body.

Slowly, Michaela approached him one step at a time, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear when she'd closed the distance between them. Running her hand over his chest, she gazed down at him, a sultry smile on her face. After brushing a lock of hair from his forehead, she tried to climb, but more or less fell onto his lap, planting her knees on either side of his legs.

She pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately, opening her mouth the instant they locked lips. And as she took his bottom lip in between her teeth, she could literally feel the excited reaction she'd elicited within him.

She thrust herself against him, moaning against their joined lips, and he almost couldn't summon the urge to stop what he knew had gone too far. Feeling her against him had made him unravel at the seams. He wanted to squish the voice that cautioned him to stop her before it was too late, though the voice had now become just a whisper. Every muscle he had desperately wanted to grab her and thrust himself inside of her, but he knew how wrong that would be… How much they would both regret it later… Going against almost every instinct he possessed, he took each of her arms in his hands, breaking their kiss and gently forcing her to stand.

"This isn't going to happen." he said simply, hoping she would understand.

As much as he longed to continue what she'd just started, he would never let anything like that happen between them when she was so clearly intoxicated. With a sigh, he stood and started backing towards the door, though before he'd taken more than two steps he was mesmerized by her sparkling eyes, which had once again lured him in.

Mindful that she'd grabbed his attention once more, she said nothing in return to his previous comment, ignoring his words. She started by sliding off her black flats, then grabbed the black shorts she wore under the plaid mini skirt, using all the focus she could muster to slip them off as well. As she stepped out of the shorts, tossing them to the side, he tried to force himself to look away, to leave as he'd planned, but he _couldn't… _A deep yearning within compelled him to stay, and that yearning was only rewarded by his lack of action as she removed a pair of pink lace panties.

"'Chaela, you're killing me…" he whispered to himself, falling further and further into the spell she had him under.

Ready to silence any doubts he had about her intentions, she arrived at his side and joined their lips once more. Quickly giving in to the feel of her soft lips against his, he kissed her back fully, letting desire alone guide his actions.

As their kiss deepened, she seized his hand, placing it under her skirt, on her inner thigh. Pulling away from his kiss for a brief moment, she whispered in his ear, "Make love to me…"

Jolted out of the spiral of passion he'd plummeted into, he placed a hand on each of her shoulders, looking at her directly and firmly in the eyes. "We aren't doing this," he said slowly, needing her to understand and cease in her efforts to tempt him.

"No, really I want you to," she countered, thinking he wasn't convinced. "I know you _want_ me…I want you too.." she continued, biting down on her lip.

After commanding himself to swallow, he forced himself to take a deep breath as well, then he took a few steps away from her. Things felt a bit clearer when she wasn't so close, and he knew without a doubt that he needed to leave _now _before he lost all of his resolve. What had started out as simple flirting had swiftly spiraled out of control, and he knew it would be a matter of seconds until he did something stupid… something neither one would ever be able to take back.

At a loss as to why he'd moved further away instead of closer, she looked at him in complete confusion. He wished he could explain, though he knew now wasn't the time, for she wouldn't remember much tomorrow anyway. Careful not to lose control again, he took her hands within his, leading her to the bed. She laid down without protest, looking up at him, expecting him to join her.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't stop his eyes from noticing that she'd done nothing in the way of skillfully maneuvering herself, the short, plaid skirt hiding nothing.

"Listen, I can't stay here Michaela," he said, noting how baffled she seemed by his words. "Right now I need to go home, and you need to lay down and go to sleep."

Seeing her eyes fill with sadness about killed him, and he truly wanted to climb in bed beside her and fall asleep with her in his arms. However, he knew that would be the worst decision possible at this very moment. More than likely, she wouldn't be content to just lie beside him and would end up enticing him again.

Regretfully, Sully turned his eyes away and opened the door, then headed into the living room. After closing the door behind him, he waited in silence for several minutes to be she sure made no move to follow him. When she didn't appear, he felt a bit of relief, deciding to step outside for some air.

As soon as he closed her apartment door, he realized he had no key. He had no way of locking the door behind him. He could ask Michaela to do it, but truthfully he didn't want to leave her alone anymore than he wanted to go back into her room and see her with as little clothes as she happened to be wearing at the moment. He hoped she would just pass out and wouldn't do anything stupid to hurt herself, but there was no way of guaranteeing that.

Finally, he let go of the doorknob, sliding down the wall to sit beside the door. After running his hands through his hair in frustration, he buried his head in his hands, unable to really solve the problem.

Retracing the steps of the evening, he tried to figure out how he'd ended up in this mess to begin with. For the first time that evening, he allowed himself to feel the anger her actions brought up for him. He hadn't asked her to consume that much alcohol, nor had he helped her make that lousy decision either. Honestly, he didn't understand _why _she'd done it… To his knowledge no one had been harassing her or drugging her… She'd done it of her own free will… He let out sigh of disappointment, just as Grace and Henry walked up the staircase to his left.

"Sully…" Grace began, aware of his distress almost immediately. "What's goin' on? You alright?"

"Yeah… I guess… I don't know," he shrugged, feeling defeated.

"Well let's start with what you're doin' out here…" Grace continued, giving him a prompt.

"Avoiding inside… I shouldn't be in there right now," he confided.

"You two have a fight or somethin'?" she said, her voice full of worry.

"Nah, it's not that…" Sully said dismissing her theory. In truth, he didn't know _what _to say… He knew that if he were truly honest, he'd say much more than Michaela would probably ever wish for anyone to know.

"Can you watch her tonight for me Grace? She's really drunk, and I'm afraid she's going to do something crazy and hurt herself…" he divulged, trusting that she would understand his unease.

"Of course. I'll make sure she don't even leave her room," Grace responded with a wink, hoping that he would find comfort in knowing that she would watch after Michaela.

Forcing himself to stand, he nodded his thanks. "I think I'm going to just head home then…" he murmured.

"You okay to drive?" Henry interjected, the first time he'd added to the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I appreciate your concern," Sully said sincerely, though he still felt shaken up.

"Sully, do ya want me to have her give ya a call tomorrow?" Grace asked, placing a hand on his arm gently.

"No…" he mumbled before heading down the wooden stairs towards his car, leaving both Grace and Henry utterly confused about what had happened.

He stomped all the way to his car, not even aware that he happened to be forcefully pounding his feet against the pavement in anger. The truth of the matter was he couldn't _stand_ behavior like what she'd just shown him tonight. He'd thought she wasn't like that… She wasn't just another sorority girl that behaved in such an appalling way…

The same few thoughts continued to play on repeat through his mind haunting him all the way home…. _Maybe she is just another out of control party-girl … Maybe she's always been the girl you saw tonight… It just took her a while to show her true colors again after what happened with David…_ Those thoughts made him sick to his stomach, leaving a gaping hole inside of him that genuinely ached. The worst one of all being that if he'd finally seen the _real _Michaela tonight, then he wanted nothing to do with her ever again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch.27 **

As her eyes opened, Michaela groaned aloud, her head feeling impossible to lift as she tried to sit up. Almost instantly her head pounded in protest, and if it hadn't been for the churning in her stomach, she would most certainly have given up and laid back down. Taking slow, deep breaths, she hoped to quell the intense nausea, afraid she'd be vomiting yet again in a matter of minutes.

She truly had no idea how many times she'd ended up throwing up over the last few hours, as it had been a fight to overcome the intense fatigue that plagued her enough to even stand, much less process a thing. Though she could tell from the ache in her throat every time she swallowed that it had been more than a few times.

After raising her hand to her head in a pointless attempt to help the throbbing, she let her eyes wander, immediately regretting it as the sunlight pouring in from the window only made the pulsing pain worse. Forcing herself to stand, though very slowly, she headed toward the bathroom connected to her room, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold off the queasiness in her stomach for much longer.

It seemed as if every muscle in her body ached with each step she took. Sitting down on the tile floor, she held her long hair back with a hand, knowing it wouldn't be long until she was sick again.

Following what seemed to be hours of vomiting, though she knew it could have only been a matter of minutes, she compelled herself to stand once more, gripping the counter tightly and using it to pull herself up. Breathing in deeply, she realized that for the first time she actually felt slightly better following a round of retching up the contents of her stomach.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she was left stunned by her reflection. She'd been expecting her eyes to hold exhaustion, deep circles etched underneath them, and her hair to be a frazzled mess. What she hadn't surmised was the lack of clothing she had on at the moment. Too preoccupied with the pain in her skull and the heaving in her stomach, not once had she given a single thought to what she happened to be wearing.

A rush of anxiety filled her, and she abruptly headed back to her room, ignoring the pulsing in her head and the dizziness her quick movement created. The very instant her mind had clicked together the reason for her appearance, she was terrified by it's truth echoing through her ears. Frantically, her eyes began scanning every inch of the bedroom, looking for any clues that would hopefully refute what her mind was screaming.

Sucking in a horrified breath as she gaped at all the evidence scattered throughout her room, she managed to utter _no, _hoping this was all part of some nightmare. She pinched her arm, then chided herself for being silly enough to think that she was somehow removed from the heart-stopping reality.

Trying to hold back tears as she became more hysterical by the second, she tried to reason that it wasn't so bad. After all this had been her intended outcome all along… That line of reasoning didn't carry her far, nor did it ease her utter dread, as she knew she'd ended up carrying out the decision she'd made concerning taking the next step in her physical relationship with Sully. And what truly alarmed her about that was she couldn't remember a single second of it… She had no recollection of how he'd reacted… How it had felt… How they had even ended up back in her apartment in the first place…Why he wasn't here with her right now… Or why she couldn't seem to remember large chunks of the evening…

_Why can't I remember anything? _she mused, as fuzzy images of the night played through her mind. It didn't take her long to connect the dots, quickly surmising that she'd somehow managed to get herself highly intoxicated, though she could only recall taking the two shots with Vanessa and Peyton.

Before she could ponder any more on the subject of how exactly she'd ended up so inebriated, another question about time spent with Sully reached out and grabbed her so tightly she audibly gasped. Were they even _safe? _With how under the influence she'd been, it would have been entirely up to him to have made that decision. Needing to speak with him more than ever before, she began searching through all the discarded items on the floor, frantically looking for her phone.

Unsuccessful in her efforts, she moved her hunt into the living room, finally locating it on the kitchen table next to her keys. Upon pushing in the code to unlock it, she took in the sight of the home screen, noting that she hadn't received a single message. She tried to quell the nerves that seemed to be further on edge as she realized he'd made no attempt to contact her.

Scrolling through her favorite contacts, she clicked on his picture and listened to the familiar ringing, praying he would pick up the phone. She felt her heart sink as she heard the greeting on his voicemail requesting that she leave a message. After simply asking Sully to please call her, she hung up, though not ready to give up just yet. Typing a message with shaking hands, she was grateful the auto-correct feature fixed her rampant mistakes. Though before hitting send, she read it back to herself to ensure it conveyed all that she wished to say.

"_Sully, I really need to talk to you… About what happened between us last night. I just need your help filling in the blanks for me. Please call me as soon as you can. No matter what happened, I still love you…" _

She had no clue how long she stood leaning over the table, staring at the phone in hopes that he would somehow sense her panic and desperation and return her message. Even if he wrote plainly, _"I'll call you later"_ that would have helped put her mind at ease a bit. However as each minute ticked by, there was still no response from Sully. Sighing aloud, she turned to head back to her room, though Grace's handwriting on the whiteboard in the kitchen caught her eye.

"_Michaela, went to grab breakfast with Henry and didn't want to wake you. Should be back around noon"- Grace _

Glad to know where Grace had gone, she was confident that her friend's evening had gone much smoother than hers. And there was no doubt Grace had woken up feeling drastically different than she did this second, or Grace wouldn't have left so early for a breakfast date.

Reminded again of the shooting pain in her head, she made her way further into the kitchen, heading towards a cabinet in the corner. Retrieving a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water, she aimed not to look at her phone from it's position on the table, telling herself it would chime if he did call or text. She successfully swallowed two capsules, grateful that her stomach didn't protest.

After placing her glass in the sink, she grabbed her phone off the table, then moved toward her bathroom. She decided that she needed to find the strength to ignore the weariness that had long ago engulfed her and take a shower. Turning the volume on her phone all the way up, she left it on the bathroom counter to ensure she would hear it.

As she stepped out of the shower, she reached for her phone even before a towel, double-checking that she hadn't missed anything. Much to her dismay, Sully still hadn't responded. Tossing it back on the counter in frustration, she continued to wonder why he remained silent. In all the time she'd know him, he'd never gone over an hour without responding to a message she'd sent. And truth be told the more time that passed, the more uneasy she became, wondering what could have possibly happened that would essentially render him speechless.

She dressed quickly, throwing on a mint green sweater and a pair of jeans. Just as she was putting her hair up in a ponytail, the loud chime of her phone filled the small bathroom. Dropping her hair and grabbing the illuminated object, she slid her thumb across the screen, immediately saying, "Sully?"

"No, Vanessa…" her friend said in confusion, waiting for Michaela to explain.

"Sorry, Vanessa," she apologized, chiding herself for not looking at the picture on the screen before answering. "I'm just anxious to hear from him…."

"Is everything alright?" Vanessa responded instantly, her genuine concern apparent.

"To be honest, I have no idea," Michaela admitted regretfully.

"Well I called to see how you were feeling and ask if you wanted to go to breakfast with me. I seriously need to eat some pancakes before I puke again," Vanessa confessed. "Anyway, it sounds like you need to talk, and face-to-face is always better."

Michaela remained silent for a few moments, contemplating whether she wanted to attempt to eat anything or not. Regardless of that fact, she really did want to talk. Vanessa was the only one who knew of her plan for the evening before the drinking had wound up playing a part. And Vanessa would be the only one to understand her deepest concern at the moment that stemmed from her lack of memory.

"Well I don't know if I can really eat," Michaela finally said in return. "You couldn't possibly know how miserable I am at this moment," she continued, referring more to fear over what had transpired with Sully than any physical symptom.

"I think I have an idea," Vanessa responded, remembering just how many times she'd thrown up in the last two hours. "Come with me, Michaela. Just get some juice and toast or something simple."

"Sure, I'll go with you," Michaela agreed, eager for a distraction from awaiting Sully's call.

"Wonderful!" Vanessa said excitedly. "I'll be over in about ten minutes to pick you up."

* * *

><p>Staring down at the almost untouched food on her plate, she took another deep breath, aimlessly moving the cut up pieces around with her fork. She hadn't said much of anything since Vanessa had picked her up, unable to find the words she needed to confide in her friend.<p>

She'd checked her phone the second she'd hung up with Vanessa and had continued to glance at its screen all the way to the restaurant. And when there was still nothing to indicate he'd even read her message, she'd succumbed to temptation, resending it as they sat down to eat. She knew he'd more than likely received the same message twice now, but maybe that would further impress upon him how unsettled she felt.

"You really do need to eat," Vanessa urged, gesturing towards Michaela's uneaten food. "If you raise your blood sugar that will help…"

"You're absolutely right…" Michaela agreed, though she still made no move towards consuming even a bite. "Vanessa?"

"Yeah?" Vanessa answered before taking a sip from her glass of juice.

Taking a deep breath, Michaela tried to force the words from her mouth, no longer able to keep her concerns bottled up inside. She tore her eyes away from the pancakes on her plate, and looked up at Vanessa saying, "I…. I honestly can't remember a huge part of last night… I'm drawing a complete blank, and it's terrifying me."

Vanessa furrowed her brow as she tried to sort through the muddled memories she had of the previous evening. "Well I can't lie to you, Michaela. My evening, particularly the latter half, is pretty fuzzy… But maybe I can help fill in some blanks for you," she offered. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Michaela sighed deeply, setting her fork down, then responding, "I appreciate your attempt to help, but what I really need to know you can't possibly tell me…"

"All right…What is it that you need to know? Maybe I know someone else that can help…Jamie, maybe?" Vanessa offered, concerned with the anxious expression on Michaela's face. "Michaela, you look really shaken up…"

"No, unfortunately he wouldn't be able to help either," Michaela said, averting her eyes and looking down at her plate. "Vanessa, I don't know what happened between Sully and me last night… After he brought me home… I have no recollection of even walking through the door…" she confided, once again all too aware of the way she'd woken up that morning.

"I'm sure he just dropped you off and left…" Vanessa returned as if there were no reason to doubt that outcome.

"Well, unfortunately I'm not so sure…" Michaela stammered.

"What do you mean?"

Aware of the heat that rushed to her cheeks as the thought of answering Vanessa's question only filled her with embarrassment, Michaela tried to find the exact right words, hoping that would make this conversation less humiliating. It would be easier to say nothing, though it was killing her and forming knots in her stomach, keeping all the distress she felt hidden away. And as she'd realized earlier, Vanessa was the only one that had known about her plan for the evening, therefore she was undoubtedly her best confidante at this point.

"When I woke up this morning…" Michaela began, before cutting herself off abruptly.

"Keep going…" Vanessa prompted, looking at Michaela intently.

"I… wasn't really wearing anything…." Michaela divulged, though conscious she'd only begun to disclose the depth of what was troubling her.

Vanessa smirked in return, as if she were trying to hold back laughter. "You were literally wearing nothing?"

"Well no…" Michaela clarified. "Just the plaid skirt… And a bra… That's it…" she admitted, hanging her head shamefully.

"So, you can't remember if you slept with him or not?" Vanessa said bluntly.

"Exactly…" Michaela whispered in confirmation.

"You're right. Unfortunately, I won't be of much help trying to piece together that part of your evening… You really need to talk to Sully," Vanessa said, wishing she'd been able to help more.

"I've tried… I called him this morning and text him twice as well. He hasn't said a word back," Michaela explained, swallowing hard over the lump in her throat that had formed upon hearing aloud what seemed to portray that Sully was intentionally ignoring her.

"That's odd…" Vanessa returned, her expression reflecting her puzzlement.

"I'm fairly certain he's working today, but it's still really unusual for him not to send me a text on a break…" Michaela said, hearing the panic rising in her voice.

"Well he's probably just swamped at work. I wouldn't start freaking out about it until you talk to him," Vanessa said calmly before raising her glass to her lips.

Thinking to herself, _it's too late for that, _she felt as if talking about it was only making it worse. She hesitated to continue, though finally she decided that truthfully she couldn't feel _much _worse… "Oh, God Vanessa, what if we did... sleep together… I mean I was planning to… last night… I'm sure I said something to him to that effect…"

Shaking her head in disagreement, Vanessa said, "I'd be incredibly surprised if you didn't _know_ right now if that were true…"

"Well I honestly don't remember… And somehow I managed to intoxicate myself to the point of losing all control…" Michaela countered, starting to feel as if the total hysteria would soon start choking her.

"That's not what I mean," Vanessa dismissed.

Michaela only looked at her in bewilderment, finding it impossible to figure out what Vanessa was trying to convey.

Reading Michaela's expression, Vanessa expanded, "Odds are you'd be sore… Down there…"

And for the first time in hours, Michaela felt a very small bit of relief fill her. "You're sure of that?" she questioned in disbelief.

"If not, you're the first girl I've met to claim she couldn't feel any after effects. Besides, let's think about the guy we're talking about for a moment. Do you really think Sully would take advantage of you like that? Even if you said you wanted him to you, do think he would sleep with you when you were so clearly drunk? And we know he wasn't drunk so it's not like his judgment would have been clouded…." Vanessa answered confidently.

Nodding in consensus, Michaela said softly, "You're right, Vanessa. There's no way he would have done that…", wondering why she'd ever doubted him.

"I'm glad to have helped you clear that up," Vanessa said cheerfully, before scooping up another piece of pancake with her fork.

Finding it easier to breathe, she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. Vanessa's line of reasoning made more sense than any other explanation she'd been able to conjure herself. Though she was still plagued with concern over why Sully hadn't answered her… If nothing had happened between them, why did it seem as if he were avoiding her?

"But what did happen though? I have a terrible feeling I did something awful last night…" Michaela said aloud.

"Again, I can't speak to what happened after you left, but there's no way you did anything outlandish at the party. I would have heard about it this morning before I left the house… Oh well you did slap some guy, but that's not very newsworthy…" Vanessa provided.

Astonished by Vanessa's words, Michaela began scanning through her vague memories of the latter half of the party. For some reason, a tall blond holding a ping-pong paddle flashed into her mind, though she didn't know why. He didn't look familiar at all, nor could she place why the ping-pong paddle was a part of the image.

"Why would I do that?" Michaela muttered aloud, thinking that she'd never in her life struck someone.

"The guy was acting like a jerk would be my guess… But I don't think I was around when you did that… Or at least I don't remember witnessing it…." Vanessa added, searching through her memory again, though still unable to connect the event to anything she remembered.

"Do you by chance know who it was?" Michaela asked, somehow feeling as if the answer would piece together a large segment of the night.

"No. Peyton was talking about it before I left to come get you… She said you started a fight by slapping some guy, and Sully and Jamie rushed to your defense, which ended with all three of you being sent to her office…" Vanessa supplied.

"_Sully,_ was in Peyton's office?" Michaela countered in disbelief, beginning to wonder if Vanessa had her facts straight.

"According to Peyton," Vanessa re-stated, clearly remembering the story Peyton had recounted earlier that morning.

"Oh, I'm sure that didn't end well…" Michaela said, again worried about what exactly had occurred. "I can't picture Sully caving in to her demands and taking a shot any more than I can picture Peyton backing down…"

"I wonder if Peyton would remember…" Vanessa mused aloud. "I doubt it, though. She looked about as hung-over as I feel…"

"How did we all end up so intoxicated?" Michaela questioned, finding it impossible to deduce what exactly had caused the previous evening to take such an unplanned and drastic turn. "I only remember having two shots with you in Peyton's office… How did I wind up that drunk? I've taken more than two shots on countless occasions, and I've certainly never blacked out…" she continued, completely mystified.

"It begs the question what in the world did we really drink, now doesn't it? I guess you were right to question taking those shots as much as you did…" Vanessa returned, starting to feel guilty for dismissing Michaela's concerns regarding the unknown liquor.

"Michaela, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to force you into anything. I honestly thought the shots would help you calm down," Vanessa said sincerely.

"I know," Michaela responded solemnly, honestly not holding Vanessa responsible at all. "I ultimately made the decision, Vanessa. You didn't force my hand…"

Vanessa nodded in acknowledgement of Michaela's words, relieved to hear that her friend didn't hold any ill feelings towards her over the actions that had lead to an outcome neither had wanted.

"I still don't understand..." Michaela said, shaking her head in confusion. "What could possibly have been in that bottle to have done so much damage?"

Vanessa shrugged in response, supplying, "Maybe Peyton will eventually tell us…"

"Nevertheless, I wish I could turn back the clock…" Michaela said softly, thinking to herself that she _never _would've consumed even a single shot had she known the drastic effects it would have on her.

Pulling her phone out of her purse, she checked the screen for what had to be the millionth time, her face falling when she confirmed that there wasn't a single new message.

"Still haven't heard from him?" Vanessa asked.

"No… Vanessa, I'm really starting to worry…" Michaela answered, as the helplessness she felt began taking its toll on her.

Vanessa placed her hand gently on top of Michaela's, saying in an attempt to provide comfort, "Michaela, he'll call. Give him some time. Right now just focus on eating so you don't feel like a walking zombie."

Forcing a nod of agreement, Michaela turned her eyes back to the plate in front of her. She knew Vanessa was right- she did need to compel herself to eat or she'd only feel worse. What she wasn't so sure of was whether or not Sully would call. She certainly couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling that whatever happened the previous night had somehow damaged what they had worked so hard to build. If they hadn't slept together, then something else had happened… Something that had shifted the dynamic of their relationship, even if he'd yet to confirm it. And the idea that things had somehow changed between Sully and her, and not for the better, filled her with bone chilling dread.

* * *

><p>After twisting the brass lock to the right to secure the door, Michaela turned around, smiling as she spotted Grace stepping into the living room.<p>

"Glad you're home… How ya feelin' this morning?" Grace asked, taking a seat on the couch and looking at Michaela closely, as if her eyes alone could assess the answer to her question.

Michaela shrugged in reply, then set her keys and purse on the kitchen counter. "Early this morning was rather rough…I just had breakfast with Vanessa, and eating seemed to help a great deal. I can no longer feel my head throbbing in protest of my every breath, so I'd say things are improving," Michaela answered with a small smile.

Grinning back at Michaela, Grace was pleased to see that her friend seemed to be fairing much better than the last time she'd seen her at around two in the morning. "You got a few minutes? I need ta talk to you 'bout somethin' pretty important…" Grace started.

"Sure…" Michaela answered, taking a seat right beside Grace, trying not to worry about whether or not this had anything to do with the party. "What's going on?"

"You got any idea what happened last night?" Grace began, staring at Michaela sternly as if she were in trouble.

Her mouth went totally dry, upon learning that Grace _did _wish to discuss the dreaded topic, and Michaela tried hard to swallow. "No…Why? Do _you_?" she ventured, feeling a spark of hope that maybe Grace would help fill in a few of the missing pieces for her.

"Well I know ya ended up gettin' yourself drunk and actin' a fool. When I saw you, all I could think was that somehow you'd ended up as a Peyton clone… All giggly and trippin' all over the place like ya couldn't walk straight…" Grace shared, shaking her head as if the memories themselves left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Burying her head in her hands, Michaela tried to hide the shame she felt knowing that Grace probably only witnessed a small part of the total carelessness and idiocy she displayed for what must have been hours. And no matter how much she wished now that she hadn't allowed herself to spiral down the hole of drunkenness, even though it was unintentional, there wasn't a thing she could do to change it. Finally, she very regretfully raised her head, as she had a feeling that Grace had more to say, but was giving her the courtesy to process before she continued.

"I can't tell ya specifics from the party, other than I heard you slapped some guy silly. But that really ain't what I wanted to talk about. Michaela, somethin' happened between you and Sully last night…." Grace delivered gently, trying to soften the blow she knew the truth would deliver.

"I know…" Michaela admitted, feeling as if she'd been punched in the stomach. "I mean I don't know what it was… But I know something terrible happened…" she finished, overwhelmed with the fright of the unknown that had only grown as the day had progressed.

"When I came home last night, he was mopin' outside lookin' like a sad puppy. I asked him if he'd had some sorta fight with you, but he said no… He asked me to make sure ya didn't do anythin' stupid and hurt yourself, and I promised I would. Then, he took off… I offered ta have you call him tomorrow, and all he said was 'no'…." Grace recounted.

Biting down hard on her lip, Michaela tried to hold back the newly formed tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill at any moment. She could perfectly envision the very look on Sully's face that Grace had attempted to describe. Knowing she'd not only been nowhere near him to offer any comfort, cut her deeply… But what hurt worse was the realization that odds were she'd been the one to _cause _his unhappiness… That revelation took a violent stab at her heart, causing the tears in her eyes to fall.

Taking Michaela's hands into her grasp, Grace gave them a squeeze, hoping to provide support for her close friend. However, even after Michaela's tear-filled reaction, Grace didn't intend to sugarcoat anything. She wanted Michaela to really understand what she'd witnessed last night, even if it weren't an easy pill to swallow.

"I got no clue whatcha did girl, but it wasn't good. You and I both know that boy loves ya more than life itself… You've gotta try to fix whatever you broke…" Grace said, meaning every word.

"I've been _trying_… But he won't return my calls or messages," Michaela explained, unable to hide the frustration she felt that he had made no attempt to contact her. "Maybe I should go see him…"

"You sure he'd be okay with that? You just showin' up?" Grace wondered, not knowing Sully well enough to attest to whether or not he would be upset by an impromptu appearance.

"He's never minded before…" Michaela answered, thinking back to the time she'd shown up at his apartment unannounced, only to find him incredibly ill and in need of her help.

"Well alright then. But before you go, I want you ta tell me why ya ended up a slobberin' drunk last night," Grace demanded, sensing that Michaela had calmed down enough to answer her question without being overwhelmed by tears.

"Grace, I truly didn't mean to… Vanessa and Peyton coerced me into taking shots with them. Just two… I thought I'd be fine…" Michaela explained, remembering how it had never entered her mind that just two shots could cause so much damage.

"When are ya gonna learn that ya can't listen to those two? I keep tellin' ya they don't make very good decisions. You know I love those girls… But I also know not ta listen to 'em. They've got a lotta of growing up to do…" Grace returned, then waited in anticipation for her friend's reaction, confident Michaela would understand.

"You're right," she concurred, for the first time picturing the scene in Peyton's office, knowing it would have played out much differently if Grace had been with them.

"You've gotta stand up to 'em when the situation calls for it. I find it hard ta believe that ya had no reservations 'bout taking shots with them…" Grace continued.

"No, I did…"

"Then, ya needed to listen to yourself- no one else. You know what's right for ya better than anyone else. Promise me ya won't do anythin' stupid like last night ever again," Grace requested, giving Michaela a look that said she certainly wasn't planning on taking 'no' for an answer.

"I promise," Michaela delivered, truthfully planning to keep it at all costs.

"I'll make it simple for ya. Don't drink at those things, and ya won't run into any problems," Grace finished, relieved that this conversation she'd been dreading all morning had ended up going better than she'd expected. "And Michaela?"

"Yeah?"

"When ya go to see him, you might wanna apologize… Repeatedly… He got stuck really watchin' after you last night, and I could see the worry all over his face. It tore that boy up watchin' you stumble all over the place," Grace related, images of Sully's concern flashing to the forefront of her mind once again.

"I will. Thanks Grace," Michaela said, meaning it from the bottom of her heart. Then, she gave her longtime friend and roommate a hug, thankful to have someone that cared enough to be honest with her even when the message was difficult to deliver.

"Anytime, sweetie," Grace replied softly. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>All along Michaela had thought he'd been scheduled to work that day, even though classes hadn't started up yet. In the back of her mind, she remembered him mentioning that he'd been asked to work extra hours to help organize everything before the semester officially began. So, she'd started looking for him at the library, as a part of her was confident he'd be there. Although the library was unusually quiet, as a result of the lack of students with homework, it hadn't been as easy as she'd imagined to find him.<p>

She'd wandered through both floors of the library, carefully searching each row of bookcases. Just as she turned the corner, her eyes flashing down the last unsearched row, she began to wonder if he would be on the third level that was reserved for employees only. Realizing it was foolish to think she'd be able to find him on the public floors when she wasn't even positive he was working, she turned to head towards the door, ready to give up on the notion of discovering his whereabouts. However, just as she spun around, something, or rather someone, caught her eye…

Quickly pursuing him before he could round another corner and disappear behind an unknown row of books, her heart leapt as she arrived in the same aisle, knowing without a doubt that it was him.

When he finally looked up to see who happened to be standing so close, she said softly, "Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his face emotionless.

"Sully, I'm so sorry… I just needed to talk… I've been trying to reach you all day… I called… sent messages…" she stammered, finding it more difficult than she'd imagined to ignore the indifferent expression he now wore that was so drastically different from the bright smile he usually offered upon seeing her.

"I turned my phone off," he answered, turning his eyes toward the titles of the books in front of him.

"Oh…" she replied, stung by the pain his words had inflicted. "I promise, I won't stay long…"

"I don't have time for this right now," he returned, the crossness in his voice taking her aback.

"Sully, please…" she pleaded, reaching out and touching his hand that tightly held a hardback book. "What happened last night?"

Retracting his hand almost immediately, he responded sharply, "I'm not doing this here. Not where I work. You know I can't afford to lose this job."

"I don't understand…" she muttered, shocked by how quickly his indifference had turned to anger. "We've talked things over here before," she added, remembering how he'd unlocked an office on the third floor in order to speak with her in private when she'd learned of Hannah's existence.

"That was different," he countered, thinking that he hadn't been on duty during the time to which she was referring. He'd merely met her there like any other student could on a given day. "I'm not about to recount all the fool things you did last night. I don't have the time or the energy for that right now," he continued, finding it more difficult to hide his aggravation.

"Sully, I'm sorry I put you in an uncomfortable position yesterday evening… I swear to you it wasn't my intention to end up completely intoxicated," Michaela explained, crushed when his livid expression didn't waver in the slightest.

"Can you at least tell me what happened between _us_? At my apartment?" she ventured cautiously, knowing she'd never be able to leave without at least asking him the one question that had haunted her all day.

"Can't say I'm surprised that you don't remember," Sully said, not bothering to conceal his obvious disgust.

Unsatisfied with his answer, she pressed on needing him to say more. "Sully… Did we… Well, did we…"

"No, we didn't," he interrupted, aware of where she'd been headed. "But not due to any lack of trying on your part…"

Despite the fact that she was unclear of what he was trying to imply, she decided not to push him further, worried what would happen if he exploded. "Sully, I have to be honest with you," she said, somewhat changing the subject. "I have no idea why you seem so angry with me…"

"Of course you don't," he declared, shaking his head, though he wasn't at all surprised. "And that's the problem."

"I don't remember most of the evening last night… I remember dancing with you, but after that it's just blurry, disjointed images," she confessed, finding that his unyielding vexation was so unsettling she could hardly stand it.

"And that right there is the problem," he jumped in, as he finally located the correct spot for the hardback book in his hand, slamming it onto the shelf.

"I don't follow," she answered, his short, vague answers providing no insight or clarification for her whatsoever.

"Michaela, I'm not doing this right now. I have to get back to work and you need to leave," he said with finality, tired of holding back his anger and keeping his voice at a reasonable level as to not draw attention.

"Okay…" she reluctantly agreed, unsure how else to respond, though she felt anything but 'okay' with abruptly ending a discussion that really hadn't even started. "Can we talk when you get off work? I can wait for you…" she offered, wanting to be as accommodating as possible.

"No, we really can't," he replied cuttingly.

"Do you need to get home to Hannah?" she tried gently.

"No, I just don't want to talk to you tonight. That's all there is to it," he concluded, averting his eyes, choosing to look past her for fear of what he'd see reflected in her eyes.

"When can we talk about this then?" she asked, feeling her heart skip a beat as she awaited his answer. Her concern only grew as he continued to look just past her, refusing to even meet her gaze.

"I can't answer that. I just…. I need some time to think… I need some space from you right now," he admitted aloud, hurt by the honesty of his own words, aware of the crushing blow they had delivered.

"Space…" she echoed, powerless to stop the tears from forming as the harsh truth of his words made it hard to breathe.

"Yes, space. I'll call you when I want to talk," he muttered, using all his strength to resist the urge to allow his resolve to crumble.

"And when do you think that will be?" Michaela wondered, her voice cracking as she continued to hold her tears at bay.

"I don't know… But it sure isn't right now," he answered, before brushing past her.

And just like that he was gone. Completely caught off guard and finding it difficult to even breathe, Michaela stood, unmoving. She'd never imagined things would play out as they had, and now she was left feeling completely paralyzed as she teetered on the brink of hysterics. Wiping the tears off her cheeks that had begun to flow freely as soon as he'd walked away, she was left with just one word repeating itself over and over inside,_ space._

* * *

><p>Crouched down on the floor in her room, incapable of even moving to the bed, Michaela held her head in her hands, letting her tears fall freely. Somehow she'd managed to hold them in tightly while driving, but from the moment she'd stepped into her room they hadn't stopped flowing down her cheeks.<p>

He'd said he needed time to think… What was enough time? A day? A week? And how would he react if she pushed him for a definitive answer? How would she make it even a day without talking to him? Long ago he'd become her best friend. An hour rarely passed by without a message from him, unless of course, they were together. She told him _everything…_ When something awful and upsetting happened, he was the first one she called… And when something spectacular happened all she wanted to do was hear the excitement in his voice. In this very moment of heartache and regret like she'd never experienced before, she wanted him there with her. She wanted to be in the arms of her best friend… She wanted him to hold her into the late hours of the night.

But he'd said he wanted _space… _From _her_…Was it that he just needed time to process whatever had upset him so, or was it really that he'd had enough? Did he want to end things between them? Though he hadn't said it was over, she had started to wonder if it was a matter of not having the strength to say it to her face…What if it was only a matter of time until he declared he was finished, forever?

Never had she thought it possible that Sully would walk away from her after the things they had said to one another and what they had shared together. And if he did indeed leave her, she knew without a doubt that her heart would be split in two. One piece would be left forever in his hands, the other with her, but full of memories of time spent with Sully. He would remain in her heart forever, and life would go on, but it would _never _be the same. For without him, she would lose what had become the greatest reason to live…

Nothing had ever hurt her as badly as the thought of losing him did. The thought alone made her feel as if her soul, her very essence were bleeding to death. Into the early hours of the morning, she still lay awake, her mind wandering through the memories she had of a relationship that had blessed her so…For there was a very real possibility there wouldn't be any more memories made. Continuing to sob uncontrollably, though she had no tears left, she whispered into the darkness, '_What have I done?' _


End file.
